Forever and Everything
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Vous vous souvenez quand Stiles à écrit sur la circoncision lors d'un devoir d'économie ? Cette histoire est une extrapolation de cette scène. Un UA Sterek sans surnaturel avec plein de sexe pré et post circonsicion. / ATTENTION, pour public avertit. Tatouages, piercing et fantasme en tout genre / TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

_BIEN LE BONJOUR !_ Ici Eowin, en direct du magasin - plus rien à manger chez moi, c'est une horreur u_u - qui vous offre donc ma première traduction ! :D *contente*

 **TITRE** : Forever and Everything

 **AUTEUR** : BustersJezebel

 **TRADUCTION** : La Plume d'Eowin

 **BÊTA N°1** : Qui est passé après la traduction pure pour vérifier si je n'avais pas massacré le texte, **Bruniblondi** :D qui a souligné plusieurs de mes fautes aussi ;)

 **BÊTA N°2** : **TenshinNeko** , qui passait ensuite derrière nous deux .w.

 **GENRE** : Romance, Sexy-and-I-Know-it, Erotique, beaucoup de fantasme et de... de... _kinky time_. **POUR PUBLIC AVERTIT** ( Ne venez pas vous plaindre après, hein. )

 **PARING** : Sterek all the way... Et un autre petit couple... disons... inattendu et inhabituel ;D

 **NB CHAPITRES** : 11 en VO mais 13 ici pour une plus grande fluidité.

Je vous propose d'aller laisser un petit mot sur la fic en anglais, si cela vous plait, allez le lui dire directement, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir :D Et puis, elle n'a pas beaucoup de review je trouve. ENFIN BREF.

 _BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** C'est totalement de la faute de **hellsbells101** et **Casey 'Flame' Wolfe** que je suis tombée dans ce fandom. **Hellsbells101** a écrit un Crossover Fast and Furious/Teen Wolf qui m'a rendu assez curieuse pour regarder la série. Et puis **Fr333Bird** m'a passé une longue liste de fanfictions Sterek sur twitter et ... dans le trou de lapin Teen Wolf je suis tombée. Je crains qu'il n'y ai plus d'échappatoire maintenant...

* * *

 **\- Forever and Everything – Chapitre 1 -**

\- Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

Ce genre de situation était malheureusement devenue une habitude, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ce n'en était pas moins fatiguant pour autant. Certes, jamais il ne l'avouerait mais la rédaction sur la circoncision avait été au final une lecture plus qu'intéressante. Quoique le passage sur la sculpture possible du bassin rendait le tout... Quelque peu effrayant, il devait le reconnaître.

Le prof... Finty ? Finnish ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment, hésita et le Shérif jurerait que le bonhomme était en train de rougir. _Oh merde_. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit, le gars lui donna juste une copie, babillant une suite de mots à peine compréhensible.

\- Piercing génital ! Cette fois, ça parle du piercing génital ! Notamment ce que l'on appelle - selon votre fils - un Prince Albert. Ce serait apparemment la tête du pénis percée par, et excusez mon langage – Et ouais, le Shérif avait bien senti le sarcasme dans cette phrase - _Un putain d'énorme anneau !_

Le Shérif nota que le prof était sur le point d'avoir comme une crise cardiaque. Avant de pouvoir lui suggérer de se calmer, il était sur ses pieds, à le pointer du doigt et le Shérif avait cette désagréable impression de redevenir un tout jeune gamin encore lycéen. Et ça, c'était _intolérable_.

Lui-même debout, il glissa le papier vers lui pour y jeter un regard. Il allait devoir parler à son fils... Il savait déjà où cette conversation les mèneraient mais pour le moment, ils étaient une famille, et une famille faisait face _ensemble_.

\- A-t-il eu un A ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, sachant déjà que le devoir en lui-même en était digne.

Le professeur secoua la tête et marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à « _savoir d'où Stiles pouvait bien tenir tout ça_ », tout en lui faisant signe de quitter la salle. Cachant un frisson à la pensée de sentir son gland être percé, le Shérif plia la copie de Stiles pour la lire au poste avant de rentrer.

Sortant de la salle, il prit son téléphone pour appeler son fils, mais préféra lui envoyer un message au dernier moment. Stiles était un gamin malin, il aurait su rien qu'au son de sa voix, que quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était sûr. Il lui confirma sa présence pour le dîner et le Shérif retourna travailler.

.*.

Il avait eu raison, constata-t-il quelques heures plus tard, ricanant doucement devant la copie sur le piercing génital masculin. C'était assez cru pour faire tressauter ses bourses, en particulier lors du passage sur les piercings aux testicules – Sérieusement ? - mais bordel, son fils pouvait et savait écrire. Le Shérif se demanda distraitement si c'était une carrière que Stiles avait envisagé.

Secouant la tête, il termina son quart de travail et quitta le bureau. Sur le chemin du retour, il acheta quelques steaks et de la salade pour ne pas froisser son fils, ainsi que quelques gâteaux – des Forêts noires, dont Stiles et lui-même partageaient un amour inconditionnel-.

\- Hey Shérif.

La voix était grave, basse, comme s'il pensait que le Shérif ne le reconnaîtrait pas de cette manière.

\- Salut Derek, une envie de douceur pour ce soir ?

Le Shérif appréciait Derek. Il avait une mauvaise réputation, ressemblait vraiment à un zonard, mais il ne s'attardait pas là-dessus. S'il avait vécu la même chose que le jeune homme, il était sûr que lui-même ne sourirait pas trop non plus.

\- Ouais, Stiles m'a branché sur vos Forêts noires, ça m'a donné envie. Peter voulait quelque chose de doux, pour une fois qu'il ne cuisine pas et Cora aime ce qui est à la cerise, déclara Derek en haussant les épaules, faisant sourire le Shérif.

\- Comment va Cora ? Elle s'est installé sans problème ? Demanda le Shérif sans mentionner Peter, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était revenu en ville.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Oui, elle et Stiles sont assez proches maintenant. Je préfère qu'ils traînent ensemble, elle me ressemble beaucoup trop-

Derek se stoppa brusquement, fronçant les sourcils et le Shérif savait qu'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il haussa les épaules en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ne me remercie pas, après la réunion parent-prof que je viens d'avoir, je ne suis pas sûr que l'influence de Stiles soit vraiment une bonne chose, ricana-t-il.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- J'en ai une aussi, demain.

Ils passèrent chacun leur commande, attendant patiemment qu'elles soient emballées.

\- Comment va l'entraînement de crosse en ce moment ? Demanda soudainement le plus jeune et le Shérif saisit ce changement de conversation comme une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Il n'a pas tenté les sélections cette année, il fait du cross-country plutôt. Il a l'air d'aimer ça, c'est un bon coureur, tout en jambe – Il tient ça de sa mère, répondit le Shérif en récupérant ses achats, les payant et attendant patiemment Derek.

Celui-ci eu l'air surprit que le Shérif l'ait attendu à l'extérieur.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce tu dirais de venir déjeuner Dimanche, avec Peter et Cora ? Ça vous ferait du bien, et nous aurions bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie, déclara-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parking, leurs desserts en main et le Shérif réalisa avec amusement qu'ils étaient garés tout proche.

Le Shérif observa la lutte sur le visage de Derek : Vouloir dire non, vouloir dire oui. L'hésitation quant à sa réputation, celle de sa famille, mais c'était le Shérif lui-même qui proposait de les sociabiliser.

Derek soupira et déverrouilla son véhicule pour y placer les petits gâteaux sur le siège passager. Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard au Shérif.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir vous rapprocher des Hale, Shérif ?

Sa question était amère, tranchante, tout comme Derek l'était lui-même. Mais le Shérif aimait le tranchant, il comprenait l'amertume.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit Derek. Disons midi, et on mange à treize ? Demanda-t-il pour confirmer ce qu'il avait pris comme un Oui.

Derek hocha doucement la tête avant de se redresser. Prenant une carte et un stylo dans l'une des poches de sa veste en cuir, il y griffonna un instant.

\- Mon numéro. En cas d'urgence, ou quoi que ce soit.

Il tendit la carte de visite au Shérif qui l'attrapa et la regarda. Puis hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir, il alla à son propre véhicule pour prendre la route jusqu'à la maison, y retrouver son fils brillant - mais au mauvais comportement - ainsi qu'une conversation difficile.

.*.

Attendant d'avoir terminé de souper, ils étaient en train de déguster leur gâteau quand le Shérif tenta - sans grand succès - d'enchaîner subtilement.

\- Donc. J'ai eu un rendez-vous parent-prof aujourd'hui. Économie, encore.

Stiles arrêta de mâcher.

\- Ouais, pas étonnant qu'on se moquait de moi en classe aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il en soupirant bruyamment, très théâtrale. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Le Shérif secoua la tête, cachant son amusement.

\- Bien essayé. Donc, tu veux que je te donne mon accord pour te percer la queue ? Ta copie montre que tu y penses. Tu sais que Derek peut le faire, veux-tu que je l'appelle et prenne rendez-vous ?

Bon sang, il ne voulait pas paraître aussi cru. Mais c'était hilarant de voir le rougissement brusque de son fils à la mention de "Queue" et "Derek" dans la même phrase.

\- N-Non 'pa, je veux pas piercé ma queue. Du moins, pas encore, lâcha Stiles en se levant et commençant à débarrasser la table.

Il ne dit rien à propos de Derek et le Shérif sourit pour lui-même. Dieu seul savait à quel point ce gars pouvait être un homme bon. Il savait que Stiles craquait pour lui et le Shérif n'avait vraiment aucun problème avec ça. Et il lui en avait déjà parler. Un grand moment de gêne pour son fils si vous vouliez son avis, mais c'était son boulot de père que d'avoir ce genre de conversation gênante et pleiiine de détails - bon, les détails crus n'étaient pas une clause exclusive du contrat, mais il pouvait vivre avec ce stéréotype. C'était marrant.

\- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Demanda le Shérif.

\- Ça veux dire que si je veux un piercing à la bite, j'irais me faire percer. C'est tout.

Arf, son gamin pouvait être aussi cru que lui. Mais il était surtout en colère. Avec un soupire las, le Shérif se redressa. Il prit quelques respirations avant de traîner des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine et commencer à essuyer la vaisselle. Il remercia Dieu, ils pouvaient encore faire les tâches ménagères ensemble. C'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était quelque chose quand même.

Quand ils eurent fini, Stiles était tout bonnement sur le point de fuir.

\- Cul sur la chaise, maintenant, ordonna son père en fronçant les sourcils, un peu brusquement.

Stiles se crispa un instant avant de s'asseoir, jetant un regard acéré à son père. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Se passant une main sur son visage, le Shérif s'assit aussi.

\- Si c'est une manière détournée et alambiquée de me dire que tu préfères les gars, et bien, je le sais déjà.

Il s'attendait à une explosion, quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il fut déçu.

\- Tu crois qu'j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Enfin plutôt, que je ne sais pas que tu le sais ? Et puis, je sais aussi que t'as pas de problème avec ça, 'pa, marmonna Stiles en voulant se relever, mais retombant avec une moue colérique quand le Shérif souleva simplement un sourcil en guise d'avertissement.

\- Alors quoi ? Il n'y a pas de réelle raison pour que tu écrives de tels textes à l'improviste, sur la circoncision, le manscaping ? Et maintenant, le piercing génital ? Alors non, tu ne vas pas bouger de cette chaise tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te tracasse ! Déclara le Shérif en croisant les bras et regardant son fils de haut.

Et le temps se mit à défiler. D'abords les secondes, puis les minutes et enfin les heures.

L'horloge du salon sonnait une heure du matin quand Stiles céda enfin.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait circoncire ?

Le Shérif, qui s'était mis à somnoler doucement dans son siège, se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Hein, qu'est-ce que j'ai pas quoi ? Marmonna-t-il en clignant des yeux comme un hibou.

Merde, son cul est tout engourdi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mis d'accord avec maman pour me circoncire ? Tu l'es toi, j'aurais aimé l'être aussi.

\- ... Tu es sérieux ? Tout ça parce qu'on t'as pas "coupé" ? Voyons, ta mère était tout simplement contre, et ça ne valait pas vraiment la peine qu'on se prenne le bec pour ça. Bien sûr, j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois comme moi, ne pense pas une seconde que ce n'était pas le cas, mais elle était beaucoup plus contre que je n'étais pour, expliqua le Shérif en se redressant, regardant son fils comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. - Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Attendre et ruminer quelque chose pendant des putains de longues d'années, jusqu'à ce que la situation, quelle qu'elle soit, empire et que tu abordes enfin le sujet ! Bon dieu Stiles, tu devrais communiquer ! Pesta l'homme de loi, irrité.

\- Ah ? Et comment tu te sentirais toi si, en arrivant au lycée, tu réalises soudainement que tu fais partit des quelques mecs qui le sont pas ? Et c'est même pas ça le pire ! Tu sais comment je suis avec mon TDAH et, merde 'pa, la moitié du temps j'oublie la douche, tu n'imagines même pas ce que je peux en retirer quand j'y pense enfin, c'est juste dégueulasse ! Pour ma sécurité, tu aurais dû me l'faire ! Cria Stiles, dès que son père eut fini de parler.

Le Shérif le regardait, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise. Et soudain, il comprit.

\- Stiles, il est normal d'être en colère contre elle, tu sais, dit-il doucement. Elle n'était pas parfaite et c'est normal de lui en vouloir en pensant qu'elle a pris une mauvaise décision te concernant.

Il se leva pour se rapprocher de son fils, mais celui-ci se recula.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Cracha Stiles avec colère. Je suis pas en colère contre maman, je suis en colère contre toi, pour pas avoir su prendre tes couilles à deux mains et tenir tes positions devant ta femme. Pour moi ! Pour une fois, tu aurais dû lui tenir tête, pour moi ! Pour ton fils, putain ! Hurla Stiles une dernière fois, agitant frénétiquement les bras autour de lui.

Et le Shérif était bouleversé. Comment avait-il pu tout foutre en l'air, comme ça ? Putain, comment pouvait-il savoir si peu de choses sur son fils unique ? Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les filles, que c'était un excellent étudiant, un conducteur raisonnable. Il adorait courir et craquait totalement pour Derek Hale.

Finalement, Stiles se recula. Il secoua la tête pour enfin se détourner.

\- Je... Je vais me coucher.

Il sortit enfin et le Shérif se rassit sur son siège, à la table de la cuisine.

\- Je hais ma vie, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

.*.

Le lendemain matin, il prit rendez-vous chez le médecin pour Stiles et informa son fils qu'ils iraient après ses cours. Il regarda Stiles cligner des yeux sans rien dire, mais hocha simplement la tête et partit au lycée.

Ils passèrent un temps infini dans la salle d'attente à gigoter l'un à côté de l'autre, Stiles finissant ses devoir et le Shérif essayant de roupiller.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi ? Demanda finalement Stiles.

\- Seulement si tu le veux, répondit doucement le Shérif, ses épaules se détendant au hochement de tête hésitant.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur du cabinet, le Shérif s'assit en retrait et Stiles le regarda, attendant le hochement de tête paternel avant de se lancer en regardant le médecin.

\- Je voudrais être circoncis.

Le shérif prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

Tout allait bien se passer.

.*.

Derek s'engagea dans la petite allée pour se garer à côté de la jeep bleue qu'il savait appartenir à Stiles. Il se prépara mentalement en pensant au joli visage qui allait avec ce prénom. N'avait-il pas été assez éprouvé dans sa vie ?

Il ignora superbement les marmonnements de Peter en quittant le véhicule. Alors que Cora sautillait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et frappait joyeusement, il se rappela qu'elle était l'unique raison qui les poussaient, Peter et lui, à se faire passer pour des êtres humains civilisés.

\- Je saurais me tenir, si tu fais de même, murmura doucement Peter.

Derek haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Comme si c'était possible.

Il se retrouva donc souriant et ricanant avec Peter tandis que Stiles sortait de la maison et étreignait Cora pour la saluer.

\- Mais c'est vrai que - Commença-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Peter - ça en vaut la peine, termina Derek en regarda sa sœur et Stiles s'enlacer en riant.

Peter s'éclaircit la gorge et les deux stoppèrent leur ricanements, Stiles se retrouvant même à grimacer.

\- Je suis content de constater que mon effet sur les gens n'a pas changé, ricana Peter en voyant le rougissement de Stiles.

Derek secoua simplement la tête. Puis le Shérif les rejoignit à l'entrée pour leur dire de ne pas rester dehors. Derek tient dans ses mains la boite de la boulangerie qui contenait les petits gâteaux, les fameuses Forêt Noire, et Stiles se retrouva à piailler de contentement ; faisant grimacer son père dans son sourire.

\- On en a grignoté ce matin.

\- Génial, P'TIT DEEEJ ! S'exclama Stiles, appuyé par Cora.

Ils quittèrent rapidement le hall d'entrée pour disparaître dans le salon, laissant Derek avec Peter et le Shérif. Celui-ci secoua la tête devant le comportement de son fils et leur tendit la main.

\- Derek, heureux que tu sois venu. Vous aussi, Peter.

Derek lui serra la main et il sentit la surprise de Peter quand il serra à son tour la main du Shérif, d'un geste automatique. Il étouffa un rire et ignora le regard noir de son oncle.

\- Avec plaisir, Shérif. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris quand Derek m'a affirmé que j'étais compris dans l'invitation. - Il se pencha vers lui et déclara sur le ton de la confidence - Je suis un ex-détenu, vous savez.

Derek ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer son rire au regard outré que le Shérif leur lança à tous deux.

\- Oh merde, vraiment ?! Je… Je vais avoir un criminel de Sang Pur à ma table ?! Oh non, vous allez corrompre mon pauvre fils !

Un temps avant qu'il ne se mette à ricaner de ses propres mots et secoua la tête en quittant l'entrée. Derek jeta un regard amusé à son oncle et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Il fut surpris d'entendre Peter rire - à contrecœur, certes, mais un rire tout de même. Eh bien, c'était nouveau. Derek fronça les sourcils, son oncle s'ouvrait aux autres, à d'autre que Cora et lui-même, il riait même… cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait fait, réalisa-t-il.

\- À d'autre, Hale. Vous avez fait votre temps, beaucoup plus que vous ne le méritiez si vous voulez mon avis. Déclara le Shérif en rentrant dans le salon. Et toi, souligna-t-il en montrant Derek - tu es innocent, comme je l'ai toujours dit. Et tous les deux, vous faîtes de votre mieux pour vous occuper de la plus innocente. Et ça, messieurs, c'est à mon sens, le plus important maintenant. Je veux dire, vraiment.

Derek et Peter restèrent interdits dans le couloir, choqués au possible tout en regardant le Shérif rentrer dans la cuisine en criant à son fils de lâcher les gâteaux prévus pour le dessert.

\- ... Euuuh... Il est sérieux ? Demanda doucement Peter en frottant son menton avant d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je... ouais, ouais. Je crois que oui, répondit Derek en entendant un faible rire masculin leur parvenir - Il jeta un œil à son oncle. Tiens-toi bien quand même, termina-t-il.

\- Oh, t'inquiète. Je ne vais pas risquer une nouvelle peine de prison pour quiconque, sauf si c'est pour toi ou Cora, plus jamais, neveu, marmonna Peter en lui passant devant pour aller à la cuisine - Aussi mignon soit-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, comme si j'allais te croire, il est tellement ton type.

\- Ah ? Et quel est mon type exactement ? Demanda Peter en s'arrêtant à la porte de la cuisine et regardant fixement celui dont ils étaient en train de parler.

\- Couillu (1). Ricana Derek en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Il ignora Stiles qui lui jetait un coup d'œil en rougissant. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Cora, il l'écarta.

\- Ne la laisse surtout pas toucher quoi que ce soit dans une cuisine, genre jamais. Elle est du genre à brûler l'eau.

Il recula alors que Cora le frappait et laissa Peter prendre sa place aux côtés de sa sœur.

\- Oh tu sais que c'est vrai _Ma chérie_ (2). Tu te souviens de cette fois où tu as essayé de faire cuire des œufs ? Je pense que nous pouvons encore gratter le jaune d'œuf du plafond, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce qui fit rire doucement les deux Stilinski alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Lèche-cul, marmonna Derek et eu un mince sourire en voyant que Stiles, l'ayant entendu, souriait lui aussi, acquiesçant ses dires.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux voyons, je dis juste les choses plus joliment que toi, ricana Peter en roulant les manches de sa chemise. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? Je fais une sauce magnifique.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisinière et regarda ce que le Shérif avait préparé et les surpris tous en se lançant dans un discours passionné avec le père de famille sur la sauce par rapport au jus de la viande. Derek cligna des paupières, fronça les sourcils et regarda Cora.

\- Sérieux, as-tu une idée de quoi ils parlent ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Secouant la tête, Derek regarda Stiles qui fronçait les sourcils en fixant son père.

\- Je sais ce qu'est une sauce, mais le rapport avec le jus de viande... ? (3)

\- C'est une sauce faite avec la graisse de la viande qui s'échappe durant la cuisson, sans rien ajouter mis à part l'assaisonnement et quelques fois du vin, répondit automatiquement le jeune homme, continuant de fixer son père rire avec Peter.

Derek lui jeta un regard. Il était comme on le voyait rarement, et c'était une occasion qui se présentait tout aussi rarement : Pouvoir observer à la dérobé un Stiles immobile. Cora lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes en lui souriant largement et Derek fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. Avec un discret soupir, elle saisit la nappe pour aller dans la salle à manger.

Il fut au début surpris de son comportement dans la maison, mais il réalisa que pour elle, ce n'était pas la première fois ? qu'elle venait ici. Il prit donc les assiettes et la suivit, laissant Stiles fixer son père. Il ne remarqua donc pas l'attention que le jeune homme lui porta quand il quitta la pièce.

Il ne vit pas les yeux de Stiles glisser sur sa silhouette, mais il fit tout de même rouler ses épaules, sentant une soudaine tension qui n'était pas présente quelques instants plus tôt. Aider Cora à mettre la table était étrangement agréable. Il écouta d'une oreille discrète Peter et le Shérif continuer de parler cuisine.

Stiles participait quelques fois, glissant par ci par là ses remarques sur les graisses saturées et sur les légumes. Derek secoua la tête avec un léger sourire : C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Les Hales étaient et seraient toujours des carnivores de compétitions.

Quand ils s'assirent pour manger, il réalisa qu'il était détendu. Pas préoccupé par ce que les gens pouvaient dire, ou si on allait leur refuser le service. Et il reconnut que Peter était dans le même état. C'était extraordinaire. Et Cora dans tout ça ? Eh bien, elle était juste rayonnante.

C'est ainsi que Derek décida d'encourager cette étrange relation qui commençait doucement à se construire entre les Stilinski et les Hale. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait à faire pour garder Cora aussi joyeuse, il le ferait. Même si cela signifiait étouffer son propre désir pour le gamin encore mineur (4) assit à côté de lui.

\- Donc... T'es tatoueur, c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles alors qu'ils avaient presque fini de manger, provoquant une soudain blanc dans la conversation.

C'était probablement la première question qu'il posait directement à Derek alors que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils se connaissaient.

\- Hm, oui. Et perceur.

Derek fronça les sourcils alors que le couteau du Shérif lui échappait pour tomber dans son assiette.

\- Oh, et tu possèdes ta propre boutique, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il pour couvrir sa maladresse soudaine.

\- J'ai... un certain problème avec l'autorité, déclara Derek avec un sourire malicieux pour le Shérif.

\- J'imagine que c'est mieux d'avoir son propre commerce plutôt que de travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre, alors. Dit simplement le Shérif sans mordre à l'hameçon.

Avec un petit rire, Derek hocha la tête.

\- Tout à fait, et puis, j'ai mes propres horaires. Peter s'occupe des commandes, le payement des factures et la mise à jours des books. Ça fonctionne bien.

\- Et j'ai ainsi un emploi rémunéré et une jolie carte-gentil-citoyen-imposable-respectueux-de-la-loi-après-avoir-fait-son-temps, termina Peter ironiquement, faisant s'esclaffer Cora sous sa voix haut perchée.

Le regard que Derek jeta à Stiles lui apprit que ce dernier ne savait pas que Peter était récemment sorti de prison. Alors que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche, le Shérif dit simplement :

\- Cherche pas.

Stiles ferma donc la bouche avec un froncement de sourcils et fit la moue. _Une moue, putain_. Grand Dieu, la queue de Derek tressauta à la pensée de ces lèvres enroulées autour de lui. Mais il se secoua pour revenir sur terre.

Il n'allait pas ruiner la relation que sa sœur entretenait avec les Stilinski pour une belle gueule. Sauf qu'apparemment, sa queue n'était pas d'accord. _Salope_.

\- Donc, si ça te dérange pas que je te pose la question mais... euh... Est-ce que le piercing génital est courant ? Continua le Shérif.

\- Ouais, et bien plus que vous ne le pensez, répondit Peter à sa place. Je me suis surpris à faire de telles choses...

Derek le fixa en plissant des yeux alors que le Shérif rougissait et Peter souriait, fier de lui.

Il se rendit alors compte de comment ils étaient assis, Peter et le Shérif côte à côte, de même pour Stiles et lui, alors que Cora était en bout de table. Était-ce délibéré ? Installés comme, eh bien, des couples ? Et pourquoi cette pensée ne le paniquait pas ?

Merde. Il regarda Stiles, qui rougissait lui aussi. Cora fronça les sourcils, sans rien dire, mais réalisant bien qu'elle manquait clairement quelque chose d'important. Pour le coup, ils étaient deux, putain.

Réalisant qu'ils venaient de finir de manger, Derek se leva.

\- Je vais débarrasser, restez là, déclara-t-il assez fermement pour que tout le monde lui obéisse.

Il tendit l'oreille, attendant que le Shérif demande à Peter ce qu'il avait bien pu percé, mais heureusement pour lui, il ne le fit pas. Et Derek lui en était reconnaissant parce que oui, il faisait CE genre de piercings.

Il débarrassa donc la table et empila les assiettes dans l'évier. Il savait comment ça fonctionnait, il avait eu sa part de vaisselle à faire au fil des ans, ils avaient eu une grande famille. Une fois... Se secouant pour chasser la douleur, il ouvrit la boîte de la boulangerie qu'il avait rapporté et plaça les petits gâteaux dans des assiettes.

Il se pencha dans le réfrigérateur pour prendre le bol de chantilly que Peter avait insisté pour préparer et ramener, et en mit une grosse cuillerée sur chaque assiette. Puis il prit les cinq assiettes à la fois, à la manière du serveur qu'il devait avoir été dans une autre vie et retourna dans la salle à manger.

La conversation avait dérivé - Grâce à Dieu ! - sur les prochaines vacances de Printemps, ainsi que sur le bal, l'accompagnant et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Derek servit le Shérif et Stiles, puis Cora et Peter, et s'assit enfin avec son assiette.

Les Hales ne purent que sourirent aux gémissements de plaisir poussés simultanément par les deux Stilinski, découvrant la douceur de la crème fouettée de Peter.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est jouissif, s'écria Stiles avec un nouveau gémissement en reprenant une bouchée de gâteau accompagnée de crème.

Le Shérif ne put qu'acquiescer et Derek se tourna à temps pour voir le sourire rapide et content de Peter, avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux sur sa propre assiette.

\- J'imagine que tu vas nous confectionner ta propre Foret Noire quand nous les inviterons en retour, déclara Derek.

\- Ah nan ! Pancakes au butterscotch (5) ! S'exclama Cora en prenant une grosse cuillère de son gâteau. N'est-ce pas Derek ? Plaida-t-elle.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, la réprimanda tranquillement son frère. Mais non, je pense que le gâteau de crêpes au café serait mieux. Les Pancakes, c'est pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Han ! Pancakes au butterscotch !

Derek était sûr de pouvoir entendre Stiles saliver de là où il était. Peter ricana à cette exclamation.

\- Couché mon garçon ! Je suis quelqu'un de... Flexible. Je peux faire n'importe quoi. Une préférence, Shérif ? Demanda-t-il et Derek sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant Peter faire les yeux doux au Shérif sous ses cils.

Merde, il flirtait carrément en fait. Merde. Et s'il gâchait ce que Cora avait... Prenant une inspiration pour se calmer, Derek regarda le Shérif.

En fait, ils s'étaient tous tournés vers le Shérif soucieux, mâchant encore quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler.

\- Eh bien, ma femme et moi avions fait un voyage juste avant la naissance de Stiles. En Europe. Je n'en ai jamais trouvé que là-bas et techniquement, ce n'est pas un dessert, mais je suis littéralement tomber amoureux de la brioche française, la vraie bonne brioche. Mais... Si vous voulez un dessert plus traditionnel, alors je suis d'accord, pas de pancakes. Je dirais plutôt... Panna cotta, répondit-il en prenant une nouvelle cuillerée de petit gâteau avec sa crème, mâchant tout heureux.

\- Panna Cotta donc ! Avec une bonne sauce à l'orange sanguine je pense, déclara Peter avec un sourire malicieux. Il faut toujours quelque chose pour trancher avec la douceur, n'est-ce pas ? On a tous besoin d'un peu de... piquant dans nos vies, vous n'êtes pas d'accord Shérif ?

Derek roula des yeux. Pour le coup, c'était juste flagrant. Et il put voir la compréhension traverser les yeux de Cora, réalisant ce que Peter tentait de faire au Shérif.

\- Oh 'pa ! Ewk non, non, non ! S'exclama Stiles en se levant, tenant son assiette vide. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de voir ça, je vais nettoyer la cuisine, c'est tellement mieux que de vous regarder vous faire les yeux doux et flirter par-dessus le dessert !

Il déguerpit dans la cuisine et très vite, on put entendre les plats claquer entre eux. Derek se redressa et récupéra le reste des assiettes vides.

\- Cora, surveille ces enfants turbulents, met les devant un match et surtout, assied-toi entre eux, ricana clairement Derek en allant dans la cuisine rejoindre le cyclone nommé Stiles.

Il ignora les jurons et les protestations dégoûtés de sa sœur alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il se tint juste à la porte, écoutant pour être bien sûr qu'ils lui obéissent et heureusement, il entendit le bruit se déplacer de la salle à manger au salon, puis la télé être allumée. Un match de hockey apparemment.

\- Ton père aime le hockey ? Demanda-t-il à Stiles en se dirigeant vers l'évier pour y déposer les assiettes.

\- Il adore ça, pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce qu'ils vont regarder, ils vont être occupés. - Une petite hésitation - Donc... J'ignorais que ton père jouait dans les deux équipes, dit-il prudemment.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que Stiles le savait lui-même, pensé qu'il soit gay, Derek n'avait pas amassé tant d'informations que ça durant l'année passée.

\- Ouais, eh bien, moi aussi en fait. Et il s'est passé quoi avec Peter ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Demanda Stiles en continuant de remplir le lave-vaisselle, Derek s'occupant de ce qui n'y allait pas.

\- Il a fait son temps, déclara seulement Derek.

\- Hm, ok.

Il fut surpris que Stiles ne demande pas plus d'explications, mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il ne devait pas l'être. Le Shérif n'avait jamais la réaction qu'on attendait, alors pourquoi Stiles serait différent ? Il était son fils, après tout.

Ils nettoyèrent la cuisine en silence. Ce fut seulement quand Derek rangea le dernier plat qu'il remarqua un document écrit de la main de Stiles sur le comptoir, sous un portefeuille. Le titre attira son attention.

\- Les piercings génitaux masculins ?

Il prit la feuille alors que Stiles bondissait pour la récupérer.

Mettant une main à plat sur son front, Derek le tint à distance alors que les bras du plus jeune moulinaient dans le vide pour récupérer la copie. Infructueuse tentative, Derek lisait consciencieusement.

\- C'est très précis, c'était pour quoi ?

Il regarda Stiles qui avait cessé d'essayer vainement de l'attraper.

\- C... C'était une blague, je l'ai écrit en classe d'éco.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Eco, comme économie ?

Stiles hocha la tête, tout son visage était rouge et Derek était sûr que le rougissement s'étendait le long de son cou, sous son t-shirt, et il aimerait savoir jusqu'où ça allait. Si ça traçait un si joli chemin jusqu'à sa queue. Et-Et merde.

S'asseyant sur la première chaise à sa disposition pour cacher son érection, il lut de nouveau la copie, Stiles s'asseyant à côté de lui et s'agita sur sa chaise comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

\- Donc, t'aimerais avoir la queue percée, hein ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Stiles rougit. Encore. _Merde_.

\- Non, e-en fait, circoncis.

Derek cligna des yeux à ces mots.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais tu as besoin d'un médecin pour ça.

Il cligna de nouveau les yeux quand Stiles éclata de rire.

\- Mec, je l'sais. J'ai été chez le doc, j'ai eu mes bilans et tous ces trucs, j'ai prévu de le faire pour les vacances de printemps, dit-il dans un souffle. Puis il soupira et sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon. Mec, t'es la première personne à qui je le dis. C'est bon de le dire à voix haute, déclara-t-il en se frottant la poitrine.

\- Pourquoi te circoncire maintenant, je veux dire, c'est pas un truc à faire plutôt quand tu es enfant, voir bébé ? Demanda Derek avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Ouais, en général. Mon père l'est et il aurait voulu que je le sois aussi, mais ma mère était une sorte de hippie et a posé son droit de veto. Il dit que c'était moins dur de s'y plier plutôt que de se battre contre elle. Mais, je veux être comme lui, et j'aime l'aspect qu'a une queue coupée, tu vois ? En plus, euh... - Stiles se stoppa un instant, regardant Derek. - J'ai le TDAH et toute cette merde, et j'oublie parfois de prendre une douche...

Sa voix avait baissé tout en admettant ce dernier point. Derek hocha la tête en sympathisant.

\- J'avais un ami qu'a connu ça. Ils étaient allés campés, sans douche bien sûr, et son prép' s'est infecté et enflammé ; ça revenait sans cesse alors son docteur l'a fait circoncire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres options, alors je comprends.

\- Et, euh... Tu l'es ? Demanda Stiles après qu'ils soient restés assit côte à côte en silence, après avoir regardé dehors quelques minutes.

Et c'était un silence confortable.

\- Si je suis circoncis ? Demanda Derek après un coup d'œil au plus jeune.

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Euh, ouais, tu l'es ?

Il regardait partout sauf vers Derek et celui-ci pouvait le voir, il était de nouveau en train de rougir. Ses rougeurs se propageaient sur son visage, contrastant avec sa peau pâle.

Pivotant sur sa chaise, il regarda Stiles en sa totalité, et son propre cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement en remarquant que le jeune homme se mordillait la lèvre en pressant ses cuisses ensemble. Il avait aussi une magnifique vue sur son érection poussant contre son jean. Et ses rougissements, sans mentionner ses tremblements, ça ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

\- Tu sais que tu es toujours mineur(4)... Déclara-t-il légèrement en tendant la main vers lui et passant doucement un doigt dans le cou de Stiles.

\- Non, j'ai dix-huit ans, répondit Stiles rapidement et les sourcils de Derek se haussèrent. J'ai retapé l'année où ma mère était malade, j'ai raté trop de journées de cours.

Derek inclina doucement la tête en abandonnant. Le gamin en face de lui était vraiment disponible pour être pris ... Dans tous les sens du terme. Il sursauta un peu en sentant des doigts frais glisser lentement sur le dos de sa main reposant sur la table.

\- Est-ce que tu es aussi percé, Derek ?

Sa voix était douce, son murmure s'entendant à peine entre les hurlements et les huées que les trois autres poussaient devant le match, dans l'autre pièce.

Derek leva lentement les yeux pour les planter dans le regard brumeux aux paupières lourdes à moitié closes.

\- Tu as les cils les plus incroyablement longs et magnifiques que j'ai jamais vu, lui déclara Stiles d'une petite voix, en retirant sa main de sa jambe pour glisser son index sous ses yeux, alors que Derek continuait de le regarder sans ciller. - Que ce soit bien clair, ne te fait pas prier Derek, parce que j'en suis à deux doigts là. Tu n'as aucune idée de combien de fois j'ai pu penser à toi. Donc maintenant, répond : T'es circoncis, ou pas ? Est-ce que tu es percé et si oui, où ? Parce que juste y penser un peu trop va me faire venir dans mon pantalon, ici et maintenant, alors j't'en supplie putain, sors-moi de cette misère.

A la fin de sa tirade, Stiles était tout simplement en train de pleurnicher et Derek sourit.

Il se pencha alors et effleura ses lèvres contre le cou de Stiles, là où pulsait son pouls, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et sucer la peau fortement pendant quelques secondes. Mais c'était assez.

Stiles vint.

Avec un tremblement violent et un faible gémissement, ses rougeurs s'approfondirent et Derek se jura qu'un jour, il faudra qu'il le jette sur son lit, sans aucune prise de tête ni aucun remord, et observer consciencieusement chaque putains de rougeurs de jouissances, s'obliger à garder les yeux ouverts quand Stiles jouirait une fois de plus, pour que Derek ne rate rien de ce putain de spectacle.

Laissant Stiles reposer sa tête sur son bras plié sur la table, descendant de son orgasme, Derek caressa doucement ses cheveux pour le calmer, lui laissant quelques instants de répits. Il ignora sa propre érection palpitante, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Il avait déjà brisé Dieu seul savait quel protocole en faisant ça à Stiles, enfin avec Stiles, dans la maison du Shérif, son père et, oh putain comment il avait abusé de son hospitalité...

Quand Stiles se redressa avec un grimace, Derek lui offrit un sourire.

\- Te moques pas, c'est pas drôle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Par contre, ton expression l'est.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir et se redressa pour cacher son rire. Il s'étira et alors que son jean glissait, sa chemise remonta. Derek tendit la main vers lui, glissant son pouce tout contre sa hanche.

\- Ok, si jamais tu veux te tatouer, tu dois me laisser en mettre un ici, déclara-t-il doucement, pressant son pouce sur la peau, arrachant un faible doux son à Stiles.

\- Est-ce que tu as une petite idée depuis combien de temps j'ai cet énorme béguin pour toi, mec ? Et aujourd'hui, t'es là et tu viens tout juste de me faire venir dans mon pantalon. Je... Tu veux quoi Derek ? Lui demanda doucement Stiles en se rasseyant.

\- Hm, je sais seulement depuis combien de temps J'AI le béguin pour toi, soit depuis le troisième jour de mon retour en ville. C'était en début de journée, c'était à peine l'aube et j'étais dans la boutique, quelques rénovations à faire. Et puis, il y a eu cette silhouette grise, toute en ligne, passant trop vite pour être nettement vu. Et environ une demi-heure plus tard, tu faisais quelques foulées en revenant, bien plus lentes, sûrement pour te refroidir. Et j'ai vu ce visage rouge, les yeux scintillants et ce corps incroyablement mince et tout en sueur et... Et bien, j'me suis masturber sur cette vision tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je puisse te voir de nouveau.

Stiles loucha sur Derek alors qu'il parlait et celui-ci haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toi qui a demandé.

\- Je... Je-Je l'ai fait, en effet, et je t'ai aussi posé plusieurs questions, auxquelles tu n'as d'ailleurs pas répondu, dit Stiles.

Penchant la tête, Derek réalisa que le match était terminé.

\- E-mail moi une liste, le match vient de finir. Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions, à moins que je juge plus intéressant que tu découvres certaines réponses par toi-même.

Il sourit alors que Stiles faisait un bruit marquant son mécontentement et se leva pour préparer les cafés.

\- Alors, ton oncle et mon père, t'en penses quoi ? Demanda-t-il en sortant les tasses à café.

\- Pour le moment, mes pensées sont plus "Je veux le meilleur pour Peter." et si ton père le rend heureux, même si ce n'est que pour une nuit, alors je vais prendre mon mal en patience. Et toi ?

\- Ouais, la même. Dommage que je n'ai pas de frère pour Cora, dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Derek se secoua un instant en sentant qu'il laissait sous-entendre que son père et Peter allaient bientôt former un couple et que lui et Derek en avaient aussi la possibilité. Oh, douce possibilité !

\- Oh, tient, mon mail, dit-il distraitement en sortant son téléphone et ouvrant ses coordonnées pour les donner à Stiles.

Celui-ci prit le téléphone et l'emporta à l'étage, laissant Derek s'occuper des cafés. Il venait de le verser dans les tasses quand les autres le rejoignirent, prenant leurs boissons et se penchant sur le comptoir pour le siroter tout en parlant du match. Quand Stiles revint, Derek pu dire deviner qu'il avait changé de sous-vêtement à sa façon de marcher. Debout où il était, le bas de son corps était caché à la vue des autres et Stiles se glissa à ses côtés pour mettre le téléphone dans sa poche. Ses doigts s'attardèrent, saisissant légèrement la cuisse de Derek avant de tordre les doigts, essayant de toucher sa queue.

\- Essaye encore de me peloter pour voir si je suis percé et je serais contraint de te punir, bébé, lui murmura doucement Derek.

Il fut heureux de sentir les doigts de Stiles tressauter avant de se retirer lentement. Et voilà qu'il faisait de nouveau la moue.

\- Et si tu continues de bouder comme ça, je vais devoir te mettre à genoux pour me sucer juste en face de ton père, c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il tout aussi doucement.

\- Peut-être, quand est-ce que je pourrais te toucher ? Lui demanda Stiles franchement.

\- Gourmand, souffla doucement Derek.

\- Affamé, corrigea Stiles.

Avec un sourire, Derek mit sa tasse dans l'évier.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille. Vous venez ou vous restez ? Déclara-t-il plus fort.

Peter et Cora jetèrent un regard au Shérif. Alors qu'ils parlaient, Derek recula, pressant délibérément son cul contre les hanches de Stiles. Quand il entendit le juron chuchoté dans un halètement, il sourit à lui-même.

\- Écris-moi, chuchota-t-il une dernière fois à Stiles avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

* * *

(1) "Mouthy". Une amie américaine m'a dit que c'était quelque chose comme " A grande queue (Wait, what ?) avec un sous entendu de "Don't give a fuck". Donc couillu. Jeu de mot, comprenez ? *sort*

(2) En français dans le texte, mais Mon Chéri

(3) Il y avait un jeu de mot là, mais impossible de le traduire. Derek parle de _Gou_ , ce qui en français se rapproche le plus du jus de viande, mais _Gou_ est aussi de l'argot australien qui désigne ceux qui se comportent comme des chiennes. Je vous laisse cogiter avec ça.

(4) L'expression utilisé en VO est Jailbait qui voudrait plus dire "Pas-encore-legal-pour-le-sexe-garde-la-dans-ton-pantalon-ou-tu-finiras-en-taule". J'ai réduit à mineur. Ça passe.

(5) Bruniblondi m'a dit de mettre une note de fin de page, elle a cherché et c'est du caramel dur au beurre, d'origine écossaise :)

* * *

 _Cela vous plait-il ? En tout cas, je suis très contente de ma trad personnellement .w. Ce sera donc un petit chapitre toutes les semaines, le mercredi :D_

 _En attendant, je retourne à mes autres projets et vous fais de gros bisous :)_

 _Bonne semaine, 'Win_


	2. Chapter 2 - P1

_Je vous avoue qu'avec la chaleur qu'il fait, mon cerveau est totalement déconnecté - j'ai tellement pas confiance pour mon entretient d'embauche pour demain - que j'allais presque oublié de poster ça. Sachant que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je suis désolé ! Je le ferais demain, promit ! En même temps que les réponse de ce chapitres :D_

 _Avec l'accord de l'auteur, le chapitre 2 a été coupé en deux pour alléger le texte ^^_

 _P.S : Vous trouvez qu'il ne fait pas encore assez chaud en ces canicules ? Eh bien j'en rajoute une couche ;)_

* * *

 **\- Forever and Everything – Chapitre 2 – PART 1 -**

Ils prirent congé. Derek ramena tout le petit monde à l'appartement où ils habitaient en ce moment. Il y déposa Peter et Cora, et après s'être changé, prit la route pour rejoindre leur ancienne maison. Il y faisait quelques travaux, des finitions qu'il voulait apporter lui-même à la construction globale. Ce soir, c'était l'assemblage des meubles de la cuisine. Peter voulait du sur-mesure, alors du sur-mesure il aurait. Il était leur putain de cuisinier après tout.

La soirée tombait et Derek commençait sérieusement penser à faire une pause pour manger le sandwich qu'il avait dans sa glacière accompagnée d'une Corona. Alors qu'il était en train de fixer une étagère au mur, son téléphone vibra dans le bas de son dos.

Délaissant sa perceuse, il s'essuya les mains et le récupéra, secouant la tête d'un air amusé en voyant la notification. Quand Stiles était allé dans sa chambre pour copier son adresse mail, il en avait profité pour rajouter son numéro dans son répertoire.

Il allait ouvrir l'e-mail de _Grey Ghost_ quand un sms fit vibrer son mobile.

« _Bien reçu mon mail ?_ »

Derek secoua la tête.

« _Petit impatient, tu aurais pu attendre demain_ » lui répondit-il, attendant patiemment les protestations qu'il était sûr de recevoir très vite.

À la place, son téléphone sonna. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Ouvrant sa glacière pour y prendre une bière, il répondit.

\- Mouais ? Grogna-t-il.

Une petite pause, puis :

 _« - Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu l'avais reçu. »_

\- Je l'ai eu, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de l'ouvrir, tu sais, dit-il fermement.

Il ouvrit sa bière et prit plusieurs gorgées. Il étouffa un rot et attendit la réponse du jeune homme.

 _« - Ouais, eh bien, c'est que j'ai bien quelques questions, mais pas vraiment ce à quoi tu t'attends. Est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux attendre que tu lises le mail ? »_ demanda Stiles d'une voix transpirant la nervosité.

\- Hm, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas maintenant ? Sourit Derek en buvant une nouvelle gorgée, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

 _« - Non ! Enfin, je veux dire... Euh, non. Je, j'ai... C'est plus facile pour moi que tu le lises et que tu me rappelles après. »_

Stiles raccrocha précipitamment, abandonnant Derek la bouche entrouverte, une réponse au bord des lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'e-mail et soupira. Il l'ouvrit, mais ne le lut pas tout de suite, attendant d'avoir terminé sa bière ainsi que son sandwich. Puis il prit une grande respiration, rouvrit son téléphone et commença à lire.

 _"_ _Donc... Hey mec,_

 _Je réalise tout juste qu'en fait, o_ _n est intéressé chacun par l'autre_ _depuis, genre, des siècles ! Pour commencer, j'suis puceau, mais je pense que tu l'sais déjà. Ouais. Bref, tout ça pour dire, je veux perdre ma_ uncut virginity _. Et avec toi, bien sûr._

 _Est-ce que... C'est bon ? J'veux dire, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je raconte ? Je suis pas sûr d'être assez clair._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, ouais... euh, bien. Je veux dire, combien d'mecs peuvent se vanter d'avoir perdu deux fois leur virginité ? Et avec toi, en plus... J'veux dire, combien d'gars peuvent dire que TU as pris leur virginité DEUX FOIS ?_

 _Sérieux, tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _Donc... Tu me tiens au courant, hein ?_

 _Mon opération est prévue pour..._ Derek continua de lire l'e-mail, sa main sur sa queue palpitante. C'était un putain d'e-mail porno ! Lui qui croyait trouver un simple mail plein de question sur son physique, il se retrouvait aguiché par un vierge plein de verve.

Plus d'une fois.

Il posa le téléphone et frotta ses mains contre son crâne presque rasé. Ses cheveux bouclaient trop naturellement pour qu'il les laisse pousser. Cora disait toujours qu'il avait l'air d'un délinquant comme ça, mais Derek aimait bien. Il n'avait qu'à passer la tondeuse toutes les deux semaines et n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper. C'était bien plus pratique ainsi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se dégonfler, il écrivit une brève réponse. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il refuse de toute manière. Malgré le respect grandissant qu'il avait pour le shérif, il désirait trop Stiles pour lui dire non. Surtout après l'aperçu appétissant qu'il avait eu cet après-midi.

Il attendit cinq minutes, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, il retourna dans la cuisine, allumant les lumières pour retourner travailler. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il sentit son téléphone vibrer, recevant un appel.

Il l'attrapa rapidement pour le regarder. Stiles.

\- Ouais ? Répondit-il en éteignant de nouveau la perceuse.

Il avait le sentiment que ça allait être une longue conversation.

 _« - T'entend quoi par quatre fois ?! »_ S'exclama Stiles, rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je pense que c'est assez explicite, répondit Derek simplement en se laissant glisser au sol, dos contre le mur.

 _« - Duh, mec, je suis peut-être puceau, mais quand même. Je sais qu'on perd sa virginité qu'une fois. Techniquement, j'veux dire. »_ railla-t-il.

Derek sourit.

\- Pas si tu aimes les gars, dit-il.

 _« - Quoi ? Comme... Les pipes ? Oh, j'avais jamais pensé à ça... »_ Déclara Stiles.

Ce fut au tour de Derek de se moquer.

\- Mais non, idiot. Seigneur, est-ce que tu veux vraiment faire ça par téléphone ?

Derek préférerait le face-à-face. Le visage de Stiles était tellement expressif, et s'il pouvait le voir, il serait capable de savoir s'il l'embrouillait.

 _« - Alors viens. »_ répondit Stiles précipitamment.

\- Je ne peux pas, je travaille dans la maison. Peut-être demain, ou un autre jour ? Demanda Derek.

 _« - Non ! J'ai besoin de savoir. Ne bouge pas ! »_ Lui ordonna Stiles et lui raccrocha au nez, de nouveau.

Derek secoua la tête. Seigneur allait avoir de la compagnie. Il se regarda un instant : ses vêtements étaient couverts de sciures de bois, il avait quelques éraflures et coupures sur les mains.

Ça n'allait pas aider, pensa-t-il en retournant au travail. Il continua de poser les armoires et commençait tout juste à monter les portes quand une ombre se fit remarquer. Il éteignit la perceuse et se retourna. Stiles regardait les meubles.

\- Mec, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? Tout ça ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Ouais. Peter avait des idées assez précises, s'est embrouillé plusieurs fois avec les ébénistes, alors j'ai pris la relève. Après tout, il a le droit d'être pointilleux, c'est lui le cuisinier.

Derek prit un bandana dans sa poche et se l'attacha autour du crâne pour absorber sa sueur, qui coulait désormais à grosse gouttes.

\- Je termine celle-là et je prends une pause, ok ?

Il ne regarda pas Stiles en ramassant la perceuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut surpris par une porte l'attendant, suivit de charnières. Stiles continua de l'aider avec les portes, lui permettant de les finir rapidement.

Jetant un regard circulaire, Derek décida qu'il en avait assez fait pour la soirée.

\- Je range un peu et on ira s'asseoir sous le porche, ça te va ?

\- Ouais. J'ai ramené des restes, je vais les chercher, déclara Stiles et Derek reluqua un instant les fesses dans le jogging défraîchit.

Merde. Il parierait sa paye qu'il était en mode commando* [ NdT : Sans sous-vêtements ], si on en croyait le tressautement de ses fesses.

\- Merde, gémit-il en rangeant ses affaires.

Prenant ses outils, il les déposa dans son SUV, puis remonta les marches. Il rouvrit sa glacière pour en sortir sa bouteille d'eau, en bu quelques gorgées et en profita pour se laver les mains. Il la passa ensuite à Stiles pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Le jeune homme l'attrapa en le remerciant et rinça ses mains avant d'ouvrir un sac et en sortir deux Tupperware.

\- J'espère qu'ils sont encore tièdes.

Il avait ramené deux parts de ce qu'ils avaient mangé le midi-même. Puis il lui donna une fourchette, les portions étant déjà prédécoupées.

\- Merci. Au fait, ton père est un super cuisinier, déclara Derek en commençant à manger.

Stiles sourit.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai. Maman était pathétique. On a dû apprendre l'auto-défense.

Derek sourit.

\- Mais ça n'est pas le sujet, continua Stiles. Explique-moi ce que tu voulais dire. Comment je peux perdre ma virginité quatre fois ?

Il observait Derek à la lumière de la lune et des halos des quelques lampes qu'il avait accroché à côté de la porte. Soupirant, Derek regarda Stiles dans les yeux. Ce dernier le fixait comme s'il possédait la réponse à la grande question de l'univers, la vie et tout le barda. Peut-être était-ce le cas. D'un autre côté, penser pour la première fois que l'on puisse perdre quatre fois sa virginité devait avoir un côté extraordinaire.

\- Laisses-moi te poser quelques questions. T'as déjà maté du porno ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Et à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Baiseur ou baisé ? Demanda-t-il.

Stiles haleta en rougissant, mais répondit rapidement.

\- Je m'imaginais être baisé.

Derek sourit en s'assurant de bien montrer toutes ses dents, Stiles rougit un peu plus. Lui, a juste envie de lécher chaque recoin de peau.

\- Donc...

Il hésita délibérément, maximisant la tension, ce qui fait presque vibrer Stiles.

\- Tu ne veux baiser personne ?

Il regarda les pupilles de Stiles se dilater et sa mâchoire chuter, l'encourageant à y aller cash.

\- Donc, tu ne veux pas me baiser.

Il fut surpris de voir Stiles gémir en fermant les yeux.

\- _Fuck me._

Derek inspira doucement en réalisant que ses mots avaient tout simplement fait jouir Stiles. Une seconde fois.

Bordel de... Par tous les dieux, ce mec allait le tuer !

Derek se redressa rapidement et écarta les cuisses de Stiles pour se glisser entre elles. Il lui arracha pratiquement son pantalon de survêtement et mit sa queue à nue. Puis il se pencha pour la prendre en bouche, aspirant goulûment afin d'avaler les dernières gouttes de sperme.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! S'exclama le jeune homme alors que Derek le suçait doucement, léchant et tétant le haut de sa queue.

Derek le sentit perdre de sa vigueur dans sa bouche et glissa sa langue sous son prépuce pour caresser son gland en même temps.

\- Oh, putain. Derek. Merde, j'y avais jamais pensé... Marmonna Stiles.

Ses mains bougeaient sur la tête de Derek, lissant ses cheveux, puis glissant vers l'arrière de sa nuque et ses épaules, emportant le bandana. Ses mains faisaient de larges caresses, excitant Derek au-delà du pensable. Il se recula pour regarder Stiles à la lumière des lampes.

\- Bon. Je suppose que me baiser t'intéresses ? Demanda Derek avec un sourire léger.

\- Tu sais très bien que je le suis, rien que la pensée de te prendre m'a fait venir. Et tu n'aides vraiment pas, là tout de suite, _Captain Obvious_ (1), déclara Stiles, plein de sarcasme en se laissant glisser en arrière.

Il était rouge, ses lèvres luisantes et ses pupilles dilatées. Et bien sûr, ses jambes écartées devant Derek, qui était toujours installé entre elles.

\- J'aime mettre les choses au clair. Ça évite les problèmes, déclara Derek en glissant ses paumes le long de ses cuisses frissonnantes sous ses mains.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'os de sa hanche, ses pouces le caressant doucement.

\- Tu n'as rien contre les baisers, Stiles ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Attendant une réponse, il vit le jeune homme avaler et secouer la tête.

\- Mais je ne suis pas inexpérimenté dans le département des baisers, répondit-il.

Derek sourit.

\- J'aurais été déçu dans le cas contraire. Impossible que personne n'ait pris ta bouche avant, elle est trop belle.

Stiles ouvrit grand cette dernière, près à dire quelque chose, et Derek en profita. Il entrouvrit ses propres lèvres, se pencha en avant et se glissa en lui, s'engouffrant pour ne plus en sortir. Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps du jeune homme, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux, avant que ses doigts agrippent ses boutons de chair qu'il sentait durcir sous ses paumes.

Stiles se tortilla sous lui et Derek sourit contre ses lèvres. Il semblait être sensible à cet endroit, c'était quelque chose à garder en tête pour l'exploiter plus tard. Puis la langue de Stiles fut dans sa bouche et Derek en oublia jusqu'à son propre nom.

Doux, il avait un goût si doux, sensuel, pécheur(2) et totalement addictif. En embrassant Stiles, Derek se rendit compte qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez. Jamais. Ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à prendre son visage en coupe et il gémit dans sa bouche, une complainte lui fit écho. Son corps se rapprocha et Stiles l'enlaça étroitement, l'accueillant tout contre lui, ses cuisses s'enroulant autour de ses hanches alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules pour le tirer encore plus près.

Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules à son cou dans de larges et langoureuses caresses et Derek fut à deux doigts de venir à son tour.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant un peu. Tu vas me faire venir.

\- T'aimes être caressé comme un animal ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Ouais, comme tu peux venir avec des mots.

Derek roula des yeux de plaisir alors que Stiles retraçait le cartilage de ses oreilles avec l'index.

\- Oh putain, ne t'arrête pas, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, dit le jeune homme doucement en continuant tendrement ses caresses sur les oreilles de Derek.

Derek se retrouva gémissant et cherchant presque à se fondre dans Stiles. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et il redessina un instant le dos sous ses doigts avant de plonger sous le pantalon de survêtement pour caresser la naissance de ses fesses. Stiles est littéralement assis sur tout le reste.

Sentir la queue de Stiles grossir de nouveau entre leurs corps l'alluma complètement. Derek s'appuya un peu plus, pressant doucement son érection contre celle de Stiles, leurs gémissements se mêlant dans un souffle qui s'écrasa sur leurs lèvres.

Finalement, après un certain temps, Derek s'éloigna.

\- Je n'ai rien avec moi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils avant que son visage s'éclaire.

\- J'ai. Enfin, si tu veux, hésita-t-il un instant.

Derek fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'eux.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour perdre ta carte V, marmonna-t-il, mais Stiles rit doucement. (3)

\- C'est très bien, bien meilleur que beaucoup d'endroits. Au moins, on peut s'étaler. Et - il sourit largement - nous n'avons pas à faire attention aux voisins.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

\- Alors... Tu es plutôt bruyant, hein ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire surpris. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu le sais.

Il rit alors que Stiles bafouillait.

\- Non, je veux dire, je ne sais pas. Comment diable est-ce que j'suis sensé le savoir ? Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête, fronçant des sourcils amusé vers Derek, qui continuait de rire de lui. Donc, où ? Demanda-t-il en descendant les quelques marches du porche pour aller jusqu'à sa jeep.

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et farfouilla un instant dans la boite à gant avant de revenir avec un petit sac.

\- Fournitures d'urgence.

\- Ouais, ok, concéda Derek. Prenons les lampes et allons dans ma future chambre.

Derek ne précisa pas que c'était extraordinaire que d'avoir véritablement Stiles dans son lit. Pour de vrai. Mais à voir son large sourire, c'était aussi ce que pensait le jeune homme.

Chacun récupéra une lampe et Derek les mena à travers l'escalier nouvellement reconstruit quoique inachevé. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la maison où sa chambre serait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul matelas pour quand il restait tard le soir et décidait d'y rester dormir, ce qu'il faisait à peu près toutes les deux semaines.

\- Wow, ça va être énorme quand ce sera terminé ! Lâcha Stiles d'une voix impressionnée.

Il flâna dans ce qui serait la salle de bains et s'extasia devant la taille de la douche.

\- Ouais, j'aime avoir de la place dans la douche, dit Derek en secouant une couverture qu'il avait posé sur le matelas.

Il grimaça un instant au reniflement amusé qui lui parvient de ce qui serait très bientôt sa salle de bains privative.

\- Bon à savoir, mon pote. Bon à savoir.

Stiles revint dans la pièce et s'arrêta à quelques pas de Derek qui se tenait au pied du matelas et fixa le jeune homme.

Il attendit patiemment, lui laissant la décision finale. Il l'observa prendre une profonde inspiration et commencer à remonter son t-shirt pour l'enlever. Derek l'imita, laissant tomber son haut sur le sol tout comme Stiles venait de le faire. Puis il alla encore plus loin, retirant ses chaussures jamais lacées à l'aide de ses orteils. Ceux de Stiles se retrouvèrent très vite débarrassés de ses tennis, puis il tira tout simplement son pantalon vers le bas. Il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied, se retrouvant nu sous le regard émerveillé de Derek.

En voyant les taches de sperme séchées sur ses cuisses, Derek sourit et déboutonna son jean, baissant aussi la fermeture éclair. Puis il le retira, emportant son boxer dans le même geste.

\- Putain, as-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point t'es magnifique ? Demanda Stiles d'une voix calme.

Sa voix était claire, confiante dans ses mots. Et Derek eut un temps d'arrêt, presque choqué en réalisant qu'il était sérieux. Stiles disait à Derek qu'il le trouvait beau. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête.

\- Tu es le premier à me dire ça, Stiles.

Il prononça le prénom de Stiles comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, pas dans ces circonstances en tout cas. Il avait peut-être quelque fois murmuré le nom de Stiles dans la chaleur d'un orgasme, mais c'était une histoire entre lui et sa chambre à coucher.

\- Alors les autres sont que des connards, déclara-t-il d'une voix cassante et amer.

Stiles s'avança et se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Puis il leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu es circoncis. Et piercé, sourit-il largement. J'espérais que tu l'étais, je l'espérais VRAIMENT fort.

\- Les deux ? Demanda Derek, un peu surprit.

Stiles hocha vivement la tête.

\- Oui, tout à fait. C'est vachement sexy. Je veux mon piercing dès que je serais guérit. Ils disent d'attendre environ six mois. J'suis impatient que tu me le fasses. J'ai pas vraiment hâte d'avoir mal et d'attendre la cicatrisation, mais putain je veux être piercé quand je serais circoncis, déclara-t-il d'une voix sûre.

Derek savait, avec la dissertation qu'il avait lu, que Stiles était tout à fait conscient de la douleur, du temps de cicatrisation et des soins qu'il allait devoir faire.

Les bras croisés, il décida de ne pas prévenir Stiles pour ses autres piercings, qu'il les découvre par lui-même.

Il observa Stiles tendre une main vers lui et caresser doucement sa queue sur toute sa longueur.

\- Première fois que tu en touches une autre que la tienne ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Euh, non. Branlette, pelotage et tout. Pas de pipes, pas de sexe. J'oublie quelque chose ?

Il se concentra ensuite sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, apprenant sa queue et comment la toucher. Il leva son autre main et glissa le long de ses bourses, et ses doigts sursautèrent un instant quand il sentit l'échelle de piercings remontant à l'arrière de ses testicules.

\- Putain d'merde ! S'exclama Stiles en se penchant pour voir les piercings. T'en as plus ? L'interrogea-t-il brusquement en relevant vivement la tête vers Derek.

\- Peut-être, sourit-il.

Il regarda Stiles plisser des yeux, poussant délibérément ses doigts en arrière. Derek sourit plus largement quand il sentit de nouveau les doigts tremblant atteindre les anneaux à son périnée. Il écarta les jambes avec complaisance, pour laisser le jeune homme le toucher plus librement.

\- _Fuck me_ , lâcha Stiles. T'aime la douleur ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en se penchant et observant les piercings de Derek.

Celui-ci se recula un peu et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Ne le quittant pas des yeux un seul instant, il releva ses jambes contre lui. Stiles haleta un instant en inspirant et retint son souffle en observant Derek et ce qu'il lui dévoilait. Derek aimait le regard que Stiles posait sur lui. Ça l'excitait plus que tout.

Il voulait que Stiles le regarde, qu'il ait besoin de le voir. Il se secoua mentalement pour se débarrasser de ses sentiments et se permit de se vautrer allègrement dans l'excitation évidente de Stiles qui le contemplait.

\- Je peux toucher ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Derek prit une grande inspiration et la retint pendant quelques secondes avant de la relâcher doucement. Stiles ne devait sûrement pas se douter que la réponse qu'il était sur le point de recevoir, était une chose que Derek n'avait jamais permis à d'autre avant lui.

\- Tu peux toucher ce que tu veux, comme tu veux, quand tu veux, souffla-t-il, donnant carte blanche à Stiles sans aucune hésitation.

Dès l'instant où il avait serré sa main, près d'un an plus tôt quand Cora les avait présenté l'un à l'autre, il avait eu cette sorte de confiance implicite en ce garçon comme il n'en avait jamais eu en personne, mis à part peut-être avec Peter.

Il vit Stiles rougir de plaisir, surpris de ses paroles, et Derek sentit son cœur se retourner dans sa poitrine. De nouveau, il repoussa cette sensation pour plus tard. Tendant la main, Derek l'attira pour que Stiles s'avance, jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux entre ses jambes. Stiles leva les yeux.

\- Juste pour que ce soit clair, je veux que tu me baises avant que je te baise, ok ?

Derek hocha la tête. Il observa le visage de Stiles alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers son aine. Puis il se redressa et alla chercher les lampes pour les rapprocher, les plaçant de chaque côté du matelas pour mieux le voir.

\- Magnifique, souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant de nouveau.

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait voir. La queue piercée de Derek, l'échelle de piercings le long de ses testicules et les anneaux dans son périnée. Stiles caressa d'un doigt la succession de piercings sur ses bourses avant de descendre vers le périnée de Derek, glissant son doigt dans les anneaux.

\- Pourquoi plus d'un ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement avec un coup d'œil vers Derek en tirant légèrement dessus.

Il leva un sourcil intéressé sous le gémissement excité de Derek.

\- T'aimes ça ?

Il tira de nouveau et Derek sentit un agréable frisson le transpercer de part en part.

\- Ouais, j'aime beaucoup. Et pas juste là, répondit-il honnêtement, sous-entendant qu'il pouvait jouer avec tous ses piercings.

Il sourit légèrement quand il vit la queue de Stiles tressauter sous ses mots. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa propre queue, mais sans se masturber, serrant juste assez fort pour que son gland dépasse de son prépuce d'une manière que Derek trouva trop sexy, putain.

Déplaçant son autre main jusqu'à la queue de Derek, Stiles l'attrapa et le masturba quelques instants avant de se pencher et de le prendre en bouche. C'était lent, méthodique, brouillon et humide comme l'enfer. Et Derek adorait. Il gémit de nouveau en sentant la langue de Stiles glisser le long de sa queue jusqu'à son gland, la glissant dans son anneau et tirant légèrement dessus.

Quelques gouttes de liquide séminal lui échappèrent et Stiles les lapa doucement. Il se redressa et le goûta comme on goûte un vin en le faisant rouler sur la langue. Puis il avala et sourit.

\- Sympa, j'en peux plus d'attendre pour la vrai chose.

Derek gémit à l'image mentale d'un Stiles le suçant pour ensuite l'avaler. Il déglutit à cette pensée. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'est pas si loin de la jouissance.

\- Tu peux, si tu veux. Ça me permettra de durer plus longtemps en te baisant.

Stiles déglutit.

\- D'accord, j'en ai besoin moi aussi.

Derek renifla et hocha la tête. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Stiles se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Derek le tient tout contre sa bouche avec une main sur sa nuque alors qu'ils violaient pratiquement la bouche de l'autre.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à profiter de la compagnie de Stiles, à pouvoir profiter de lui. Il était un jeune homme magnifique. Long et mince, aux cheveux bruns indomptables, à la peau claire et immaculée de boutons que beaucoup d'adolescents ont encore à faire face à 18 ans. Et lui était déjà un homme.

Derek brisa le baiser et attrapa les hanches de Stiles, le forçant à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tête bêche. Puis, avant que Stiles puisse faire autre chose que lâcher un petit rire, il leva la tête et lécha une large bande humide le long de la queue de Stiles.

Il repoussa doucement son prépuce de sa langue et la glissa doucement autour de son gland en petits cercles. Il entendit et ressentit en même temps le gémissement de plaisir du jeune homme. Puis il gémit doucement lui-même alors que Stiles le prenait de nouveau en bouche.

Combinant ses mouvements de mains avec ceux de sa bouche, Stiles le suçait, de nouveau sans aucune expérience, mais ça n'avait vraiment pas d'importance. Son envie flagrante pour sa queue faisait tout. Derek se sentait enveloppé dans la chaleur de la bouche de Stiles, puis sa langue glissa dans son anneau, le poussa dans sa fente avant qu'il ne le lâche et lui demande si ça allait.

Murmurant positivement, Derek se concentra ensuite sur la queue de Stiles devant lui. Son gland sortait fièrement de son prépuce et Derek trouva la vue chaude comme l'enfer, la chair rouge et humide sortant de sa couverture rose pâle.

Il se redressa pour engloutir Stiles dans sa bouche, ce qui fit stopper le jeune homme sur sa propre queue. Passant sa langue entre le prépuce et le gland de Stiles, Derek agrippa ses hanches pour le tirer vers lui, prenant sa queue encore plus dans sa bouche, il voulait tout de lui.

Quand il l'eut en bouche, dur et palpitant, il pressa sa langue le long de son membre, le nez sous ses testicules. Puis Derek glissa ses doigts le long de ses bourses et remonta pour appuyer son pouce contre son entrée, restant là quelques instants.

Il se voulait là, tellement fort.

Reportant son attention sur la queue de Stiles, il étira le prépuce avec son autre main et suça son gland encore plus fort, faisant gémir et souffler Stiles qui le relâcha.

\- Putain de merde. Tu es trop bon à ça, mec...

Puis Stiles retourna sur sa queue et Derek réalisa qu'il imitait ses mouvements. Quand il donnait un coup de langue, Stiles donnait un coup de langue. Quand Derek le suçait, Stiles suçait lui aussi. Quand il le branlait, Stiles aussi. Derek sourit à lui-même et commença à le sucer, bougeant la tête de haut en bas.

Stiles suivait son rythme alors que ses hanches se mettaient à bouger, commençant à baiser la bouche de Derek. Il tenta de s'éloigner brusquement en le réalisant et s'excusa. Derek suça simplement plus fort et Stiles fut de nouveau sur sa queue. Il sentit les doigts de Stiles glisser le long de ses piercings et il écarta les jambes pour l'inviter à jouer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses doigts patinèrent le long de son échelle, ses ongles éraflant les crochets sous ses bourses et glissa même un doigt dans ses trois anneaux, tirant fermement dessus. Derek sentit ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites alors que l'autre main de Stiles enserrait la base de sa queue avant de passer le long de son échelle, passant et repassant dessus à plusieurs reprises, grattant ses doigts sur la peau sur ses barres.

Sentant ses bourses tressauter, Derek savait qu'il était sur le point de venir, alors il redoubla d'efforts pour satisfaire Stiles, suçant encore plus fort, se repoussant un peu pour faire rouler sa langue autour de lui et la presser contre sa fente. Et le jeune homme vint en geignant un cri baragouiné sans aucun sens, tout droit dans la gorge de Derek.

Sa bouche délaissa Derek et la main sur son échelle va droit sur sa queue, un doigt s'accrochant à son piercing pour tirer dessus. Tirer fort. Et ça fait venir Derek. Droit sur le visage de Stiles, alors que lui continuait de venir dans sa gorge.

Derek garda la queue de Stiles dans sa bouche alors que son orgasme déclinait et sentit sa propre semence couler un peu sur ses cuisses, gouttant du visage du jeune homme. Il avala les dernières gouttes de jouissance et le fit basculer sur le côté.

* * *

(1) Si vous ne connaissez pas l'expression, c'est ce que l'on peut dire pour souligner le fait que « oui, merci, j'avais compris, vraiment pas besoin de m'expliquer/souligner l'évidence/réfléchit un peu deux secondes, c'est EVIDENT »

(2) Dans le sens péchés... les péchés capitaux, quelque chose de défendu, pas la pèche avec les poissons u_u

(3) En vrai, ça donne "Pour prendre ta cerise" ( to pop your cherry ) mais si ma meuf m'avait dit ça lors de ma première fois, je n'aurais pu faire qu'une chose : exploser de rire, et ça aurait été mort.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Unanyme** : x) Coucou ! Merci beaucoup :) Tu peux aller la lire en anglais si tu veux ! ... Ou alors laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitres suivant mon rythme de publication pour que l'auteur sache que son histoire plait ^^

AH OUi ! Mon 'Pour public avertit' n'était pas pour rien ! J'ai refusé que ma soeur lise ma traduction malgré ses regards de petit chiot abandoné *joue la grande soeur* ( Ah bah non alors, pas laisser de review alors xD ) Mais je suis contente que tu décides de me laisser des reviews .w. Merci à toi :D J'espère que cette suite de plait :)

 **Guest 1** : Héhéhé, eh oui. Peter et le Shérif ;D Putain ouais que ça va être pimenté. TRES pimenté.

 **Guest 2** : Ah merci, je suis super contente que la traduction convienne :D

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. Je vais essayer de poster plus tôt la prochaine fois. Voilà voilà :) J'espère que cette traduction vous plait toujours :D N'oubliez pas d'aller laisser un petit mot à l'auteur originelle ^^_

 _Bisous !_

 _'Win_


	3. Chapter 2 - P2

_( Le site a supprimer le chapitre, vous vous rendez compte ? ) On s'est fait une putain de réflexion avec Mag : Ces deux là, ce sont des putains de lapins. Ils bandent toutes les cinq minutes et jouissent comme s'ils avaient des putains de sac sans fond à la place des couilles. Bref. C'est pas grave, c'est cool x)_

* * *

 **\- Forever and Everything – Chapitre 2 – PART 2 –**

Stiles poussa un petit bruit de contentement puis s'étira de tout son long en roulant sur le côté. Derek le poussa sur le dos et ils reprirent leurs souffles un instant. Le tatoueur se pencha ensuite pour attraper le lubrifiant que Stiles avait laisser tomber sur le sol et se glissa contre lui.

Derek se redressa, la respiration encore légèrement fuyante mais voulant, ayant besoin d'être à l'intérieur de Stiles, son membre n'ayant même pas perdu de sa vigueur tant il en avait besoin. Se masturbant quelques instants, il se mit à genoux, le lubrifiant oublié pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il se gorgeait de l'image qu'offrait le rougissant, transpirant et sexy gâchis qu'était Stiles.

À genoux, il bougea doucement jusqu'à se glisser entre les cuisses écartées de Stiles et l'observa. Lorsque le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, il ne dit rien, et Derek resta tout aussi silencieux. C'était presque comme si... Si ils parlaient, ils allaient rompre le charme de cette intimité soudaine qui les enveloppaient.

Sous la douceur de cette intimité nouvelle, le cœur de Derek fit un saut dans sa poitrine. Une nouvelle fois, il n'y prêta pas attention. Il préféra se pencher vers Stiles, posant ses mains à plat sur le matelas de chaque côté de sa tête. Il sourit, se baissant jusqu'à son visage.

Mais il ne l'embrassa pas.

Au lieu de ça, il lui lécha doucement le visage, glissant lentement sa langue le long de sa joue avant de se redresser, souriant d'un air goguenard. Avalant sa propre semence. Il se pencha de nouveau vers lui, lapant cette fois-ci le cou de Stiles, savourant son sperme.

\- Oh putain, tu es... Merde, gémit Stiles en réalisant ce que Derek était en train de faire.

Le plus âgé sentit un mouvement et baissa les yeux pour voir la queue du plus jeune durcir de nouveau.

\- J'aime le goût, murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille en déglutissant doucement.

Il ouvrit la bouche et suça doucement le lobe de son oreille, le relâcha avec un petit bruit sec, il se recula pour l'observer minutieusement, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien raté.

Levant les yeux sur son visage, il vit Stiles bouder.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu aurais pu partager.

Derek roula des yeux.

\- La prochaine fois peut-être, répondit-il en saisissant le lubrifiant.

L'étalant sur ses doigts, il regarda de nouveau Stiles et haussa un sourcil. La moue du jeune homme se transforma en un sourire aveuglant, si brillant que Derek fut sûr que plus jamais, il ne ressentirait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour personne d'autre.

Une douleur fleurit dans son cœur et il se frotta un instant la poitrine avant de déplacer sa main glissante jusqu'à l'entrée de Stiles. Il glissa ses doigts le long de son intimité, sans pousser, juste pour jouer avec ses chairs. Ses doigts et ses jointures étaient couverts de lubrifiant, l'aidant à glisser facilement tout contre son entrée chaude et palpitante.

Les laissant errer tout contre sa peau, Stiles et lui ne se quittèrent pas des yeux un seul instant. Derek ne cherchait pas encore à le pénétrer, il attendait patiemment que Stiles lui dise qu'il soit près. Au bout d'un moment, il la sentit, cette petite pression contre ses doigts, cette poussée prouvant que Stiles cherchait son contact.

Alors il poussa légèrement son index et Stiles s'ouvrit pour lui avec un gémissement heurté.

\- Putain ouais, j'en ai besoin, Derek. J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en commençant à se tordre sur le lit, ses mains saisissant les draps, ses jambes écartées sans vergogne, les pieds posés à plat sur le matelas et les genoux outrageusement ouverts.

S'empalant lui-même, il gémit bruyamment de plaisir. Derek restait juste là alors que Stiles commençait à baiser son doigt. Il plia la phalange, brossant doucement sa prostate et le jeune homme geint bruyamment.

\- Plus, donne m'en plus, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder Derek, suppliant.

Il obéit alors et ajouta son majeur avant d'observer Stiles recommencer son manège, s'empalant de nouveau, s'appuyant contre lui, en quémandant toujours plus.

Cette fois-ci, Derek glissa ses deux derniers doigts et admira Stiles les accueillir.

\- Bon dieu, tu es foutrement magnifique, dit-il tranquillement en regardant le jeune homme se détendre autour de lui. Je parie que tu aimerais avoir ma main entière en toi, hein ? Interrogea-t-il dans un murmure.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et fut donc surprit quand Stiles se stoppa pour le regarder. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu, tu veux me _fister_ (1) ?

La façon dont sa queue tressauta montra à Derek qu'il est plus qu'intéressé par cette idée et il sentit son propre membre y répondre.

Retirant lentement ses doigts, il regarda Stiles rougissant, suppliant et totalement dévergondé, exacte réplique du fantasme qui l'avait hanté toute la journée, son corps perdu dans les rougeurs du plaisir. Se raclant la gorge, Derek répondit.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, et avant que tu ne demandes, personne ne me l'a jamais fait. A vrai dire, je n'y ai même jamais pensé. Mais... tu me donnes des idées, des envies, des choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pensé vouloir ou avoir besoin, Stiles.

Ne rajoutant rien de plus, il ramassa le lubrifiant et en étala sur son membre avant de se rapprocher des jambes largement écartées du jeune homme. Il se stoppa quand Stiles s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser.

\- Je veux te voir faire, dit-il en le regardant.

Avec une inspiration tremblante, Derek glissa son membre contre son entrée. Il poussa d'abord lentement, le jeune homme sursauta en sentant un de ses piercings contre lui, la petite boule roulant le long du muscle externe tendu de son sphincter.

\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, putain, c'est incroyable à voir. _Fuck you_ , c'est trop bon, putain Derek ! Haleta Stiles, regardant Derek dans les yeux.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme l'enfer, ses yeux si profonds que Derek avait l'impression de s'y noyer. Quand il fut entièrement en lui, il se stoppa et se laissa aller contre lui. Bordel, il était avec Stiles, EN Stiles, là où il voulait être depuis plus d'un an ! Et c'était serré, chaud et humide au-delà des mots.

Fermant brutalement la bouche sur les paroles qui voulaient en sortir, il s'installa sur ses coudes. Stiles regarda le plafond les paupières mi-clauses, pour reporter son attention sur Derek quand il se mit à bouger. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

\- Tu es près à ce que je bouge ? Demanda Derek en glissant doucement ses mains le long de ses pommettes avant de les glisser autour de sa nuque, le berçant comme/telle la personne la plus précieuse de son monde.

\- Ouais, ouais, plus que prêt. Juste...

Stiles haleta en haussant une épaule et Derek su.

\- Veux-tu que je m'arrête ?

Ça le tuerait de devoir s'arrêter, mais il le ferait si Stiles en avait besoin.

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme refusa.

\- J'suis ok, mais c'est pas ce que j'imaginais.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge de nouveau et bougea légèrement des hanches, et les yeux de Derek roulèrent sous le plaisir.

\- Tu es foutrement... Sexy, marmonna-t-il en commençant à bouger, de lentes poussées, rien de renversant.

Il s'habituait à Stiles et Stiles s'habituait à lui. Ou plutôt avoir une queue à l'intérieur de lui pour la première fois. Stiles ne le pressait pas ou autre, alors Derek en profitait, prenait son temps, mettant en place un rythme qui leur convenait à tous deux, qu'ils bougent juste ensembles.

Les minutes défilèrent, leurs corps nappés de sueur réchauffaient la pièce, leur excitation scintillante presque dans l'air autour d'eux, les fenêtres se couvrant doucement de buée alors qu'ils se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, perdant la notion du temps.

Derek se sentit près de la délivrance. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de Stiles durement pressée entre eux. Leurs corps étaient glissant de sueur et Derek sentait des gouttes perler dans son dos, se stoppant à la naissance de sa colonne vertébrale. Il grimaça en voyant quelques gouttes tomber quelques fois sur Stiles, mais haleta alors que le jeune homme sortit la langue pour en lécher une goutte sur son menton.

Il sourit à Derek, un sourire lent et paresseux, et le plus âgé se sentit sourire en retour. Cambrant le dos en poussant à nouveau, Derek resta immobile un instant avant de se retirer un peu et répéter le mouvement.

\- Touches-toi, je veux te voir faire, lui dit-il en donnant un autre coup de reins avant de s'immobiliser un instant.

Gémissant, Stiles retira la main du biceps de Derek et saisit sa queue. Il baissa la tête et regarda le gland de Stiles apparaître et disparaître à l'intérieur de son prépuce alors qu'il se branlait rapidement.

\- Vas-y doucement, prends ton temps. Je ne vais nulle part, murmura-t-il en se penchant, plaçant un baiser mouillé sur le pectoral du jeune homme, faisant lentement glisser sa bouche d'un mamelon à l'autre, les suçant un peu avant de les mordiller légèrement.

Stiles gémit de nouveau, se mouvant sans relâche sous lui. Derek sentit ses bourses tressauter tout contre son os pubien. Se redressant sur ses bras dressés, il lui sourit.

\- Hâte de te voir venir juste grâce à ma queue...

Stiles gémit.

\- Ai pitié, j'ai école demain.

Derek rit et ses coups de reins devinrent plus puissants, sans pour autant devenir plus rapides. Il ignora les mouvements de Stiles qui essayait de le faire accélérer. En regardant son torse à la peau rougie et luisante de transpiration, il voulut le couvrir de suçons et de morsures.

Il voulait pouvoir montrer à tous que Stiles était indubitablement prit, qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un. Qu'il était SA propriété. Cédant à cette envie égoïste, Derek se baissa à nouveau et ouvrit la bouche sur le pec' droit de Stiles. Et il lécha et suça durement, passant et repassant sa langue tout contre la peau pour faire apparaître l'ecchymose beaucoup plus rapidement, ce si joli suçon.

Les gémissements et la soudaine contraction autour de son sexe lui apprit que Stiles adorait ça, alors il continua, se déplaçant doucement sur son torse pour répéter le processus, laissant une fraîche traînée de salive sur sa peau.

\- Pas assez... Murmura-t-il.

Et Stiles semblait tout à fait d'accord, ses longs doigts effilés l'agrippant pour l'attirer tout près de lui, mettant ses lèvres dans son cou dans un ordre silencieux.

Lui obéissant docilement, Derek ouvrit la bouche et suça son cou, lui faisant un autre joli suçon à cet endroit. Quand il se redressa, le bleu était déjà en train de se former ; mais Stiles en voulait plus, inclinant son cou pour exposer une partie de peau encore vierge de toute trace, nue et vulnérable, si ce n'est la petite poignée de grains de beauté qui la parsemaient de ci, de là, sous les yeux gourmands de Derek.

Il obéit de nouveau et suça aussi à cet endroit. Quand il cessa, il se recula puis embrassa Stiles, ses hanches se déplaçant plus rapidement maintenant, cherchant un but, ce but qui serrait ses bourses avec envie.

Sentant Stiles s'activer plus vite sur sa propre queue, Derek se recula pour délaisser les lèvres de l'étudiant gonflées, rougeâtres et ouvertes en une demande silencieuse. Il gémit en voyant le liquide pré-séminale qui sur son estomac. En équilibre sur une main, il glissa son autre main sur l'érection de Stiles et ils accordèrent leurs mouvements.

Avec un gémissement à la limite du cri, Stiles jouit pour la troisième fois cette nuit-là, son dos se cambrant sur le lit et le cou tendu, exposant ses magnifiques suçons, qui excitèrent Derek. Une envie de fort mauvais goût prenant vie dans son esprit brumeux d'excitation : lui créer un si joli collier mauve…

Et ce fut cette pensée, cette idée du cou pâle de Stiles encerclé par des suçons qui le poussa dans ses retranchements.

\- Ouais... Gémit longuement Derek, jouissant sur et en Stiles.

Ce fut uniquement à cet instant qu'ils réalisèrent que Derek ne portait pas de préservatif. Mais aucun des deux ne pouvait se stopper et de toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas l'envie, ils ne _pouvaient_ pas.

Se laissant tomber sur le jeune homme, Derek y resta pendant quelques minutes. Il se sentait totalement enveloppé alors que Stiles l'étreignait étroitement tandis qu'ils redescendaient de leur nuage orgasmique.

Stiles grimaça alors qu'il tentait de trouver une position plus confortable pour ses jambes et Derek s'en aperçut.

\- Attend, je bouge.

Maladroitement, il roula sur le dos en emportant Stiles avec lui, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit allongé sur lui. La queue de Derek glissa doucement hors de lui dans le mouvement et tous deux gémirent de déception quand il fut libéré du fourreau que formait Stiles autour de lui.

Cependant, la nouvelle position arracha un bruit de contentement au jeune homme.

\- Oh, j'aime ça. La prochaine fois, je serais au-dessus, marmonna-t-il en s'enterrant dans le torse de Derek, la tête appuyée contre sa poitrine nue.

Derek sentit un bout de langue glisser sur son mamelon rapidement.

\- Eh bien, tu as dit que tu voulais me prendre, énonça-t-il comme une évidence. Donc, tu seras dessus de toute manière.

Stiles fronça les sourcils avant que son visage ne s'éclaire de compréhension. Il posa son menton sur la poitrine de Derek, fronçant les sourcils d'un air amusé.

\- Nan, c'que je voulais dire, c'est que tu me prennes, mais que je te chevauche comme un putain de cow-boy. Je porterais même un chapeau, déclara-t-il avec un gloussement.

Secouant la tête avec amusement, Derek repoussa la tête de Stiles avec sa paume et tout comme dans la cuisine plus tôt ce matin, le jeune homme lui donna un coup de langue. Derek rit légèrement en le poussant un peu plus pour l'éloigner.

\- J'ai besoin d'eau, tout de suite.

Il se leva dans un mouvement fluide et entendit Stiles haleter alors qu'il voyait correctement son dos pour la première fois.

\- Putain d'merde, ça, c'est du tatouage.

Derek sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers sans répondre. Saisissant deux bouteilles d'eau dans la glacière, il fronça les sourcils en entendant un son léger et bref. Regardant autour de lui, il vit le téléphone clignotant de Stiles posé sur le sac dans lequel il avait apporté les restes du dîner.

L'attrapant, il remonta les escaliers. Stiles était debout devant la fenêtre quand il rentra dans la chambre. Derek lui tapota doucement l'épaule avec sa bouteille d'eau et Stiles l'attrapa sans rien dire. Puis il lui passa son téléphone.

\- Il faisait des sons d'oiseaux.

Stiles ricana.

\- Sérieux, t'as seulement six ans de plus que moi, comment peux-tu être aussi paumé avec la technologie ?

Il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de déverrouiller son téléphone.

\- Message de Scott...

Il tapa quelque chose en retour, puis regarda Derek qui se tenait debout à ses côté, épaulé à la fenêtre en buvant son eau.

Il regarda Stiles par-dessus sa bouteille. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et couverts de sueur, ainsi que de la semence de l'autre. Et la douche n'était pas fonctionnelle. Stiles fixait Derek et vit son membre reprendre de la vigueur. Il haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Sérieusement ?

Rougissant, Stiles hocha simplement la tête.

\- T'es battit comme un putain de dieu grec et je suis un adolescent qui vient tout juste de perdre sa virginité, tu t'attendais à quoi, hein ? Répondit-il d'une voix hargneuse.

Derek baissa son regard pour voir le gland de Stiles dépasser discrètement de son prépuce.

\- Tu penses qu'il va te manquer ? Tu auras besoin de lubrifiant après, tu sais, demanda-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, je sais.

Il toucha son érection avec ses doigts.

\- Et non, ça ne va pas me manquer. Pour être honnête, je suis impatient de plus avoir à m'en préoccuper.

Il se caressa d'un air distrait.

\- Touches-toi pour moi, je veux regarder, ordonna doucement Derek.

Rougissant de nouveau, Stiles le regarda de nouveau. Se léchant les lèvres, il lâcha son sexe et ouvrit plutôt sa bouteille.

\- J'y gagne quoi ? Négocia-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée, laissant quelques gouttes s'échapper hors de sa bouche, coulant dans son cou et sur sa poitrine.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda Derek.

Il était certain que Stiles avait quelque chose en tête, il suffisait de voir son visage.

\- Un piercing, répondit Stiles, sa main s'enroulant autour de son érection, mais sans se toucher réellement.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas être piercé avant six mois après ta circoncision. Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Stiles faire quelques vas et vient sur sa queue avant de stopper.

\- Plusieurs endroit en fait, juste... dis oui, je veux jouir pour toi, dit Stiles et Derek acquiesça doucement.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Stiles, il le savait déjà.

Il s'appuya contre le cadre de la fenêtre et regarda Stiles en faire de même, se branlant rapidement, son érection rougie apparaissant et disparaissant dans son poing fermé. Derek s'avança et s'agenouilla face à lui. Sa bouche se referma sur son bassin alors qu'il continuait de se toucher.

Derek aspira la peau et créa un nouveau suçon avant de se déplacer, voulant créer des marques un peu partout sur l'abdomen du jeune homme qui gémit un peu, se masturbant durement et rapidement.

\- Je peux pas... _Fuck_ ! S'écria-t-il, s'arrêtant brutalement.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu d'aide, c'est tout, répondit doucement Derek en se redressant, tirant le jeune homme jusqu'au lit.

Il s'y allongea et tira Stiles au-dessus de lui.

\- Tu vas me chevaucher, là. - Il aida Stiles à se positionner - et maintenant, tu vas te masturber et venir sur mon visage. Et quand tu auras terminé, tu viendras lécher et partager avec moi, d'accord ?

Il sourit alors que Stiles gémissait un "Oui !" avant de recommencer à se branler avec passion. Puis Derek glissa ses doigts le long de l'intérieur des cuisses de Stiles, passant à l'arrière de ses bourses avant de pousser de nouveau à l'intérieur de lui. Stiles gémit de nouveau, le plaisir fleurissant sur son visage. L'observant et s'assurant qu'il le regardait toujours, Derek retira ses doigts et sourit au grognement de protestation, avant de les glisser dans sa bouche.

\- Oh Derek, tu-tu... Oh putain !

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent, choqué par la vision de Derek léchant l'essence de Stiles et son propre sperme sur ses doigts, ces mêmes doigts qui sortaient tout juste de lui.

Et Stiles jouit, durement et rapidement, mais en petite quantité, vu ses récentes performances. Derek sentit quelques gouttes lui tomber dessus, y glissant sa main pour en ramasser. Mais au lieu de les donner à Stiles, il glissa sa main entre ses jambes et repoussa de nouveau à l'intérieur de Stiles, laissant ces quelques gouttes se mêler à son propre sperme à l'intérieur du plus jeune.

\- Merde, t'es cochon, murmura Stiles en se laissant tomber sur le torse de Derek, piégeant ses doigts dans son cul.

Derek sourit.

\- Tu sais où est la porte.

Stiles le regarda.

\- Enfoiré, va.

Il bouda de nouveau et Derek rit, le bousculant sur le côté. Puis il se déplaça rapidement et Stiles fut sur le matelas, sur le ventre. Derek attrapa ses hanches et le tira vers le haut pour le mettre sur ses genoux, son cul en l'air.

\- Non, dit-il avec un sourire en coin que Stiles ne pouvait pas voir. Ça, c'est obscène.

Puis il se penche vers ses fesses, mettant sa bouche sur son entrée et commença à lécher. Stiles sursauta, gémit et chercha à le repousser en protestant.

\- _Seigneur_ , putain ! Tu ne peux pas, t'es venu, tu as mis ma... Oh merde !

Il abandonna finalement et plongea sa tête dans les couvertures, repoussant ses hanches contre le visage de Derek. Il le laissa se frayer un chemin en lui, le dévorant, mordant et suçant son entrée, pressant ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, l'ouvrant pour sa langue.

Quand il termina, Stiles tomba en avant sur le matelas et ne bougea plus. Derek caressa doucement son dos, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les frissons le secouant se calment enfin. Puis il se glissa à ses côtés, l'enlaçant en faisant la grosse cuillère, le serrant fort alors que Stiles se blottissait contre lui en retour.

.*.

Un peu plus tard, Derek se réveilla au son du téléphone de Stiles. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était une alarme qui sonnait, et non des oiseaux qui chantaient. Stiles bougea un peu avant de ramper sur le sol jusqu'à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé tomber, juste sous la fenêtre.

\- Il est minuit, je dois y aller.

Derek soupira.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que tu restes, mais bon.

Il se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il se leva et marcha jusqu'à ses vêtements. Il glissa son sous-vêtement et son jean sur ses hanches et attrapa son t-shirt seulement pour que Stiles le lui arrache des mains.

\- J'aimerais rester aussi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir juste tiré mon coup pour fuir après et j'aime pas ça, grogna Stiles en aidant Derek à mettre son t-shirt.

Derek enfila ses chaussures, mais ne les laça pas. Il regarda Stiles prendre son téléphone après s'être rhabillé et ils descendirent silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée. Stiles remballa ses affaires et alla sur le porche pour regarder la nuit.

Debout à ses côtés, Derek sentit son cœur se craqueler. Stiles n'était plus vierge. Il allait pouvoir faire sa vie de son côté et Derek n'aura plus qu'à ramasser les p'tits bouts de son cœur qu'il laisserait derrière lui, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Puis il sentit des doigts chauds saisir sa main et entrelacer les siens.

\- Mon sourcil. J'aimerais avoir un piercing à l'arcade, celle-là, déclara Stiles en tournant la tête vers lui, haussant ledit sourcil.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Quand ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Quand tu peux, je veux te revoir le plus rapidement possible, et pas juste pour du sexe.

Derek inspira lentement. Avec grande précaution. Se disant qu'il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par l'espoir.

\- Pourquoi on irait pas dîner ? Demanda-t-il tout simplement.

\- Ça me paraît bien, demain soir ?

Stiles descendit les marches du perron et Derek le suivit en réfléchissant.

\- J'ai un client tard, je n'aurais pas terminé avant sept-heure trente, ce n'est pas trop tard ? Demanda-t-il en suivant Stiles.

\- Non, c'est très bien, j'peux terminer mes devoirs et réviser pour les examens finaux avant. On se retrouve à ta boutique ? S'enquit-il, et Derek hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes... Un secret, Stiles ? Pour tes amis et ton père, j'entends.

Derek avait besoin de savoir où il se trouvait exactement.

\- Non, se moqua Stiles. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cette connerie ? Attend, je suis un secret pour toi ? S'interrogea-t-il brusquement.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non, pas du tout. Je sais juste pas comment ton père va le prendre c'est tout, répondit-il.

\- Il sait déjà que j'ai cet énorme béguin pour toi depuis l'année dernière, mec. Il m'a taquiné là-dessus quand vous êtes partit tout à l'heure pendant toute la sainte journée, t'en fait pas pour lui, il va bien. Et Peter va monopoliser son attention. Dans son lit. Pas que j'ai envie d'imaginer mon père coucher avec quelqu'un. Même si c'est ton oncle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la jeep et Stiles ouvrit la porte conducteur pour jeter le sac contenant les boites vides sur le siège passager. Puis il se recula et se glissa dans les bras de Derek, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde alors qu'il levait son visage pour un baiser qu'il fut plus qu'heureux d'offrir.

Il garda Stiles tout contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, puis glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux en désordre.

\- Tu sens le sexe... Marmonna-t-il en reculant, inspirant doucement. Comme moi, j'adore ça.

Puis il embrassa Stiles de nouveau, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau, il réalisa que le plus jeune l'embrassait de la même manière. Et un petit noyau d'espoir prit racine dans son cœur. Il espérait que peut-être, juste peut-être, un jour, il pourrait être assez digne pour être capable de garder quelqu'un d'aussi précieux pour lui, et lui seul.

Finalement, il recula mais pas avant de sentir de nouveau Stiles durcir entre eux.

\- Allez, laisse ton cerveau se reposer un peu, passe une bonne journée au lycée et je te verrai demain soir.

Il lui vola un rapide baiser, le dernier, puis recula, le froid de la nuit s'infiltrant immédiatement dans ses os.

Stiles baissa les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais piercé les mamelons ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les dit mamelons pointer à travers son t-shirt à manches longues sous le froid. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu à propos d'aimer la douleur.

Il fronça les sourcils et Derek sourit, heureux qu'ils finissent sur une note plus légère.

\- Ils sont fait et non, je ne t'ai pas répondu, mais oui, j'aime ça, à un certain degré, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai fait tous ces piercings.

Il fit un pas en arrière, s'installant derrière la porte du conducteur de la jeep. Stiles grogna un gémissement.

\- _Oh man_ , ils sont piercés ?! Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de bijoux ?

\- Parce que ça peut être dangereux avec les outils que j'utilise.

Stiles était installé dans sa jeep et se frappa le front sur son volant.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, et me branler sur cette vision. Et toi, grogna-t-il en pointant Derek à travers la fenêtre ouverte, tu vas m'envoyer des photos que je vais collectionner dès que tu arrives chez toi ce soir, c'est un ordre.

Et après ça, il démarra le moteur et commença à rouler, quittant l'allée que Derek avait fait en premier quand il avait commencé à travailler sur la maison.

Secouant la tête, Derek attendit jusqu'à ce que les lumières des feux arrières disparaissent. Puis il rentra. À l'étage, il secoua les couvertures et les plia. Puis il rangea le lubrifiant que Stiles avait oublié dans la salle de bain, avec les quelques affaires de toilettes qu'il gardait sur place.

De nouveau au rez-de-chaussée, il remballa sa glacière et éteignit toutes les lampes avant de les ranger. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer, mais décida de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré à l'appartement.

Arrivé, il déballa la glacière, jetant les bouteilles d'eau et de bière vides dans le recyclage. Il jeta un regard dans le réfrigérateur, cherchant quelques restes et attrapa le sandwich avec son nom marquer sur un post-it. Il était en train d'engloutir la dernière bouchée, mangeant debout au-dessus de l'évier de la cuisine accompagné d'un verre de lait, quand Peter arriva en baillant.

\- Bonjour, dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

\- Bonjour, répondit Derek.

Il rinça son assiette et le verre avant de les laisser égoutter. Il se retourna ensuite et s'adossa à l'évier.

\- Tu aimes bien le shérif.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, laissant Peter prendre son temps pour lui répondre.

\- De la même manière que tu aimes son fils, oui.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non. Du moins, pas encore. Je connais Stiles depuis un peu plus d'un an et tu viens de rencontrer le shérif. Et puis, ce que je ressens pour Stiles, c'est pas un p'tit flirt, c'est plus. Beaucoup plus.

Il ne dit rien de plus, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Peter avait sans aucun doute compris.

\- Eh bien.

Son oncle s'arrêta et déglutit, secouant la tête avant de se diriger vers l'armoire où ils rangeaient l'alcool. Il en sortit le _Patrón_ (2) ainsi que deux verres.

\- Il était temps ! Déclara-t-il en servant un verre à son neveu.

Derek le prit alors qu'il sentait ses yeux se voiler. Il regarda son oncle. Blafard et meurtrit intérieurement comme extérieurement, mais toujours présent pour sa famille. Intelligent et malin, un être exaspérant, mais toujours là pour sa famille. Cette famille qui l'aime lui et tous les défauts qu'il a à la pelle, d'un amour inconditionnel.

\- Merci, Oncle Pete (3), souffla-t-il.

Il avait rarement appelé Peter 'oncle', après tout, ils avaient seulement dix ans d'écart.

Les yeux de Peter étaient eux-même un peu brumeux alors qu'il le regardait.

\- Je suis heureux que tu puisses enfin laisser cette salope derrière toi. Je te jure devant Dieu, que si je pouvais la tuer encore, je le ferais, lentement et douloureusement, l'amenant aux portes de la mort pour la ramener, et recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'achever. Et je ne lui aurais pas accordé ce repos paisible.

Ses paroles étaient pleines de haine et de douleur.

Derek ressentait la même chose. Seulement, lui avait en plus la culpabilité qui l'accablerait jusqu'à sa mort. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir réaliser ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle lui faisait, à lui et sa famille. La culpabilité du survivant.

Ils burent ensembles et reposèrent leurs verres en même temps. Et Peter, les yeux toujours brillants, attira un Derek à peine mieux loti dans une forte étreinte. Quand il s'éloigna, il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu pus le sexe. Pitié, dis-moi que c'était Stiles.

Derek souffla un ricanement et hocha la tête.

\- Merci putain, je ne me voyais vraiment pas mentir à son père quand je le verrais demain.

\- Demain ? S'enquit Derek avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, je l'embarque pour le petit dèj, à la fin de son double service.

Derek hocha la tête. Et pensa un instant à Stiles, seul chez lui.

\- Bon, je vais prendre une douche et dormir un peu.

Il alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. L'appartement était cher, mais valait chaque dollar dépensé rien que pour les salles de bains privatives. Cora devait avoir la sienne parce que c'était une fille, Peter voulait une belle et grande baignoire - une histoire de sel de bain et de peau, et surtout des heures qu'il passait dedans, qu'il méritait pour le restant de sa vie après les années passées en prison.

Et lui ? Bah, il avait juste besoin de pouvoir y accéder quand il le voulait. En y entrant, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau et il le sortit de sa poche, le déposant en même temps son portefeuille sur le bord du lavabo. Retirant ses chaussures, il ouvrit l'eau et les textos de Stiles.

 _« J'attends, me toucherais pas tant qu'j'aurais pas ma photo. »_

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement puis frissonna d'excitation après avoir ouvert le second message. C'était une image. Une photo de la longue main de Stiles enroulée autour de sa queue, tirant son prépuce en arrière pour exposé son gland. Quelques gouttes perlaient le long de sa peau. Et il y avait quelques mots.

 _« Je t'en supplie, mec ! »_

Secouant la tête, Derek répondit.

 _« Gourmand, va. Je suis sur le point de prendre une douche. »_

Il attendit cependant, sachant très bien que Stiles renverrait quelque chose rapidement. Et effectivement...

 _« Oh putain, tu me tues ! Tu es nu ? Pitié, envoies-moi quelque chose... »_

Derek secoua de nouveau la tête et déverrouilla son téléphone.

Cherchant pour trouver la fonction photo, il ouvrit l'application et recula brusquement son téléphone alors que la caméra frontale lui présentait son visage grognon. Puis il eut une meilleure idée. La vapeur remplissait doucement la pièce alors qu'il passait en mode vidéo, positionnant son téléphone pour qu'il filme dans la direction de la douche brûlante.

Puis il termina de se déshabiller, mit en route son téléphone et rentra dans la douche. Il prit son temps, se lavant soigneusement. Il accorda une attention toute particulière à son dos et à son aine, s'assurant d'être dans une bonne position alors qu'il glissait ses doigts tout contre son entrée. Puis il commença à se pénétrer avec quelques doigts.

Son autre main autour de son membre, Derek se tourna légèrement sur le côté, gémissant sous cette double stimulation. C'était obscène, sale, et tellement sexy de penser qu'il filmait ça pour Stiles...

Quand il jouit, ce fut avec un gémissement déchirant, à peine capable de rester sur ses jambes molles et tremblantes. S'assurant que la douche soit propre, il éteignit l'eau et sortit, avant d'interrompre la vidéo.

La mettant en route pour la regarder, il ignora les "bips" et les vibrations des messages de Stiles. Putain c'était chaud, et il était heureux que l'on ne voie pas son visage, bien que son tatouage soit reconnaissable ... mais ce n'était pas si important. Il l'envoya ensuite par e-mail au jeune homme et quand son téléphone confirma l'envoie du mail, il envoya un SMS à Stiles.

 _« Regarde tes mails »_

Après s'être séché et habillé, Derek attrapa son téléphone et alla se coucher. Il le brancha pour le recharger et le posa sur un coin de son lit. Il était aux portes du sommeil lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

 _« C'était chaud putain ! Je garde ça pour toujours ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse m'endormir après m'avoir envoyer ça, putain ?! »_ s'exclama Stiles en un souffle, bouffant la moitié des mots.

Derek se mit à rire doucement.

\- Tu m'as demandé de t'envoyer quelque chose, c'est tout ce que j'avais envie de te donner. Quoique j'ai remis mes anneaux tout à l'heure... répondit Derek en commençant à jouer avec l'un d'eux d'un air absent.

Il sourit alors que Stiles se mit à jurer.

 _« J'en peux plus d'attendre, je veux tellement te prendre... »_

\- Moi non plus, j'attends ta queue depuis un peu plus d'un an, je pense avoir attendu assez longtemps, répondit Derek sans réfléchir.

Le silence qui s'étira dans la conversation le réveilla et il se maudit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais de nouveau, Stiles le surprit.

 _« Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu dises des trucs comme ça quand je peux rien faire ? »_ Demanda-t-il avec un ton irrité. _« J'ai le béguin pour toi depuis que Cora nous a présenté. Chaque fois que je venais chez vous, je trouvais une excuse pour utiliser TA salle de bain, juste pour pouvoir fantasmer là d'dans et me frotter comme un chien à tes serviette_ _s_ _pour sentir comme toi. Une fois, je me suis même masturbé dans ta salle de bain en pensant à toi. Quoi que tu penses Derek, t'es pas seul dans cette histoire, j'ai moi aussi des sentiments pour toi. »_

Stiles termina enfin sa tirade et respira profondément.

\- Stiles... souffla Derek.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

 _« Répète après moi, Derek. "_ Stiles, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, moi aussi. _" »_

Stiles attendit qu'il répète.

\- Stiles, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, moi aussi, répéta donc Derek docilement avec un sourire dans la voix.

 _« Bon à savoir, Derek, bon à savoir ! Alors, quand est-ce que les Stilinski viennent pour le déjeuner de Dimanche, comme tu l'as dit ? »_ Demanda Stiles dans un changement peu habile de sujet de conversation.

Souriant, Derek aurait tout donné pour voir le visage de Stiles quand il entendrait ce qu'il comptait lui apprendre.

\- Je dirai à Peter d'en parler à ton père pour le Dimanche qui vient, quand ils se verront demain pour le petit-déjeuner.

Il explosa de rire alors que Stiles s'étranglait dans le téléphone.

 _« Putain, tu es un tel connard »_ s'exclama-t-il avant de commencer à rire. _« Et oui ce dimanche serait cool, mais j'espère toujours te voir pour dîner demain soir. Et puis, peut-être que tu pourrais venir manger mercredi soir, je m'entraîne mardi. Je cuisine toujours le mercredi. »_

Derek accepta.

\- Ça me parait bien, on se voit demain soir à la boutique, on en parlera à ce moment-là.

 _« Cool ! Oh, avant que j'y aille, tu te situes où sur la DPA, l'affection publique ? (4) Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de t'embrasser pour te dire bonjour, de t'embrasser pour te dire au revoir et de beaucoup te toucher entre les deux »_ expliqua rapidement Stiles.

\- Euh... J'ai jamais essayé. Personne n'a jamais… Enfin, je sais pas, répondit Derek avec le sentiment de paraître comme un parfait idiot.

 _« Ok, je vois. Eh bien, on va tester ensemble, tu crois pas ? »_ Dit doucement le jeune homme.

Il avait tout comprit et Derek le savait.

\- Ça marche. Bonne nuit.

Derek attendit que Stiles lui réponde avant de clore l'appel.

Reposant son téléphone sur son lit, il sourit en tombant dans les limbes du sommeil.

Il avait hâte d'être à ce dîner.

.*.

(1) Neko m'a conseiller de mettre une 'tite note pour éviter des recherches google pour de pauvres âmes innocentes – si c'est le cas, que faites-vous ici ? - … Le fistage... Euuuuh... La … pénétration d'une main entière dans un … orifice ?

(2) C'est un alcool. Tequila Mexicaine qui coûte trop cher pour se mettre une mine avec -_-

(3) Bon, c'est censé être Oncle Peter, mais c'est pas 'joli' à dire, la sonorité est pas géniale. Donc, Oncle Pete.

(4) Démonstrations publiques d'affection, en anglais, le jargon utilisé c'est PDA ( Public Displays of Affection ). Je connaissais pas, et en français, y a pas vraiment d'équivalent. Alors pouf, j'improvise.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Unanyme** : Owyeah.

(Ndt : ... Owyeah)

 **Flo 1** : Héhéhé, coucou ! Merci, je suis contente que la trad te convienne, je l'aime bien et je suis assez contente de moi :D

 **Flo 2** : Yeah, ça monte, ça monte, doucement et surement x) Je suis contente :D Je vais aller relire ça et je change .w. Allez zou, je vais... Je sais... J'en sais rien xD BISOUS !

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'ai posté un peu plus tôt, j'espère que ça vous plait ! :D_

 _Allez zou, je vais aller me détendre avant de partir au boulot. J'ai presque terminé de répondre à toutes les reviews. Je vous aime !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	4. Chapter 3

_Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi le site n'a pas arrêté de supprimer le chapitre précédent quand je l'ai sortit... C'est étrange. M'enfin bref, il est un peu capricieux en ce moment, non ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;D_

* * *

 **\- Forever and Everything – Chapitre 3 -**

Il restait à Derek un petit quart d'heure d'ombrage à faire sur son client lorsque Stiles entra dans sa boutique. Il resta près de lui, l'observant travailler sur l'omoplate de l'homme.

\- Hey ! Dit-il en relevant les yeux vers Derek.

Ce dernier arrêta son pistolet et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hey, passe dans l'arrière-boutique. Dernière porte sur ta droite.

Stiles hocha la tête, mais il s'arrêta aux côtés de Derek pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Le tatoueur se souvient qu'il disait qu'il voulait l'embrasser en le voyant et avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

\- Mignon, déclara son client.

Derek secoua légèrement la tête en se reconcentrant sur le tatouage, armé de son pistolet.

\- Ouais... souffla-t-il en se souvenant des suçons violacés sur le cou de Stiles, dépassant du col de sa chemise de flanelle ouverte.

 _Mien..._ pensa-t-il en achevant l'ombrage sur le tatouage d'aigle.

Quand il eut terminé, il donna au client le boniment habituel, mais rapidement et sans entrer dans les détails, après tout ce n'était pas le premier tatouage de cet homme. Puis après avoir été payé, il ferma la boutique, nettoya son plan de travail, le préparant pour le lendemain et passa enfin à l'arrière. Stiles était en train de regarder dans les livres de tatouages, retraçant les motifs du bout des doigts.

Il leva les yeux lorsque Derek entra dans la pièce.

\- Tu fais du design, j'avais pas réalisé. Et tu dessines... Enfin je veux dire, oui, mais... tu dessines ! S'exclama-t-il en mettant l'accent sur le dernier mot, montrant les quelques croquis que Peter avait encadré et accroché.

Hochant la tête, Derek s'avança.

\- Oui. Maintenant, où est mon baiser de bonjour ?

Il observa avec amusement les rougeurs prenant place sur le visage de Stiles à sa question. Puis il se redressa et s'avança en même temps que lui.

\- Mais juste là, mon cher, dit-il en glissant ses mains sur les épaules du tatoueur.

Derek s'accrocha à la taille de Stiles et le tira à lui pour l'asseoir sur la table. Puis il se glissa entre ses jambes et le laissa stupidement l'embrasser.

Quand il s'écarta, ses paupières étaient lourdes.

\- Est-ce que c'est Ok ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Permets-moi de te rendre la pareille, dit Derek.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse s'écarter, il s'agenouilla, ses mains ouvrant le jean du plus jeune.

\- Oh putain, t'es... Oh putain.

Stiles se laissa aller contre la table, s'appuyant sur ses paumes tandis que Derek s'occupait de sa queue. Il glissa sa langue sous le prépuce, lapant les perles qui glissaient, puis le repoussa doucement contre la table pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il leva un instant les yeux pour voir le jeune homme, les yeux fixés sur lui, les pupilles dilatées et le visage rougit.

\- Retire ton haut, je veux voir mes marques, dit Derek, et Stiles se redressa, arrachant son maillot en prenant sa chemise de flanelle avec.

Derek gémit en voyant ses suçons parsemés partout sur le torse de Stiles. Il passa un pouce sur l'un des derniers qu'il avait fait, au niveau du bassin, tout en bas juste là où il voulait le tatouer. Puis il s'enfonça sur la queue de Stiles et le suça jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne avec un gémissement proche du cri. Ses bras le lâchèrent et il s'étendit sur la table, son jean et son boxer pendant à ses chevilles, les jambes toujours écartées.

\- Putain, c'est le meilleur ' _hello-kiss_ ' qu'on puisse espérer, dit-il dans un halètement sourd.

Souriant, Derek se leva et se pencha sur Stiles. Il plana au-dessus de lui pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'affaisse et ne l'embrasse. Lorsque Stiles ouvrit la bouche, il partagea avec lui les quelques gouttes de sperme qui lui restait, le faisant doucement glisser sur la langue du jeune homme. Celui-ci gémit en acceptant et l'avala.

\- Comment tu fais pour transformer quelque chose de 'sale' en un truc vachement sexy ? Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle en s'asseyant, regardant autour de lui pour trouver sa chemise.

\- Pour moi, le sexe n'est pas sale, il n'y a rien de sale. Nauséabond, maladroit, parfois mauvais et douloureux, mais pas sale, expliqua Derek en se redressant et regarda Stiles glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules.

Puis il se leva et remonta son jean. Enfin debout, il s'arrangea un peu, puis se rassit sur la table en regardant Derek.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette manière de voir les choses. Parce que tu vois, j'ai passé la nuit dernière à réfléchir à tout ce que je voulais te faire et c'est plutôt... Vilain, sourit Stiles et Derek secoua doucement la tête, se penchant pour un baiser rapide.

\- Allons dîner. Tu pourras tout me dire et je m'assurais que tu en ais pour ton compte.

Stiles bouda de nouveau et Derek secoua la tête.

\- Sache que ce qui pourrait fonctionner sur un grand nombre de personne ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, dit-il fermement en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Merde, il était tellement épris de ce bonhomme. Enfermons-le et jetons la clé.

Avec un sourire éblouissant, les yeux de Stiles se perdirent un instant le long de sa silhouette, le faisant déglutir alors que lui se léchait les lèvres.

\- Tu n'aurais sûrement pas dû admettre ça, Der', maintenant je vais redoubler d'imagination pour trouver ce qui te convient.

Il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres en faisant un pas en avant, posant sa main sur l'entrejambe de Derek.

L'ignorant, ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Der' ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Ouais, j'aime bien, m'en fout si pas toi, répondit Stiles en frôlant Derek avant de se diriger vers la porte. Maintenant, allons-y, tu m'as promis à manger et je meurs de faim !

Derek suivit Stiles à la porte et verrouilla la boutique derrière eux.

\- Restaurant thaï en bas de la rue, ça te va ? J'ai fait une réservation.

Stiles hocha la tête et ils y allèrent dans un silence confortable. Après quelques instants, Derek sursauta imperceptiblement en sentant le bras de Stiles glisser autour de ses hanches et sa main se glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean, palpant sa fesse dans le mouvement.

Mais il ne fit rien de plus, aucun commentaire graveleux, gardant juste la tête baissée, se promenant tout en étant pressé contre son flanc. Derek vit à la lumière d'une vitrine que les oreilles de Stiles étaient roses vif. Souriant intérieurement, il leva doucement le bras et le laissa tomber sur les épaules du jeune homme, le déplaçant ensuite autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre lui pour brosser ses lèvres à la naissance de ses cheveux, encore broussailleux et en désordre.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de coiffer ce nid de corbeau ? Demanda-t-il. Et les as-tu lavés aujourd'hui ? Ça sent encore comme... Eh bien, nous.

Il vit les oreilles de Stiles tourner à un rouge plus sombre.

\- Euh, je, non, répondit-il finalement.

Derek s'arrêta un instant en le regardant.

\- Tu ne t'es pas douché après la nuit dernière ?

Stiles secoua la tête, les yeux toujours baissés. Derek posa un doigt sous son menton pour remonter son visage vers lui, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Et je suis celui qui est sale ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, observant Stiles rougir d'embarras.

\- Merde, je ... non ? Répondit Stiles après un instant.

Derek les fit traverser pour s'arrêter devant le restaurant Thaï, alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

\- Donc, en s'appuyant sur cette idée que j'aime tout ce qui est sale, je dois t'avouer que là, ici et maintenant, je vais avoir vraiment du mal à me retenir de te jeter sur la table là-bas et de te dévorer.

Avec un sourire, il tira Stiles à l'intérieur alors que celui-ci gémit, tentant de le retenir en le tenant par le t-shirt.

\- Non, mais tu sais, mon père n'est pas là, on peut s'arranger ! S'exclama-t-il.

Derek secoua la tête et déclara à l'hôtesse qu'ils avaient une réservation.

Quand ils furent installés dans une alcôve, Derek glissa immédiatement son pied entre les jambes de Stiles pour observer cette rougeur si sexy revenir sur le visage du jeune homme.

Ils commandèrent leur menus et Derek laissa son pied là où il était, n'appuyant pas, ne bougeant pas, le laissant simplement là pour que Stiles le sache, qu'il soit conscient de lui d'une manière purement sexuelle. Il sourit et écarta légèrement les jambes après un temps lorsqu'une des baskets de Stiles se faufila au même endroit.

\- Donc, ton père est d'accord pour dimanche ? Demanda Derek en se penchant en arrière alors que leurs entrées leur étaient servies.

\- Yep, il est d'accord, genre la même heure à laquelle vous être venus la dernière fois.

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Cora viendra un peu plus tard, j'crois qu'elle a un rendez-vous, ou quelque chose du genre, dit-il en prenant un bout de poulet frit, le trempant dans la sauce avant de le faire sauter dans sa bouche.

Il regarda Stiles manger son rouleau de printemps et ils commencèrent à papoter légèrement.

Facilement.

C'était d'ailleurs surprenant. L'école, le père de Stiles, Peter et Cora. La manière dont Derek était devenu tatoueur. Celui-ci écoutait attentivement alors que Stiles parlait du bal du printemps.

\- Tu y vas avec qui ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement, supposant que Stiles y irai avec quelqu'un de sa promo.

\- Euh... Si on se cache pas, toi... Sauf si tu trouves que c'est trop... Dit-il, pâlissant soudainement.

Derek y réfléchit un instant, essayant d'ignorer le regard blessé de Stiles pour le moment.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne suis jamais allé à un bal du lycée pour être honnête. Et puis, les Hale n'ont pas vraiment une bonne réputation ici. J'espère que ça va changer, mais ça va être long tu vois. Quel genre de réputation tu vas te traîner si j'y vais avec toi ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant aller dans sa chaise, posant sa main sur le pied de Stiles posé entre ses jambes. Réponds-moi franchement, Stiles.

Stiles se redressa alors que leurs plats principaux arrivaient. Il ne toucha pas tout de suite au siens en laissant son regard dériver au loin à travers la fenêtre du restaurant. Puis il se reconcentra sur Derek et le regarda avec tant de maturité que Derek en fut bluffé.

\- Pour te répondre honnêtement, Derek Hale, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je serais critiqué de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si, je n'y étais pas habitué à la longue, et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais échapper aux piques dans les vestiaires quand je vais revenir circoncis après les vacances de printemps, déclara-t-il presque dans un souffle.

Puis il prit une gorgée de son soda et se réinstalla en haussant les épaules, le regardant de nouveau.

\- J'ai le pressentiment que tu vaux chaque connerie que mes camarades vont me sortir sur le fait que je couche avec un Hale, termina-t-il enfin avant de se pencher enfin sur son repas.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, sa gorge était comme bloquée par une émotion si forte qu'il sentait les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Clignant rapidement des paupières, il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Cora, elle a l'habitude, j'ai l'habitude, Peter a plus que l'habitude, double doses pour lui pour être un ex-détenu et un Hale à la fois. Mais quand on a pris un peu de temps pour décider où est-ce qu'on voulait se poser, c'était ici et rien d'autre... malgré tout.

Derek se tut pour commencer à manger son propre repas. Stiles continua de manger lentement en le regardant, attendant qu'il continue de parler, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas fini.

\- On aime les alentours, la ville en elle-même, c'est près d'une métropole - sans mauvais jeu de mots (1) - et on aime aussi le climat. On possède déjà le terrain, l'argent de l'assurance est suffisant pour reconstruire et pour autre chose. Et quand est arrivée la libération de Peter, on a réalisé qu'il y avait un marché pour moi, du boulot ici. Jusque-là, on a anticipé tout ce qu'on pouvait nous reprocher.

Derek se tut une nouvelle fois pour se désaltérer un instant.

\- Mise à part peut-être cette famille de deux, un père et son fils, avec ce foutu nom de famille, termina-t-il avec un sourire haussé, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Mais, s'ils peuvent interagir avec nous, malgré toute la merde que cette ville nous jette à la tronche, eh bien...

Derek haussa les épaules et se pencha en arrière, fixant Stiles.

\- Le moins que l'on puisse faire, le moins que JE puisse faire, c'est bien de me montrer à une pauvre danse de lycéens quand tu as besoin de moi.

Le regardant silencieusement tandis qu'il mangeait, Stiles termina son assiette. Il refusa un dessert quand la serveuse lui en proposa, tout comme Derek. Ils commandèrent juste un autre verre.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je pourrais les prendre au sérieux, et que mon père aussi ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.

Hochant la tête, Derek termina son verre.

\- Oui, ton père est déjà au courant je pense, vu la manière dont il se comporte avec moi quand on se voit, quand il me parle en public et tout le reste. Presque comme s'il voulait convaincre les gens de me traiter comme il le fait.

\- Les gens sont cons, foutrement cons la plupart du temps, voire tout le temps, maudit le jeune homme soudainement et vicieusement.

Souriant, Derek bougea pour se réinstaller.

\- Merci.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Je veux que tu viennes au bal du printemps avec moi. Si les gens ne peuvent pas gérer ça, qu'ils aillent se faire mettre. Et oui Derek, je suis sérieux. Si on est rembarré, on sera rembarré et puis c'est tout. Ils ne peuvent pas me virer juste parce que je sors avec toi, même s'ils peuvent nous jeter du bal en lui-même. Même si le fait que Cora est élève et que du coup, ça pourrait être coton pour eux, ils peuvent toujours essayer. Mais, je suis majeur donc techniquement, je peux amener qui je veux et qu'importe l'âge. Et j'ai déjà vérifié s'il n'y avait pas une loi archaïque toute bizarre. Et y en a pas. Tout comme le fait que ce soit un mec, c'est ok.

Secouant la tête, Derek prit sa deuxième bière.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis surpris que tu ais pensé à vérifier le code de bienséance de l'école. Et pourtant je le suis, et je suis aussi impressionné par le fait que tu ai véritablement vérifié.

Il attrapa doucement la cheville de Stiles et la serra affectueusement.

\- Je te le dis comme je le pense, tu le mérites, clama Stiles en rougissant, et le cœur de Derek se retourna de nouveau.

\- Idem, répondit-il avant que sa gorge ne se serre de nouveau par l'émotion.

\- Une putain de référence à Ghost, t'es un putain de romantique, je le savais ! S'exclama Stiles en se penchant en arrière, jetant théâtralement ses mains en l'air.

\- Non, ça c'est Peter, répondit Derek sans vraiment y penser et grimaça quand Stiles se mit à rire plus fort. Il va me tuer si tu en parles.

Stiles mima une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres et jeta la clé.

\- On y va ? Demanda le tatoueur et le jeune homme hocha la tête.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement à la boutique de Derek et de nouveau, Stiles avait glissé sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et l'aîné avait de nouveau passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

Une fois arrivé, Derek fit tinter ses clés.

\- Tu veux que je fasse ton sourcil ce soir ?

Stiles pinça ses lèvres en réfléchissant.

\- Ouais, je n'ai pas de rencontre d'athlé avant la semaine prochaine et le week-end d'après, alors ça semble parfait.

Derek ouvrit l'arrière de la boutique, verrouillant la porte après que Stiles soit rentré.

Allumant la lumière de la salle de pierçage, le tatoueur fit un geste à Stiles pour qu'il s'installe dans le fauteuil et alla fouiller dans les bijoux pour voir ceux qu'il pourrait utiliser.

\- J'utilise de l'acier inoxydable, j'aime pas utiliser du métal précieux sauf si la personne a déjà un autre piercing. Comme ça, si tu l'enlèves au bout de quelques semaines, tu ne risques pas d'infection.

Il revint auprès de Stiles et s'assit sur un des tabourets.

\- A quel point tu te sens aventureux ? Demanda-t-il en tenant les bijoux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose en tête ? Répondit Stiles en baissant les yeux vers les bijoux.

Cependant, Derek referma ses doigts dessus.

\- Eh bien, deux barres seraient bien je pense, tu as les sourcils pour.

Il prit un marqueur et se déplaçant pour être face à Stiles, il posa quatre petits points où il piercerait et où les billes seraient placées. Puis il lui tendit un petit miroir.

\- Wow. Sérieusement ? C'est de la folie.

Stiles inclina la tête en regardant les points, haussant le sourcil pour voir comment ça pouvait bouger, puis l'abaissa et fronça les sourcils, les tortillant comme une expérience scientifique. Puis finalement, il hocha la tête.

\- Fais-le.

Derek prépara donc la peau, la nettoyant, puis refit les marques. Puis il ouvrit les bijoux mais n'y toucha pas. Enfilant ses gants, il fixa Stiles.

\- Prêt ? Je serais rapide, reste juste immobile et tout ira bien.

Stiles hocha la tête de nouveau. Piquant à travers la peau de Stiles, Derek glissa la première barre mais ne la referma pas. Rapidement, il pierça une seconde fois et recommença. Puis il les vissa toutes deux, l'une après l'autre. Tamponnant ensuite avec une compresse stérile, il essuya doucement deux minces traînées de sang et désinfecta une dernière fois les toutes nouvelles plaies.

\- Terminé. Comment tu te sens ?

Seul un gémissement lui répond. L'observant, il vit les pupilles dilatées de Stiles, haletant de plaisir et sa queue compressée dans son jean. Derek secoua la tête avec un sourire en posant sa main sur lui.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose peut-être, bébé ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Ouais ?

Un autre mouvement de tête haché.

\- Tu as besoin de quoi exactement, dis-moi.

Il frotta légèrement l'érection de Stiles, qui ne répondit que par un mouvement de hanche avide.

\- Hm... Tu aimes ça, alors ? Demanda doucement Derek alors qu'il se redressait, ses lèvres frôlant légèrement les siennes sans pour autant l'embrasser. Oh oui, tu adores ça. Allez, viens.

Derek recula et attrapa les mains de Stiles pour le tirer à lui alors qu'il s'accroupissait puis le chargea sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

Riant au cri de Stiles, il gifla gentiment son cul.

\- Calmes-toi.

Il déposa Stiles sur la table de la petite cuisine où il avait fantasmé sur lui plus tôt dans la soirée. Puis Derek déboutonna le jean du jeune homme, le tirant vers le bas avec son boxer et jeta ses baskets et chaussettes au loin, et Stiles était désormais nu de la taille jusqu'aux pieds. S'installant entre ses jambes, Derek retira le t-shirt de Stiles en prenant sa chemise avec.

Se reculant un peu, il regarda Stiles assis devant lui. Les jambes écartées, la queue assez dure pour que le gland dépasse du prépuce et cette peau rougissante qui prenait une belle teinte rosée.

\- Alors... Tu ne t'es vraiment pas douché depuis hier soir ?

Secouant la tête, Stiles se pencha en arrière sur ses mains, écartant un peu plus les jambes face au tatoueur. La petite goutte de sang qui dégoulinait de son sourcil rappela à Derek qu'il devait en prendre soins avant de laisser Stiles repartir ce soir.

\- Bien, montre-moi ton cul maintenant, et plus vite que ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux de Stiles roulèrent un instant avant qu'il bouge sur la table, tirant ses jambes sous lui. S'offrant totalement à Derek, il se laissa aller sur la table, en saisissant les bords de ses mains avant d'écarter lentement les genoux.

Gémissant, Derek s'avança. Sa propre queue était dure comme la pierre dans son jean, mais il ne s'en souciait pas encore. Réduisant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, il glissa doucement un doigt à l'arrière de sa cuisse, puis remonta pour caresser le pli sous la fesse. Puis il glissa sa main à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant doucement dans un toucher fantomatique jusqu'à doucement palper les bourses de Stiles. Elles étaient étonnamment pleines.

\- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es touché ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en continuant de le caresser.

Stiles gémit et respira profondément.

\- Euh... La nuit dernière... Pas ce matin, ni même après les cours, je t'attendais...

Derek sourit. Stiles avait patiemment attendu de le voir ce soir.

\- J'aime cette réponse, donc je vais te goûter jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses sans te toucher une seule fois, entendu ?

Stiles ne répondit que par un gémissement.

\- Est-ce que tu as compris, Stiles ? Demanda de nouveau Derek, tirant un peu plus fort ses bourses.

Il les sentit se contracter entre ses doigts et il les saisit d'un coup plus sec. Mais c'eut l'effet inverse à ce à quoi il attendait.

Stiles jouit. Fort. Derek le regarda avec émerveillement alors qu'il ruait, gémissait et se tortillait sur la table sans aucune pudeur. Il ne le verrait plus jamais de la même manière, maintenant.

Sans avoir été touché une seule fois, juste une infime pression sur ses testicules. Stiles était si impatient et si prêt pour lui qu'il est venu sans préavis. Et Derek en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre.

Il se pencha alors, ses mains agrippant les fesses de Stiles et les écartant. Il gémit alors que son odeur l'embaumait. Leurs odeurs en fait, parce qu'il était venu en lui la nuit dernière. Donc, c'était leurs odeurs qu'il respirait.

Forte et musquée, amère et salée. Derek passa un coup de langue comme s'il léchait une glace, passant longuement, lentement et paresseusement sa langue sur l'entrée de Stiles et descendant le long de son périnée. Maintes et maintes fois, encore et encore. Il voulait faire venir le jeune homme de nouveau, ne se préoccupant pas de son propre plaisir, juste celui de Stiles.

Au bout d'un moment, il put enfin sentir Stiles se tortiller sous ses mains et sous sa langue, s'appuyant contre lui, en redemandant. S'écartant un peu, le tatoueur ignora ses gémissements de protestation. Ouvrant la bouche, il aspira la peau tendre d'une fesse dans un baiser mouillé, puis fit la même chose sur l'autre.

Stiles continua de gémir, son érection tressautant sous lui, mais il gardait pourtant sagement ses mains enroulées autour de la table. Regardant entre ses jambes, l'aîné vit un peu de liquide séminal goutter sur la table, se mêlant au sperme déjà présent. Derek glissa ses doigts sur la table pour en prendre un peu.

Puis il glissa dans le jeune homme, poussant lentement et régulièrement, pressant ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il laissa ses doigts là, sentant la chaleur de Stiles envelopper son doigt alors qu'il semblait vouloir l'engloutir tout au fond de lui. Il bougea doucement ses doigts jusqu'à pouvoir toucher la prostate de Stiles. Il recommença et joua avec, la brossant, la poussant, l'accrochant pour rendre Stiles complètement fou de plaisir.

Enfin, lorsque le jeune homme sanglota pour être enfin soulagé, Derek plongea de nouveau et remplaça ses doigts par sa langue pour le baiser avidement. Il glissait autour, passait sur son entrée, léchant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa disposition. Il cracha sur son entrée avant de retourner en lui, le gouttant avidement.

Et cela fit jouir de nouveau Stiles, comme une explosion. Il s'abandonnait totalement, les genoux faibles de telle sorte que Derek du le soutenir et même le stabiliser pour continuer de le lécher, de le grignoter dans son orgasme. Ce fut seulement quand il arrêta de frémir que Derek s'arrêta aussi.

Posant sa tête sur les fesses du jeune homme, il respira profondément, tentant de calmer son excitation alors que le jeune homme se prélassait dans la brume post-orgasmique. Derek, lui, avait presque joui dans son pantalon. La prochaine fois qu'ils faisaient ça, ce serait dans un lit pour qu'il puisse venir lui aussi.

\- J'avoue, parce que, merde, je vais te rendre la pareille, le plus tôt possible, murmura Stiles d'une voix enrouée, lui faisant réaliser qu'il avait parlé tout haut.

Il sourit, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Tu souris, je peux le sentir contre ma fesse. Eh merde ! Tu m'as fait un suçon là aussi, non ? Putain, j'ai sport demain ! S'exclama Stiles et Derek céda enfin à son envie, riant fort alors que le jeune homme le bousculait pour tenter de se déplacer sur la table.

Enfin assit, Derek attrapa Stiles et le souleva jusqu'à ce qu'il soit affalé sur la chaise de la cuisine avec le jeune homme installé sur lui, son dos appuyé sur la poitrine de Derek, ses jambes de part et d'autre de celles du tatoueur dans une position plus qu'obscène, et Derek écarta ses jambes délibérément. Jetant un regard dans le miroir de plein pied que Peter avait accroché dans le couloir pour que les clients puissent vérifier le boulot fait, il put les voir tous deux.

Inclinant doucement la tête de Stiles dans la même direction, il aperçut le plaisir s'épanouir sur son visage alors que Stiles les apercevait ensemble.

\- Je pense que ma chambre pourrait avoir besoin d'un miroir pareil installé quelque part, murmura Derek en glissant sa paume le long de son torse, commençant à jouer avec un des mamelons du jeune homme. Veux-tu les piercer aussi ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement alors que Stiles le regardait faire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Stiles pinça doucement des lèvres.

\- Peut-être bien. Oh ! Montre-moi le tien !

Se trémoussant un instant en bougeant ses longues jambes, il parvint à se retrouver à cheval sur ses hanches sans même se lever. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses flancs pour tendre son haut sur son torse et se stoppa en fixant le t-shirt.

Les barres étaient évidentes, dressant les mamelons face à lui. Observant attentivement, Stiles haussa son sourcil nouvellement piercé avant de le baisser dans un froncement de sourcil. Derek gifla sa main taquine pour la repousser.

\- Pas touche, sauf si tu as désinfecté tes mains.

Stiles sourit et avec un clin d'œil, il se pencha et posa sa bouche sur le mamelon piercé et aspira fort. Sa langue passait et repassait sur le piercing, et le fait de le faire à travers le T-shirt semblait renforcer la sensation.

La tête de Derek retomba en arrière avec un gémissement et il jura salement lorsque les dents de Stiles agrippèrent le piercing pour le tirer légèrement. Puis son autre main glissa le long de son flanc, les doigts s'attaquant à l'autre piercing de telle sorte que ses deux mamelons se retrouvaient inondés de sensations. Puis le jeune homme intervertit, et la matière mouillée sur son mamelon excité rajoutait des sensations que Derek n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

\- J'ai maintenant une petite idée de comment les nanas se sentent dans une compèt' de t-shirt mouillé, marmonna-t-il en gémissant.

Stiles rit légèrement avant de se redresser. Ses deux mains remplacèrent sa bouche, ses mamelons stimulés simultanément. Puis Stiles se pencha et referma ses lèvres autour du cou de Derek pour aspirer vivement.

\- Putain, tu vas me faire venir dans mon pantalon comme un ado, gémit le tatoueur en glissant ses mains le long de la peau lisse de Stiles.

Agrippant l'arrière de sa tête, Derek l'attira tout contre lui, lui permettant de lui rendre la pareille pour tous ses suçons. Lorsque le jeune homme se retira, Derek glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre pour tirer son visage contre lui, respirant lèvres contre lèvres, les doigts de Stiles malmenant toujours ses piercings.

Puis le tatoueur l'attira plus près encore et ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement et sans précipitation, mordillant et suçant les lèvres de l'autre avant de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, leurs lèvres se pressèrent ensemble alors que leurs langues se rencontraient pour danser, d'abord dans la bouche de Stiles, puis dans celle de Derek, allant et venant en apprenant à connaître ce qu'ils aimaient avec un baiser.

Soudainement, le thème de la série télé des années 80 'Miami Vice' retentit bruyamment. Stiles sursauta et Derek s'ébroua.

\- Laisses-moi deviner, ton père ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

\- Yep, mais pour ma défense, c'est lui qui a choisi, tu sais.

Se penchant en arrière, Stiles faisait toute confiance à Derek pour le retenir, histoire qu'il ne tombe pas à la renverse.

\- Hé 'pa ! Répondit-il retournant dans ses bras.

Il passa son autre bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui. Il permit ainsi à Derek d'entendre la voix du shérif très clairement.

" _Hey gamin, tu es avec Derek ?_ "

\- Yep, on vient juste de revenir à la boutique, je serais bientôt à la maison, répondit-il en bougeant des hanches sur la queue de Derek.

Ce dernier roula des yeux et resta aussi immobile qu'il le pouvait. Il était désormais dans une position délicate : s'il se déplaçait ou faisait un seul bruit, le shérif risquait de l'entendre. Et il n'était pas un homme stupide.

Glissant ses mains autour de ses hanches, il l'enlaça fermement pour l'appuyer durement contre son membre encore dressé.

" _Est-ce qu'il te pierce la queue ?_ "

Derek grimaça en l'entendant et Stiles rit.

\- Non papa, n'oublie pas ce que le médecin a dit, je n'aurais pas de piercing avant six mois, le temps que ça cicatrise, ricana-t-il en déposant un baiser léger et silencieux sur la marque rouge qui commençait à fleurir dans le cou de l'aîné.

En les regardant dans le miroir, Derek s'imaginait l'encre qu'il pouvait mettre sur sa peau, recouvrir son dos, ses bras, même son cul ; et il sentit sa queue se durcir encore un peu plus. Pas moyen qu'il quitte cette chaise sans avoir joui, réalisa-t-il. Son besoin était presque douloureux.

" _Ouais, ouais, mais j'te connais. Alors, vous avez fait quoi ce soir ? Ou qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? Tu as intérêt à sortir couvert, gamin._ "

Stiles roula les yeux si fort que Derek les imagina bien rester bloqué à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- En fait, j'en ai fait un à l'arcade. Mais oui, nous l'avons fait, et nous allions le refaire puisque tu poses la question et oui, nous jouons la sécurité. D'autres questions ? Demanda-t-il avec espièglerie.

Derek entendit le reniflement du shérif.

" _Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ces images en tête, je dois pouvoir regarder Derek dans les yeux dimanche, tu sais !_ " Soupira-t-il bruyamment et Derek étouffa son grognement de rire.

\- T'avais qu'à pas demander !

Stiles s'arrêta et regarda Derek quelques secondes.

\- Et tu ne veux probablement pas savoir que je câline Derek si près qu'il est capable d'entendre toute la conversation.

Derek tressaillit et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière.

\- _Fuck me_ , marmonna-t-il alors même que le shérif jurait contre son fils mesquin.

Stiles rit.

\- Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Puis il raccrocha en ricanant avant de laisser tomber son téléphone sur le sol, s'attaquant de nouveau à la bouche du tatoueur.

\- J'en peux plus d'attendre pour te prendre, quand est-ce que j'pourrais ? J'ai b'soin d'être en toi...

Il attaqua de nouveau la bouche de Derek sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Euh... Arriva-t-il enfin à souffler en s'éloignant. Dimanche ? Après le déjeuner ? Tu pourras sortir, pas juste après mais plus tard, comme la dernière fois ? Comme ça, je pourrais bosser un peu et toi aussi.

\- Bon, c'est un rencard, un autre j'veux dire. Tu viens toujours Mercredi ? Demanda Stiles en se nichant contre sa poitrine.

\- Ouais, pour le moment, je n'ai pas de clients tardifs mais ça pourrait changer. Je te tiendrais au courant.

Derek enlaça Stiles alors qu'ils se blottissaient tous deux silencieusement l'un contre l'autre.

\- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Pas de douleur ? Demanda le tatoueur tranquillement après un temps.

\- Non, tu m'avais bien préparé, je n'ai pas eu mal une seule fois, répondit le jeune homme en se frottant contre la queue de Derek tout en parlant. J'aimerais que tu me prennes encore, juste pour ton plaisir.

Gémissant, Derek hocha vivement la tête. Il ouvrit son jean et Stiles libéra sa queue.

\- Lubrifiant, marmonna-t-il en faisant un geste, mais le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Tu m'as préparé au-delà du commun des mortels, juste baise-moi, putain, dit-il en reposant ses paumes sur l'arrière des cuisses du tatoueur derrière lui pour soulever ses hanches.

Plaçant sa queue contre son trou, Derek s'arrêta et regarda Stiles alors qu'il le fixait.

\- Une condition.

Il attrapa les hanches du jeune homme, les maintenant fermement pour l'empêcher de s'empaler seul sur son membre.

\- Putain, mais quoi encore ?! S'énerva presque Stiles, lui arrachant un sourire.  
\- Tu te douche en rentrant, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes une infection qui pourrait retarder la chirurgie, dit-il en anticipant la protestation de Stiles.  
\- Promis, lui répondit le jeune homme en hochant vivement la tête.

Derek hocha lui aussi la tête et se repositionna. Stiles glissa doucement le long de son membre avec un gémissement faisant écho au sien.

\- Dieu, t'es plus que prêt... Marmonna-t-il en se sentant enveloppé dans la chaleur moite de Stiles. Et on joue pas la sécurité, comme on l'a promis à son père. Fait chier, s'exclama-t-il.

D'une voix ferme, Stiles l'appela, le surprenant soudainement.

\- Je suis clean, j'étais vierge, tu t'souviens ? Et je sais que t'es clean aussi, tu dois l'être avec le boulot que tu fais, le département de la santé vous vérifie trop souvent pour que tu ne le sois pas, tu pourrais pas pratiquer autrement. Et je sais que tu n'aurais pas oublier un préservatif si tu avais des doutes pour l'un de nous deux, ok ?

Stiles lâcha ses cuisses en posa ses mains en coupe sur son visage, ses doigts caressant doucement son début de barbe. Derek secoua la tête en signe de résignation.

\- Je ne te caches pas que j'adore baiser sans, et je compte pas aller voir ailleurs. Mais si tu le fais, j'espère que tu y penseras, dit Derek en commençant à pousser.

Mais Stiles le stoppa.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Confus, Derek le regarda.

\- ... Dis quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit et qui avait pu le déranger.

\- Que si je baise avec quelqu'un d'autre, je devrais penser à porter un préservatif. Pourquoi est-ce que je baiserais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce qu'on est pas ensemble ? Je veux dire, j'ai dit à Scott tout à l'heure que t'étais enfin mon petit-ami, pour l'amour du ciel !

Stiles se retira de la queue de Derek et le fixa, amer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs ? Que je ne te serais pas fidèle ? Parce que je fonctionne pas de cette manière Derek, mais si tu penses le contraire, alors je crois qu'on en a terminé, putain.

Il attrapa ses affaires alors que Derek tentait de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Se redressant, il se rhabilla. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas de réponse aux questions de Stiles. Parce que, honnêtement ? Il s'était imaginé que le jeune homme allait aller voir ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un qui faisait autrement.

Depuis la psycho'bitch, à chaque fois qu'il commençait à sortir avec quelqu'un, ils trouvaient toujours quelqu'un d'autre à côté. A chaque fois, ils jouaient sur les deux tableaux pour choisir inévitablement l'autre personne.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une personnalité brillante. Même s'il avait calmé son côté grossier, il possédait toujours un humour obtus et sarcastique à l'extrême pour les autres, alors que lui pensait simplement dire la vérité.

À l'âge vénérable de vingt-deux ans, Derek avait - pensait-il alors - tiré un trait définitif sur les relations amoureuses. Jusqu'à ce que, à l'âge de vingt-trois ans, il rencontre Stiles. Stiles, qui lui avait donné de l'espoir, qui l'avait fait rêvé de nouveau. Il était jeune bien sûr, mais de quelques années seulement. Et maintenant, à vingt-quatre ans, il laissait filer sa chance d'avoir une nouvelle relation.

Mais de nouveau, il lui donnait de l'espoir là où Derek n'avait jamais rien eu d'autre que de la noirceur jusqu'alors. Derek se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, mettant sa tête dans ses mains en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Il attendait patiemment que Stiles s'en aille, mais il n'entendait rien d'autre mise à part son cœur battant un peu trop fort à ses oreilles. Fermant les yeux, il se vautra dans son chagrin. Une immense douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour quelqu'un, la sensation de perdre Stiles était bien plus douloureuse que toutes ses tentatives infructueuses de relations combinées.

\- Merde, marmonna-t-il tranquillement à lui-même.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le sol. Il se passa un moment avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était en train de fixer les baskets de Stiles. Il releva les yeux pour voir le jeune homme assis sur une chaise, à cheval avec ses bras croisé sur le dossier, regardant Derek en silence.

\- On doit parler de ce qui vient de se passer, hein, lui dit-il doucement.

Derek ne répondit pas en le regardant.

\- Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Demanda-t-il plutôt calmement.

Roulant des yeux, Stiles lui répondit.

\- Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, espèce d'idiot, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne fuis pas les gens auxquels je tiens, même quand se sont des idiots, surtout s'ils ont de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Fronçant les sourcils, Derek réalisa que Stiles venait de l'insulter. Mais c'était quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait dire quelque chose, mais il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Alors, il resta silencieux. Stiles soupira.

\- On en parlera quand tu viendras diner Mercredi soir, ok ?

\- Je viens toujours dîner ? Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Derek en regardant le jeune homme.

\- Je suis sûr, on a besoin de parler avant d'aller plus loin, parce qu'on va aller plus loin, n'en doute pas, clarifia-t-il. Papa sera en service, donc il ne sera pas à la maison même jusqu'à tard dans la nuit ; on aura un peu d'intimité et tout l'endroit pour crier, expliqua-t-il avec une légère rougeur.

\- Est-ce une image ? Je ne suis pas bon avec ça, hésita Derek.

Stiles renifla avant de lui répondre.

\- Non ce n'est pas un euphémisme, je m'attends bien à ce que tu me fasses hurler, dur et fort.

Il se leva et repoussa la chaise. Derek fronça les sourcils en réalisant que Stiles avait nettoyé la table et essuyé le sol.

\- Euh, d'accord. Je... J'apporte le dessert ? Interrogea-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment si Stiles était sérieux au sujet du dîner.

\- C'est parfait, dit celui-ci en poussant ses mains dans ses poches pour en sortir ses clés. Je te vois donc Mercredi soir, disons... Sept heures, sauf si tu as un client ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Bon... J'y vais.

Stiles s'éloigna. Derek ne put que le regarder passer.

Nettoyant la salle de pierçage avant qu'il ne parte, Derek attrapa le kit de soin post piercings que Stiles avait oublié et alla le déposer au poste de police pour que le Shérif le prenne pour son fils.

Il était bien heureux que l'homme de loi soit sur le terrain à ce moment-là, l'empêchant donc de lui parler.

* * *

(1) Alors... Je ne suis pas sûre de moi, mais je pense que l'auteur place Beacon Hills près de Boston ( en vrai, c'est le nom d'un quartier de Boston ), Boston qui a beaucoup d'endroit portant le nom de Metropolis ( = Métropole ), par exemple la cathédrale orthodoxe grecque, une rue qui s'appelle Metropolis... Bref, je pense que c'est un jeu de mot qui tombe à l'eau en français, malheureusement. Si vous avez une meilleure explication, je vous en prie, prévenez moi :)

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Eh oui, c'est chaud ;)

Bah naaaan, j'avais pas d'écrit à posté pour cet été, dooonc pouf ! Je suis contente que cette trad te convienne, je suis très contente ! Ahahaha x) Mes notes, et encore, t'a pas lu celle que Mag m'a laissé x) Ouiii, va falloir qu'on se voit avant que tu partes ! :O Tu pars longtemps ? Tu pars ... définitivement ? :O

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller laisser un petit mot à l'auteure ! Ça lui fera sûrement très plaisir ! Même en français, utiliser des mots simples que google trad pourra retranscrire le plus simplement possible ^^_

 _A la prochaine !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	5. Chapter 4

_Je suis un peu en retard, désolé. Je fais vais essayer de ne pas être trop en retard la prochaine fois, promis !_

* * *

 **-** **Forever and Everything – Chapitre 4 -**

Le mercredi soir arriva avec les conseils de Peter " Ne fais pas de conneries, pour ton bien ! " résonnant à ses oreilles. Derek ramassa le sac que son oncle lui avait préparé. Les paroles de Cora, " Derek, tu blesses Stiles et je te le ferais regretter. " firent quant à eux, écho dans sa tête.

Se sentant bien et vraiment confiant – ironiiie – Derek toqua à la porte au lieu d'utiliser la sonnette, trop évidente. Un " C'est ouvert ! " l'accueillit, semblant provenir de la cuisine. Il entra et referma derrière lui.

\- J'espère que c'était ouvert juste parce que je venais et que tu gardes habituellement verrouillé ! Hurla-t-il en retour, avant de réaliser qu'il se comportait comme s'il était chez lui. Merde, pesta-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Oui, papa ! Lui répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

Marchant dans le couloir, Derek sourit. Stiles ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Même si ce soir était la dernière fois qu'il venait ici, il serait toujours reconnaissant pour le peu de temps qu'il avait eu en sa compagnie.

\- On a le fantasme du _Daddy_ , gamin ? Demanda-t-il en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Stiles était en train de faire sauter quelque chose dans une poêle.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu serais foutrement trop jeune, grogna-t-il.

\- Restes poli, ou je ne partage pas le dessert que mon oncle a préparé, répondit-il en posant le sac sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit la boite qui contenait ledit dessert, le mettant dans le réfrigérateur. Puis il s'installa près du jeune homme qui remuait leur dîner dans la poêle.

\- Besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ?

\- Euh, non. J'ai déjà tout préparé. Peut-être mettre la table ? Déclara Stiles sans quitter des yeux ce qu'il est en train de faire sauter.

Derek ne le prit pas mal, il savait grâce à Peter que tout ce qui était sauté pouvait être étonnamment difficile à maîtriser, la cuisson parfaite pouvait être dure à atteindre. Attrapant les dessous de table, il les mit sur la table de la cuisine, un en bout, un autre directement à la droite. Puis il mit les assiettes que Stiles avait déjà sorti, ainsi que les couverts.

\- J'ai des baguettes si tu préfères.

\- Non, la fourchette, c'est bien, répondit Derek.

Il servit un verre de soda à Stiles et de l'eau pour lui-même.

Il s'assit à table et attendit patiemment son repas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et ne voulait pas froisser le jeune homme. Un bol comportant une portion fumante de riz fut posé sur la table, suivit d'un plat de légumes sautés. Puis Stiles s'installa en tête de table et invita Derek à se servir d'un geste de la main.

Après avoir pris une petite portion de riz dans son assiette, il passa le plat à Stiles pour qu'il puisse faire de même et passa aux légumes.

\- Poulet ? S'enquit-il, et Stiles hocha la tête. Ça sent divinement bon.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Une fois repus, ils se partagèrent les tâches. Derek lavait les plats, Stiles les séchaient et les rangeaient. Puis ils se posèrent de nouveau à table.

\- Ok, j'ai réfléchi. Il se passe quelque chose, enfin, nous avons quelque chose, on est d'accord ? Demanda Stiles, sautant dans le vif du sujet.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Derek.

\- Alors, il faut que tu travailles sur toi pour me laisser entrer. Juste, là.

Stiles donna une pichenette sur le front de Derek, qui sursauta.

\- Désolé, j'ai juste... C'est que, je n'ai eu que des mauvaises expériences niveau relation...

Stiles l'interrompit.

\- Ouais, je sais. Tu as fait une croix dessus à vingt-deux ans après la 'psycho'bitch', qui qu'elle soit, puis deux ou trois connards après. Je ne te blâme pas. Aucun d'eux n'avait le droit de fricoter à droite et à gauche, peu importe ce qu'ils pensaient de toi.

Blêmissant, Derek se redressa.

\- Tu... Comment tu sais ça ? Est-ce que Peter t'a parlé, je vais le tuer, putain !

Il commença à partir, son visage brûlant de honte. Arrivé rapidement à la porte, il fut arrêté par Stiles hurlant dans le couloir.

\- Tu me l'as dit la nuit dernière, espèce de putain d'idiot !

Derek se figea. Il se souvenait parfaitement bien de ses pensées qu'il avait vomit la nuit dernière après l'éclat de Stiles, et surtout quand il croyait qu'il était parti.

\- Je me parlais à moi-même, en pensée... marmonna-t-il.

Arrivant dans le couloir, Stiles reprit.

\- Peut-être que tu te parlais à toi même, mon vieux, mais tu l'as fait à voix haute.

Stiles se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon, un bras sur son visage.

\- Tu peux éteindre la lumière ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement.

Derek s'exécutât, laissant deux lampes à pieds allumées puis s'assit au sol, appuyant son épaule contre le bras de Stiles qui pendait. Il étendit ses jambes avec un soupir.

\- Ok, j'ai des problèmes, des putains de problèmes d'insécurités stupides qui ne vont probablement pas s'en aller de sitôt, admit-il en cédant.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Pas de filtre cerveau/bouche, répondit Stiles.

Sa main ballante se leva et se posa sur son épaule.

\- Que veux-tu de moi, Derek ? Honnêtement, demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Tout, à jamais, bague, chien, maison avec barrières blanches, peut-être même des mômes, déclara Derek, choisissant de dire la vérité. Au moment où je t'ai vu, ça a été comme un poing fermé sur mon cœur, avec ton nom gravé d'ssus qui bat comme un tambour, ou quelque chose du genre, termina-t-il enfin, se sentant à la fois vulnérable et terriblement ringard.

La main de Stiles se crispa sur son épaule puis se détendit alors qu'il soupirait.

\- Autant l'idée de "toujours" me fout les jetons, le "tout" semble génial. Parce que je veux tout de toi aussi, Derek. Mais j'arrive pas à me projeter autant dans l'avenir.

Stiles inspira doucement en retirant le bras cachant son visage et regarda Derek.

\- Je n'ai jamais été le "tout" de quelqu'un avant. Mais je le veux vraiment. Mais toi... C'est comme si tu pensais que tu le méritais pas, ou quelque chose du genre. Alors que c'est le contraire. Tu es chaleureux, drôle, affectueux et porté sur ta famille.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais Derek secoua la tête.

\- Non, j'ai perdu ma famille parce que je baisais avec une psycho'bitch qui m'a utilisé pour se rapprocher d'eux pour mieux tous nous détruire.

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de sa première tentative de relation. Le pourquoi il était comme ça.

\- J'suis le pire niveau relation Stiles, crois-moi. Je suis égocentrique, égoïste, négligent et paresseux.

\- Mais ferme la, bordel !

Stiles avait sauté sur ses pieds et le poussa contre le canapé, le dominant.

\- Tu n'es aucune de ces choses. Rien de tout ça Derek, et celui qui te dit le contraire est un connard de menteur. Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu es avec Cora, Peter ? La façon dont tu prends soin de ton oncle, la façon dont tu lui permets d'être lui-même, de reprendre pied ? Et tu ne vois pas la manière dont il te regarde ?

Secouant la tête, Stiles s'affaissa sur le sol, à cheval sur les jambes de Derek.

\- Tu es la personne la plus aimante que je connaisse, mise à part peut-être mon père. Tu es quelqu'un de prévenant, discrètement certes, mais tu l'es. Je connais personne comme ça. Et le fait que tu te soucies de moi ?

Les mains de Stiles happèrent le cou de Derek et il l'attira à lui.

\- C'est la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais ressenti. La manière dont tu me traites ? Ça me serre le cœur, ça me rend dingue, dit Stiles en se penchant et en l'embrassant. Sincèrement.

Ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes, murmurant des phrases tout du long. À quel point Derek était doux, beau, prévenant, magnifique, extraordinaire. Puis il s'écarta un peu et ils respirèrent le souffle de l'autre pour un instant, avant que Stiles ne se penche de nouveau, ses lèvres prenant soin des siennes, les embrasant doucement, les taquinant avant que sa langue ne glisse contre la sienne.

Se laissant embrasser, Derek laissa le total contrôle au plus jeune. Il ne fit que le tirer contre lui pour l'étreindre étroitement. Lorsque Stiles s'écarta de nouveau, un long moment plus tard, ses lèvres étaient rouges, enflées, et Derek sentit d'un coup de langue que les siennes l'étaient aussi. Il glissa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors tu me jettes pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Avec un sourire, Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Non, mais nous avons besoin de règles de base, des punitions pour quand tu cesses soudainement de croire en toi et de comment tu es extraordinaire comme petit ami. Ou plutôt, à quel point tu vas l'être.

Stiles se leva et pressa un instant son entrejambe avant de se reculer. Il tendit la main à Derek pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Que dis-tu de déguster le dessert de ton oncle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il en retournant dans la cuisine.

L'esprit de Derek avait du mal à se mettre en phase. Il était venu à ce dîner en pensant être largué, pour finalement découvrir de sombres fêlures émotionnelles beaucoup plus profondes et ancrées en lui qu'il ne le pensait. Et il venait de se confier à Stiles. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque-là, pas même avec Peter. Et le jeune homme au lieu de fuir, le soutenait.

Il avait un petit ami, un petit ami qui voulait "tout" de lui. Et Derek n'y voyait aucun d'inconvénient.

\- Pâte à pancakes au caramel et de la crème maison, répondit Derek, fronçant les sourcils au silence de Stiles. Oh, et quelques bananes caramélisées que nous avons juste besoin de réchauffer.

\- Oh mon dieu, t'es sérieux ?! S'exclama Stiles.

Son gémissement d'excitation résonna dans le hall et Derek le suivit dans la cuisine pour le voir lécher son doigt couvert de pâte.

\- Poêle ? Demanda-t-il en souriant sous l'air extatique du plus jeune.

Les montrant d'un geste de la main, Stiles plongea de nouveau son doigt dans la pâte et le lécha. Derek mit la poêle sur la cuisinière et commença à la préchauffer, saisissant une autre casserole pour les bananes et alluma les plaques. Ouvrant les boites hermétiques, il y déposa les fruits au feu le plus bas et voulut commencer à préparer les pancakes. Il essaya donc de récupérer la pâte, que Stiles tentait de garder pour lui.

\- Non, à moi ! S'écria-t-il, reculant en versant presque la pâte sur lui.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- C'est bien meilleur cuit, tu sais ? Crois-en mon expérience.

Stiles hésita quelques instants avant de lui tendre la pâte à contrecœur. Il se hissa sur le plan de travail pour attendre impatiemment après avoir sorti deux assiettes et observa Derek cuisiner.

\- T'es foutrement sexy dans une cuisine Der', tu cuisines de temps en temps ? Demanda-t-il en glissant une main sur ses fesses alors qu'il passait derrière lui pour aller dans le frigo chercher la crème.

\- Des fois, mais pas aussi bien que Peter.

Derek agita ses mains autour et au-dessus des poêles en jonglant avec les ingrédients.

\- Il est du genre à jouer avec tout ce qui est à sa disposition comme un putain de magicien et à chaque fois, c'est délicieux. Il a pas besoin de livre de cuisine, il n'a pas besoin de ce genre de chose, tout est dans sa tête. Ça vaut mieux, toute notre bibliothèque a brûlé, toutes nos recettes de famille, parties en fumée. Notre bible, vielle de centaines d'années. Et comme tous les événements marquants, nous étions tous marqués dedans et c'était très important pour nous. (1)

Derek se stoppa pendant une seconde, mortifié d'avoir tout lâché d'un coup. Mais, alors que Stiles glissait ses bras autour de sa taille en se blottissant contre son dos, il réalisa que ce n'était rien, que c'était bien, parce que c'était Stiles. _Son tout_.

\- Mais rassures-moi, il y a eu des ratées ? Demanda Stiles curieusement, comme si Derek ne venait pas de lui vomir l'horreur que l'absence de sa famille stagnais en lui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite à une autre âme vivante.

\- Putain ouais.

Derek renifla.

\- Des ratées spectaculaires. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. On adore tous deux mettre le désordre dans une cuisine, rit-t-il doucement alors que Stiles ricanait bruyamment, admettant qu'il faisait la même chose.

\- Mais pas Cora ?

Stiles semblait vouloir le noyer sous des questions, mais Derek ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Non. Cora, elle est vraiment du genre à brûler l'eau. Et Peter a raison à propos des œufs, elle a cette manière de vouloir faire bouillir les œufs, comme si réussir ça voulait dire pouvoir tout cuisiner ; mais jusqu'à présent, elle a toujours foirer. On peut même pas lui demander d'égoutter les pâtes, elle est bien capable de tout foutre en l'air.

Derek glissa les deux crêpes sur une assiette et la poussa vers Stiles alors qu'il commençait à faire cuire la sienne. Il remua la banane quelques instants puis éteignît le feu, la mettant sur les crêpes du plus jeune puis y déposa une cuillerée de crème. Puis il retourna à la cuisinière et s'occupa de ses propres crêpes.

\- Mange, conseilla-t-il à Stiles.

\- C'est bon, je peux attendre que tu puisses manger avec moi, déclara-t-il même s'il glissa son doigt dans la crème, gémissant de plaisir.

Derek lui jeta un regard avant de retourner ses crêpes. Après un instant, il se mordit la lèvre et fixa de nouveau Stiles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses du " food play " (2) ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- ... Food play ?

Stiles le dévisagea, son doigt à mi-chemin de sa bouche, la crème semblable à du sperme sous la faible lumière de la cuisine - ils n'avaient pas jugé utile d'allumer le plafonnier.

\- Ouais, jouer avec la nourriture, n'expliqua pas plus Derek, il savait que Stiles allait comprendre.

Il entendait presque les engrenages de son cerveau se mettre en route alors qu'il glissait ses crêpes sur une assiette avant d'y déposer sa banane caramélisée, accompagnée d'un peu de crème. Puis il rangea les restes dans le réfrigérateur et ils s'installèrent à table.

Cette fois-ci, Derek se trouvait en bout de table et Stiles assit à sa droite.

\- Jouer avec la nourriture... Sexuellement parlant ? Lui demanda enfin le jeune homme alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé leur dessert.

\- Yep, acquiesça Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce petit esprit pervers qu'est le tien ? Demanda Stiles en glissant son doigt dans l'assiette pour y récupérer la crème, nettoyant l'assiette.

\- Peut-être rien, peut-être quelque chose, si tu es pour, on pourra jouer Dimanche, dit calmement Derek, sachant très bien que Stiles allait devenir fou jusque-là, le noyant de questions.

Il sourit à cette pensée.

\- Dimanche ? Répéta lentement Stiles en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, fixant Derek.

\- Si tu peux sortir le soir ? Je pensais prendre quelque chose pour dîner et bosser jusqu'à ce que tu puisses sortir, te donner le temps pour les devoirs, les études et tout le reste.

Hochant la tête, le jeune homme se leva et prit leurs assiettes pour les laver et les ranger.

\- Ça semble parfait... Est-ce que Peter est d'accord si je garde les restes du dessert et que je lui rend les boites Dimanche ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le frigo.

\- Il a dit que c'était bon.

Derek se leva et s'étira. Il eut un sourire goguenard sous le gémissement que Stiles poussa en le voyant faire.

\- Tu devrais être totalement illégal, dit-il d'un air mutin, ce qui fit rire l'aîné.

\- Ouais, toi aussi, avec ta peau pâle, tes yeux trop lumineux et tes lèvres efféminées, le taquina-t-il en s'éloignant de la cuisine avant que Stiles ne le rattrape par le bras.

\- Je n'ai pas de lèvres efféminées, connard ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce sera ceinture pour toi ce soir !

Derek rit un instant, reculant encore, les yeux de Stiles affirmaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini.

\- Oh, c'est embêtant. Tu es celui qui doit jouir tout le temps, je suis assez vieux pour savoir que l'anticipation est aussi bon que l'orgasme lui-même, si c'est bien fait.

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu, Stiles le suivait de près. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire alors que Derek se dirigeait vers le salon.

\- Mauvais endroit, les chambres sont à l'étage, Hale.

Derek haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je… on est pas obligé de faire quoique ce soit. Je veux dire, on a eu, hum, une soirée assez chargée niveau émotion.

Il laissa Stiles s'approcher, attendant sa décision.

\- Je devrais plutôt te laisser faire tes devoirs ou autre.

\- Déjà fait, avant que tu n'arrives, répondit Stiles en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers le couloir.

\- Ma chambre, maintenant.

Derek sentit sa queue tressauter sous le ton ferme de Stiles.

Il obéit. Sous le regard brillant d'excitation de Stiles. Derek haussa un sourcil, pinça les lèvres et pencha la tête sur le côté, tout en se dirigeant à reculons vers le couloir. Les yeux brûlants du jeune homme le reluquait sans vergogne.

Il haussa une épaule, ses doigts agrippant son t-shirt pour l'enlever doucement alors qu'il continuait de reculer. Quand il fut au pied de l'escalier, Derek s'arrêta et croisa les bras pour tirer son haut par-dessus sa tête.

Il sourit légèrement au petit soupire que Stiles poussa alors qu'il apercevait pour la première fois ses tétons piercés. Ce soir, il portait des anneaux au lieu des barres de lundi soir. Effleurant l'un d'eux, il souffla un gémissement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Vérifiant derrière lui, il monta doucement une marche, alors que Stiles continuait de le suivre. Lui jetant son t-shirt, Derek sentit sa queue tressauter de nouveau quand Stiles l'attrapa pour le porter à son nez, inspirant profondément alors qu'il continuait de le fixer d'un air affamé.

Derek jeta une nouvelle fois son regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Stiles ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il leva la jambe et la posa sur deux marches au-dessus. Se penchant en avant, il cambra son dos pour que son jean moule son cul tandis qu'il se penchait pour délacer sa chaussure et la retirer, emportant sa chaussette en même temps.

La laissant tombée, il répéta l'opération avec son autre jambe. Puis il se retourna vers Stiles. Celui-ci l'avait suivis à quelques pas de là et tenait sa première chaussure, saisissant la chaussette pour la fourrer à l'intérieur.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que le jeune homme vivait avec son père, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses vêtements traîner partout, Stiles allait les récupérer, ou Derek quand il partirait.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ici ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en regardant Stiles ramasser son autre chaussure.

\- Je suis sûr, papa a dit qu'il voulait juste que nous ayons terminé de crier avant qu'il ne rentre à la maison, et de ne pas utiliser toute l'eau chaude, puisqu'il voudrait prendre une douche en rentrant, lui répondit-il tout aussi tranquillement.

\- T'as vraiment un bon père. J'espère être aussi compréhensif et bon pour Cora.

Avec un sourire, Stiles acquiesça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'es. J'ai peut-être deux ans de plus qu'elle, mais je peux l'affirmer. Elle t'aime et te respecte, dit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Bouge-toi, Hale. Arrête de m'empêcher de t'avoir à poil.

Avec un hochement de tête, Derek pressa sa queue à travers son pantalon et ses doigts caressèrent sa braguette un instant.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me sucer ce soir, bébé ? Demanda-t-il alors que ses doigts se déplaçaient sur sa ceinture pour la déboucler doucement.

Quand il eut terminé, il poussa ses doigts sous son jean et s'attrapa, laissant délibérément ses doigts encadrer son aine sans rien faire de plus.

\- Peut-être bien, peut-être pas, mais tu ne le sauras jamais si tu restes habillé, Derek.

Derek savait très bien qu'il le frustrait et ses bourses se serrèrent, faisant battre sa queue dans le besoin.

\- Oh, mais je vais terminer nu, bébé, ne t'en fait pas. Mais je te l'ai dit, j'aime l'anticipation, pas toi ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à tirer lentement sa ceinture des boucles de son jean, la faisant murmurer doucement contre le tissu rêche qui enfermait ses hanches, une boucle à la fois.

\- Non, quand il s'agit de toi, je veux tout et je le veux maintenant(3). Putain, voilà que maintenant je cite des putains de paroles de chansons, grogna Stiles, dégoutté de lui-même.

Souriant légèrement, Derek répondit.

\- C'est bon, bébé, je ne vais pas me moquer.

Il accrocha sa ceinture autour de son cou, décidant de l'y laisser en voyant ses narines frémir et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Plissant les yeux, Derek le regarda. Alors il glissa attentivement sa ceinture dans la boucle en fer, tirant un peu pour s'assurer que la boucle soit centrée sur sa poitrine, pointant vers sa queue encore couverte.

\- Putain Derek, comment tu peux savoir ?!

Stiles inspira profondément et ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- Déshabille-toi Derek. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il doucement et Derek sourit à nouveau.

Ses doigts se déplacèrent enfin, lents et réguliers sur son jean, se déboutonnant lentement.

\- Une braguette à boutons, tu essayes de me tuer n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Stiles alors que son souffle se faisait rapide, continuant de suivre Derek qui montait les escaliers à reculons.

\- Non, j'ai un minimum de bon sens, tu sais, dit Derek en défaisant le dernier.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles gémit un peu plus.

\- Commando... Derek, tu peux pas me faire ça, putain ! S'écria-t-il en tapant du pied sur le sol comme un enfant.

Derek rit plus franchement cette fois. Puis il fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'à libérer sa queue.

\- Putain de merde, merde ! Jura Stiles en laissant tomber les vêtements qu'il tenait.

Il fit un bond en avant et tomba à genoux aux pieds de Derek, ouvrant la bouche sur sa queue pour le sucer, durement et rapidement.

Le relâchant, il leva les yeux vers lui alors que ses mains continuaient de caresser et cajoler sa peau. Puis il les glissa jusqu'à son jean pour le tirer, l'effeuillant doucement de son tissu en libérant ses cuisses puis ses mollets, même s'il pestait contre le tissu trop serré. Derek s'appuya contre la rampe d'escalier, levant une jambe après l'autre le temps que Stiles termine de le déshabiller.

Puis il resta dans cette position sans bouger alors que Stiles le reprenait en bouche. Ses doigts étaient fermes et sûrs alors qu'il jouait avec les piercings sur ses testicules, passant un doigt dans les anneaux de son périnée.

Puis il se recula et resta immobile un instant.

\- Ne bouge pas d'un putain de muscle, dit-il en se reculant. Pas un muscle ! Répéta-t-il en rassemblant les vêtements de Derek, allant dans le couloir.

Il disparut un instant dans sa chambre puis revint à ses côtés. Descendant quelques marches, il reprit là où il s'était stoppé, sa bouche enveloppant de nouveau sa queue et ses doigts jouèrent de nouveau avec ses piercings. Derek comprit pourquoi Stiles l'avait abandonné le temps d'un instant. Ses doigts caressant son entrée étaient désormais glissant de lubrifiant.

\- Petit sournois, c'est sexy... marmonna-t-il en risquant son équilibre en lâchant la rampe pour glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles. Tu t'es douché.

Il essayait vraiment de ne pas paraître déçut. C'était bien mieux qu'il se soit douché de toute manière. Se stoppant un instant, Stiles lâcha sa queue, ses lèvres rougies et brillantes de salive.

\- Je te l'avais promis, dit-il doucement.

\- En effet, et je te remercie bébé.

Derek se pencha et embrassa doucement Stiles en reprenant son équilibre.

\- Est-ce que tu veux mettre tes doigts en moi ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en se reculant.

Stiles expira un doux soupir.

\- C'est le plan, ouais, dit-il en regardant Derek, se léchant les lèvres.

\- J'aime cette idée, lui répondit-il en se penchant en arrière, ses mains agrippant la rampe derrière lui pour pousser ses hanches vers Stiles, qui le regardait d'un air affamé.

\- Oh putain, tu es- oh merde, marmonna Stiles alors que ses doigts bégayaient contre son entrée.

Il prit une profonde respiration puis commença à faire tourner son index contre l'entrée de Derek.

Laissant tomber sa tête en arrière, il s'ouvrit à Stiles, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Gémissant, il bougea des hanches pour s'appuyer contre l'index de Stiles qu'il sentait contre son trou.

\- Oh putain, Derek... gémit doucement Stiles, le sentant s'ouvrir pour lui.

Il accéda à sa requête silencieuse et poussa lentement son index. Il se pencha en avant et reprit la queue de Derek dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement.

\- Oh putain, ouais Stiles...

Derek sentait ses terminaisons nerveuses s'enflammer alors que Stiles entrait délicatement en lui. Il sentit un instinct animal se réveiller en lui, une bouffée mordante de possession pour le plus jeune. Il le voulait tellement fort, il avait besoin de lui.

\- Plus, gémit-il en s'agrippant si fort à la rampe qu'il aurait pu en briser le bois.

Stiles se pencha de nouveau, sa langue glissant le long de sa queue avant de refermer ses lèvres sur le haut de son membre, suçant un peu avant de se reculer, prenant le piercing de Derek entre les dents et tirant fermement.

\- Merde ! S'écria-t-il.

Ses hanches tressautèrent vers l'avant, cherchant la chaleur de la bouche de Stiles.

Un doux rire s'échoua sur la peau humide de salive et il frémit.

\- J'en ai plus pour longtemps... marmonna-t-il en se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, fixant Stiles qui ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il l'amenait au havre de paix qu'était sa bouche.

Sa langue glissa autour de son piercing et se poussa à l'intérieur de sa fente, tout comme Derek le lui avait déjà fait.

\- Stiles ! Gémit Derek en explosant dans sa bouche.

Il vint en de longs jets pulsants et les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde, alors qu'il ouvrait plus large la bouche pour prendre tout de Derek, l'avalant.

Son simple doigt en lui était en quelque sorte devenu deux sans même qu'il ne le réalise et ce ne fut seulement que quand il le pénétra encore et encore que Derek réalisa qu'il n'avait cessé de le faire tout ce temps.

Laissant ses hanches se reposer contre la rampe, Derek la lâcha pour prendre le visage de Stiles dans ses mains, le tirant sur ses pieds. Il grimaça un instant alors que les doigts de Stiles le quittaient, le laissant avec un sentiment de vide.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas attendre d'avoir ta queue en moi dimanche...

Derek parlait doucement, ses doigts effleurant les pommettes de Stiles avant les glisser à la base de son cou pour l'attirer dans un baiser.

Stiles soupira dans sa bouche alors que Derek l'embrassait, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules.

Ils se séparèrent après un temps, le plus jeune ne le quitta pas des yeux en haussant son sourcil tout frais piercés tout en glissant deux doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant lentement pour les rendre propres. Derek réalisa avec un tressautement de sa queue que c'était les mêmes doigts qui avaient été en lui, alors qu'il le suçait.

\- Est-ce que je déteins sur toi, Stiles ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Retirant ses doigts avec un doux "pop" humide, Stiles lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Peut-être.

Secouant la tête, Derek desserra son emprise sur Stiles. L'étudiant fit un pas en arrière puis grimpa enfin les dernières marches de l'escalier.

\- Allons-y.

Riant, Derek lâcha la rampe et le suivit dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris d'y trouver un lit double. La chambre était grande, un bureau avec une chaise, une table et beaucoup d'espaces pour les livres et tout le reste.

\- Comment va ton sourcil ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Derek ne savait pas s'il devait se rhabiller, alors, il décida d'attendre que Stiles le réclame. Il était assez près pour lever la main et la glisser contre les dit piercings, Stiles tressaillit alors que Derek grognait.

\- Mec, sérieux, t'es quoi ? Un loup ?

Stiles rit un instant en attrapant sa main pour le faire cesser ses attouchements.

\- Ils vont bien. J'ai eu beaucoup de commentaires à l'école. L'autre gars qui en a un, a cherché à savoir où j'avais eu des barres au lieu de son p'tit anneau.

\- Ouais ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda Derek curieusement.

\- Je lui ai dit que mon mec possédait la boutique où je les ai fait et qu'il avait lui-même choisit les bijoux pour rendre mon visage encore plus chaud et sexy, et que s'il faisait un autre commentaire, je m'assurerais que tu ne l'accepterais plus jamais dans ta boutique.

\- Est-ce que je l'ai piercé ? Demanda Derek en se demandant par l'enfer de qui il parlait.

\- Je pense que oui, c'était il y a six mois. Il s'appelle...

Derek fronça les sourcils, ce nom ne lui disait rien.

\- Aucune idée, je suis plus physionomiste qu'autre chose.

Il regarda Stiles aller sur son ordinateur portable, cliquer quelques instants puis le ramener.

\- C'est lui, dit-il en pointant un gars hargneux, l'air d'être une profonde couille molle.

\- Ouais, j'l'ai fait, il croyait tout savoir, murmura Derek.

\- C'est tout lui ça, de toute façon, le fait que tu sois mon gars lui a fait fermer sa gueule. Il a essayé d'me faire d'la lèche après ça, renifla le jeune homme en refermant son ordi et le remettant sur son bureau.

Se laissant tomber pour s'allonger à côté de Derek sur le lit, Stiles le fixa.

\- Est-ce qu'on va se revoir avant dimanche ? S'enquit-il doucement.

\- Tu en as envie ? Demanda Derek en se tournant vers lui, passant une main le long de son flanc avant de la laisser se reposer sur la hanche nue du jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr, fredonna Stiles un instant alors que Derek continuait de le caresser. Seigneur, j'aime la manière dont tu me touches, je crois que j'en aurais jamais assez, murmura-t-il en s'étirant comme un chat sous les attentions du tatoueur.

\- Hm, j'aime te toucher. Que dirais-tu d'un film et d'un truc à grignoter vendredi soir ? Peut-être pas trop tard, j'ai une journée chargée samedi à la boutique, dit-il en glissant sa main autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans un baiser.

\- Hm, ça sonne bien.

Ils se stoppèrent tous deux quand un téléphone se mit à sonner. Stiles se leva et alla dans le couloir, où il y avait un téléphone.

\- Allô ? - Il eut une pause puis - Salut papa, non Derek est toujours là, on se fait des plans pour vendredi soir. - pause - Oui, il sera parti au moment où tu rentreras à la maison et oui, je serais habillé.

Derek entendit Stiles soupirer bruyamment.

\- Papa, tu sais quoi ? J'attends la même chose de toi quand tu commenceras enfin à te taper Peter. J'ai dix-huit ans maintenant, et je me suis jamais comporté comme tu m'accuses de l'être maintenant, et tu le sais !

Une nouvelle pause.

\- Ouais, d'accord, je comprends. C'est la première fois qu'on est casé en même temps. Oui, je trouve que c'est bizarre moi aussi, surtout parce qu'ils sont liés. – Pause plus longue – Yep, y en a, et si tu es gentil avec moi, je partagerais les restes avec toi, mais pas si tu continues à nous taquiner, Derek et moi. – Il renifla cette fois-ci – Je préfère faire une indigestion en mangeant tout avant que tu ne rentres, plutôt que de partager avec toi si tu continues à te foutre de moi. – Il rit un instant – Je t'aime aussi 'pa, salut.

\- C'est bizarre ? Demanda Derek, sachant que Stiles comprendrait de quoi il parlait.

Il se leva et prit son jean pour l'enfiler.

\- Pas vraiment en fait, j'me demande juste comment ça va être quand on sera tous ensemble dimanche, étant donné qu'on est déjà sexuellement actifs/physiquement compromis et qu'ils sont sur le point de l'être. Comment le prend Cora ?

Derek haussa les épaules en attrapant le t-shirt que Stiles lui tendait.

\- On verra ça dimanche, je suppose.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas ma chemise.

Stiles avait l'air tout à fait innocent.

\- Ah bon ? Es-tu seulement sûr que tu en portais une ? Je parie que tu étais à poil toute la soirée sans même le réaliser.

Ce fut au tour de Derek de renifler avec amusement.

\- Ouais, bien essayé. Si tu voulais me la piquer, tu aurais simplement pu me le demander.

Il enfila le t-shirt "Beacon Hills high" sans mentionner de nouveau sa chemise aux abonnées absent. Le t-shirt de Stiles le moulait à tous les bons endroits et était tout doux sur sa peau encore sensible.

\- Je garde celui-ci en retour, dit-il en tirant dessus pour l'arranger un instant avant de reboutonner son jean.

\- Est-ce que tu le porteras le même jean dimanche ? Encore en mode commando ? Et est-ce que tu pourras ramener tes piercings pour les remettre quand tu auras terminé de bosser ? Lui demanda Stiles dans un seul souffle.

Derek leva les yeux pour observer sa peau rougir de nouveau.

\- Je pense pouvoir faire ça, répondit-il simplement.

L'alarme du téléphone de Stiles résonna alors.

\- Bon, il est onze heure trente. Je l'avais mise au cas où on se serait endormi.

Allant jusqu'à sa table de chevet, Stiles ramassa son téléphone et l'éteignit.

\- Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller alors... cher petit-ami, répondit Derek avec un sourire narquois.

\- Petit-ami monogame, hein, corrigea le jeune homme et le tatoueur hocha la tête avec plaisir.

S'asseyant, il mit ses chaussettes et ses chaussures en les laissant délassées.

\- Oh bon dieu, je peux te prendre en photo, Derek ? Demanda Stiles tranquillement, se tenant devant lui et l'observant.

\- Prendre en photo quoi ? S'enquit-il.

\- Toi, quand tu es dur, j'entends. Je prendrais pas ton visage ou quoi que ce soit, mais t'es tellement foutrement beau...

Derek regarda Stiles.

\- Tu veux me prendre en photo quand je suis dur... Pour toi ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Stiles soupira.

\- Ouais, et c'est un de ces moments où tu devrais me laisser entrer dans ta tête. Tu es magnifique. Si tu me laisses te prendre en photo, peut-être dans ta maison, dans la cour, ou dans ta chambre un après-midi, je te promets que tu le verras toi aussi.

Il chevaucha les jambes de Derek et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je te promets Hale, tu es magnifique et pas seulement pour moi.

Derek l'embrassa en retour avant qu'ils ne se séparent doucement. Le jeune homme se glissa dans un jogging et le tatoueur se leva en s'assurant d'être assez présentable pour rentrer chez lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte. Alors qu'il s'en allait, Derek vit Stiles rester debout à la porte pour simplement le regarder s'éloigner.

* * *

(1) Bruniblondie chérie m'a dit que les américains croyants et pratiquants ont l'habitude de marquer tous les événements marquants d'une famille sur les premières pages de la bible familiale, comme les naissances, les mariages, les décès – on la remercie pour ces infos ! :D

(2) Je sais qu'il y a un équivalent français, mais je ne le retrouve plus :/

(3) J'arrive pas à trouver de quelle chanson ça sort... Alors pour la chanson, je pense que cela fait référence à la chanson du groupe Queen « I want it all » la citation exacte qui en fait mention est « I want it all and i want it now »

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Unanyme :** Héhéhé x)

Derek est très possessif :p Mais... Enfin x) J'avoue que j'adore vraiment cette histoire :D On a pas d'explication, mais on aura de superbes illustrations ;) Le passage du piercing... OHMONGOD, il m'a marqué ce passage xD Le shérif est... Mouahahahaha ;) Génial ! Merci beaucoup :D J'espère que ça te plait toujours :D

 **Flo :** Bien sûr que c'est chaud ;) Pire que des lapins x) Je suis contente que la trad te plaise toujours .w. Merciii, même si

On sent quand-même que c'est pas de toi à l'origine, c'est marrant de voir que je commence à reconnaître ton style :-P Plein de bisoooous !

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas d'aller laisser un petit mot à l'auteure :) Je vous papouille et à la prochaine :D_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	6. Chapter 5

Hm, j'ai totalement perdu le compte des jours, je suis paumée. Alors oui, je crois que je suis en retard :/ Et pour les Rars, n'en parlons pas, hein xD

* * *

 **\- Forever and Everything – Chapitre 5 -**

Ce dimanche midi, Derek mettait la table tandis que Peter sifflait dans la cuisine et que Cora se séchait les cheveux. Elle avait à peine terminé quand la sonnette de leur appartement retentit. Ce fut Derek qui alla ouvrir pour trouver leurs invités sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bonjour, entrez.

Le tatoueur s'écarta. Le shérif lui remit un pack de six coronas. Stiles tenait un sac contenant les Tupperware de Peter désormais vides et propres. Il avait également une pochette d'ordinateur ainsi qu'un sac à dos qu'il laissa dans l'entrée.

\- J'ai amené de quoi bosser, je pensais venir avec toi jusqu'à ta maison pour travailler un peu pendant que tu bricolerais et on pourrait dîner après, lui dit le jeune homme alors que Derek regardait ses affaires.

\- Ça a l'air bien, on a fait la plomberie cette semaine, mentionna-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent légèrement. Une démonstration publique d'affection comme Stiles le désirait. Son sourire heureux valait bien plus que l'inconfort flagrant du Shérif.

\- Derek, dit celui-ci fermement.

\- Oui, shérif ? Répondit Derek alors que Stiles se glissait à ses côtés, un peu en avant d'une manière protectrice.

Derek posa une main sur sa taille alors que le Shérif parlait.

\- Je pense que tu peux m'appeler John maintenant.

Le soupir de soulagement de son fils fit légèrement sourire Derek.

\- John... Peter est dans la cuisine, répondit ce dernier et l'homme de loi hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner.

\- Wow. C'était … wow, dit doucement Stiles.

Il regarda Derek dans les yeux.

\- Il t'adore, il ne l'a peut-être pas dit littéralement mais tu viens d'avoir sa bénédiction, sourit-il.

Le tatoueur secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Allons-y, Cora a menacé de me castrer si je la laissais seule avec eux pendant plus d'une minute. Apparemment, ils sont un peu trop tactiles l'un avec l'autre. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'aime mes attributs.

\- Oh, je vais m'amuser avec eux, allons foutre un peu la merde.

Derek se retrouva à rire alors que le jeune homme le traînait dans la cuisine.

.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner, riant et plaisantant tout du long comme ils l'avaient fait le week-end dernier.

\- J'aimerais bien voir votre maison, comment vous l'avez arrangée, dit John alors qu'ils parlaient du différent qui avait opposé Peter et les ébénistes pour la cuisine.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi on se ferait pas un pique-nique dimanche prochain ? On pourra manger dehors ou sous la véranda s'il pleut. Ce serait sympa comme changement de décors, on pourra tous préparer un petit quelque chose. Excepté toi, _ma chérie_ (1), déclara Peter rapidement à Cora, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler. Toi, tu peux... Faire du punch. Elle fait les meilleurs punchs possibles, déclara-t-il à l'assemblée. Du moment que quelqu'un d'autre coupe les fruits qu'elle veut y mettre.

\- Oncle Pete' ! Cria Cora, la seule à vraiment l'appeler de la sorte.

\- Ça à l'air cool, j'espère que vous vous amuserez, dit Stiles une fois que les rires s'étaient essoufflés.

\- Tu ne peux pas venir ? Demanda Peter avant que Derek puisse le faire.

\- Non, j'ai une course qui se passe à ...

Alors que Stiles leur disait où se passait la rencontre, Derek fronça les sourcils et y pensa un instant.

\- Damn oui, j'avais oublié. Nous partons tôt d'ailleurs, déclara John.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, papa. Je peux y aller seul tu sais, lui répondit Stiles. Tu devrais sortir, passer un bon moment, ça a l'air cool.

Et ça allait l'être et Stiles devait être présent lui aussi, pensa Derek.

\- On le fera la semaine d'après. C'est bizarre si on t'accompagne ? Demanda Derek alors que Peter hochait discrètement la tête, indiquant son accord.

\- Vous... Vous voulez venir à ma course ? Vous tous ? Vous savez, c'est comme un marathon, vous ne me verrez qu'à la ligne de départ et à la ligne d'arrivée.

Le jeune homme était surpris,. Derek en était sûr.

\- Eh bien, je peux prendre des devoirs à faire. Et on peut quand même se le faire, ce pique-nique. Prendre de la nourriture et manger sur une aire de repos au retour, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Suggéra Cora.

\- Et mon SUV peut accueillir jusqu'à sept personnes, on aura plus de place, termina Peter.

Derek regarda Stiles qui les fixait tous tour à tour. Puis il regarda son père et tous deux hochèrent la tête.

\- Bon, si vous voulez, mais vous allez vous ennuyer comme des rats morts.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, dit son père avant que Derek ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et maintenant, le dessert. Panna Cotta, comme on avait dit la dernière fois, avec sa sauce à l'orange sanguine ! S'exclama Peter en se levant, alors que John le suivait pour l'aider.

Un coup à la porte retentit, alors que Peter commençait à les servir. Cora sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Ça doit être Isaac ! Je vais le chercher.

Stiles fronça les sourcils alors que Derek le regardait.

\- Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

Un haussement d'épaule fut la seule réponse que Derek lui offrit. Il savait sa sœur responsable et consciente de sa sexualité. Il était son tuteur, pas son père. Peter et lui avaient une totale confiance en elle et ses choix, quels qu'ils soient.

Quand Isaac arriva, Peter installa une chaise à côté de Cora et posa une assiette juste devant.

\- Isaac ! Juste à temps pour le dessert. Joins-toi à nous.

Le jeune homme s'assit, rougissant furieusement d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention Un bleu s'affadissant sur sa pommette, attira l'attention de Derek, qui fronça les sourcils.

Cora eu un geste protecteur vers lui et Derek vit ses ongles meurtris et ensanglantés.

\- Hey Isaac, t'aimes être dans l'équipe de crosse ? Demanda Stiles doucement.

Son ton plus que le reste fit savoir à Derek qu'Isaac devait être quelqu'un de fragile. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils et regarda Peter, qui lui regardait le Shérif. Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune blond. Prenant une cuillerée de la panna cotta, Derek laissa les saveurs frapper son palais.

\- Peter, tu t'es surpassé cette fois, dit-il alors qu'un gémissement orgasmique - et là, Derek pouvait s'appuyer sur son expérience personnelle - sortait de la bouche de Stiles.

Le shérif n'était pas très loin derrière.

\- Oh mon dieu ! fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.

Derek sourit en prenant une autre bouchée, tout comme son amant.

\- C'est délicieux Monsieur Hale, merci, dit doucement Isaac en mangeant sa part.

Il était penché sur son assiette comme si quelqu'un allait la lui retirer d'un instant à l'autre. Derek pinça des lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle, qui hocha la tête.

Lorsque le dessert fut terminé, Derek et Stiles prirent congé. Le jeune homme alla à sa jeep et Derek à son SUV. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, ils se garèrent et, ensemble, passèrent le seuil de la maison.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux t'installer ? Demanda Derek.

\- Je pense que le porche est très bien, est-ce que ça va ?

Derek hocha la tête et laissa son amant sur place.

Il travailla avec entrain pendant quelques heures. Finissant la cuisine, il s'assura que les étagères étaient bien accrochées et droites, les portes et les poignées de portes vissées correctement. Quand il eut terminé, il s'étira, levant ses mains au-dessus dans sa tête puis les laissa retomber mollement le long de ses hanches pour se pencher vers le sol.

\- Dos, ou épaules ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek regarda en arrière et le vit à l'envers alors qu'il était toujours penché.

\- Épaules. Je suis impatient que ma douche soit opérationnelle. Dans une semaine, deux tout au plus.

Il pensa aux vapeurs, aux jets pulsés et à ceux massant avec un frisson de plaisir.

\- Eh bien, quand on ira en haut, je te masserais.

Stiles se retourna et s'éloigna.

\- Euh, ouais. Ok, je- Ça serait génial. S'exclama Derek en roulant des épaules.

Il commença à parcourir la maison, commençant par le grenier pour prendre des notes sur ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, il se stoppa quelques minutes dans ce qui sera la salle à manger. Il imaginait très bien une table brillante juste là, chargé de nourriture et de l'argenterie qui avait été stockée lorsque leur maison avait été ravagée par les flammes de la 'psycho'bitch'. Et Stiles, Peter, Cora et John présents. Tous riant et plaisantant ensemble.

Secouant la tête pour effacer ses rêves, Derek se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Le crépuscule tombait doucement et Stiles, comme il le pensait, était en train de ranger ses devoirs et sortir le dîner que Peter leurs avait préparé.

\- Papa a envoyé un texto, Isaac va rester avec Scott et sa mère pendant un certain temps, apparemment son père s'occupe assez mal de lui, dit le jeune homme alors que Derek observait la couverture qu'il avait étalé sur le sol.

\- Il semble être un bon gars. Répondit Derek en s'asseyant, s'adossant à une pile de bois laissée à l'extérieur.

\- Ouais, ça va être un peu bizarre, lui chez Scott. Mais ils sont coéquipiers au crosse, alors bon, dit Stiles en s'asseyant sur le sol, s'appuyant en arrière contre lui.

Ils empilèrent leurs assiettes avec les restes et les autres choses que Peter avait empaqueté pour eux.

\- C'est presque comme un pique-nique, commenta le jeune homme et Derek acquiesça.

\- Ouais, c'est bien comme ça.

\- À quel point c'est dur pour lui de reprendre sa vie de civil ? Je ne sais même pas combien de temps il a tiré.

Derek mâcha en réfléchissant un instant.

\- Il a été condamné à quinze ans de prison, avec la possibilité d'une libération conditionnelle au bout de treize ans, je pense. Mais il a fait appel et il a été libéré. - Il se tut un instant puis reprit - En tout, il a fait cinq ans à Pelican Bay (2).

Il vit Stiles déglutir.

\- Pelican bay, bah putain.

\- Ouais, ça a été un moment difficile pour lui, il était assez... populaire, parce qu'il était mignon, ses brûlures l'ont gardé en isolement pendant un certain temps, mais pas assez, malheureusement.

Derek s'arrêta, pensant à la manière dont ils avaient récupéré Peter, et comment il était désormais.

\- Il lui a fallu un an ou deux pour s'en remettre. Mais il a encore des problèmes avec les gens qui arrivent derrière lui sans prévenir.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- C'est noté. C'est juste que, quand je l'ai rencontré, je pensais juste qu'il était... bizarre. Maintenant, je me sens mal de pas avoir pensé qu'il avait quelques bonnes raisons.

\- Comment il est ? Enfin je veux dire, comment toi, tu le trouves ?

\- Sarcastique. Comme s'il avait toujours une « _private joke_ » sur le bout des lèvres, et que c'était pour ma pomme. Et il est calme, très calme. Parfois, au début, quand je passais, je me retournais et il était juste là, en train de regarder. Mais bon, Cora l'aimait, alors je faisais avec. Et puis en plus, tu sais, il cuisine comme un dieu.

Reniflant, Derek termina son dîner. Puis ils ouvrirent le récipient que son oncle avait étiqueté "Dessert". Il y avait mis deux parts de Panna cotta avec la sauce à l'orange sanguine.

\- Oh mon dieu. Je mangerais ça après t'avoir baisé. Comme ça, summum absolu de l'orgasme, gémit Stiles en observant le dessert à la lumière des lanternes allumées.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien, répondit-il en commençant à emballer les restes du dîner.

Stiles l'aida alors qu'ils rangeaient les affaires dans leurs voitures, puis ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, Stiles stoppa Derek.

\- Attends ici jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle, d'accord ?

Perplexe, Derek acquiesça tout de même. Stiles prit une des lampes avec lui et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison où se trouvait la chambre de Derek. Celui-ci attendit quelques minutes avant qu'il ne l'appelle.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Derek eu un choc. Le jeune homme y était sans aucun doute venu alors que lui faisait le tour de la maison pour faire l'inventaire, et y avait installé des bougies. Une douzaine de petites chandelles étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, toutes allumées. Et le matelas de Derek était recouvert d'un drap blanc.

\- Tu es celui qui va perdre ta virginité une seconde fois, il me semble que je suis celui qui aurait dû le faire pour toi, dit Derek d'une voix rauque.

\- Non, je sais que tu te sentais mal à propos de la semaine dernière, alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais rendre tout ça plus facile, répondit le jeune homme en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il prit la lanterne de Derek et l'éteignit pour les laisser tous deux à la lumière des bougies.

Puis il tira sur son t-shirt pour le retirer. A genoux, il aida Derek à enlever ses bottes, puis l'observa.

\- J'ai rêvé de te débarrasser de ce putain de pantalon toute la sainte journée. Dis-moi que tu es commando. J'ai pas arrêté de me poser la question, j'arrive pas à savoir, murmura-t-il, ses doigts hésitants et tremblants le long de ses boutons.

Ses doigts frôlèrent l'estomac de Derek en haletant doucement. Il couvrit ses doigts des siens et les repoussa doucement.

\- Tu le feras une autre fois, quand tu seras moins agité, ok ? Dit-il doucement en faisant sauter lentement ses boutons, minutieusement comme il savait que Stiles adorait.

\- Ouais.

Le jeune homme déglutit en ouvrant les yeux pour relever la tête vers Derek, ses cils frôlant doucement ses joues.

\- Ouais, ok.

Il se lécha les lèvres et les yeux de Derek suivirent le mouvement alors qu'il faisait sauter un autre bouton de son jean. Puis Stiles regarda vers le bas.

\- Commando, merci, soupira-t-il.

Derek sourit.

\- Tu es une vrai petite salope, dit-il tendrement, faisant renifler Stiles.

\- Peut-être, mais seulement pour toi.

Derek secoua la tête. Puis fit sauter un nouveau bouton. Il put sentir son gland être libéré en sentant un petit vent d'air frais le parcourir.

\- Permets-moi.

Stiles s'agenouilla et passa un doigt dans l'anneau sur sa queue et tira doucement, la faisant tressauter d'excitation. Une goutte suinta et resta perchée là, prête à couler.

\- Oh bébé, ça c'est ce que j'appelle une invitation ou je m'y connais pas, marmonna Stiles en se penchant et la cueillant doucement du bout de la langue.

Tellement doucement que Derek sentit à peine son touché, sauf une certaine partie de lui puisqu'il se retrouva frissonnant, ses bourses tressautèrent.

Il fit sauter un autre bouton et Stiles gémit en se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait la peau lisse et glabre pour lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as... Oh merde, tu as tout rasé !

Ses doigts retournèrent sur lui, essayant nerveusement de retirer le reste des boutons du pantalon.

\- Épilé en fait, lui répondit Derek.

Stiles se figea en levant les yeux vers lui, les doigts flattant distraitement la peau nue de Derek.

\- Ça a fait mal ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Comme l'enfer.

La peau du tatoueur frissonnait sous l'exploration douce du jeune homme.

\- Où diable as-tu réussit à faire ça ?

Stiles caressait toujours son os pubien lisse.

\- Je connais une femme spécialisée dans l'épilation masculine, elle loue une pièce à la boutique. J'ai réussi à la faire venir jeudi.

Derek poussa le jean le long de ses cuisses et Stiles stoppa enfin ses petites caresses pour l'aider et tirer le jean jusqu'à ses chevilles.

\- Attend, quand on s'est vu vendredi soir, tu, tu, tu étais déjà comme ça ?! S'exclama Stiles en se levant. Putain, je suis tellement content de pas l'avoir su, sinon j'aurais été intenable et tu serais passé à la casserole, et merde !

Il se recula et arracha presque son haut, déboutonnant son jean avec précipitation alors qu'il retirait ses chaussures d'un coup de pied. Faisant glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes en emportant son boxer, il retira aussi ses chaussettes. Puis il se regarda un instant.

\- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de me le faire ? Combien ça peut coûter ? Est-ce que tu aimerais ?

S'avançant, Derek enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles et le souleva. Le jeune homme sauta un peu avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il marchait jusqu'au matelas pour y tomber à genoux avant de l'y déposer doucement, précieusement.

\- As-tu retrouvé le lubrifiant que tu avais laissé la semaine dernière ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il glissa sa main sous l'oreiller pour lui tendre le tube. Le prenant, Derek se rassit. Il regarda son amant qui fixait toujours son aine avec des yeux écarquillés. Faisant sauter le bouchon, il en recouvrit ses doigts. Il était bien conscient que le bruit d'ouverture avait attiré de nouveau l'attention de Stiles sur lui.

Regardant en arrière, il se pencha sur sa main gauche et glissa son poids sur sa hanche gauche. Puis il plia sa jambe droite et la leva un peu afin de glisser sa main jusqu'à son cul. Et alors que Stiles l'observait, il glissa ses doigts contre son entrée.

\- Quand je le fais, j'aime prendre mon temps, jouer avec moi-même pendant des siècles pour me rendre dur et après me baiser avec mes doigts ou un jouet, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, son majeur et son annulaire glissant simplement contre son entrée. Est-ce que tu joues avec ton cul, Stiles ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu le fais, parce que j'aimerais bien te voir baiser tes doigts. Me branler en te regardant faire. Je te laisserais jouir sur moi et ensuite je sucerais les doigts qui t'auront baisé. Parce que tu as un goût incroyable. Je crois que j'en aurais jamais assez...

Derek cessa de parler quand Stiles gémit, son gland apparaissant enfin de son prépuce.

\- Ça y est, je me demandais quand il allait faire son apparition, celui-là, dit-il en poussant enfin, enfin ! un doigt en lui. Putain, c'est génial, j'peux pas attendre d'avoir ta queue en moi, Stiles. J'ai besoin que tu me baises et me faire tien comme je t'ai fait mien.

Le jeune homme gémit fébrilement. Ses mains se tenaient loin de sa queue comme si se toucher voulait dire perdre la bataille. Derek glissa un deuxième doigt en lui et Stiles gémit encore plus fort, ses jambes s'écartant un peu de telle sorte que Derek puisse voir son entrée.

\- Seigneur dieu, jura le tatoueur en voyant son entrée pulser dans le besoin et le désir. C'est toi qu'est sensé me prendre, dit-il en haletant un rire surpris.

\- C'pas ma putain d'faute si tu décroche un putain de A+ en sexe, Derek !

Stiles se redressa brusquement et poussa sa jambe droite pour libérer le passage. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et l'ouvrit, en mettant sur sa queue.

\- Tu as intérêt à être prêt, parce que je suis à la limite du supportable, gémit le jeune homme en passant rapidement sa main sur son membre pour étaler le lubrifiant.

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si j'aimais la douleur ?

La voix de Derek était désormais un peu aiguë d'excitation.

\- Oh putain ouais que j'm'en souviens.

Stiles souleva la jambe droite de Derek, exposant directement sa main droite et ses trois doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Son entrée était rouge, enflée et brillante de lubrifiant.

\- Eh bien, la douleur que je préfère, c'est d'être baisé et d'être baisé fort, Stiles. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Le tatoueur espérait qu'il en soit capable, il l'espérait vraiment. Parce que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin ce soir. Il était tellement excité que seul une baise brutale et violente pouvait le libérer. Derek sursauta quand Stiles se jeta soudainement en avant pour prendre d'autorité sa bouche. Il gémit en y répondant, sentant les doigts puissants du jeune homme agripper son poignet et retirer ses doigts de lui. Puis il s'écarta, tenant toujours son poignet.

Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux, il vit Stiles le regarder attentivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit déjà ? Tu veux lécher mes doigts pour les rendre propre après que je me sois doigté ?

Derek hocha la tête d'un air vague.

\- Eh bien, permets-moi, répondit le jeune homme en souriant de cette manière mesquine et baissa le nez jusqu'à ses doigts.

Il inspira d'abord. Une inspiration longue et lente, puis sa langue quitta sa bouche et glissa lentement sur le doigt du milieu avant que ses lèvres ne se referment dessus. Et il suça. Le gémissement que Derek lâcha fut long et profond. Il sentait son cul palpiter comme si la queue de Stiles y était déjà.

Mais il ne bougeait pas, le laissant lécher et sucer ses doigts avant qu'il ne pousse ensuite Derek sur son flanc gauche pour l'étaler sur les draps, relevant sa jambe droite. Puis il sentit enfin le bout de sa queue se presser contre son entrée.

S'enfonçant dans le matelas et poussant ses hanches contre Stiles, ce dernier glissa en lui dans une longue poussée.

\- Oh puuuutaiiiiin, gémit le plus jeune.

Derek regarda sa tête tomber dans son cou alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement. Le suçon qu'il avait fait sur sa peau était toujours de cette jolie couleur pourpre foncée, ne faisant même pas mine de vouloir s'estomper.

\- Putain, c'est... C'est... C'est l'paradis. Est-ce que c'est la même chose quand tu me prends ?

Derek sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Je ne voudrais plus jamais quitter ton cul, putain, souffla Stiles en commençant à bouger des hanches.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et glissa son regard le long de son corps, affamé.

\- Tu veux que je sois brutal ?

Derek hocha frénétiquement la tête et Stiles en fit de même.

\- Laisse-moi voir ce que je peux faire alors, Der'.

Et tout en disant cela, le jeune homme renversa le tatoueur sur son estomac et tira ses hanches en haut, ayant désormais les jambes de Derek entre les siennes. Il se réinstalla, écartant brutalement ses jambes pour s'y glisser alors que le tatoueur respirait profondément, s'installant pour ce qu'il espérait être une baise vraiment exquise.

Les doigts de Stiles agrippèrent soudainement ses hanches et il les tira contre sa queue, roulant des hanches contre le cul de Derek et lui faisant sentir sa queue chaude et palpitante entre ses globes. Puis Stiles poussa enfin et le pénétra, vite et dur.

Encore et encore, il allait et venait en Derek. Le prenant, le possédant. Il sentait sa queue suinter contre le matelas, il devait probablement y avoir une tache humide sur les draps, son corps était trempé de sueur alors qu'il poussait des sons inarticulés. Et Stiles commença à parler.

\- Tu vas venir pour moi, Der' ? Je le veux, je veux que tu viennes si fort que tu t'évanouisses, venir tellement que t'en trempe ce putain de matelas, allez Der', viens pour moi. Plus vite tu viens, plus vite je te baiserais plus fort. Tu sais, je m'économise là, pour te prendre plus vite quand tu viendras, putain !

La voix de Stiles grimpait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, à tel point qu'il était presque en train de crier à Derek de jouir.

\- Va te faire foutre !

Stiles gifla la main de Derek loin de sa queue.

\- Tu m'as fait jouir sans un seul toucher, tu vas faire la même chose pour cette première fois en toi, vient pour moi Derek, putain vient ! Lui cria-t-il de nouveau.

Puis il sentit la main du jeune homme sous lui alors qu'il la glissait contre les anneaux de son périnée. Et son petit doigt glissa au travers et il commença à les tirer impitoyablement.

\- Putain, oh. Pu-tain ! Répéta-t-il, encore et encore.

Il était au bord d'un orgasme gigantesque, mais ne succombait pas encore.

\- Besoin de... de... de quelque chose.

Il était presque sanglotant dans le besoin, le plaisir submergeant toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une masse géante de nerfs à vif.

\- Quoi Der', dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin.

Stiles se pencha sur son dos, ses mains s'enroulant autour de sa taille.

\- Plus fort, murmura Derek.

\- Plus fort, Der' ? Fort ? Chuchota le jeune homme à son oreille en poussant.

Puis il glissa ses doigts autour des poignets de Derek, les ramenant dans son dos pour les croiser et les tenir fermement à deux mains.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres... bébé, souffla-t-il en commençant à pousser cruellement dans son cul.

\- Oui, putain ouais, gémit l'aîné en se sentant commencer à brûler de plaisir, un plaisir nouveau, un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer ressentir.

C'était comme si Stiles le déchirait de l'intérieur, l'ouvrant grand et il écarta encore plus les jambes pour essayer de l'accueillir plus loin en lui.

\- Viens pour moi bébé, jouis, jouis maintenant, lui dit Stiles, ne criant pas cette fois-ci, mais sifflant presque à voix basse. J'ai besoin de te voir t'abandonner pour moi, montre-moi que je te fais ce que tu me fais, lui murmura-t-il doucement contre son oreille en se penchant, poussant toujours violemment en lui.

Derek sentit ses bourses se contracter et se relâcher alors qu'il venait en un cri. Mais ce n'était pas le rythme dur et rapide qui le fit jouir. Ce fut le léger baiser, doux et humide que Stiles déposa sur son tatouage entre ses omoplates.

Son sperme souilla les draps que Stiles avait installé. Le tatoueur essayait de reprendre son souffle, sifflant dans son orgasme qui commençait seulement à refluer. Il était vaguement conscient que le jeune homme l'avait rejoint dans la jouissance. Il était désormais penché sur son dos, la bouche tout contre le tatouage de Derek.

Celui-ci laissa ses genoux le lâcher et ils tombèrent en avant.

\- J'aime tes tatouages, un jour très tôt, je vais te lécher partout, comme une putain de crème glacée, marmonna Stiles tout contre le dos de Derek en restant là, respirant aussi fort que lui.

Avec un rire, Derek secoua mentalement la tête. Fermant les yeux, il commença à se plonger dans le sommeil, Stiles le recouvrant comme une couverture.

.

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard pour voir que quelques-unes des bougies avaient bien fondues. Puis il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide glissant le long de son cul.

\- Est-ce que c'est un crayon que je sens dans ta poche ? Plaisanta Derek à moitié endormi alors qu'il essayait de se retourner.

Se redressant juste assez pour le laisser se retourner, Stiles le regarda. Puis il sourit en glissant un doigt autour du piercing pour tirer de nouveau sur sa queue.

\- Quels autre piercing aimerais-tu me faire, Der' ? Demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, se glissant entre ses jambes écartées pour caresser ses bourses.

Passant ses lèvres sur la chair piercée, Stiles lécha et aspira, prenant une bourse en bouche pour la sucer, puis l'autre, gouttant la peau incroyablement lisse. Puis sa langue glissa le long de son périnée et ses dents agrippèrent ses anneaux.

Le tatoueur retint son souffle, espérant, priant les enfers pour que Stiles aille là où il le voulait ensuite. Il plia les genoux et écarta les jambes pour Stiles, lui permettant de tout voir, tout embrasser, tout lécher.

\- Ouais... Soupira-t-il alors que sa langue glissait contre son entrée, ses doigts agrippant ses fesses pour les écarter.

\- J'étais sûr que tu allais aimer, vu comment tu me le fais passionnément à chaque fois, lui dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te faire jouir comme ça ?

Derek hocha la tête frénétiquement. Et Stiles sourit.

\- Sexy...

Il enfonça alors sa tête contre son cul et sa langue commença à le travailler. Lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau au bord de l'orgasme. Puis Stiles se détacha, remontant contre son ventre pour lécher les traces de son précédent orgasme et se redressa pour les partager avec Derek, l'embrassant paresseusement alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient doucement.

Le tatoueur roula pour qu'ils soient enlacés étroitement, allongés sur leurs flancs. Ils se détachèrent mais continuèrent de partager le même oreiller. Stiles déposa un doux et humide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci Derek.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Pour rendre mes deux premières fois incroyables, lui répondit-il tranquillement.

Derek sourit.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, crois-moi.

Le jeune homme sourit à son tour.

\- Ouais, moi aussi. Je suis impatient de te prendre quand je serais circoncis. Et que tu me prennes. Encore, dit-il avec un sourire qui trouva un écho en Derek.

Ils s'enlacèrent un peu plus avant que Stiles ne le quitte pour disparaître dans les escaliers. Il revint quelques minutes après avec le dessert de Peter et ils commencèrent à se nourrir mutuellement, toujours dans le lit.

\- Hey, tu entendais quoi par food play mercredi soir ? J'ai pas eu le temps de le googler, demanda soudainement Stiles.

Souriant, Derek joua des sourcils un instant en repoussant Stiles à plat sur le lit. Puis il prit la boite contenant le dessert et l'inclina, déversant ce qui restait du dessert qui atterrît dans un 'plop' humide sur l'estomac et les hanches du jeune homme.

\- Oh putain Derek, tu viens pas juste de, de... oh... Oh. Oh putain.

Il se tut alors que Derek se penchait pour commencer à manger son dessert. Nettoyant sa peau, la martyrisant, léchant et mordant en même temps sa peau. Quand il termina, il nettoya la peau le reste de sa langue.

\- La prochaine fois Stiles, je laisserais ta semence juste là, mettrais autre chose par-dessus et lécherais le tout.

Le jeune homme gémit à ses mots.

\- Meeec, dit-il plaintivement. T'as que six ans de plus que moi, comment tu peux être aussi vicieux ?

Derek grogna.

\- Je lis beaucoup ? Demanda-t-il plus qu'il ne répondit, faisant rire le jeune homme.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu as un sacré passif, dit-il d'un air sarcastique, faisant rire son amant.

\- Je plaide le cinquième amendement (3), dit-il en s'asseyant et prenant la seconde boite afin de nourrir Stiles.

Quand ils terminèrent de manger, ils se recouchèrent et discutèrent simplement ensemble. Le cœur de Derek se retourna de nouveau quand Stiles se mit à faire des plans, prévoyant des rendez-vous et d'autre trucs sur son futur dans lesquels il l'incluait automatiquement. Il n'y connaissait vraiment rien au relation de couple durable.

Il se secoua un peu quand l'alarme de Stiles retentit. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et s'habillèrent, rassemblant leurs affaires pour quitter la chambre.

Derek traîna dans la maison pour être sûr qu'elle était bien verrouillée de partout et ils quittèrent la maison ensemble.

\- Je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu t'es débarrassé de ta camaro ? C'était une voiture badass pour un mec badass, se demanda Stiles alors qu'ils s'appuyaient ensemble contre la Jeep.

\- Cora ne pouvait pas la conduire légalement. Personne de moins de vingt-et-un ans ne le peut, une histoire d'assurance, répondit Derek en glissant ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour l'attirer contre lui pour un dernier baiser.

\- C'est nul ça, alors... tu as pris une nouvelle voiture pour que quand elle aura son permit, elle puisse la conduire ?

Derek hocha la tête à la question de Stiles.

\- T'es le meilleur Der', sérieux tu l'es, dit Stiles sérieusement en l'embrassant.

\- Peter et moi en avons parlé, et on va lui acheter une voiture pour sa dernière année, mais jusque-là, elle peut toujours conduire la mienne. J'ai un deux roues, donc ça passe, dit Derek en commençant à s'éloigner à contrecœur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sourit largement sous le son étranglé de Stiles, qui le fixait bizarrement.

\- Tu as un deux roues, genre comme une moto ?!

Derek hocha simplement la tête et Stiles eu de nouveau du mal à déglutir.

\- Mec, tu veux vraiment me tuer hein ? Est-ce que c'est une Harley ? Pitié, dis-moi que c'est une Harley !

Il secoua la tête et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Une Triumph, dit-il, et le sourire de Stiles fut de retour.

\- Oh putain ouais, tu as intérêt à m'emmener et passer me chercher au lycée un jour avec elle, s't'eu plait, s't'eu plait, pitiiéééééé ! Gémit-il avec une moue en sautant dans les bras de Derek.

Ce dernier se moqua un instant.

\- Couché, petit, dit-il en continuant de rire. Ouais, ok, je pense que je peux faire ça, peut-être vendredi et faire un magnifique show à la sortie des cours, puis se faire un dîner, ou quelque chose, dit-il et Stiles l'embrassa chaleureusement.

\- Ouais, ça c'est un plan, ok, ouais. Ça va être génial.

Derek le laissa glisser de nouveau vers le sol, gémissant alors que Stiles pressait délibérément son entrejambe au passage.

Quand il fut installé dans sa jeep, Derek s'appuya contre la porte.

\- Hm, je voulais te dire. Quand ton père bosse de nuit, tu es le plus que bienvenu pour rester avec nous, si tu veux, quand tu veux. Il suffit que... Bah que tu le veuilles.

Il était pratiquement en train de bégayer à la fin de son offre. Stiles se redressa et le fixa.

\- Sérieusement ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, ça pourrait être bien. Peter et Cora t'adorent, et tu pourras manger un peu plus de petits plats de Peter comme ça.

\- Ce qui ne lui sera jamais révélé. Mais ouais. J'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de moi depuis que j'ai seize ans, l'habitude tu sais, j'étudie un peu ou traîne sur le net, ou d'autres conneries encore. Je suis un peu ennuyeux en fait.

La main de Derek s'enroula autour du cou de Stiles et l'attira dans un baiser lent. Quand il s'écarta, les yeux de son amant restèrent fermés un petit moment. Il les rouvrit et fixa Derek.

\- Tu n'es pas ennuyeux pour moi, tu ne l'as jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Et tu es le bienvenu à tout instant.

Derek fit un pas en arrière et regarda Stiles s'éloigner dans sa jeep, souriant au coup de klaxon qui lui parvint quand il arriva au bout de l'allée. Comme la semaine passée, il ne bougea pas avant la disparition complète de la voiture de son amant. Puis il entra dans son propre véhicule et retourna à l'appartement.

Un petit ami. Il avait un petit ami. Un petit ami lycéen. La différence d'âge ne le dérangeait pas spécialement. Combien de lycéennes sortaient avec des étudiants en fac, ou même plus ? Mais le contraire dérangeait pourtant toujours.

Secouant la tête, Derek se gara dans le parking souterrain et se dirigea vers son appartement loft. Il ne risquait rien, Peter et John avait bien au moins dix ans d'écart pour ce que Derek en savait. Non pas que le Shérif se penchait sur son cas de toute façon, et encore heureux.

Et il avait fait une putain de sex tape pour Stiles. Putain, il était définitivement perdu ce coup-ci. Secouant la tête, Derek se prépara pour dormir mais avant, s'occupa des plats de Peter et prit une douche rapide.

Quand il fut enfin dans son lit, son téléphone sonna doucement sous l'arrivée d'un message. Stiles, bien sûr.

\- " Tu es toujours debout ? "

Derek sourit.

\- " Yep" répondit-il.

Son téléphone sonna. Et Derek répondit avec un sourire bien plus éblouissant encore.

* * *

(1) En français dans le texte.  
(2) La prison d'état de Pélican Bay est en Californie, avec 111 hectares, avec des membres de gangs, une prisons de supra haute sécurité.

(3) Il invoque donc son droit au silence pour éviter de s'incriminer lui-même xD

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Yooo. J'ai toujours du mal avec les débuts de chapitres ^^' Merciii ! Et oui, j'ai vu que j'avais merdé ^^' Je vais trop vite. Je changerais ça... Un autre jour ^^'

 **Unanyme :** A que yoooo ! Oui, ce chapitre, MOUAHAHAHA ;) Bien sûr que Stilinou a tout fait pour lui remonter le moral, tout ça ! J'avoue que cette fic est un peu porn!food x)

Heeee ! Psychopute est pas mal dans le genre ! Ils ont de ces fantasmes... Pffiou ! Merci à toi pour lire et prendre le temps de laisser des reviews à chaques fois ! :D Dabisous !

 **Guest :** Je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise ! :D J'epsère que c'est toujours le cas, à la prochaine !

* * *

 _Je vous dis à la prochaine. Je vous aime. N'oubliez pas d'aller laisser un petit mot à l'auteure :)_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	7. Chapter 6

Non mais vraiment les loupiots, envoyez-moi des mails, des reviews, des MPs, des tweets, des hiboux postaux, des elfes de maisons, pour me rappeler qu'il faut que je poste. Je suis tellement crevée que je ne suis active et que mon cerveau ne fonctionne que durant mes heures de boulot. Aaaaarg, je suis désolé éOè

* * *

 **-** **Forever and Everything – Chapitre 6 -**

Le réveil de Stiles le sortit du sommeil alors qu'il faisait encore nuit dehors. Avec un gémissement, le jeune homme se frotta le visage pour se réveiller et s'étira. Se lever fut un crève-cœur. Il jeta un coup d'œil larmoyant au lit derrière lui, mais traversa sa chambre pour récupérer ses habits pliés sur sa chaise.

Il se glissa dans ses vêtements de compression, un pantalon et un t-shirt à manches longues puisque la matinée allait être fraîche, voire froide. Puis il enfila par-dessus son t-shirt de compétition et son pantalon de survêt. Son short de course était déjà dans son sac pour qu'il puisse se changer plus tard. Un sweat-shirt, une écharpe et un bonnet complétèrent sa tenue.

Il mit ses chaussures de ville après avoir enfilé ses chaussettes, ses chaussures de courses accompagnées d'une autre paire de chaussettes dans son sac à dos.

Croisant son père sur le chemin de la salle de bain, il marmonna un bonjour encore endormi avant de s'éclabousser le visage d'eau froide, il se lava les dents et se rinça avec du bain de bouche. Puis Stiles se regarda dans le miroir. Ses piercings scintillaient dans la lumière du petit matin. Il les toucha légèrement avec un sourire.

Il avait des piercings. Piercings. Secouant la tête, il ignora l'éveil de sa queue.

Et dans seulement quelques semaines, il serait enfin circoncis. Il était impatient de l'être enfin. Et y penser le fit définitivement penser à Derek. Il sourit de nouveau. Il retourna dans sa chambre en sautillant.

Derek, Peter et Cora allaient bientôt passer les chercher. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Saisissant son sac à dos et une paire de mitaines, Stiles descendit les escaliers. Son père était déjà dans la cuisine. Il mettait l'eau et la salade de pommes de terre dans une glacière avec quelques boissons énergétiques et du jambon qu'il avait acheté à la charcuterie.

\- Si tu n'avais pas eu la brillante idée d'inviter les Hale à manger, on aurait simplement mangé des trucs tout près. Bien joué, papa, dit Stiles avec un sourire alors qu'il prenait le verre de jus de fruit que son père lui tendait.

Il le vida avec une grimace - le jus de fruit était vraiment infect après s'être lavé les dents.

\- C'est vrai, Peter ne voulait même pas me dire ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il me laisse faire la salade de pommes de terre.

John est presque en train de bouder, ce qui fait grimacer son fils.

\- Ugh, tu pouvais pas être plus mignon. Je vais devenir diabétique avec vos bêtises. J'ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes de santé comme ça, merci bien ! Dit-il en prenant ses médicaments du matin.

Rinçant son verre, le jeune homme sourit en entendant le rire de son père.

\- Sérieusement, je suis content que ça t'arrive, même si c'est pas sérieux ou quoi, tu sais ? Dit-il en essuyant le verre et le rangeant.

\- Sérieux, comme toi et Derek tu veux dire ? Demanda John à son fils alors qu'il fermait la glacière après y avoir glisser ses œufs spéciaux farcis que Stiles adulait et qu'il ne faisait que rarement.

Il avait toujours refusé de partager la recette avec lui mais peut-être le ferait-il très bientôt.

\- Ouais. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? Demanda tranquillement Stiles alors qu'il attrapait son sac à dos et que son père saisissait la glacière.

\- Non, tu sais, être sérieux aussi jeune est un trait de famille. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent avec toi. A vrai dire, je suis contente que ce soit Derek. Vous allez bien ensemble. Vous vous complétez. C'est ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble.

John haussa un sourcil alors qu'ils verrouillaient la maison et descendaient les marches du perron.

\- D'ailleurs, même si j'adore Lydia, je pense que si vous vous étiez mis ensemble, tu l'aurais assassiné au bout d'un an et je t'aurais sûrement aidé à cacher le cadavre. - Il se tut une seconde - Ou, plus probablement, elle t'aurait tué toi, dit-il après avoir réfléchi.

Stiles renifla avec amusement.

\- L'un de nous aurait sans aucun doute tué l'autre. Mais je suis content que tu reconnaisses son intelligence. Elle est effrayante quand elle se lâche. Je suis contente qu'elle ait pris Scott sous son aile, peu importe ce que j'ai essayé, je n'ai jamais réussi à ce que son cerveau enregistre quoi que ce soit, déclara Stiles en repensant à la manière dont ils avaient été surpris quand Lydia a commencé à traîner un peu avec eux quand Allison sortait avec Scott.

\- Comment vis-tu le fais de voir Whittemore un peu plus souvent ? Je sais qu'il avait l'habitude de te malmener, demanda John tranquille dans l'aube levant.

\- Honnêtement, il a essayé. Je l'ai laissé faire quelques semaines avant de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Maintenant, on s'échange quelques piques, et tu sais à quel point j'aime les bons débats.

Stiles rit.

\- Sérieusement, ce n'est pas si mal, je ne le vois pas si souvent, d'autant plus que je ne fais plus de Lacrosse.

\- Et Scott, comment il gère ça ? Demanda John alors qu'un SUV Land Rover tournait au coin et s'engageait dans la rue.

\- Il fait avec, il a encore Isaac, ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble maintenant.

Stiles sauta un instant sur place en attendant que les Hales s'arrêtent devant eux.

\- Et comment gère-t-il le fait que tu auras ton diplôme plus tôt ? Demanda John ensuite.

C'est quelque chose qu'il voulait aborder depuis un moment déjà. Stiles avait pris cette décision il y avait un peu plus d'un an, qu'il voulait avoir son diplôme le plus tôt possible. Toutes ses classes avancées l'emmenaient déjà loin.

\- Comment toi, tu te sens à propos de ça ?

Le véhicule se stoppa et ils entendirent le son sourd des vitesses être changées. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent.

\- Je vais bien, mais on pourra en parler plus tard, ok ? Demanda calmement le jeune homme.

John hocha la tête.

Ça répondait au moins à la question de savoir si Stiles en avait parler avec Derek. Bien que pour être honnête, c'était une décision qu'il avait prise bien avant que le tatoueur n'entre dans sa vie. John se souvenait qu'ils en avaient parlé quelques semaines seulement avant que les Hales ne reviennent en ville.

Mais sa décision était déjà prise et Stiles et lui avaient même parlé avec le directeur et tout avait déjà été organisé. Le fait était que Stiles ignorait ce qu'il voulait faire, juste qu'il ne voulait pas avoir 19 ans quand il aurait enfin son diplôme de lycée.

Et John était d'accord avec ça. Il savait que Stiles ne lui mentirait pas et n'éviterait pas le travail, il serait sérieux. Il trouvera un job, contribuera au loyer, aux courses. Mais quoi exactement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais c'était quand même ok.

Il avait un but maintenant, un objectif et John était certain qu'avant même de l'avoir atteint, il était plus que probable qu'il en trouverait un autre comme point d'ancrage. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien il avait Derek maintenant, tout irait bien.

Peter était sorti de la voiture, ouvrant la porte arrière en souriant à John. Et Dieu, ça le faisait sourire en retour et même accélérer un peu plus son cœur.

\- Désolé, on est un peu en retard, on devait d'abord ramasser un passager en plus. J'espère que ça vous dérange pas trop.

John jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière du SUV en y glissant la glacière pour voir la tête bouclée d'Isaac appuyé contre la fenêtre, endormi en utilisant sa veste comme un oreiller. Cora était affalée, ses jambes posées sur ses genoux et sa tête elle aussi appuyée contre la fenêtre d'en face. Ils avaient laissé la première banquette arrière pour Stiles et Derek.

\- Non, c'est très bien. Il semble aller mieux, dit John.

Peter fit glisser la porte aussi discrètement que possible. Puis ils se tinrent là pendant quelques secondes. John pouvait entendre Derek et Stiles parler tranquillement, eux aussi à l'extérieur du véhicule.

Peter s'avança un peu timidement, alors que John en faisait de même, et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent un cours instant avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Le Shérif respira une bouffée d'air, gouttant délibérément l'odeur de Peter. C'était quelque chose de séduisant, un curieux mélange de lotion après-rasage, de déodorant et de nourriture. Il y avait toujours une odeur de nourriture qui flottait autour de Peter et c'était foutrement addictif.

John se pencha et embrassa à nouveau Peter, sa langue glissant sur sa lèvre inférieure avant qu'il ne plonge rapidement en lui. Il sursauta de surprise en touchant quelque chose d'étrange. S'écartant, il fronça les sourcils alors que Peter lui souriait.

\- Non, ce n'est pas le seul que j'ai, dit-il en se reculant lui aussi.

John secoua la tête et se frotta la nuque en soupirant et ordonna silencieusement à sa queue de se calmer rapidement. Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas le jour pour arracher chaque vêtement à Peter Hale afin de trouver tous les piercings qu'il pouvait avoir avant de le baiser. La semaine prochaine. Et d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il était du genre à se faire prendre, ou plutôt le contraire ?

Roulant des épaules, John se glissa sur le siège passager du SUV.

\- Mesdemoiselles, grimpez, on a une rencontre d'atlhé qui nous attend !

Il se sourit intérieurement alors que Peter se moquait de lui et que Derek et Stiles se séparaient enfin pour monter dans le SUV.

John observa leurs reflets dans le rétroviseur et sentit son cœur se retourner dans sa poitrine alors que Derek laissait Stiles se recroqueviller contre lui et se rendormir alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre le paysage encore sombre.

.*.

Stiles remporta la rencontre. C'était couru d'avance ( ahaha ! ) en y pensant, vu ce qui l'attendait à l'arrivée. Après qu'il ait enfilé un jogging propre, qu'il se soit refroidit et que la compétition fut officiellement terminée, ils repartirent.

Stiles avait permis à ses jambes de se reposer sur les genoux de Derek et les frotta un instant avant de les poser de nouveau sur lui. Ils souriaient tranquillement en écoutant le badinage de Peter et de son père. A l'arrière, Isaac écoutait de la musique et Cora jouait à un jeu vidéo.

Ces deux derniers n'avaient pas semblé s'ennuyer durant la matinée, ce qui était fantastique. John avait la plupart du temps lu tandis que Peter s'était promené pour calmer son agitation. Il avait un peu de mal avec les foules dernièrement. Derek avait mis à jour le site web de sa boutique et avait planifier sa visite à San Francisco. Son ancien patron lui avait dit que les gens réclamaient encore ses dessins, tant et si bien qu'il était sûr que quand ils sauraient où il s'était désormais établi, ils feraient le voyage jusqu'à Beacon Hills pour obtenir un de ses tatouages.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le chemin du retour pour avoir une sorte de mélange entre déjeuner tardif et dîner précoce. L'endroit était pittoresque, Peter l'avait remarqué à l'allée. Cora et lui mirent la table tandis que Stiles étirait de nouveau ses jambes, et Derek et John répondirent à l'appel de la nature. Isaac sortit le Punch que Cora lui avait ordonné de faire.

Peter avait bien remarqué que les contusions du jeune homme commençaient à disparaître, ses ongles n'étaient plus rayés et les caillots de sang en dessous étaient en train de s'effacer. Le Shérif était passé chez lui durant la semaine et ils avaient décidés qu'il était mieux pour lui d'essayer de l'émanciper. Avec la recommandation de l'homme de loi, cette histoire devrait être rapidement réglée.

Isaac aurait maintenant besoin d'un emploi, quelque chose de compatible avec ses cours, et un endroit où vivre. La mère de Scott McCall avait alors sauté sur l'occasion. Apparemment, elle avait été très bonne amie avec la mère d'Isaac. Le shérif et elle avaient parlementer toute la semaine et Isaac avait cédé, acceptant son offre de vivre avec elle et Scott, qui avaient une chambre d'ami.

De plus, ce n'était pas bien grave qu'il n'ait pas de voiture s'il continuait de vivre en ville. S'il avait déménagé chez les Hale, il n'aurait probablement pas pu rester avec eux bien longtemps puisque que dès les travaux terminés, ils quitteraient le centre-ville.

Cependant, Peter était sûr qu'Isaac serait bien mieux avec eux. Ils devaient attendre et voir. Improviser le moment venu.

\- Merde, j'suis impatient de retourner à la maison... médita Peter en distribuant les assiettes à tout le monde, se parlant à lui-même.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit Derek en apparaissant. Trop de gens en ville.

\- Trop surpeuplé, acquiesça Cora. Je m'ennuierais juste d'Isaac, Stiles et de vous Shérif, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle en voyant John arriver avec sa glacière.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer Cora, comment pourrais-je ne pas regretter quelqu'un me hurlant un " SALUT SHERIFF " à trois pâtés de maison de distance ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

\- _Ma chérie_ , tu ne fais tout de même pas ça, si ?

\- Elle le fait, à chaque fois qu'elle voit le Shérif, cafta Isaac avec un sourire maladroit et Cora se tourna vers lui avec un grognement.

Le jeune homme sauta presque en arrière et son sourire se fana, mais seulement durant quelques secondes. Son corps et son cerveau le rattrapant, il réalisa que Cora ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ou plutôt ne le punirait pas.

Cora secoua la tête tristement.

\- Je te faisais confiance Isaac, je le faisais vraiment. Tu peux te brosser pour avoir quelques ragots maintenant, renifla-t-elle.

Isaac sourit.

\- Oh, tu le feras, parce que tu raffoles des ragots.

Il rit tout comme Peter avant de rougir quand il posa une main légère sur son épaule.

\- Bien joué, petit. Bien joué. Il t'a eu là, _Ma chéri_ _e_ , rit Peter alors que Cora les traitait de noms d'oiseaux.

En s'asseyant pour manger, Peter remarqua que John et lui s'étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre sans se concerter. Derek et Stiles en firent de même tandis qu'Isaac s'installait à côté du Shérif et Cora à côté de Derek.

Levant son verre, l'oncle réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Ok, dit-il en se redressant. À Stiles, qui a gagné la course à nous trois Hale pour avoir eu le bon sens de rentrer à la maison. Au Shérif John Stilinski pour être passé outre les dires des gens de la ville en nous accueillant pour le déjeuner un dimanche, et à Cora pour s'immiscer dans la vie d'Isaac, y foutre le bordel et le libérer.

Il leva son verre et tout le monde en fit de même, dans le soleil déclinant de cette belle fin d'après-midi.

Ils burent chacun au toast de Peter. Aucun d'eux n'avait loupé le petit merci d'Isaac murmuré alors qu'ils trinquaient, faisant cliqueter leurs verres en plastique.

Se rasseyant, Peter sentit la touche légère d'une large paume bouillante sur le haut de cuisse qui serra doucement une fois avant de disparaître. Il poussa sa jambe contre celle de John et l'y laissa tandis qu'ils mangeaient.

Il le voulait et John voulait Peter. Pour l'instant, c'était bien assez.

Clignant des yeux en voyant Derek et Stiles interagir, apercevant les suçons décolorés dans le cou du jeune homme et les plus récents, et vifs, à moitié cachés par une chemise de flanelle dans celui de Derek, Peter se demanda si un jour prochain, il aurait les mêmes marques. Il l'espérait vraiment, mais il n'allait pas pousser non plus. Il avait attendu longtemps, un peu plus ne le tuerai pas.

.*.

Stiles se regarda dans le miroir. Il portait son costume pour le bal, un pantalon gris foncé avec une chemise rouge bordeaux ainsi qu'une cravate noire et une veste. Il regarda ses chaussures de ville. Elles étaient foutrement bizarres sur ses pieds.

Avec un soupir, il tira sur le gilet, se sentant comme Jean Luc Picard de l'Enterprise, puis glissant une main dans ses cheveux, il tenta de les rendre convenables. D'habitude, il gardait les cheveux très courts mais pour cette dernière année de lycée, il voulait voir ce que donnerait un peu de longueur.

Jusque-là, ce n'était pas si mal, ce qu'il détestait vraiment c'était d'aller chez le coiffeur, alors il était plus du genre à passer un coup de tondeuse tous les deux mois. Pour le moment, il n'était pas mécontent du résultat, mais se demandait tout de même s'il ne devait pas de nouveau tout raser.

Entendant un grondement assourdit se rapprocher, il sourit en se dirigeant vers sa chaise de bureau. Il chercha pendant quelques secondes son dernier achat. Une veste en cuir noir ainsi qu'un casque de moto que Derek lui avait offert.

Stiles enfila la veste avec un frisson. Il avait toujours un putain de fantasme à la veste en cuir à concrétiser. Le fait que son père soit de service cette nuit lui donnait accès libre à la maison et, qui sait, peut-être même la possibilité de le réaliser.

Tapotant ses poches pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, Stiles ramassa son tout nouveau casque et descendit les escaliers alors que son père ouvrait à Derek. Il portait un sac à dos sur son épaule gauche.

Stiles resta un instant dans les escaliers, les regardant se saluer. Son amant leva les yeux, et vit Stiles, et un sourire éclaira ses traits alors qu'il le déshabillait des yeux. Celui-ci sentit une chaleur diffuse s'installer dans son aine.

\- T'es bien, dit-il en le saluant.

Et bordel qu'il était bien, voire même plus que bien. Pantalon noir, col roulé de la même couleur qui cachait le suçon le plus récent de Stiles - Ouais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de marquer la peau de Derek - et son propre blouson de cuir.

\- Toi de même, répondit l'aîné avec un sourire.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et s'avança, accrochant son sac au poteau de l'escalier, le laissant là pour le récupérer plus tard. Stiles descendit quelques marches et se pencha vers lui, effleurant ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Le jeune homme gémit sourdement. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, un flash se déclencha et il cligna des yeux.

\- Papa ?

Il le regarda sourire par-dessus l'épaule de Derek.

\- Je devais immortaliser ce moment pour la postérité, gamin, dit son père, et avant que Stiles ne puisse argumenter, il les prit de nouveau en photo, le flash les aveuglant tous deux.

\- Putain, papa ! Pesta Stiles alors que des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

Il grimaça au son amusé de Derek et gifla son flanc. Une main la saisit rapidement et il le tira vers la porte. S'arrêtant dans l'encadrement, il l'attira dos contre sa poitrine.

Ils se retournèrent et Derek posa son menton sur son épaule.

\- Maintenant, sourit pour ton papa, bébé.

Stiles obéit et offrit un sourire à son père. Cette fois-ci, le flash était prévu.

En descendant l'allée pour arriver jusqu'à la Triumph de Derek, Stiles sourit.

\- Tu as VRAIMENT bonne mine, je pense que je ne devrais pas tarder à avoir besoin d'un col roulé moi aussi.

Derek rit.

\- Tu pourras prendre le mien si tu veux. Je vais te le laisser demain.

Le jeune homme fredonna de plaisir en approuvant. Il porterait l'odeur de Derek !

\- Cool, répondit-il en grimpant sur la moto du tatoueur. Tu sais, je suis plus que content que tu sois un mec. On a à peu près la même taille, au moins pour les épaules. Parce que mec, tes jambes sont massives, comme de putain de troncs d'arbres ! Divagua-t-il un instant en enfilant son casque.

Il entendit son amant rire dans l'interphone du dit-casque.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, je pensais que tu étais bien content que je puisse soulever ton cul.

Il démarra le moteur et Stiles enlaça lâchement ses hanches

\- Oh, je le suis, mais je dois admettre que j'ai désormais un sacré problème avec les jeans. La façon dont tu les portes devrait être illégale, tu sais.

Il enfonça légèrement ses doigts dans la hanche droite de Derek, juste au-dessus de l'os, partie qu'il savait désormais être extrêmement délicate.

Et en effet, Derek sursauta et piégea le bras de Stiles entre son flanc et son coude alors qu'il s'appuyait en réflexe. Le jeune homme sourit alors qu'un grognement résonnait dans l'interphone.

\- Un grognement ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais semblant d'être, un loup-garou ou quoi ?

Il rit de sa propre blague et il était sûr d'avoir entendu Derek en écho.

\- Pas quand que je conduis, abruti, lui répondit Derek et Stiles hocha la tête avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Désolé, ouais, pardon.

Il enroula fermement ses bras autour de son petit-ami et profita de la route jusqu'à l'école.

Quand ils arrivèrent en vue du lycée, Derek ralentit pour chercher un endroit où se garer. Il y avait un petit emplacement tout près de la porte, où il y avait déjà une autre moto et un scooter à côté duquel il se gara. Sa moto était de loin la plus belle.

Mettant la béquille à la place de Derek, Stiles balança sa jambe de l'autre côté et se mit sur ses pieds pour retirer son casque. Il entendit un halètement alors que son visage était désormais visible et ça n'aidait pas vraiment à effacer le petit sourire satisfait qui glissa sur ses traits. Il était soudainement bien content que Derek n'ait pas encore eu l'occasion de le déposer ou de venir le prendre au lycée avec sa moto. Cette entrée était carrément meilleure.

De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il était toujours dans le placard au lycée, mais sa longue obsession pour Lydia avait quelque peu fait oublié cet état de fait à plus de gens qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quand Derek se tint à ses côtés pour retirer son propre casque, son sourire vainqueur se transforma en un sourire béat.

\- La supériorité n'est vraiment attirante sur personne, peu importe combien c'est mérité, dit Derek légèrement en cadenassant leurs casques à la moto.

Ne faisant même pas semblant de mal comprendre ce que voulait dire Derek, Stiles rit un peu.

\- C'est vrai, mais que dis-tu de me le permettre pour ce soir, et je serais tout gentil à l'avenir, okay ? Demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il le laisserait faire pour le maîtriser plus tard.

\- Deal.

Il se redressa et s'étira, et Stiles entendit certaines filles gémir devant sa belle gueule.

\- Maintenant, je suppose que tu espères une Démonstration Publique d'Affection, hm ? Demanda Derek tranquillement en roulant des épaules, comme pour se préparer à une bataille douloureuse.

Et d'une certaine manière, c'était bien un combat : ils ne savaient même pas s'ils allaient pouvoir rester.

\- Putain, ouais. Donne-moi un baiser, puis rentrons rapidement à l'intérieur avant qu'ils ne se jettent sur nous.

Roulant des yeux, Derek posa son bras sur ses épaules et le glissa autour de son cou pour l'attirer dans une étreinte et déposer un baiser doux et humide sur ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna et Stiles lui sourit avant que son visage ne se rapproche de nouveau pour l'embrasser une fois, deux fois, pleins de fois.

Puis ils se séparèrent pour aller ensemble vers le gymnase. La foule se sépara sur leur passage comme la mer rouge devant Moïse. Stiles secoua mentalement la tête. Putain de lycée.

\- Putain, j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir quitter cet endroit.

Il entendit le murmure d'approbation de Derek alors qu'ils entraient. Et franchement, les paillettes qui leur tombèrent dessus, c'était vraiment chiant.

Se secouant, ils partirent à la recherche d'Isaac, Scott et Cora. La sœur de Derek était venu au bal avec Isaac. Et ça lui avait fait se poser des question.

\- Hey, tu crois que Cora sort avec Isaac ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement alors qu'ils les cherchaient du regard.

\- Euh, aucune idée. Elle sait que tant qu'elle est heureuse et en sécurité, on la jugera pas. Je veux dire, en dehors de la psycho'bitch, je préfère exclusivement les hommes ; et Peter nage dans les deux courants donc ce serait un peu l'hôpital qui se foutrait de la charité, tu vois ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- En plus, elle a seize ans. Elle est peut-être pas en âge, mais elle est pragmatique et équilibrée. Presque trop pour être honnête. Ce qui nous est arrivé... eh bien, ça nous a tous affecté. On ne rit plus autant, tu vois. Ou au moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que toi et ton père ne vous incrustiez.

Derek fronça les sourcils en râlant et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il était mortifié, parce que ça ressemblait plus à un gloussement aiguë qu'autre chose, mais Derek ne fit que remuer ses sourcils d'un air entendu et amusé avant de se stopper et de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles. Celui-ci se retourna.

\- Stiles, je me demandais quand tu allais enfin renoncer à moi, dit Lydia avec un sourire alors qu'elle tentait de le regarder de haut.

C'était assez difficile maintenant qu'il avait eu une certaine poussée de croissance, et même avec ses talons, il était toujours plus grand qu'elle.

\- Oh, mais je t'ai abandonné il y a longtemps Lydia, je ne te l'avais pas dit au cas où ton ego ne le supporterait pas, sourit Stiles de toutes ses dents et il entendit le doux rire de Derek derrière lui alors qu'il passait sa large paume sous sa veste pour la glisser dans le bas de son dos.

\- Stilinski, ne croit pas pouvoir insulter ma petite-amie imputement !

Jackson eu un mouvement vers l'avant seulement pour être arrêté par le sifflement ennuyé de la jeune femme.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu as trop bu, trop tôt. Je pense que tu voulais dire im _puné_ ment et pas im _pute_ ment ! (1)

Elle secoua la tête et s'éloigna vers un groupe de filles, le laissant avec Stiles et Derek même s'il ne le voulait pas. Stiles s'éloigna, Derek le suivant et ils trouvèrent une table inoccupée où ils s'assirent, laissant Jackson se démerder tout seul.

\- Alors, je ne t'avais jamais demandé si tu jouais sur les deux fronts, je suppose que c'est le cas, songea Derek à son oreille alors qu'ils s'installaient.

Derek traîna une troisième chaise vers eux pour y faire reposer ses pieds, jetant un bras à l'arrière de la chaise de Stiles, son bras entourant légèrement ses épaules.

\- Nan, j'pense pas que ce soit le cas. Je veux dire, j'ai eu le béguin pour Lydia quand j'avais quoi, douze ans, mais dès le moment où je t'ai vu, elle a complètement disparu. Elle s'était habituée à ce que je lui tourne autour, le truc facile quoi.

Derek hocha la tête et Stiles se rapprocha un peu de lui.

\- Je suppose qu'à un moment donné, on va devoir danser, s'enquit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers Derek.

\- Si tu veux, tu danses, _babe_ , lui répondit-il, ses doigts tapant frénétiquement le rythme de la musique sur le bras de Stiles, et celui-ci nota que son pied faisait la même chose sur la seconde chaise.

Derek voulait définitivement danser, mais il ne voulait pas le pousser, parce que comme il le disait, c'était le bal de Stiles, non le sien.

\- Ouais, eh bien - Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge - Pour le genre de danse que je veux t'offrir, il faudrait probablement partir d'ici pour trouver un lieu avec moins de public. Probablement un endroit privé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Derek glissa son nez contre sa tempe, la langue glissant doucement et discrètement le long du cartilage de son oreille.

\- J'ai une petite idée, ouais, mais si tu veux danser ici, c'est cool aussi.

Stiles gémit légèrement et se recula rapidement quand un bruit sourd lui parvint de sa gauche.

\- Pas de sexage et d'échange de trop de fluide en public, s'exclama fermement Cora en s'asseyant avec dynamisme. J'emmerde les talons hauts.

Stiles rit.

\- Mais tu es magnifique comme ça, sexy aussi. Tu envoûtes quiconque pose les yeux sur toi, dit-il avec un sourire en ayant un mouvement de recul pour se blottir contre Derek alors qu'elle menaçait de le frapper.

Scott et Isaac arrivèrent avec des verres de punch pour tout le monde.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aromatisé, dit Scott en posant un verre devant Stiles et en passant un à Derek.

Stiles attendit que Derek le goûte pour voir s'il avait été "épicé" et le repoussa quand son homme secoua la tête. Il ne buvait jamais avec ses médicaments, ou tout du moins, pas sur le terrain de l'école. Il admettait avoir bu quelques bières à la maison bien sûr, et en buvait de temps en temps quand il n'avait pas à conduire et quand son père n'était pas dans le coin, bien sûr.

\- Il l'est, avec de la vodka, déclara Derek.

Cora repoussa elle aussi son verre, et Isaac en renversa même un peu en rejetant le sien un peu trop vite. Scott mena cependant son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Je sens rien, mais c'est le but, non ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

\- Yep vieux. Mais si tu veux en boire, c'est bon, je te ramènerais, dit Isaac.

Cora hocha la tête. Et Scott leur sourit. Stiles le regarda un instant, avant de se tourner vers Derek, pour voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, et ils l'étaient. Souriant, ils détournèrent le regard.

Stiles décida d'en profiter.

\- Hey, et si vous restiez ici pendant quelques chansons, on peut vous laisser nos vestes et aller danser ?

Il se rappelait que Derek n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller à son propre bal. Alors, qu'il le veuille ou non, il viendrait danser avec lui. Pour lui. Qu'il ait quelques souvenirs.

Ils haussèrent les épaules en accord pour se redresser et se tinrent par la main pour bouger sur la piste de danse. Stiles se pencha à l'oreille de Derek pour crier.

\- Je suis décrit comme un danseur enthousiaste, mais bizarrement, peu de personne semble apprécier.

Et après cela, il se mit à danser. Derek se tint en retrait et le regarda pendant plusieurs secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de se mettre à danser comme lui. Et Stiles avala presque sa langue. Ce connard savait se dandiner. C'était comme regarder du sexe sur deux pattes.

Deux pattes qui avaient été emmêlées avec les siennes, au-dessus de lui, sous lui, sur le canapé durant une soirée, à l'étage alors qu'ils luttaient pour le contrôle. Des jambes, qu'il avait embrassé, léché, sucé sur chaque centimètres carrés la semaine passée.

Décidant de se damner lui-même, il leva la main et crocheta ses doigts au pantalon de Derek pour l'attirer étroitement contre lui. Puis il prit sa bouche pour un baiser lent et humide, arrachant un gémissement à son petit-ami.

Alors que les mains commençaient à glisser sur son corps, ils furent interrompus.

\- C'est un bal de promo, Monsieur Stilinski, si vous ne pouvez pas la garder dans votre pantalon, alors partez maintenant.

Stiles se détacha en fronçant des sourcils hébété à l'enseignant.

\- Désolé, Monsieur Harris. On va se tenir, promis, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, qui fit rire Derek.

Ils dansèrent en s'éloignant de l'enseignant.

\- Je me souviens de lui, il est toujours un vrai trou du cul à ce que je vois, glissa Derek à son oreille alors qu'ils dansaient toujours.

Tandis qu'une chanson plus lente commençait à se jouer, ils s'éloignèrent de la piste de danse.

\- Je suis content que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde quant aux slows, dit Stiles à l'oreille de Derek alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, ton père pourrait être appelé afin de nous arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur.

Stiles eu un grand éclat de rire qui le prit au ventre et les autres à la table le regardèrent. Mais il secoua la tête, refusant de leur expliquer.

Après quelques heures, Stiles en avait assez.

\- Mec, hurla-t-il en se penchant vers Derek plus près que nécessaire. Cassons nous d'ici !

Derek hocha la tête et se leva, enfilant sa veste autour de ses épaules, ses bras coulissant dans le tissu dans un mouvement souple que Stiles envia.

Il épaula sa propre veste et dirent bonne nuit à tout le monde, embrassant la joue de Cora. Stiles sentait que tout le monde les regardait encore alors qu'ils quittaient le gymnase, slalomant entre les élèves restant dans le couloir.

Dehors, ils tombèrent sur Danny. Il avait fait du cross-country et de la crosse jusqu'à cette année, avant qu'il ne décide de laisser tomber le premier pour se concentrer sur ses études.

\- Stiles, salua-t-il avec un regard surpris alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme tenir la main de Derek.

\- Hey Danny ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Derek. Derek, voilà Danny. Il faisait du cross-country avant, mais maintenant, il fait juste de la Crosse. Danny, je te présente Derek, mon petit-ami.

Danny tendit la main et Derek la serra avec un hochement de tête. Stiles pouvait voir le regard appréciateur de l'autre jeune homme.

\- Belle prise, Stilinski, dit-il avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

\- Il est gay ? Demanda Derek alors qu'il le regardait entrer dans le gymnase, seul.

\- Ouais, coming out en règle et tout le tintouin. Depuis la toute première année. La seule raison pour laquelle je tolère Jackson est parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de Danny et qu'il s'occupait des connards qui l'intimidait avant que Danny puisse le faire lui-même. Il était malade quand il était gosse, il va mieux maintenant, depuis trois ans. Il travaille beaucoup là-dessus.

\- Ça se voit, et il a l'air sympa, dit Derek alors qu'ils se retournent et marchent jusqu'à sa moto.

\- Il l'est, c'est pour ça que je comprends pas pourquoi il traîne avec Jackson.

Stiles secoua la tête alors qu'il s'installait à l'arrière de la moto de Derek. Il n'y avait aucune foule cette fois-ci, seulement eux. Il céda à son envie et enroula fermement ses bras autour de la taille fine de Derek alors qu'il mettait le moteur en marche.

\- Der', prend la route la plus longue pour la maison, veux-tu ? Dit Stiles en glissant ses mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de son homme.

Il l'entendit gémir au travers l'interphone du casque et glissa ses mains contre sa queue.

\- J'ai voulu te toucher toute la soirée, mais surtout depuis que je t'ai vu sur cette putain de piste de danse.

Derek gémit de nouveau. Il posa sa tête contre son dos et s'abandonna dans ses caresses. Il savait que c'était dangereux, alors il n'alla pas trop loin. Juste, des caresses, rien de plus. Derek ne prit pas la route la plus longue et, au final, Stiles en fut bien content. Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient être nu bien plus tôt que prévu.

Derek remonta l'allée et manœuvra sa moto pour la garer entre la jeep de Stiles et la maison, à l'abri des passants. Ce fut le jeune homme qui posa de nouveau la béquille et retira son casque en descendant du véhicule.

Faisant un pas vers la maison, il regarda Derek poser sur lui des yeux de prédateurs. Ses yeux verts scintillaient vers lui sous le clair de lune et Stiles lui sourit en lui faisant signe du doigt d'avancer vers lui.

\- Allez, mon p'tit rencard, je te veux nu et que tu me baises comme hier, ronronna-t-il en se retournant et sautant les marches pour atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Derek l'écrasa contre le bois de la porte, alors que les doigts de Stiles cherchaient ses clés.

Il gémit alors que Derek posa sa paume contre sa queue, juste là, sous la lumière du porche, là où n'importe qui pouvait les voir.

\- Dépêches-toi bébé, ou je vais te baiser ici, murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de Stiles alors qu'il se penchait contre lui pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

\- Putain, putain. Merde.

Il réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte et Derek la claqua derrière eux. Puis Stiles sprinta jusqu'aux escaliers alors que Derek verrouillait pour la nuit. Dans son placard, Stiles retira ses stupides chaussures trop habillées et les y jeta en retirant ses chaussettes. Il débouclait sa ceinture quand il entendit Derek rentrer dans la pièce derrière lui.

Ne le regardant pas, le jeune homme l'entendit mettre son sac à dos sur sa chaise de bureau et il défit la ceinture des anneaux de tissus de son pantalon pour l'accrocher dans son placard. Alors qu'il était sur le point de commencer à retirer son gilet, Derek glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il embrassa doucement son épaule. S'écartant, il fit pivoter Stiles vers lui.

\- Permets-moi. Je veux déboutonner cette veste depuis que je t'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Il commença à défaire les boutons un à un en lui parlant, et Stiles resta pour une fois immobile, calme, son cœur battant trop vite, mais c'était tout à fait normal.

Pour Derek, il pouvait toujours être comme il ne pouvait être avec personne d'autre. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour réaliser qu'il le calmait, comme s'il était l'œil de son ouragan. Pour Derek, avec lui, Stiles pouvait et était calme.

Stiles tourna son regard vers le lit où il avait jeté sa veste en cuir. Celle de Derek avait été jeté par-dessus. Il sourit.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda doucement Derek en lui faisant glisser la veste de ses épaules, la laissant tomber sur le sol.

\- Mec, je me demandais...

Il s'arrêta alors que Derek déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser presque fantomatique, avant d'embrasser sa joue, respirant à même sa peau.

\- Que te demandais-tu, Stiles ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en déboutonnant la chemise habillée de Stiles.

Il desserra sa cravate mais la laissa nouée et pendre autour du cou du jeune homme alors qu'il faisait glisser le tissu de sa chemise le long de ses épaules. Stiles fut reconnaissant de n'avoir pas choisi une chemise qui exigeait des boutons de manchette. Les simples boutons résistèrent un instant, mais il avait les poignets minces, de telle sorte qu'une petite traction suffit avant que la chemise ne glisse sur ses mains et ne tombe au sol.

Puis les doigts agiles de Derek furent sur sa ceinture. Ils déboutonnèrent et dézipèrent le pantalon qui tomba sur le sol. Ses mains glissèrent sur son boxer qu'il tira un instant et le tissu tomba le long de ses jambes. Stiles sortit de la pile de vêtement désormais au sol et ses doigts saisirent le col roulé de Derek et le tira, exposant son abdomen et sa poitrine glabre, se torturant en le découvrant centimètre par centimètre. Le jeune homme posa sa bouche sur le plus ancien des suçons et ne put s'empêcher de le raviver tout en passant le pull de Derek par-dessus sa tête.

Il y avait trois suçons dans son cou. Deux étaient en train de faner et le troisième datait de mercredi soir. Et oui, il le marquait régulièrement. Dimanche. Lundi. Mercredi, le reste de la semaine était à rattraper.

Stiles se secoua pour retourner au présent avant de glisser ses doigts sur l'aine de Derek, glissant rapidement sur sa queue pour ensuite défaire son pantalon qui était beaucoup trop habillé. Contrairement à ce qu'avait fait Derek, Stiles fit glisser le pantalon et son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes en même temps.

Et ils furent tous deux enfin nus, sauf sa cravate. Stiles recula et atteignit la veste en cuir de Derek.

\- Je me demandais si tu pouvais la porter en me prenant, demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire glissa sur le visage de Derek, rapide et sauvage alors qu'il se tournait simplement pour présenter ses bras afin que Stiles puisse la lui enfiler. Il ne l'interrogea en aucune façon, et le jeune homme lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Alors, je te baise ce soir, c'est ça ? Lui demanda-t-il à la place.

Avec un clin d'œil, Stiles répondit.

\- Au moins en premier, clarifia-t-il.

\- Bien, parce que j'espérais bien que tu t'occupes un peu de moi, lui répondit-il alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de la taille de Stiles pour l'attirer à lui.

Et Stiles sut pourquoi Derek ne l'interrogeait pas, ne se moquait pas ou ne le regardait pas comme s'il était fou. Parce qu'il avait ses propres petites perversions. Parce qu'il aimait le lécher jusqu'à ce que Stiles jouisse, sans avoir toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sa queue. Ou la manière dont il aimait les odeurs, spécialement leur odeur avant, pendant et après le sexe, la manière dont ils sentaient après qu'ils se soient mutuellement baisés pendant des siècles. Derek était du genre à glisser son nez sur sa peau, puis de faire la même chose avec sa langue.

Mais tout le temps, à chaque fois, il inhalait, profondément. Comme s'il marquait Stiles, ou quelque chose s'en approchant.

Il s'en fichait. Même son fantasme de "food play" n'était pas de trop. Alors ouais. Derek n'allait pas le questionner sur ses propres préférences. Probablement jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul que j'ai, tu sais, chuchota-t-il alors que Derek pinçait ses tétons de ses lèvres puis les léchait.

Ils étaient debout face l'un à l'autre maintenant, lui avec sa cravate et Derek dans sa veste en cuir.

\- Ton seul quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en se redressant et ses doigts agrippèrent sa cravate avant qu'il le tire légèrement pour les déplacer jusqu'au lit.

Stiles s'y laissa tomber sur le dos, Derek le suivant.

\- Mon seul fantasme, lui répondit-il en inclinant la tête, le tatoueur lécha et suça son cou lentement. Doucement, en prenant son temps.

\- Eh bien, répondit-il distraitement, c'est bon à savoir. Les "kinks", c'est sexy.

Stiles le sentait concentré sur sa personne, le touchant, le caressant.

\- J'ai bien aimé danser avec toi ce soir, même si c'était une danse pour tous les âges, lui dit Derek avec un sourire en se penchant, commençant à embrasser sa poitrine, léchant ses tétons.

Le torse de Stiles aurait arraché une grimace à un docteur, avec toutes ces contusions décolorées. Il était le premier à admettre que ce n'était pas forcément beau à voir... Mais il était aussi le premier à dire qu'il les adorait tous, parce que chacun d'entre eux lui avait été apposé avec amour.

Et cette pensée le ramena à la maison. Amour. Il aimait Derek. Derek, qui voulait " Tout et à jamais ". Stiles n'était pas sûr pour le "à jamais"... Mais il l'était maintenant. Là le « à jamais » était dans l'équation.

Avec son cœur se retournant dans sa poitrine, il attrapa Derek aux oreilles, les serrant et souriant à sa plainte douce. Il l'attira pour prendre sa bouche dans un baiser paresseux. Sa langue enlaça celle de Derek, et ce dernier le respirait comme le jeune homme le respirait. Avec l'odeur du cuir de sa veste, Stiles commençait à devenir un peu fou.

\- Seigneur, tu es tellement magnifique, foutrement sexy, murmura-t-il.

Derek sourit contre ses lèvres et étendit la main pour atteindre le lubrifiant que Stiles avait laissé sur la table de chevet. Le jeune homme entendit le petit clic du tube et il écarta les jambes, sentant les doigts frais de Derek glissant contre son périnée.

\- Je veux que tu me pierces là aussi, mais peut-être pas trois fois, dit-il doucement alors que Derek le caressait là, sachant combien ça pouvait l'allumer.

\- En plus de ta queue, alors ? Interrogea-t-il, ses doigts glissant en rond autour de son entrée.

Stiles sursauta en sentant son entrée tressauter pour lui. Il était tellement en accord avec son touché maintenant, il ne connaissait que trop bien le plaisir que les doigts de Derek, suivit de sa queue, pouvait lui apporter. Il le voulait, il en avait besoin.

\- Je pense que oui, ouais, mais définitivement mon périnée. Après mon opération, juste avant de retourner en cours, non ? Lui dit-il, s'arrêtant en attendant sa réponse.

Avec un sourire, Derek glissa deux doigts en lui. Il était habitué à être ouvert maintenant. Il l'était tellement que la moitié du temps, Derek n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le préparer, mais ils n'avaient pas encore tenté le diable. Bien que Stiles le voulait. Il voulait savoir s'il aimait cette douleur brûlante qui amenait aussi le plaisir, cette douleur que Derek aimait tant.

\- D'accord, quand tu seras près, avant ton retour en cours après les vacances de printemps. Si tu es à la hauteur.

Derek plia les doigts vers le haut et Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière, gémissant longuement.

\- Et, épilation à la cire, je veux être épilé comme tu l'es.

Ses paroles étaient soufflées, un peu embarrassées. Ou elles le seraient, si Derek ne l'aimait pas comme ça. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait ce que sa voix excitée pouvait faire à Derek, parce que ça avait le même effet sur lui.

Pour dire, des fois, c'était suffisant pour le faire venir. Et c'était un autre 'kink' de Derek qu'ils ne faisaient pas assez souvent, il aimait donner un orgasme à Stiles rien qu'avec des mots. Et il aimait qu'il le fasse.

Avec ses doigts travaillant plus que paresseusement à l'intérieur de lui, Derek se coucha sur son flanc, posant sa tête dans le creux de sa main et continua de jouer doucement de ses doigts.

\- Donc, chirurgie mardi, hein ? Demanda-t-il en poussant la prostate de Stiles avec son putain de connard de long doigt du milieu.

\- Ouais... Dieu, là, ouais...

Un soupir étouffé et Stiles se cambra, ses hanches tressautant, essayant de retenir son orgasme.

\- Plus... Fais-moi venir Der', baise-moi, gémit-il, les mots s'entrechoquaient, inconscient des suppliques pleine de stupres qui prenait vie entre ses lèvres.

Il y avait un certain pallier au-delà duquel il ne se souciait plus de comment il pouvait se comporter face à Derek.

Sa bouche fut soudainement prise dans un baiser humide et désordonné, un angle maladroit, mais il s'en foutait. Le cuir de la veste de Derek brossait sa peau de la manière la plus excitante qui soit. Stiles gémit directement dans sa bouche.

\- Derek. Baise-moi, maintenant, dit-il presque avec irritation en brisant le baiser, poussant son épaule alors que celui-ci le tournait sur le côté.

Il entendit le rire haleté de Derek alors qu'il se glissait étroitement derrière lui. Sa main se retira et se déplaça sur sa queue pour la glisser contre Stiles. Puis il poussa, alors que le jeune homme poussait ses hanches en arrière. Ils soupirèrent presque tous deux alors qu'il s'enfonçait en entier.

Stiles sentit ses yeux rouler de plaisir alors qu'il repoussait ses hanches, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait la queue de Derek en lui. Le tatoueur était celui qui gémissait maintenant et le jeune homme sourit.

\- Putain, ouais. Bon dieu, marmonna-t-il, continuant de se repousser sans relâche. Fort, Derek. Besoin de te sentir, supplia-t-il de nouveau.

La main libre de Derek se déplaça jusqu'à sa hanche et s'y installa. Son autre main se glissa sous son cou pour agripper son pectoral. Puis les doigts de Derek commencèrent à jouer avec son téton dur, rendant Stiles complètement fou.

\- Bonté divine ! S'exclama Stiles alors que Derek commençait à bouger.

Lent et régulier, comme leur première fois ensemble. C'était comme s'il revivait sa première fois de nouveau. Derek se déplaçait lentement et Stiles en faisait de même, repoussant ses hanches alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui. La sueur lissait leur corps, la brise entrant par la fenêtre ouverte ne les rafraîchissait pas vraiment, et Stiles pouvait sentir leur parfum luxurieux embaumer la pièce.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les dents de Derek éraflant sa jugulaire avant de mordre son oreille. Stiles était heureux de sentir son cœur battre de façon erratique contre son dos, alors que Derek continuait d'aller et venir tandis que Stiles essayait presque de se fondre sous sa peau. Il en avait tellement besoin. Les dents de Derek se refermèrent tout à coup sur l'épaule de Stiles et il le sentit se durcir encore plus si possible à l'intérieur de lui.

Resserrant son étau autour de lui, Stiles balança sa main en arrière, sous le bras de Derek pour attraper sa fesse et commencer à le tirer plus fort en lui. Mais il attrapa sa main et la déplaça vers le haut, enserrant son poignet avant de saisir son autre main pour la tenir elle aussi. Et Stiles fut ainsi incapable de bouger, empalé sur la queue de Derek, à sa merci.

Et cela ne devrait pas être sexy, ou aussi excitant, mais ça l'était. Stiles aimait quand Derek le malmenait. Il savait que c'était un peu bizarre et pervers qu'il adore être restreint de la sorte, mais Derek aimait le faire, et Stiles avait découvert qu'il aimait être sa victime.

\- Espèce d'enculé... Parvint-il à grogner en essayant de se libérer, quoique sans vraiment le vouloir.

Juste assez pour forcer Derek à le retenir. Il plia sa jambe en avant pour essayer de faire ... Putain, quoique ce soit, quelque chose. Mais ça se retourna contre lui, car ça permit à Derek de glisser encore plus profondément en lui. Tous deux gémirent sous l'angle plus profond. Stiles se contractait autour de la queue de Derek, dansant presque dessus alors que l'angle ne lui permettait pas d'atteindre sa prostate.

C'était comme s'il le perforait, putain, et sa tête se rejeta en arrière, accrochant cet endroit qu'il aimait renifler sur Derek, entre son cou et son épaule. Derek appuya sa tête contre celle du jeune homme, la crochetant pour ne plus la lâcher, l'ancrant contre lui, alors qu'il poussait foutrement fort à l'intérieur de lui. De plus en plus fort.

Juste de la manière qu'il aimait, cognant encore et encore la pauvre prostate malmenée de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il tremble, se meuve par saccades dans un plaisir douloureux.

\- Viens pour moi, bébé. Donne-moi tout...

Le murmure glissa sur la peau de Stiles comme des ongles sur un tableau noir. Griffant chaque terminaison nerveuse comme si elles avaient leur vie propre. Et au dernier mot, ce même dernier mot que Stiles voulait avoir tatoué sur son corps pour Derek, il vint. Sans une touche toucher sur sa queue. Simplement, il... Explosa, à cause de lui. Et alors qu'il tremblait sur la queue de Derek, et éclaboussant le lit, il le sentit augmenter la cadence et se relâcher en lui.

Secouant doucement les mains, il tressaillît alors que Derek relâchait ses poignets. Les ramenant contre lui, Stiles se blottit tout simplement plus profondément contre son torse alors qu'il se courbait contre lui, protecteur. Derek enleva sa veste en cuir sans se lever et Stiles glissa doucement dans le sommeil, son homme le suivant, couvert de rien si ce n'était son tout.

* * *

(1) Le jeux de mots est intraduisible, alors j'ai improvisé. En anglais, il dit « _you don't get to inslut my girlfriend_ », au lieu d' « _insult_ », sachant que slut en anglais, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, veut dire salope. Donc, au lieu d' « impunément », j'ai mit « im-pute -ment ». Ça passe ? [ Ndb : Je t'en prie, ça passe !]

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Héhéhé, N'EST-CE PAS ?! xD Moui, j'ai un soucis apparement avec les "il". Je ne veux pas me répété en fait, et au final... Hm. Bref. OUI ! Une moto... Avec des piercings... Des tatouages... *couine*

 **Love Wolf :** *balance un seau d'eau* Ça va mieux ? J'epsère que la suite te plait ;D Je suis contente que cette traduction te convienne en tout cas ! :D

* * *

 _Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard... Je vous love !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	8. Chapter 7

Et voilà un petit chapitre en plus ! :D

* * *

 **\- Forever and Everything – Chapitre 7 -**

 _NDA : Maintenant rappelez-vous, c'est une fiction. J'ai vraiment fait des recherches poussées sur la circoncision. Les informations que j'ai trouvées sont pour mon pays [NDT : Australie ], c'est une chirurgie rapide ( un jour ). On doit s'abstenir d'avoir des relations sexuelle_ _s_ _pendant environ deux semaines avant d'utiliser un préservatif pendant à peu près un mois, pour donner du temps à la cicatrisation, que ça guérisse sans s'enflammer ou sans s'irriter. J'ai cependant pri_ _s_ _certaines libertés quant aux effets secondaires qu'à Stiles après la chirurgie. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une_ _ **FICTION**_ _._

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla en premier. Il s'étira un instant sans réveiller Derek et prit son temps pour l'observer. Son visage était toujours plus détendu et calme dans le sommeil. Pas aussi intense, pas aussi sérieux pendant son éveil. Mais c'était également cette intensité qui avait attiré Stiles en premier lieu.

Il rampa vers le bout du lit avec cette merveilleuse idée d'aller préparer un petit déjeuner quand un mouvement se fit entendre et presque immédiatement une bouche se referma soudainement sur sa fesse.

\- Ow, putain, petit connard ! Hurla-t-il presque.

Derek retomba entre les coussins avec un petit rire.

\- Comment aurais-je pu résister. C'est si joli.

Stiles se retourna, les yeux plissés.

\- Joli ? Mon cul est joli ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Eh bien, assez joli oui, ferme et rebondi, et tellement foutrement sexy que j'ai du mal à garder mes mains pour moi, admit Derek.

\- ... Hm, tu t'es bien rattrapé, mon vieux. Au moins, tu n'as pas dit que j'avais de grosses fesses(1).

Stiles sourit avant de descendre du lit, frissonnant à cause du parquet froid. Il marcha tout naturellement en tenue d'Adam jusqu'à la commode pour enfiler un jogging.

Derek observa Stiles d'un œil paresseux ramasser les vêtements éparpillés durant la nuit et les plier correctement.

\- Où est ma cravate ? Demanda-t-il à Derek alors qu'il se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils étaient en train de faire l'amour.

Ouais, c'était niais, à l'eau de rose, mais c'était aussi la vérité. Ils avaient fait l'amour.

Fouillant dans le lit, le tatoueur la sortit de sous les draps. Il y avait du sperme dessus... Avec un haussement d'épaule, il la jeta dans le panier à linge sale avec leurs chemises. Et ça lui revint en mémoire : Il avait préparé un tiroir.

\- Hey, j'ai un paquet de trucs à toi que j'ai lavé ici, tu peux les prendre quand tu veux, tu sais. En tout cas, je les ai mis dans ton tiroir pour le moment.

Stiles recula.

\- Je vais aller faire un petit-déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

Il se retourna et se heurta à un Derek totalement nu.

\- Tu m'as préparé un tiroir ? Souffla Derek d'une voix rauque alors que les bras du tatoueur enlaçaient sa taille, ses doigts glissant sur sa peau et passant sous son jogging pour attraper son si sexy, coquin, ferme et rebondit - mais pas gros - cul

\- Euh, oui. On passe beaucoup de temps l'un chez l'autre, on fait la lessive de l'autre quand on oublie nos fringues, c'est logique, répondit Stiles en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Les doigts de Derek glissaient entre ses fesses, là où il était encore humide et moite de la nuit dernière, présence presque fantomatique.

\- Seconde commode, deuxième tiroir vers le bas, lui murmura Derek avant de l'embrasser intensément.

S'écartant, le jeune homme sourit.

\- J'ai un tiroir chez toi, moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il juste pour entendre Derek le lui dire.

Stiles avait commencé à dormir chez lui une fois par semaine, quand son père travaillait de nuit. Non pas parce qu'il le devait, mais parce qu'il le voulait. Et le fait que Derek soit si près de lui ne le détournait pas de ses révisions, comme il avait pu le croire.

Et ni Peter ni Cora, d'ailleurs. S'il en croyait Derek, sa présence encourageait Cora à étudier encore plus, en plus d'être de bonne compagnie pour elle - si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux avoir plus si tu veux ou si tu as besoin.

Et Stiles embrassa Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait. Laissant le tatoueur le pousser de nouveau sur le lit pour l'allonger et le recouvrir de son corps.

\- Et que cherches-tu à avoir exactement, monsieur _Kinky_ ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire.

Comme si, il ne le savait pas. Les doigts de Derek fouillèrent en lui, jouant avec ce qui restait de la nuit passée. Ça le rendait totalement fou de désir. Quand ils se retirèrent, Stiles gémit en signe de protestation puis haleta profondément alors que Derek les nettoyaient en les suçant.

\- Attends-moi là !

Stiles sauta hors du lit et fouilla dans son placard avant que Derek ne puisse le retenir. Il revint avec un chapeau de cow-boy.

\- Je t'avais dit que je porterais un chapeau de cow-boy.

Il posa le chapeau de paille sur sa tête et Derek sourit en secouant la tête, alors qu'il se déplaçait vers le milieu du lit, s'étendant d'une manière engageante.

\- Ok, chevauches-moi, Cow-boy, l'encouragea-t-il avec ce que Stiles appelait sa voix sexuelle matinale, toute graveleuse et rauque de sommeil.

\- Oh, mais c'est prévu mon chou, c'est prévu.

Stiles se redressa, grimpa sur le lit, il marcha jusqu'à être au-dessus des hanches de Derek avant de s'agenouiller. Penché en avant, il attrapa son chapeau d'une main et de l'autre saisit la queue dure de son aîné.

Descendant ses hanches, il mit la queue de Derek contre son entrée et glissa sur elle avec un murmure de plaisir. S'installant avec quelques mouvements de bassin, le jeune homme sourit au gémissement qu'il arracha à son amant.

\- Bouge, reste pas planté là, lui grogna Derek alors que Stiles était juste assis là, le contemplant, transpercé une nouvelle fois par sa beauté.

Avec un hochement de tête, le jeune homme accéda à sa requête.

\- Heureusement que je sais me servir de mes jambes, soupira-t-il alors qu'il commençait à monter et descendre, chevauchant ses hanches.

Il se calma pendant quelques instants, ondulant des hanches sans soulever ses fesses et Derek gronda de mécontentement sous lui.

\- Va te faire foutre, ok ? Dit un Stiles grincheux.

Secouant la tête, Derek rit à en perdre haleine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Tu fais ressortir l'animal en moi.

Souriant fièrement, le jeune homme souleva son chapeau de paille et lui fit un clin d'œil. Et enfin, les mains de Derek vinrent se reposer sur ses hanches et les blagues s'essoufflèrent. Parce que, putain, il était chaud et dur et foutrement sexy sous lui. Et ses pupilles étaient noires de désir. Un désir pour Stiles.

Ce qui ne ratait jamais de le rendre encore plus excité. Que Derek Hale, le foutu Derek Hale, le voulait lui, Stiles Stilinski. Tout et à jamais. La tête de Stiles se rejeta en arrière, le chapeau de cow boy tomba en arrière sur le lit. Qu'importe.

Les doigts de Derek creusèrent dans la peau de Stiles, le marquant volontairement. Le jeune homme s'en foutait, il faisait la même chose. Glissant une main en arrière, Stiles joua avec les piercings de Derek, et tira doucement sur les trois anneaux de son périnée. Il avait appris durant les dernières semaines que la douleur générait une plus forte excitation.

Pour l'éveiller, Stiles tirait et pinçait ses anneaux aux tétons et celui de sa queue. Mais quand il était déjà bien chaud. C'était les piercings à son périnée qui l'amenaient au bord du plaisir ultime.

\- Seigneur Derek, tu es incroyable, putain, marmonna-t-il en redescendant sur sa queue, le sentant chaud et palpitant en lui. Tu vas sucer ce que tu m'auras donné quand tu auras jouis ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire alors que Derek ouvrait les yeux, tout noirs et excités, et il grogna un "oui". Et voilà, je t'ai, tu me regardes enfin, n'est-ce pas ?

Les doigts de Derek creusèrent un peu plus fort dans sa peau et il commença à pousser ses hanches, partant à la rencontre de son amant.

Stiles baissa le regard sur sa propre queue. Il était tellement dur, son prépuce retiré, exposant son gland, rouge et pleurant ses premières gouttes séminales, assez pour tomber sur Derek. Passant son doigt sur une des perles, il en glissa une dans sa bouche.

Le gémissement de Derek était rauque au possible. Stiles glissa de nouveau ses doigts contre sa peau et son autre main tira sur les piercings de Derek, sans le quitter des yeux. Il savait très bien que ses yeux reflétaient la même chose, tout noirs et dans le besoin alors qu'il glissait lentement ses doigts sur ses propres tétons, y laissant un peu de ses quelques gouttes translucides pour que Derek y goûte plus tard.

\- Tu... Putain !

Le tatoueur était à court de mots, Stiles pouvait l'entendre. Et ça lui plaisait. Que Derek le désire si fort qu'il en perde ses mots s'oubliant en lui.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-il alors qu'il commençait à baiser la queue de Derek, plus rapidement, plus durement, cherchant la jouissance.

Avant que les mots " Touches-moi " ne quittent sa bouche, les mains de Derek furent sur sa queue. Glissant son prépuce sur son gland, encore et encore, plus vite, l'amenant très vite à l'orgasme. Et assimiler, que Derek sache inconsciemment ce dont Stiles avait besoin l'amena au bord du précipice.

Le jeune homme sentit ses bourses se contracter et il se déversa sur le corps et la main de Derek alors qu'il continuait de le masturber pendant son orgasme. Il sentit les bourses de Derek cogner contre son poignet et Derek vint profondément, sa queue palpitante et tremblante en lui.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'effondrer sur lui, Stiles vit une main ramasser son sperme et Derek le repoussa. Il retomba sur le lit en souriant. Il savait exactement ce qui venait après. Il roula sur le ventre avant que Derek ne puisse lui dire de le faire et lui présenta son cul. Le gémissement du plus âgé fut désespérée, de besoin et d'envie, et Stiles sourit encore plus, agrippant ses fesses pour les écarter et s'ouvrant pour lui, qu'il fasse de lui ce qu'il voulait.

\- Dieu, je suis magnifique ? Non, tu es celui qui est magnifique. Celui créé pour moi, qui peur me prendre, qui m'a trouvé, qui me comprend. Qui ME veuille.

Stiles fronça les sourcils sous ces trois derniers mots. L'emphase qu'il y avait mis, c'était comme si Derek était encore incrédule de la manière dont Stiles le voulait. Dont il avait besoin de lui, d'ailleurs.

Au cours des dernières semaines, le béguin de Stiles avait grandi au-delà du possible, en quelque chose de beaucoup plus, tellement plus. En quelque chose où les mots de Derek " Tout et à jamais " trouvaient écho. De plus, ils étaient désormais ce qu'il voulait. Mais comment en convaincre Derek ?

Il fut ramené au présent par la langue chaude et humide de Derek glissant contre son intimité. Le lapant bruyamment d'une manière purement obscène, le suçant à la folie. Ses doigts poussèrent son propre sperme dans son canal, puis sa langue et ses doigts furent de nouveau là.

Il poussait ses doigts avec insistance, mélangeant leurs spermes à l'intérieur de lui puis retirant sa main pour pouvoir le lécher de nouveau. C'était foutrement obscène, érotique, et chaud à bien des niveaux. Stiles savait que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, comment ils le faisaient et il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Ils étaient l'un à l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il sentit sa queue tressauter de nouveau et il se prit en main. Derek faisait toujours cela. C'était indécemment chaud, son désir pour le cul de Stiles pouvait presque le faire venir de nouveau.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il ne fit que se tenir, laissant sa queue palpiter dans sa main. Il voulait venir dans le cul de Derek quand il aura terminé avec le sien. Tournant la tête en arrière, il tendit la main pour la poser sur la tête de Derek, l'immobilisant. Celui-ci le regarda, ses pupilles toujours largement dilatées.

\- Prépare-toi, je veux te prendre quand t'auras fini.

Stiles frémit au gémissement cru que Derek lâcha. Il passa sa langue sur son cul un peu plus longtemps, aspirant son trou, le léchant une dernière fois, puis il se recula et se coucha.

Sa main attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et l'ouvrit en écartant les jambes. Et ça, c'était quelque chose dont Stiles ne se lasserai jamais. Derek glissa ses propres doigts en lui, se préparant à recevoir Stiles. Le jeune homme s'assit, croisa les jambes pour regarder les doigts de Derek disparaître à l'intérieur de son cul.

\- Putain, tu es si foutrement magnifique, Derek. Tellement magnifique.

Stiles s'agenouilla alors que Derek continuait de baiser ses propres doigts et l'embrassa. Doux, humide et tendre. Ce n'était pas la manière dont ils s'embrassaient habituellement, mais c'était quelque chose que Stiles avait besoin de donner à Derek en cet instant.

Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts et les proposa à Stiles, celui-ci les lécha avec délectation, s'assurant d'être aussi bruyant que possible. Il aimait les rougissements qu'il arrachait à Derek quand il le faisait. Puis il tira sur sa queue, repoussant le prépuce pour glisser lentement à l'intérieur de son amant avec délectation.

Sentant ses yeux papillonner avant de se fermer, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire au son qu'il arracha à Derek.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Der' ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, rouvrant les yeux

\- Nan, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut en moi, répondit Derek avec un grognement, à bout de souffle.

\- Oh, tu veux que je te laisse seul avec elle, alors ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, si tu peux faire sans, elle ne me quitte pas tant que je n'ai pas à nouveau joui. Stilinski, n'essaye pas de penser à autre chose !

Derek était vraiment énervé contre lui, maintenant.

\- Aw, Der'. Ne sois pas comme ça, tu sais que t'adore ça, la façon dont je te fais couiner sur ma queue en te faisant jouir.

Cette fois-ci, le grondement de Derek était encore plus animal.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu regardes trop les chaînes animalières. Tu fait vraiment sauvage, tu sais, rit carrément le jeune homme.

\- Si je suis sauvage, c'est de ta faute, grinça Derek des dents.

Et Stiles fondit. Non, vraiment, Derek n'aidait vraiment pas. Savoir que lui et seulement lui pouvait le rendre sauvage de désir ? Eh bien ça, c'était quelque chose.

Restant immobile, le jeune homme baissa le regard vers lui, tout rouge et dévergondé, ayant besoin de lui. Pour Stiles.

\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire, je te fais vraiment ressentir ça ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Il se tut, attendant sa réponse.

\- Oui.

Derek fit une pause, regroupant ses pensées pour pouvoir répondre sérieusement à son tour.

\- Tu me donnes des envies, des besoins et du désir comme jamais personne avant, Stiles. Tu fais ressortir mes plus bas instincts. Sauvage, bestial, animal, lui répondit-il du mieux qu'il put.

Se penchant, Stiles l'embrassa exactement de cette façon, sauvage et indomptée. Et il sentit Derek exploser entre leurs deux corps en faisant ça. Brisant le baiser, le jeune homme le regarda dans les yeux, le noir de ses pupilles éclipsant le vert de ses yeux, excepté un petit anneau autour du bord.

Il aimait Derek Hale. Et il était d'accord avec ça. Et Derek avait intérêt à en faire de même. Parce qu'une fois qu'un Stilinski choisissait un partenaire, c'était fini.

Et sans y penser, ni vraiment le vouloir, Stiles se laissa venir en Derek à son tour. Avec un gémissement crié ... qui fit frapper son père à sa porte alors qu'il passait dans le couloir.

\- Oh mon dieu !

Derek enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Stiles alors que le shérif tapait une dernière fois et Stiles tomba sur Derek avec un rire.

\- Putain, j'avais oublié qu'il serait à la maison.

Il rit plus fort en sentant la chaleur du visage de son homme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon pauvre, je vais te protéger contre le grand méchant shérif.

Il niera jusqu'à la mort d'avoir couiner comme une fille quand Derek enfonça soudainement ses doigts dans ses côtes.

\- P'tit dèj, j'ai besoin d'un p'tit dèj, marmonna ce dernier après qu'ils se soient battus quelques instants.

\- Hm, moi aussi. Je me demande si papa nous a cuisiné quelque chose... Réfléchit Stiles à voix haute en s'asseyant.

Il chercha son jogging des yeux alors que Derek se levait et s'étirait, et oui. Peut-être que Stiles bava un peu.

\- J'aime tes tatouages, tu m'en feras un ? Demanda-t-il. Un mot, ici.

Il se leva et fit un signe vers son bras gauche, en haut près de l'épaule, dessinant un demi-cercle là où il voulait le mot tatoué.

\- Bien sûr... Tu me laisseras encrer d'autre choses sur toi ?

Stiles regarda Derek.

\- Tu veux vraiment me mettre plus d'encre sur moi ? Demanda-t-il. Je pensais que tu plaisantais.

Derek secoua la tête en fouillant dans son sac à dos et en sortit un pantalon de survêtements. L'enfilant, il lui répondit.

\- Non, j'étais très sérieux. Comme les piercings, tu porterais l'encre à merveille. J'ai quelques idées, laisses-moi te dessiner quelque chose, que tu puisses te faire une idée.

Il baissa les yeux sur lui-même.

\- Est-ce que ton père va grogner si je ne porte pas de haut ?

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Il aurait un souci avec moi aussi si c'est le cas, je mettrai rien tant qu'on aura pas pris de douche.

Ils descendirent ensemble dans la cuisine.

\- Juste à temps, je commençais à penser que j'allais devoir me mettre aux fourneaux. Comment c'était hier soir ? Aucun problème avec l'école, je suppose ? Les interrogea le Shérif alors qu'ils arrivaient ensemble dans la cuisine.

\- Non, aucun. Quelques commentaires, mais je m'y attendais, répondit Stiles en allant chercher ses médicaments.

\- Tu as bu du punch ? Apparemment, il était aromatisé, j'ai eu quelques gamins arrêtés pour conduite en état d'ivresse, continua de papoter le Shérif et Stiles vit son regard se promener sur leurs deux torses.

Ils avaient tous deux des suçons plus ou moins marqués.

\- Nan, Derek m'a prévenu, alors c'était bon pour moi. En fait, Scott a été le seul à en boire. Et Isaac a dit qu'il allait le ramener sain et sauf.

Stiles regarda Derek sortir le jus de fruit et en servir trois verres avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Ils mangèrent, complices, avant de nettoyer la cuisine. Ce fut en fin de matinée qu'ils terminèrent. Stiles était sur le point de proposer à Derek une douche quand son père s'éclaircit la gorge. C'était un bruit bien particulier, ce bruit de gorge, un de ceux que Stiles connaissait bien.

Il s'assied donc, incitant à Derek de faire de même.

\- Que se passe-t-il, papa ? Demanda-t-il sans tourner autour du pot.

Son père haussa les épaules et dessina distraitement des motifs sur la table.

\- Peux-tu rester avec Derek, ce soir ? À son appartement ? Demanda-t-il à Stiles, en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

Pinçant ses lèvres, Stiles cacha un sourire.

\- Bien sûr que je le peux. À quel heure as-tu besoin que je sois parti ? Demanda-t-il en sentant la paume de Derek presser sa cuisse sous la table.

Son père et Peter se tournaient autour depuis des semaines.

\- Dès que vous vous serez douchés, que je puisse nettoyer et acheter quelques trucs, et je ne veux pas que tu mettes la pagaille alors que je serais pas là.

Stiles roula des yeux. Il n'était pas du genre à mettre la pagaille. Pas tout le temps en tout cas, mais son père était du genre à être ultra pointilleux au sujet de son espace, de leur espace plutôt.

\- Ok, Derek et moi, on va se doucher.

Derek s'étouffa, tout comme son père. Mais ce dernier répondit de toute façon.

\- Très bien, juste... Assez avec les bruits, d'accord ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que j'en obtienne de mon côté, ok ?

Sa dernière phrase était suppliante, Stiles explosa de rire et Derek se joignit à lui. Ils repoussèrent leurs chaises et commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Derek tourna le dos à la porte d'entrée.

\- Peter préfère le lubrifiant parfum agrume.

Il rosit en disant cela et se retourna rapidement, courant presque dans le couloir et montant les escaliers rapidement pour aller à la douche, laissant Stiles rire en le suivant et le shérif tout gêné. Et il rougissait de la même manière que son fils.

.*.

Mardi matin, Stiles se réveilla sans aide. Aujourd'hui, il allait passer sur le billard, adieu prépuce encombrant. Son père le déposerait à l'hôpital dans la matinée et viendrait le récupérer pour l'installer correctement chez eux. Derek passera la nuit avec lui pour le veiller.

C'était agréable que son père n'ait pas à gâcher ses jours de congé pour lui, ils avaient maintenant d'autres personnes pour l'aider.

Stiles se doucha et s'assura d'être extrêmement propre. Après aujourd'hui, ce ne sera plus un problème. Il prit ses médicaments, le médecin lui avait précisé qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque d'interférer avec l'anesthésie, et bu son dernier verre d'eau de la journée. Puis il s'assit à la table de cuisine et attendit son père.

Lui et Derek étaient finalement ensemble, un vrai couple. Un couple prévu pour durer « longtemps » Stiles allait devoir parler à Derek sur l'obtention de son diplôme en avance. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire comme métier. Mais, il finirait par trouver, même gratte-papier, s'il le fallait –même si, il ne se voyait pas enfermé derrière un bureau, il prendrait ce qu'il trouverait.

Il devait le dire à Scott. Il était content que son meilleur ami ai désormais Isaac et Allison. Et Lydia, et à un degré moindre, Jackson et Danny. Stiles était reconnaissant qu'il ait d'autres amis au lycée. Lydia Martin n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il aurait son diplôme en avance, mais cela ne saurait tarder.

Jackson la gardait sûrement occupée. Stiles roula des yeux. Ce gars avait sérieusement sa tête coincée dans le cul. Et la jeune femme n'était pas bien loin derrière lui. Putain, ce simple fait aurait dû détourner Stiles de son obsession pour elle bien plus tôt.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas bien important, plus maintenant. Il rougit en se souvenant de ce jour-là dans la cuisine. Quand Derek avait lu sa dissertation, et ça avait eu un effet... Boule de neige. De la neige sexy et chaude comme l'enfer.

Il sourit et replaça sa queue dans son jogging. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, le docteur avait dit que cela ne ferait que l'irriter après l'opération.

Il devrait rester alité un jour ou deux avant de pouvoir recommencer à faire des choses quotidiennes petit à petit, le sport et le sexe excepté bien sûr.

Son téléphone vibra à la réception d'un Sms et Stiles sourit. C'était Derek.

 _« Tu vas l'garder ? »_

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

 _« Pourquoi j'annulerai quelque chose que j'ai attendu depuis une éternité ? »_ Demanda-t-il.

Derek était fou !

 _« Ah nan, quand ils l'auront coupé, tu vas le garder ? »_

\- Urg ! Pas moyen, putain !

Il tapa la même chose et l'envoya, recevant un smiley avec le simple mot " _Bien_ ".

 _« T'es un putain de pervers, UN PUTAIN DE PERVERS ! »_ Lui répondit-il.

 _« Ils vont te le demander, ils l'ont fait à un ami »_

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

 _« Sérieux ? »_

Il grimaça à l'icône cochée verte qui lui répondit.

 _« C'est un truc de malade_ _,_ _putain, c'est pas comme si c'était de simples amygdales ! »_

Il renifla au smiley clin d'œil qui lui répondit.

 _« Pourquoi diable t'es debout ? »_ Demanda-t-il à Derek.

 _« Parce que tu vas à l'hôpital et que j'aimerai être avec toi. »_

Le cœur de Stiles se retourna dans sa poitrine. Il tapa furieusement avant de perdre son courage.

 _« JE T'AIME DEREK HALE ! »_

Immédiatement, un message arriva.

 _« JE T'AIME AUSSI ? STILINSKI »_

\- Euh, quoi ? S'étonna-t-il en lui envoyant le même message.

 _« Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu ne m'as pas dit ton vrai prénom ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens tout juste de dire à quelqu'un que je l'aime, par SMS en plus, et_ _que_ _je connais même pas son foutu vrai prénom. »_

Stiles rit alors que son père entrait dans la cuisine.

\- Hey gamin.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Stiles. Son fils n'avait pas jugé utile de les coiffés en sortant de la douche.

\- 'Jour papa. J'ai dit à Derek que je l'aimais, lui apprit Stiles. Et maintenant il s'énerve parce qu'il sait pas mon vrai prénom.

Son père rit, à l'instar du jeune homme.

\- Tu vas lui dire ? Demanda John en se préparant un petit déjeuner.

\- Pas avant qu'on soit marié. Ou que je demande un passeport et qu'on voyage ensemble.

 _« Est-ce que tu demandes mon prénom ? »_ Renvoya-t-il après avoir parlé à son père.

 _« Nan, tu me le diras bien un jour, Stiles te convient bien de toute façon, tout comme bébé »_

Stiles sourit.

\- Il demande pas, je lui dirais un jour, quand je serais prêt.

\- Garçon intelligent.

Il éclata de rire au commentaire de son père.

\- Ouais, il l'est.

Il se pencha vers son père, posa un bras autour de ses épaules brièvement avant de s'asseoir à la table.

Lui et Derek continuèrent de parler par Sms pendant que son père se préparait. Ainsi que pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital. Malheureusement, une fois à l'intérieur, il dû s'arrêter pour que Stiles puisse promettre à Derek de lui envoyer un message dès que possible avant d'éteindre son portable.

Son père l'appellerait de toute façon.

John attendit avec lui et il fut le dernier visage que Stiles vit avant qu'on ne le conduise en chaise roulante jusqu'à sa chambre.

.*.

\- John ?

John leva les yeux. C'était Mélissa McCall, la mère de Scott.

\- Hey Mel, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il se levait et embrassait sa joue.

\- Je vais bien, comment tu vas, toi ? Est-ce que Stiles va bien ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

\- Je vais bien. Aujourd'hui, c'est la chirurgie de Stiles, c'est tout.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle pâlissait.

\- Chirurgie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

Elle attrapa son avant-bras et le tint fermement, inquiète.

\- Il va bien, il voulait juste être circoncis, il ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en l'attirant vers les sièges, l'incitant à s'asseoir quelques instants.

\- Euh non, il n'a rien dit, ni à moi, ni à Scott. On ne savait rien, dit-elle d'un ton dur.

\- Eh bien, son petit ami l'a enfin attrapé, et tout c'est un peu précipité... Enfin, pas si rapide, ils se sont tournés autour pendant plus d'un an avant de finalement se jeter à l'eau. Je pense que Derek se méfiait parce qu'il pensait que Stiles avait moins de dix-huit ans. Ce pourquoi je suis reconnaissant, d'ailleurs, dit John.

Et il l'était. Non pas qu'il les aurait empêchés de se voir si Stiles voulait sortir avec Derek avant d'avoir dix-huit ans.

\- J'oublie toujours qu'il a déjà dix-huit ans, murmura Mélissa.

Elle garda sa main sur l'avant-bras de John et passa son autre bras autour de son épaule.

\- Comment tu vas sinon ? Et pourquoi se faire circoncire ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais bien... Vraiment bien d'ailleurs.

John passa distraitement une main sur sa poitrine, où le tissu cachait quelques suçons, résultat de sa soirée avec Peter, samedi.

\- Et, euh, eh bien. Il veut être comme moi, et il dit qu'avec ses troubles de l'attention, qu'il a assez de problèmes de santé à s'occuper sans ajouter une infection, il oublie de prendre une douche trop souvent, et il n'en peut plus d'avoir à nettoyer toutes les cochonneries qui peuvent se glisser sous son prépuce.

John était cash avec Mélissa. C'était une infirmière, et une excellente amie.

\- J'en suis contente. Je me souviens de quelques fois quand il était plus jeune où il se plaignait de ne pas être circoncis.

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Mais elle resta assise un peu avec John, et ce fut ainsi que Peter les trouva.

Peter haussa un sourcil au joli tableau qu'ils offraient tout deux, sombre mais équilibré. Il sourit en pensant à s'immiscer entre eux deux.

\- Couché, mon grand, murmura-t-il à lui-même.

S'avançant, il toucha l'épaule de John.

\- Hey, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il sourit plus largement alors que John tendait la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Bien. Peter, voici Mélissa, la mère de Scott. Mel, voici Peter... Euh...

John s'arrêta en réfléchissant, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de le décrire.

\- C'est l'oncle du petit-ami de Stiles et mon... ami ?

Il soupira en regardant Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est, putain ? On en a pas encore discuté, dit-il d'un air plaintif.

Souriant, Peter se pencha et embrassa légèrement ses lèvres avant de s'écarter. Il regarda la belle Mélissa.

\- C'est assez clair, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Plutôt oui. Qui est au-dessus ?

Elle rit alors que John rougissait et que Peter ricanait lui aussi.

\- C'est lui... Pour l'instant, répondit-il et John gémit.

Fort.

Il couvrit son visage de ses mains et ses deux amis se moquèrent de lui.

\- Je vous déteste, marmonna-t-il.

Mais il leur était reconnaissant. Reconnaissant que Mélissa soit rester avec lui dans un silence confortable et reconnaissant que Peter soit passé.

Il se redressa alors que le médecin arrivait.

\- Shérif Stilinski ? Demanda-t-il, et John se leva.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Comment va-t-il, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda-t-il au chirurgien.

\- Tout s'est très bien passé, il a supporté ça avec brio. Cependant, il est pas mal secoué par l'anesthésie, à cause de son traitement quotidien. Vous allez devoir le surveiller pendant les prochaines 48 heures, et non pas les 24 habituelles.

John hocha la tête. Peter s'avança.

\- T'inquiète, on va t'aider, dit-il en pensant à Derek et lui.

John hocha la tête et chercha sa main de nouveau. Il rata le sourire de Mélissa.

\- C'est très bien, quelqu'un viendra vous voir pour vous amener à lui d'ici une petite demi-heure, et il pourra rentrer dans trois à quatre heures. Ce sera vous ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Oui, moi-même, ou Derek ou Peter Hale.

John donna le nom des deux Hale en cas d'urgence. Et juste après, sa radio crépita sur la chaise où il l'avait laissé.

\- Shérif, vous êtes là ? - Une pause, puis - On a un gros MVA(2) sur...

John ramassa la radio quand son adjoint le prévint qu'il y avait des décès.

\- Bobby, je suis là et je suis en route, ETA vingt minutes.

Il éteignit la radio.

\- Merde, je ne pourrais pas le ramener, ce sera son compagnon Derek Hale ou le mien, Peter Hale, dit-il sans réfléchir un instant.

Il grimaça en voyant l'éclair de surprise sur le visage de Peter, sans parler de la tête du médecin.

Mais ce dernier hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Certainement, je vais faire une note pour que l'un, ou les deux puisse ramener monsieur Stilinski.

Il se détourna après avoir terminé de parler, afin d'aller s'assurer que les urgences étaient au courant de l'accident de moto vers lequel le Shérif se rendait.

John regarda Peter qui souriait.

\- Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion, partenaire, déclara-t-il en mettant l'accent sur le mot partenaire et John rougit.

\- Désolé, c'est...

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant foutrement quoi dire.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il se nouveau. Tu peux appeler Derek pour moi ?

Peter hocha la tête et se pencha, embrassant la joue du Shérif plus légèrement que John l'avait fait avec Mélissa.

\- Allez, vas bosser. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le dîner, je vais m'assurer que tu ais quelque chose de chaud en rentrant.

John hocha la tête et serra brièvement la main de Peter avant de se tourner, hochant la tête vers Mélissa et s'éloigna.

En regardant l'infirmière qui se rasseyait, Peter sortit son téléphone et appela Derek.

\- Bonjour mon n'veu ! Changement de plans.

Il expliqua la situation, Derek se mit en route sans perdre un instant.

\- Prend un taxi, qu'on ait pas trop de véhicules garés devant les Stilinski, termina Peter.

Il entendit la confirmation de Derek avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Se rasseyant, il s'installa aux côtés de la belle Mélissa.

\- Alors, vous êtes la mère de Scott ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Fascinant, pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé d'entrer dans le lit de John avant ?

Au lieu d'être outrée, elle ne fit que sourire d'un air entendu.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous faisiez des gâteaux à se damner ?

Peter hocha la tête.

\- Faîtes-moi quelque chose de gluant et de sucré, vous viendrez pour un café un jour et je vous dirais.

Peter secoua la tête, se levant comme elle le faisait.

\- Oh je le ferais, je vous aime bien, dit-il.

Mélissa rit.

\- Je vous aimes bien aussi Peter Hale, vous êtes également une de ces raisons pour laquelle je n'ai rien tenter. Vous êtes bon pour lui. Mais – Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue- Si vous lui brisez le cœur, je vous pulvérise.

Peter se recula et s'assit.

\- Message reçu, répondit-il très sérieusement, puis son visage se barra d'un sourire taquin. Gluant et doux, hein ? Vous voulez me manger, alors ?

Mélissa enfouit son visage dans ses mains et rit pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Je dois allez travailler. Vous jouez sur les deux bords, hein ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

Peter la vit rougir sous sa demande.

\- En effet, de même que John, ou cas où vous vous poseriez la question.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je le savais déjà.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air dépité, d'avant en arrière.

\- Piles. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de piles.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il riait bruyamment.

Secouant la tête, l'infirmière recula. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants puis avec un clin d'œil ferme, elle retourna au travail.

Tournant le dos, elle parla fort.

\- Dites à Stiles que je l'embrasse, et aussi que je ne dirais rien à Scott !

Peter hocha la tête et se réinstalla confortablement.

Derek arriva durant l'heure qui suivit, et ils allèrent voir Stiles. Il était groggy par l'anesthésie et à peine conscient. Peter les laissa tous deux et rentra à la maison pour prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire le dîner et alla à la maison des Stilinski.

Il y entra avec la clé de Derek et commença à préparer le dîner. Il vérifia la chambre de Stiles et arrangea le lit, sachant que les draps avaient déjà été changés. Il envoya un message à Cora pour lui apprendre que la chirurgie de Stiles s'était bien passé, mais que le shérif avait été appelé en urgence et qu'elle devait donc venir chez les Stilinski si elle voulait dîner avec eux.

Elle lui répondit qu'elle prendrait un film, et qu'il devait faire à Stiles un gros câlin de sa part. Elle dit également qu'elle n'avait parler de sa chirurgie à personne. Peter fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Stiles avait, semblait-t-il, gardé ça secret. Il se demanda si le jeune homme n'était pas la tête de turc de tout le monde au lycée pour ne pas être circoncis. Probablement. Les enfants pouvaient être cruels, très cruels. Il pouvait le dire, il en avait été un.

Après avoir terminé de préparer le dîner et le dessert, Peter était en train de se laver les mains quand son téléphone sonna. Stiles était prêt à rentrer.

\- Je pars, on se retrouve à l'entrée, histoire que je n'ai pas à me garer ? Demanda-t-il.

Derek confirma et Peter raccrocha.

Quittant la maison, il appela John.

\- Il est tout prêt à rentrer, je pars pour le récupérer, ainsi que Derek.

 _« Merci, je sais pas comment te rendre ça. »_

John semblait retourné et stressé. Ce que Peter pouvait changer.

\- Mon sexe dans ta bouche est un bon début, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

John prit une respiration haletante.

 _« Je peux le faire. »_ Il y eut du mouvement au bout de la ligne, puis _« Je suis un grand fan de ta queue, après tout. »_

Peter grogna.

\- Tu es un fan de mon piercing, tu veux dire.

Le rire de John lui répondit.

« Oui, ça aussi. Merci Peter, pour ce détournement de conversation très efficace. »

Peter renifla.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai évidemment pas fait aussi un bon boulot que ça puisque tu t'en es rendu compte, hein ? Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

 _« Oh, tu es très fort à ça, mais je ne suis pas devenu shérif juste à cause de mon si joli visage, tu sais. »_ Répondit John en ricanant avant de raccrocher.

\- Merde, jura Peter à lui-même en montant dans sa voiture.

Il prit un moment pour reposer sa tête sur le volant.

\- J'suis tellement foutus.

Il démarra la voiture et quitta l'allée.

* * *

 _NDA : Pour ceux qui attendaient le Shérif/Peter. Oui, j'écrirais 'leur' histoire, mais dans le chapitre dix, un autre couple est au premier plan dans cette histoire et j'insisterais d'abord sur eux. Il faut reconnaître que leur histoire aide principalement celle du Shérif/Peter. Ah oui aussi, le Shérif/Peter a-t-il un nom de ship 'officiel' ? Si quelqu'un a une petite idée, qu'il me le fasse savoir, comme je suis plutôt nouvelle sur le fandom Teen Wolf ( ici lire Sterek, hein. )_

 _NDT : 1) BubbleButt. Wut ?_ _[ TenshinNeko : Chanson chelou –enfin surtout SURTOUT le clip !- de Major Lazer feat Bruno Mars, 2Chainz, Tyga & Mystic ! REGARDE CETTE VIDEO VIL CREATURE ! Horrible ! Vraiment ! Méga étrange ! ] Nope !_ _  
2)_ _Motor Vehicle Accident = Accident de Moto_

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Love Wolf :** :D Tant mieux, un peu d'eau, ça fait du bien ! Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire ;D

 **Flo :** Vouiii .w. Il est sexy hein ? Je suis morte plusieurs fois en traduisant cette fic xD Je te donne un seau d'eau pour toi aussi xD Han ! Je suis contente que la trad de l'insult te plaise .w.

 **CharliePerfect :** Merciiii ! Héhéhé, je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te convient aussi ! :) Chuchu !

* * *

 _Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard... Je vous love !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	9. Chapter 8

Je profite tellement de mes derniers jours de vacances, ça fait trop du bien \O/ Attention, TRES LONG chapitre xD Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **-** **Forever and Everything – Chapitre 8 -**

 _NDA : De nouveau, n'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'une fiction. L'incident avec l'infirmière est inventée. Si ce genre de chose arrive dans la réalité, je n'en sais rien !_

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il avait l'impression que son visage était en train de tomber. Il continua de le toucher malgré l'irritation des infirmières présentent dans la salle de réveil. Ce ne fut que quand ils vérifièrent son dossier où était listé sa médication quotidienne qu'ils comprirent qu'il souffrait sans aucun doute des effets secondaires de l'anesthésie, qui l'affectait donc plus que d'ordinaire.

Quand il finit par redescendre doucement de son petit nuage, son regard hagard se posa sur Derek installé sur le siège à ses côtés, là où aurait du siéger son père. Son amant tenait doucement sa main, mais il ne le sentait pas.

\- Papa ? Demanda-t-il, seule chose qu'il pouvait - très mal - articulé après plusieurs tentatives.

\- Il a été appelé pour une urgence, un accident grave.

Stiles hocha la tête, faiblement, à peine une esquisse, avant de s'endormir – voire même s'évanouir - de nouveau.

\- C'était ch'ensé être une 'tite anesthésie, marmonna-t-il quelques temps plus tard.

\- Ouais, tes autres médocs habituels ont augmenté les effets, lui répondit Derek.

Il était en train de lire le livre que Stiles avait emporté à l'hôpital.

\- Tu aimes Matthew Reilly ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ouais, comme mater un film, toi ?

Stiles réussit à gérer cette phrase sans avaler ses mots et il était très fier de lui, même si ce n'était que lui parler lui-même.

Derek renifla dédaigneusement et Stiles réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

\- Quand je peux rentrer ? Grogna-t-il en roulant sur son flanc pour regarder son amant.

Cambrant ses hanches pour sortir son téléphone, Derek fit quasiment miauler Stiles qui le regardait. Et il sursauta alors qu'une douleur lancinante piqua son aine.

\- Oh putain. Pas d'érection. Interdiction d'être sexy pour les deux putains de prochaines semaines !

Il grimaça sous sa voix qui ressemblait plus à un cri, ce qui fit doucement rire Derek.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, bébé, répondit-il.

Stiles lui jeta un regard irrité.

\- Putain, je sais que je suis complètement stupide maintenant, et je sais que tu te moques pas de moi. J'peux même pas dire combien j'apprécie le geste, baragouina-t-il d'une voix un peu moins criarde, mais encore un peu haut perchée.

\- Putain, je parle comme shooté à l'hélium.

Cette fois-ci, Derek rit un peu plus fort.

\- Tout doux. Tu seras rapidement chez toi, dans ton lit. Si tu veux, tu pourrais rester avec moi pendant la journée, il y a un canapé-lit à la boutique. Et une télé.

Il regarda son téléphone.

\- Le doc devrait venir d'ici une demi-heure. Il va nous dire si tu peux y aller, tu peux te lever maintenant si tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Derek bougea de nouveau ses hanches pour enfoncer son téléphone dans sa poche. Stiles sourit.

\- Ça m'a l'air bien.

Il bougea un peu, somnolant jusqu'à ce que le médecin entre dans la chambre. Il inspecta l'incision du jeune homme puis déclara qu'il était libre de partir. Il lui demanda également s'il voulait garder son prépuce. Stiles frémit.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Putain, non !

Il secoua la tête avec véhémence, s'étourdissant avec le mouvement.

Le médecin rit et lui dit de s'habiller, mais ne quitta pas la pièce avant que l'infirmière ne revienne pour faire signer à Derek la décharge pour le laisser sortir, lui donnant en même temps ses médicaments et son rendez-vous pour le suivit médical.

Stiles grogna en se levant et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Vivement que j'rentre pour pouvoir me doucher et me débarrasser de cette putain d'odeur, dit-il en se soulageant, Derek le surveillait de la porte.

Il avait le jogging du jeune homme balancé sur son épaule.

\- Je m'en doute, j'ai jamais dû aller à l'hôpital moi-même, mise à part pour les opérations de Peter, dit-il tranquillement, et Stiles se sentit soudainement comme une grosse merde égoïste à se plaindre autant pour des conneries pareilles alors que Peter avait sans doutes passé d'innombrables heures dans les hôpitaux depuis l'incendie.

\- Désolé, dit-il simplement.

Fronçant les sourcils, Derek fit un pas en avant et s'accroupit en secouant un peu le jogging de Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à enfiler son pantalon, une jambe à la fois.

\- Pour être un tel bébé. Alors que Peter...

Stiles se tut, ne sachant que dire de plus.

\- T'inquiète, ça va. Il ne déteste même pas les hôpitaux, ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Il est même venu ici pour attendre avec ton père jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle pour l'urgence. Et c'est lui qui vient nous chercher.

Le ton de Derek était posé, et terre à terre et permit à Stiles de savoir qu'il disait la vérité.

\- Oh, et, continua Derek, la mère de Scott t'envoie ses vœux et elle ne dira rien à Scott.

\- Merde, elle a vu papa ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme avec une grimace.

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais pas, c'est Peter qui m'a dit de te le dire.

\- Bon sang, elle a dû le voir. Merde.

Stiles mit ses mains sur les épaules de Derek pour se stabiliser alors que le tatoueur se redressait, tirant sur le pantalon de survêtement pour le lui enfiler. Il le glissa soigneusement autour des hanches du jeune homme et l'installa doucement. Puis il lui ôta la robe d'hôpital et la jeta dans la cabine de douche.

Il se dirigea vers le lit où son amant avait déposé son t-shirt et l'attrapa avec un sourire. En fait, c'était un des hauts de Derek que Stiles portait ce matin. L'étudiant rougit en haussant un sourcil. Le tatoueur ne fit aucun commentaire, ne le trouvant absolument pas pathétique contrairement à ce que pensait Stiles.

Au lieu de cela, Derek se rapprocha de lui et l'aida à s'habiller, l'aidant ensuite avec son sweat-shirt dont il remonta même la fermeture éclair. Il aidait Stiles à s'asseoir maladroitement sur le lit quand l'infirmière arriva avec un clipboard et une large enveloppe en papier.

Elle remit le clipboard à Derek.

\- D'accord, signez ici, Monsieur Partenaire, et vous pourrez partir avec votre petit-ami. Voici les informations dont vous avez besoin, les numéros d'urgences et les détails pour le suivit médicale, la semaine prochaine. C'était marrant, mon chou, mais tu as vraiment une grande gueule(1) et tu jures comme un charretier, dit-elle avec du sarcasme plein la voix.

Derek se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

\- Et c'est votre opinion professionnelle, bien sûr ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Stiles le regarda, son cœur battant sourdement. L'infirmière ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Je veux dire, vous êtes une infirmière après tout, c'était un simple commentaire professionnel que mon petit-ami ici présent soit... "marrant", sans aucun doute. Mais qu'il ait une grande gueule et jure comme un charretier après une putain d'anesthésie ? C'est aussi votre professionnalisme qui parle, n'est-ce pas ?

L'infirmière le fixait alors qu'il lui parlait.

Il ne haussait pas la voix, ne faisait aucun mouvement brusque, ni aucune menace physique. Rien de plus que sa seule voix. Stiles déglutit. Cette voix qui portait plus de menaces que jamais le jeune homme n'avait entendu jusqu'alors. La manière dont il lui recrachait ses propres propos à la figure, chaque mot était une menace et rabaissait son métier.

Non, Stiles secoua la tête, ce n'était pas ça. Il ne la rabaissait pas, il lui faisait comprendre qu'en étant si peu professionnelle, elle s'était dégradée toute seule. Putain ce que c'était sournois, si foutrement sournois. Stiles regarda avec étonnement l'infirmière reprendre le clipboard et baisser le regard dessus. Elle hocha juste la tête et quitta la chambre sans un seul mot.

\- Putain de merde, tu dois m'apprendre comment faire ça, putain ! Bordel, c'était foutrement génial !

Stiles regarda Derek qui appelait Peter pour lui dire qu'ils allaient l'attendre à l'entrée principale.

Il récupéra ensuite les affaires de Stiles, vérifiant qu'ils n'oubliaient rien dans la chambre d'hôpital et dans la salle de bain, avant d'aider le jeune homme à quitter la chambre, véritable périple jusqu'à l'entrée pour attendre Peter.

Au poste des infirmières se trouvait celle qui était venu dans la chambre, faisant de la paperasse. Derek stoppa Stiles devant le comptoir, et celui-ci le regarda avec perplexité.

\- Une copie des décharges, ceux avec votre signature dessus bien entendu, fut tout ce que dit Derek. Pour l'assurance, termina-t-il alors que l'infirmière ouvrait la bouche.

Refermant la mâchoire dans un claquement sec des dents, elle alla dans une autre pièce. Elle fut de retour en quelques minutes avec plusieurs feuilles. Derek les regarda un instant, vérifiant les signatures. Puis il regarda le nom de l'infirmière.

\- Signez moi quelque chose, lui ordonna-t-il.

Stiles fronça de nouveau les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais Derek le dissuada en secouant la tête.

Il observa donc en silence l'infirmière signer un petit morceau de papier blanc et Derek vérifia ensuite sa signature sur tous les papiers de sortie.

\- Merci. Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous voir être si professionnelle, dit-il en prenant les papiers pour les glisser dans le sac à dos de Stiles avec les autres.

Puis il prit la main du jeune homme et marcha lentement avec lui jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

Se penchant pour s'adosser contre le mur, Derek soupira.

\- Certains et certaines infirmières compensent leur manque de pouvoir sur la vie des patients en jouant un jeu de puissance, et souvent, ils ne signent pas correctement les décharges quand un patient est renvoyé chez lui, et ça retarde le remboursement des assurances. On a plusieurs fois eu ce genre de merde avec Peter, on l'a appris à la dure. Elle s'est comportée comme une merde, j'ai pas eu confiance en elle. Je pense que si ton père avait été là, il ne se serait rien passé ; mais madame a commencé à se plaindre pour de la merde, ou c'est ce qu'elle fait toujours, alors j'ai décidé de lui rabattre son caquet.

Stiles s'appuya contre le corps fort de Derek.

\- Je t'aime, Derek Hale, dit-il enfin à voix haute ce qu'il avait seulement dit par SMS plus tôt le matin même.

\- Je t'aime aussi, point-d'interrogation Stilinski, répondit Derek en embrassant les cheveux puant l'hôpital de Stiles. Hm, moi aussi je vais être bien content quand tu te seras douché, marmonna-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient.

Ils attendirent Peter, Derek aidant Stiles à s'asseoir confortablement jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Hale ne se montre, quelques temps après. Le tatoueur l'aida à s'installer sur le siège passager puis ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Stiles sourit quand Derek lui enfila ses lunettes de soleil. Tout était trop lumineux à l'extérieur. Il grimaça tout du long du trajet, même si le SUV de Peter était beaucoup plus confortable que sa voiture ou celle de son père.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez lui, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis parvint enfin à monter les escaliers. Derek l'aida à se doucher, s'assurant que ses habits restent secs. Alors qu'il enfilait un pantalon de pyjama et un autre t-shirt de Derek, Peter ramena un truc à grignoter.

\- Tu es un dieu, merci, soupira le jeune homme en regardant la soupe. Han, champignon ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Ton père m'a dit que c'était ce que tu préférais quand tu n'étais pas bien, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, répondit Peter avec un sourire.

Il laissa Derek et Stiles dans la chambre et ils l'entendirent redescendre.

\- Tu préfères rester ici, ou tu veux aller en bas ? Lui demanda Derek en tirant la chaise de bureau à côté du lit.

\- A l'étage pour le moment, j'me sens perdu mec, j'veux juste dormir.

Stiles se sentit plus marmonner les mots que les dire clairement. Il parvint tout de même à avaler sa soupe et son jus de fruit, et Derek mit de l'eau sur la table de chevet.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Lui demanda Derek en débarrassant le plateau des genoux de Stiles.

\- Putain, ouais s'te plaît, gémit celui-ci en essayant de s'enfoncer dans son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien à plat sur le dos.

\- Ok, je reviens dans un instant.

Stiles s'assoupit. Il entendit quelques voix sourdes comme des murmures, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers alors même que le bourdonnement calme du SUV de Peter résonnait dans l'allée. Puis un corps chaud se coucha à ses côtés sur le lit et le tira contre lui.

Stiles s'endormit définitivement dans les bras de Derek, un sourire sur le visage.

.*.

\- Merde, jura Stiles en essayant de s'installer confortablement dans la salle d'attente une semaine plus tard.

Lui et son père étaient là pour retirer les points de suture.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait plus être long, lui murmura son père.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que ça gratte, lui répondit-il tout aussi doucement.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau du médecin, Stiles se retrouva sur la table d'examen tandis que le médecin se penchait sur son incision.

\- Ça se présente bien, c'est même très très bien. Retirons ses points de sutures et tu pourras y aller, dit-il en prenant une paire de ciseaux et des pinces.

Il coupa et tira délicatement, retirant enfin les points de sutures de Stiles.

Quand il eut terminé, il manipula le pénis de Stiles quelques fois, vérifiant la cicatrice maintenant que les points de sutures étaient retirés.

\- Bien, je te reverrai dans deux semaines alors. Juste pour être sûr, et tu devrais enfin en avoir terminé avec moi. Maintenant - Il fit une pause en enlevant ses gants et se lava les mains alors que Stiles baissait les yeux pour regarder son membre - tu as un partenaire, celui que j'ai rencontré à l'hôpital ?

Stiles hocha la tête tandis que le docteur lui affirmait qu'il pouvait se lever et se rhabiller, ce qu'il fit.

\- Bien alors, es-tu sexuellement actif ?

Stiles hocha la tête et il était très fier de ne pas rougir. Ce n'était pas comme si son père n'était pas au courant.

\- Bien alors, vous pourrez reprendre vos rapports d'ici une semaine, mais il faudra utiliser des préservatif jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes me voir dans deux semaines si tu es l'actif, même pour le sexe oral. Le préservatif empêchera la cicatrice de s'enflammer. Entendu ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Mouais, ok. On va attendre jusqu'à qu'on en ait plus besoin. Nous sommes exclusifs, répondit-il et ce ne fut que quand son père haletant qu'il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas dit que Derek et lui n'utilisaient pas de préservatifs.

Merde.

\- Bien alors, pour toi-même et la masturbation, vas-y doucement, et arrêtes aussitôt que tu sens que ça tire. Et ça risque de prendre un certain temps, la cicatrice va mettre plusieurs mois à véritablement guérir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, un jour tu auras des rapports et tu réaliseras que tu n'auras plus à t'en préoccuper, et on m'a dit que c'était assez sympathique à ressentir.

Le docteur sourit et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réponse.

\- Deux semaines, Doc ? Demanda-t-il pour être sûr, et le médecin hocha la tête. Et Orgasme dans une semaine ?

Le médecin hocha de nouveau la tête avec un sourire.

\- Merci putain, je pense que j'vais relâcher l'équivalent du Mississippi quand je pourrais enfin le faire !

Le médecin rit cette fois et Stiles fut très heureux d'entendre son père se joindre à lui. Il ne pouvait pas être trop énervé, alors.

Quand ils furent sur le chemin du retour, Stiles soupira.

\- Si tu veux parler, c'est maintenant, Derek attend à la maison.

\- Alors, engagé dans une relation sérieuse ? Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ?

Fronçant les sourcils, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi s'attendait Stiles.

\- Euh, je pensais que tu avais compris quand je t'avais dit que j'avais dit à Derek que je l'aimais, c'était pas assez évident ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton perplexe.

\- Stiles, putain. Est-ce que Derek est ton Unique ? Lui demanda son père calmement.

Stiles réfléchit à la question. Il connaissait la réponse mais honnêtement, il n'était pas prêt à le partager. Il voulait garder ça pour lui un peu plus longtemps, Derek devait être le premier à le savoir de toute façon. Mais bon, c'était son père.

\- Ouais 'pa, il l'est.

Le shérif hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux, répondit-il calmement.

Stiles sourit.

\- Merci. Mais je lui ai pas encore dit.

\- Derek serait prêt à s'engager autant ?

Le Shérif pensait qu'il l'était, mais sait-on jamais.

\- Eh bien, considérant le fait que la première fois qu'on a été ensemble - et avant même qu'on sorte ensemble en fait - il a dit qu'il voulait " Forever ", alors oui, je pense oui, dit Stiles.

\- Bon alors, il l'est. Je suis très heureux pour vous deux.

John soupira. Il pensa un instant que la mère de Stiles aurait elle aussi été très heureuse, mais triste puisqu'elle n'avait pas compris la manière inhérente dont les Stilinski trouvaient leur compagnon, aussi jeune et aussi facilement. Elle avait dix-huit ans et John vingt, et il était lourdement tombé amoureux pour elle, même s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre à l'époque.

\- Nous autre, Stilinski, nous sommes des créatures étranges et monogames pour la plupart et on a l'habitude de gérer quand on trouve l'âme-sœur jeune. Mon grand-père a été chanceux de retrouver quelqu'un après que sa femme soit morte, ma grand-mère. Mais je pense que ce n'était pas la même chose. On est presque comme des loups, à s'accrocher à quelqu'un pour la vie.

\- Alors... Peter et toi, vous n'allez pas essayer le long-terme ? Demanda Stiles curieusement. Je sais que t'es accroc et je sais que tu l'apprécie, beaucoup.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ta mère avait émis l'idée que je pouvais trouver deux compagnons et que je trouverais mon Mâle un jour.

John grimaça en se demandant si c'était pas trop pour Stiles.

Mais son fils hocha pensivement la tête.

\- Je comprends, c'est pas con. Donc Peter et toi, vous pouvez être sérieux ? Ou le devenir ? Retourna-t-il à sa question de départ.

\- Je ne sais pas. On en a pas vraiment parler. Pas du tout en fait. Juste, ce qu'on voulait... Dans l'instant. Mais... Je l'ai présenté comme mon partenaire, à l'hôpital, grimaça John en y repensant.

\- Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers lui.

\- Euh... On en a pas reparlé depuis.

\- Papa ! Tu peux pas le laisser dans le flou comme ça, il mérite mieux ! Si tu veux une relation légère et simple, c'est bien, et si tu veux plus, c'est bien aussi, merde. C'est juste... Mauvais. Tu m'as élevé en m'apprenant de ne pas faire ça, tu peux pas devenir soudainement un père " Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais " !

Stiles agitait frénétiquement les bras autour d'eux, donnant presque un coup dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

\- Calmes-toi, je vais le faire. J'ai juste pas encore eu ? l'occasion.

Sitles le coupa en grognant.

\- C'est des putains de conneries et tu le sais. Tu parles à Peter, ce soir. Tu ne rentres pas à la maison tant que tu ne l'as pas fait !

Il descendit de la voiture de fonction de son père en parlant, claquant la porte derrière lui pour remonter jusqu'au perron de leur maison sans un mot de plus.

John réalisa qu'il avait raison. Alors il fit demi-tour pour aller mettre au point la situation et trouver ce qu'il désirait de Peter Hale. Il avait terriblement peur de vouloir le même "Forever" avec Peter que celui qu'avait désormais Stiles et Derek.

.*.

Stiles soupira en faisant son chemin dans les vestiaires pour rejoindre son casier. C'était le troisième mardi depuis son retour au lycée. Il avait réussi à échapper au deux premiers cours de sport grâce à son père et son doc qui lui avaient fait un mot le déclarant inapte à la pratique sportive, et donc le dispensant des vestiaires. Mais maintenant ? Eh bien, maintenant il pouvait y aller. Il s'était rapidement débarrassé de ses vêtements de sport et avait accroché une serviette autour de ses hanches en allant sous la douche. S'il avait eu sport en dernière heure, il serait parti sans trop s'attarder, mais là...

Il n'avait toujours pas dit à Scott pour sa circoncision. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le mettre au courant avant les autres, mais il n'avait pas non plus prévu de le lui cacher. Il avait pensé le lui dire après la chirurgie, quand il l'appellerait ou lui enverrait un message pour lui proposer de faire quelque chose tous les deux.

Mais Scott avait été aussi silencieux que Stiles l'avait été durant ces vacances de printemps, se limitant à une communication... sage et impersonnelle.

Et il était là aujourd'hui, de retour à l'école, sous les douches et nu face au mur, dans l'espoir que personne ne le remarquerait. Il savait bien que c'était un espoir vain, et que c'était de sa faute. Ou de celle de Derek.

Ouais, il devait carrément blâmer son homme pour tous les regards fixé sur lui, les autres gars du vestiaire cherchant à savoir combien de suçon il avait cette fois-ci, et surtout où. Stiles grogna intérieurement, il aurait très bien pu lui en vouloir en cet instant, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment le cœur. Parce qu'il avait aimé chaque seconde où Derek avait mordu ou aspiré sa peau. Alors ouais, il avait du mal.

Se savonnant rapidement, il s'assura que son incision était propre, puis éteignit la douche et drapa rapidement ses hanches de sa serviette. Il avait presque réussi à passer inaperçu, jusqu'à ce que ce putain de Jackson remarque un suçon à l'arrière de sa hanche gauche. Et il devint rapidement le centre de l'attention de tout le monde.

Et bien sûr, il portait toujours sa serviette. Merde.

\- Ouais, j'ai un suçon Jackson, ne soit pas jaloux bébé, je suis sûr que ta Maîtresse te marquera pour avoir été bien gentil, si tu lui demande, minauda-t-il vers Jackson, papillonnant des yeux alors que les autres gars riaient.

Profitant de ce détournement d'attention, il laissa tomber sa serviette et enfila son sous-vêtement.

\- Mec, t'es coupé ?

Sa voix fut impressionnée pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne son habituel sourire narquois.

\- Tu rejoins le club un tout petit peu en retard, tu ne trouves pas Stilinski ?

Et voilà, pensa Stiles.

Il enfilait son jean alors que le vestiaire entier se taisait, puis son t-shirt et sa chemise habituelle par-dessus. Il ignora tout le monde en s'asseyant pour enfiler ses chaussettes et ses baskets. Bougeant délibérément, méthodiquement et surtout lentement, Stiles enfonça ses mains dans ses cheveux au lieu de les peigner.

Puis il attrapa son sac à dos, rejoignit la porte et s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

\- Oui, en effet. Et alors ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en ouvrant la porte et sortant.

Il avait pris son temps pour répondre, tellement de temps, captivant l'attention de tant de monde que les personnes du cours de gym se retrouvèrent en retard pour leur cours suivant. Sauf lui.

La rumeur de sa circoncision se propagea au reste de l'école via les SMS et les messageries instantanées, devina-t-il par les réactions que l'on avait face à lui quand il termina son dernier cours de la journée. Après être passé à son casier, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'avait pas encore vu Scott et se demanda s'il devait lui envoyer un message ou directement aller chez lui en sortant du lycée. Puis il se souvint qu'il serait à son travail. Alors il lui envoya un sms.

« Bip moi quand tu seras près, vieux. »

Et ne dit rien de plus.

Scott le fera. Ou pas. Stiles fut un peu triste de réaliser qu'il ne s'en souciait plus vraiment. Quand est-ce que Scott et lui avaient commencé à s'éloigner ?

Son monologue intérieur fut coupé court par la grande, bronzée et magnifique bombe sexuelle adossée à la portière passager de sa jeep.

\- Hey Danny, quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant, ses clés dans ses mains.

Danny s'éloigna et se gratta la tête.

\- Je, hum...

Il s'arrêta et regarda le sol. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration, la laissa ressortir et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu t'es pas circoncis pour ton mec, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Stiles, consterné. Non, putain, non !

Libérant un soupir de soulagement, Danny hocha la tête.

\- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas quelque chose que tu ferais, mais... Je voulais juste vérifier, c'est qu'il est un peu âgé, termina-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à s'éloigner, remontant son sac sur son épaule.

\- Danny, c'est bon, Derek a seulement six ans de plus que moi ! Soupira Stiles.

Danny se retourna avec un air étonné sur le visage.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? On dirait plutôt qu'il a trente ans, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il a seulement vingt-trois ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Vingt-quatre, j'ai dix-huit ans tu te souviens ? Répondit Stiles.

\- Oh oui, j'oublie à chaque fois. Alors...

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

\- Tu veux prendre un café, ou quelque chose ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Maintenant ?

Danny hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, ça te tente ?

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Stiles acquiesça.

\- Ouais, ça me va, on a qu'à aller à... Dit-il en entrant dans sa jeep.

\- Ok, on s'y retrouve ? Demanda Danny.

\- Je t'attendrais devant.

Stiles démarra sa jeep et quitta le parking du lycée.

En arrivant près du café qu'il avait proposé, il fut chanceux de trouver une place juste en face. Il s'y gara et sauta sur le trottoir, enfouissant assez de monnaie dans le parcmètre pour tenir le reste de la journée. Puis sortit son téléphone.

« _J'vais prendre un café avec Danny »_ Envoya-t-il à Derek.

« _Amuses-toi bien_ » Lui répondit-il avant qu'un nouveau message n'arrive. « _Et ce qu'on fait ensemble, reste entre nous._ »

Stiles grogna.

 _« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en a envie. »_ Envoya-t-il en retour.

 _« Sûrement parce que tu es gay, une personne raisonnablement magnifique, il peut se sentir seul »_ Répondit Derek, puis « _J'ai un client, je t'appelle ce soir, amuses-toi_ »

Stiles gloussa et renvoya.

 _« J'te nème Hale ! »_ (2)

Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais il n'en attendait pas vraiment. Il aura durement un message plus tard dans la soirée, à moins qu'il l'appelle comme mardi soir où ils avaient discuté un long moment avant d'aller dormir. Bon, ça avait peut-être dégénéré en sexe par téléphone, chaud, sexy, vicieux et vraiment, vraiment excitant comme séance de masturbation.

Se secouant pour calmer ses frissons d'excitation, Stiles s'appuya sur sa jeep et attendit Danny. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hey vieux, le héla Stiles.

\- Hey, on prend une table ici ? Demanda-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, à l'extérieur ce serait cool, un peu d'air frais et tout le tintouin.

\- Tu veux boire quoi ? Je t'invite, c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir.

\- Euh, quelque chose de froid, et au caramel de préférence.

Stiles fit un geste vers la table qu'il avait repéré, allant s'y asseoir alors que Danny rentrait dans le café.

Il joua avec son téléphone, vérifiant si Scott avait répondu à son message et se demanda s'il devait passer par la boutique avant de rentrer chez lui. Probablement, Scott serait bien capable de le faire mijoter, et Stiles n'était pas d'humeur à attendre après lui. Il n'allait pas lui faire des excuses non plus.

C'était comme s'il était jaloux ou dans ce genre-là. Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles réfléchit une seconde. Était-ce cela ? Est-ce qu'il était jaloux ? Pas de Derek, mais du temps que Stiles et lui passaient ensemble ? Les pensées de Stiles furent écourtées par Danny posant devant lui une concoction mousseuse recouverte de crème fouettée. Stiles sourit en pensant aux penchants de Derek quant aux jeux avec la nourriture, le revoyant manger la panna cotta sur sa queue quelques semaines plus tôt. Ça avait été chaud. Foutrement chaud.

\- C'est un sourire intéressant, dit Danny en souriant lui-même.

Stiles le regarda en glissant un doigt dans la crème fouettée pour le porter à sa bouche.

\- Food play, fut tout ce qu'il dit cependant.

Avec un sourire, Danny acquiesça.

\- J'ai entendu de grandes choses à propos de ça pas d'expérience par contre.

Il prit une gorgée de son infâme boisson rose.

\- Mec, ça ressemble à du Pepto-Bismol(3) ou quelque chose, un truc contre les vers, dit-il avec un gloussement alors que Danny le regardait avec ironie par-dessus sa cuillère avec laquelle il venait de ramasser un peu de sa crème fouettée.

\- Stiles, tu sais que tu t'aides pas vraiment ? T'es juste...

Danny fit un geste de la main.

\- Tu dis tout ce qui te passe par l'esprit.

Avec un signe de tête, Stiles creusa un peu plus la crème de son doigt.

\- Ouais, je sais. Ils disent que c'est en partit à cause du TDAH et toute la merde, mais surtout, c'est que je m'en fous. J'ai pas besoin d'un foutu filtre, c'pas comme si je pouvais communiquer des putains de secrets d'états, ou quelque chose, lâcha-t-il, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Je sais, désolé. C'est juste... Je suis envieux je pense, peut-être, expliqua Danny d'un air contemplatif. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez sortir danser de temps en temps les samedi soir, Derek et toi. Pas se saouler ou quoi que ce soit, juste... danser. Jackson m'a dit que vous vous étiez bien amusé au bal.

Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles cessa de siroter son verre et regarda Danny.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Rougissant, Danny observa son verre et le vida.

\- Eh bien, j'aime danser et d'habitude, je m'en fous d'y aller seul, mais ça commence à devenir ennuyeux. Et j'ai jamais eu aucune vibration pour toi, jamais. Je veux dire, ta phase " _Est-ce que je suis attirant pour les mecs gays_ " était carrément stupide, voire merdique, et ça m'a jamais donné aucun indice et j'ai pourtant un bon gaydar.

Il but un peu de son horrible Pepto-Bismol, puis continua.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'ai jamais demandé avant, même si t'es réellement un bon danseur et tout ça. J'avais l'habitude d'y aller avec Roy, mais il a été transféré.

Stiles hocha la tête. Roy avait terminé le lycée et lui et ses parents avaient déménagés. Il avait été le seul autre mec "hors du placard" du lycée.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais pas juste à cause du fait que Jackson est ton meilleur ami - d'ailleurs si c'est un si bon ami, pourquoi il ne va pas danser avec toi ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner Stiles.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Danny traînait avec Jackson, Danny était agréable, excepté quand il s'accrochait à quelqu'un, et Jackson n'était définitivement pas une conquête.

\- Pourquoi t'es aussi agressif quand tu trouves un mec ? Demanda Stiles à l'improviste.

\- Si je réponds, vous viendrez danser avec moi ? Rebondit Danny après une pause.

Hochant la tête, Stiles attendit sa réponse.

\- Tu sais que j'ai été malade quand j'étais petit, non ? Demanda-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête de nouveau.

\- Je me souviens que tu étais à l'hôpital quand ma mère y était, dit-il tranquillement.

Son humeur s'assombrit, ne voulant pas vraiment se rappeler.

\- Je suis désolé, pour ta mère. Je crois que je te l'ai jamais dit, dit Danny soudainement.

\- Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que t'étais malade toi-même à ce moment, vieux, répondit Stiles sarcastiquement.

Puis il changea de sujet.

\- Danser, ouais. Devrait être bien. Je verrais avec Der' et j'te recontacterais, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il.

Hochant la tête, Danny un peu plus de sa putain de boisson-vomi.

\- Ça me parait bien. Pour un Samedi soir. On prendra un taxi.

Secouant la tête, Stiles répondit.

\- Nah, Derek et moi, on ne boit pas, ou pas beaucoup. Un de nous deux sera le Sam des soirées si tu veux. Mais on se faufilera pas sans savoir où on ira. Mon père me tuerait, dit-il.

Danny rit.

\- Deal.

Ils burent ensemble en silence.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour répondre à ta question, je suis possessif avec les mecs et je m'accroche facilement parce que j'étais malade, que je sais à quel point nos vies sont fragiles et je veux en faire le plus possible durant la mienne.

Stiles hocha seulement la tête en réponse. C'était la vérité, leur existence n'était rien d'autre que fragile.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Lui demanda Danny soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui fait mal ?

\- Duh, se faire circoncire.

Danny gifla sa main en demandant et riant doucement.

\- Oh, non. Enfin si, la cicatrisation fait un peu mal, c'est sûr. Mais je le voulais. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, fais des recherches et tout, je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Derek et Peter ont été carrément cool. Et papa, quand il bossait pas.

\- Qui est Peter ? Lui demanda Danny.

\- Oh, euh l'oncle de Derek.

Stiles sortit son téléphone et farfouilla pour trouver l'album photo. Puis il l'ouvrit et chercha à travers les photos pour en trouver une d'un Peter franc, souriant à l'extérieur de la maison Hale.

La mâchoire de Danny tomba.

\- C'est l'oncle de Derek ? S'étonna-t-il. Ce mec à l'air d'avoir le même âge !

Stiles pouvait dire qu'il salivait. Il sourit.

\- Calme-toi mon garçon, lui et mon père se voient. Et il a trente-cinq ou presque.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'âge de Peter, mais trente-cinq lui paraissait être une bonne moyenne.

\- Merde, t'as de la chance. Lui et ton père, t'es d'accord avec ça ? Demanda Danny.

\- Ouais, c'est bien. Ça fait plaisir de le voir s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre de nouveau.

\- Donc, ton père est bi ? Demanda Danny.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Et Peter est ?

\- Bi aussi. Répondit Stiles.

\- Et tu es ? Demanda-t-il maintenant.

\- Tout gay.

\- Et Derek ?

\- Tout aussi gay.

Secouant la tête en y réfléchissant, Danny termina son verre, Stiles n'en était qu'à la moitié du sien.

\- Tu en veux un autre ? Demanda-t-il en se levant.

\- Non c'est bon, toi vas-y.

Stiles le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur. Il était sûr que Danny voulait plus que ce qu'il avait demandé jusque-là, mais qu'il aborde le sujet aujourd'hui, c'était une autre histoire.

C'était agréable de parler à un mec en fait, un mec du lycée comme il le qualifiait dans sa tête, un qui n'allait pas prendre la fuite s'il mentionnait quelque chose de sexuel comme tout ceux avec qui il pouvait traîner le feraient.

Danny revint avec une version plus petite de cette chose rose qu'il venait de boire et Stiles grimaça.

\- Mon taux de sucre sanguin augmente rien qu'en regardant cette merde.

Souriant, Danny le sirota bruyamment.

\- C'est sympa.

Stiles frémit.

\- Donc, qu'elle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu voulais me parler aujourd'hui ? On a confirmé que j'étais gay, j'ai accepté que Derek et moi venions danser samedi soir, tu t'es excusé auprès de moi pour ma mère, alors à moins qu'on se mette à se tresser les poils de torse de l'autre - ce qu'aucun de nous n'a d'ailleurs - on a à peu près terminé. Sauf que - Il fit une pause en regardant ses ongles, puis Danny par-dessus sa main - tu as quelque chose de plus à me dire, ou à me demander.

Regardant Danny boire et manger sa mousse, Stiles sut qu'il y avait plus à dire.

Après plusieurs minutes, il le regarda.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour la manière dont je me suis comporté avec toi ces dernières années.

Reniflant, Stiles lui répondit.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as soudainement réalisé que nous sommes "de la même famille" ? Ricana-t-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Plus... Par rapport à la circoncision. Ça m'a fait réaliser combien on a pu te taquiner avec ça et, même si j'ai pas spécialement participé à ça, c'est pas le cas des autres, et j'ai rien dit à personne, même pas à Jackson de se calmer un peu, rien. Et j'aurais dû.

Cognant sa tête sur la table, Stiles grogna bruyamment.

\- Mec, sérieusement ?!

Il leva les yeux. Danny était tout à fait sérieux.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, souffla-t-il en se rasseyant.

Il fit un doigt à la femme qui avait froncer les sourcils à son langage à deux tables d'eux alors qu'il regardait Danny.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, foutrement rien à voir. Et oublie pas que tu étais malade comme un chien jusqu'à la première année de lycée, c'est pas comme si t'aurais pu me défendre alors que ça aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Stiles continua.

\- J'ai finalement prit sur moi parce que j'en pouvais plus. Mon père est du genre à tendre l'autre joue et toute la connerie. Eh bien, j'vais te dire putain, tendre l'autre putain de joue, ça revient à s'en prendre une bonne grosse, putain. Quoi ?! Cria-t-il soudainement à la femme alors qu'elle haletait. Vous êtes une putain d'adulte, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà entendu le mot merde, putain, fuck ! C'est un acronyme vous savez. Ça veut dire _fornicating under carnal knowledge_ , forniquer pour la connaissance charnelle. Faut se renseigner putain !

Il se leva et partit, laissant Danny assit seul pendant plusieurs secondes.

L'attendant à côté de jeep, Stiles fulminait. Il prit son téléphone et appela Derek, priant qu'il lui réponde. Il le fit.

« _Quoi de neuf ?_ »

Stiles entendait les conversations dans le fond.

\- Dis-moi de me calmer putain, avant que je commette un meurtre.

« _Calmes-toi bébé, pourquoi je passerais pas ce soir après le dîner, que tu puisses m'expliquer ce qui va pas, hm ?_ » Dit-il avant de lui proposer.

\- S'te plait ouais... Soupira-t-il.

Stiles raccrocha et se retourna alors que Danny s'approchait.

Pris une profonde inspiration et la laissa sortir.

\- Bien, table rase, ok ? C'est pas ta croix à porter. J'ai fait avec et je veux pas que quelqu'un… qu'une putain de tierce personne ne m'en débarrasse, pas toi, pas mon vieux, pas ma putain de mère morte, pas Scott ou sa mère, pas une seule putain de personne. Compris ?

Danny hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, j'ai saisis. C'est pourquoi je refuse que mes parents m'envoient en chirurgie plastique pour me débarrasser de mes cicatrices. Elles font partie de moi, elles sont ce que je suis, alors ouais, j'ai compris, plus que quiconque peut-être.

Danny fit une pause et commença à tourner le dos avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Toi et Derek devriez venir à ma fête ce week-end. Samedi soir.

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Ça me va, je verrais avec Der'.

Frottant les mains sur son visage, Stiles regarda Danny.

\- On devrait se faire un café plus souvent. Genre, tous les mardis après les cours, pour parler de l'école, les devoirs, de votre vie sexuelle.

Il roula des yeux quand la femme de plus tôt quitta elle aussi le café. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant, les dépassa, avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers eux.

\- C'est vraiment un acronyme ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Je le jure devant le putain d'Dieu.

Elle les surprit en souriant.

\- Je vais me renseigner.

Secouant la tête, Stiles la regarda partir. Puis il se retourna vers Danny.

\- Les femmes.

Danny grogna un peu, puis se mit à rire, fort, si fort qu'il dut s'appuyer contre la jeep de Stiles.

\- Oui, et dieu merci, je suis gay, répondit-il enfin en essuyant quelques larmes.

Ils se séparèrent après une dernière pique complice et Stiles fut heureux d'avoir éclaircit les choses.

* * *

(1) _Sailor-mouth_ en VO, littéralement, « bouche de marin » ( sérieusement ? Ahahah ! ) mais en fait, c'est de l'argo pour désigner une personne qui jure comme un charretier, avec une grande gueule quoi xD

(2) En VO, c'est « _Lubs ya, Hales_ ». _Lub_ ( c'est d'ailleurs un savant mélange de _like_ , _luv_ et _love_ ), on le dit quand _love_ (ou _luv_ ) est un peu trop effrayant, et que le simple _like_ ne suffit pas. Je trouvais qu'une vieille vanne toute pourrie pourrait être une bonne alternative.

(3) C'est un médoc en vente libre aux états-unis pour les problèmes gastriques, et franchement, la couleur... Allez regarder.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Unanyme :** Meuh ne t'en fais pas, voyons ^^ Ah c'est sur, à eux quatre, ils vont tout démonter xD

Héhéhé, j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra ;) Merci à toi \O/ Je suis tellement ocntente que la traduction te convienne :D

BISOU !

 **Flo :** Héhéhé ;)

JAMAIS! Enfin si, là tout de suite en fait, ils ne peuvent plus pendant un moment xD Mais ouais, la particularité de cette fanfiction, c'est PLEIN de sex x)

MOuahahahaha, je suis du genre à convertir les gens~ *envoie un autre seau d'eau*

 **Love Wolf :** Eh oui, l'opération TANT ATTENDUE ! Mouahaha, j'espère que le post-opératoire te convient xD Moi ça me fait rire :D Moi aussi j'adore le Shérif/Peter :P

Melissa, dommage qu'on ne la voit pas plus que ça :/ Bisou bisou !

* * *

 _Je n'ai plus aucune logique dans le nombre de jour entre chaque chapitres xD Je suis tellement désolé ! Mais je pense avoir terminé de la poster d'ici fin septembre ^^_

 _Je vous aime !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	10. Chapter 9

_Je veux pas reprendre les cours, je veux rester en vacaaaaances ! Surtout que je pensais pouvoir terminer la publication d'ici ma reprise... C'est carrement faux en fait. Donc voilà, un petit chapitre relativement "tôt". Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

 **\- Forever and Everything – Chapitre 9 -**

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles travaillait tranquillement sur son ordinateur, bouclant ses dernières recherches et ses derniers devoirs, quand il entendit un bruit dans les escaliers et reconnu les pas de Derek. Fermant l'ordinateur portable pour la nuit, Stiles se leva et se glissa dans les bras de Derek quand il entra dans la pièce.

\- Dure journée ? Lui demanda-t-il en le berçant de gauche à droite.

\- Putain ouais... Mais pas jusqu'à la fin. Par contre, je m'attends un peu à ce que Scott me boude un moment.

Derek renifla.

\- Pourquoi, parce que tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais circoncis ? Je pensais que tu étais celui qui était gay(1), demanda-t-il ironiquement, faisant rire Stiles.

\- Ouais, bon point, je vais lui le ressortir, ça.

Il se serra contre Derek comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et se laissa aller.

\- Tu es vraiment le seul avec qui je resterais toujours, murmura-t-il. Tu me laisses être moi.

Il sentit Derek sourire contre ses cheveux, avant de les lui embrasser.

\- J'aime que tu puisses être toi-même avec moi, murmura-t-il en retour.

Le poussant un peu, le jeune homme le fit reculer vers son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils y soient allongés mais restèrent blottis ensemble sur les draps, lui bien installé sur Derek et ils continuèrent de ne faire qu'un. Stiles bougea lentement contre lui, l'étreignant étroitement, l'embrassant distraitement et l'enlaçant encore plus. Ils étaient tous les deux excités, mais ils ignorèrent leur érection mutuelle, se concentrant sur leur simple et douce connexion.

\- Je me sens comme si j'étais avec toi depuis toujours, comme si on était destiné à l'autre, ou une connerie du genre, lâcha Stiles après un certain temps.

Ils étaient mieux installés désormais, la tête de Derek sur sa poitrine, son bras jeté au travers de son ventre. Le jeune homme glissa une main sur les cheveux coupés cours du tatoueur.

\- J'avais l'habitude d'avoir la même coupe que toi, dit-il distraitement.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu des photos sur Facebook, médita Derek. Les deux te vont bien. Cora dit que je ressemble encore plus à un criminel comme ça, mais c'est juste plus simple.

\- C'est sûr, et comme tu dois t'en douter, je vais toujours pas chez le coiffeur.

Derek rit.

\- Je suis un échec complet en tant que mec gay, hein ? Demanda Stiles d'un air morose.

\- Putain non, c'est qu'un fichu stéréotype de toute façon, lui répondit-il.

\- Ouais, mais Danny est complètement dingue de cette merde. Après-rasage, manscaping - c'est lui qui m'a inspiré pour cette grosse blague qu'était ma dissertation, tu sais - crème hydratante, et dieu seul sait encore quoi. Oh au fait, on est invité à sa soirée samedi soir, il a spécifié qu'il voulait qu'on soit là.

Stiles se demanda si Derek comprendrait un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était du genre à s'embrouiller lui-même.

\- Je sais pas pour toi, mais ce que je préfère, c'est le costume trois pièces. Qu'il soit décoré, poilu ou aussi doux qu'un cul de bébé, c'est est ma préférence absolue. Je l'ai appris jeune, même si la psycho bitch a tenté de me faire penser autrement sans y parvenir. Alors bon, manscaping, après-rasage et tout l'reste, c'est juste du bonus. Et ouais, samedi c'est bien, on dînera ensemble juste avant si tu veux, lui répondit Derek après un temps.

Stiles prit une profonde respiration. Derek l'avait compris, mieux encore, il le tenait, intérieurement comme extérieurement. Il le suivait.

\- Alors, t'es d'accord si je m'épile ? Je veux vraiment essayer, demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans son dos. Retires-moi ça, grogna-t-il en tirant sur le tissu.

Soufflant d'un air agacé, Derek se détacha suffisamment pour retirer son haut et se réinstalla.

\- Ouais, avec grand plaisir, mais je plaisantais pas, ça douille sa mère.

\- Je m'en souviens, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime ton cul doux, je veux le même.

Stiles caressa le tatouage dans le dos de Derek maintenant. Ça continuait de le fasciner. D'après lui, le tatouage le plus ancien était le triskèle. Le reste du tatouage semblait rayonner à partir de ce dernier, surtout les flammes.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre manière de les décrire autrement que comme des flammes. Des lignes d'encre noires, parfois épaisses d'environ un pouce, parfois moins. Mais ces lignes irradiaient du triskèle, glissant sur les épaules de Derek, dans son dos et le long de ses hanches. Il y avait d'autre dessins aussi.

Des symboles celtiques le plus souvent, de tous petits symboles, des variations du triskèle, mais pas seulement. Pas de mots par contre, comme lui en voulait.

\- Hey, on peut faire mon tatouage ce soir ? Ou c'est trop tard ? S'enquit-il en bougeant sur le lit pour voir l'heure. Il est 10h30, c'est trop tard, non ?

\- Ma boutique, mes heures, bébé. Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Derek en s'asseyant pour prendre son haut mais sans l'enfiler.

\- J'en suis sûr. Je le veux. Je sais même quelle calligraphie utiliser.

Stiles se leva et alla à son bureau. Il fouilla un instant jusqu'à retrouver les mots qu'il voulait se faire tatouer.

\- J'en veux deux en fait, un sur chaque bras. Ces mots, dit-il en lui tendant le papier.

Derek les regarda pendant une seconde puis s'avança et enferma Stiles dans une étreinte. Le jeune homme l'enlaça en retour alors que son cœur s'accordait enfin. Lui, cet homme debout face à lui, cet homme était son tout et à jamais, son « _Forever and Everything_ ».

.*.

Stiles était assis, silencieux et immobile, alors que Derek tatouait son épaule droite, la gauche étant déjà faite.

\- On devrait passer la nuit chez toi samedi soir, je veux dire ta maison, pas ton appart. Enfin, si le médecin me donne le feu vert jeudi, je veux dire, songea-t-il en regardant les tableaux sur le mur en face de lui.

C'était une scène boisée, tout de noirs, gris et bruns, quelques délicates traces d'argent provenant de la lune, quelques loups cachés de-ci de-là. C'était puissant, mélancolique et un peu inquiétant. Et surtout, familier.

Ce ne fut que quand Derek termina son deuxième mot et entreprit d'essuyer le sang de son bras qu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait déjà vu avant.

\- Hey. Ce sont les bois près de chez toi.

Le tatoueur hocha la tête.

\- Ouais, beaucoup de mes paysages sont des souvenirs que j'ai de mon enfance. Peter les garde accrochés dans la boutique avec des prix. Je suis surpris à chaque fois que quelqu'un en achète. Je ne peins pas pour vendre. Mais il garde un œil sur ce dont je peux me séparer. Et je suppose que s'il ne les vendait pas, on finirait par être envahi.

Nettoyant méticuleusement son plan de travail, Derek laissa Stiles se redresser alors qu'il fixait toujours le tableau en réfléchissant.

\- Si je te donne une description, tu crois que tu pourrais me dessiner quelque chose ? S'enquit-il en laissant Derek l'aider à enfiler son t-shirt.

\- Probablement, pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, je m'éclate avec cette idée de roman graphique, je l'ai écrit, j'ai l'intrigue, les personnages et tout le reste. J'ai mis mes idées en ligne, et ça plaît, mais ils veulent des illustrations, ils m'ont dit de trouver mon propre artiste. Ça te tente ?

Derek s'arrêta.

\- Je, comme un comics ?

\- En quelque sorte, avec plus de mots, plus d'images, pas de "Booms" ou de "Banzaï !"(2) ou autre conneries. Et plus long aussi. Si tu veux, je peux t'en prêter quelques-uns que j'ai pour que tu te fasses une idée. Ce serait cool de pouvoir peut-être le faire ensemble.

Stiles se frotta les mains. Ses bras lui faisaient un peu mal, une lente douleur lancinante.

\- Tu restes ce soir ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement en s'installant dans le siège passager du SUV de Derek pour rentrer à la maison.

\- Je peux ? S'étonna-t-il en jouant avec le cure-dent qu'il mâchonnait depuis leur départ de la boutique.

\- Ouais, ce serait bien.

Stiles sourit en posant sa tête contre l'appui-tête.

\- Ouais, ok alors. J'appellerais Peter quand on y sera. Tu mettras une autre couche de pommade avant d'aller te coucher, dit Derek.

Il se gara dans l'allée et ils sortirent de la voiture ensemble. Marchant main dans la main jusqu'à l'étage, ils firent leur petite routine du soir. Derek avait une brosse à dent sur place maintenant, de même que Stiles en avait une dans son appartement. Déposant la pommade sur le bord du lavabo, Stiles retira son t-shirt et détacha lentement le pansement de son tatouage sur son bras gauche. Le mot était désormais là, saillant et encré, saignant encore un peu, mais il pouvait dire que ça allait être magnifique quand il serait cicatrisé.

\- Tu es un homme de génie, un vrai génie.

Derek ramassa la pommade et l'étala soigneusement sur le mot avant que Stiles ne le bande de nouveau et ils répétèrent le processus sur son autre bras.

\- Ton père va me tuer, marmonna Derek en rebouchant le tube.

\- Mais naaaan, il sait déjà que je veux mon prince albert, il est cool avec ça. Et j'aurais bientôt aussi mon périnée piercé.

Stiles n'était pas sûr d'attendre jusqu'aux vacances de printemps comme il l'avait originellement planifié pour se faire piercer. Derek ferma les yeux et le jeune homme sourit en voyant le bout de ses oreilles devenir rouges. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain pour voir son père aller dans sa chambre.

Il secoua la tête et dit simplement.

\- Bonne nuit vous deux, et pas de bruits à partir de maintenant, j'ai besoin de mon quota de sommeil réparateur.

Lorsque Stiles s'installa dans le lit avec Derek, il sourit simplement de contentement.

.*.

Ce fut durant le cours de gym du vendredi d'après que Stiles pu enfin voir Danny pour lui dire oui pour sa soirée. Il se déshabilla et cette fois-ci, il était bien conscient des regards sur son corps. Pas de nouveau suçons à se mettre sous la dent, mais...

\- Des putains de tatouages maintenant Stilinski ? C'est quoi l'étape prochaine, des piercings au tétons ? Se moqua Jackson d'une voix sarcastique.

\- Non, mais mon périnée, Jackson. Tu veux venir me tenir la main ? Demanda Stiles en terminant de se déshabiller, prenant une serviette. Je te propose de le googler pour savoir de quoi je parle, p-é-r-i-n-é-e, énonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire pour tous ceux qui l'écoutait.

Cette fois, il se dirigea vers les douches, nu et fier de sa circoncision ainsi que des deux mots désormais tatoués sur son corps, sur le haut de ses bras, où ils se connectaient à ses épaules, courbés en demi-cercle. Un mot de chaque côté, montrant au monde son engagement envers Derek Hale.

 _Forever. Everything._

Tout. A jamais.

Écrit en minuscule en un beau style cursif. Stiles avait de l'art, du putain d'art encré sur son corps. Et quand Derek en aurait terminé avec lui, il en aurait beaucoup plus. Et ça allait être génial. Il sourit à lui-même alors que Scott arrivait derrière lui.

\- J'aime beaucoup tes tatouages, ils signifient quelque chose ? Lui demanda son meilleur ami.

\- En effet, comme le tien, répondit Stiles en montrant les bandes sur le bras de Scott.

\- Cool. Je suis content que tu sois heureux, vieux.

Il ne dit rien de plus alors qu'ils se douchaient tout deux. De retour à leurs casiers, ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent.

\- Euh, ça te dit qu'on se voit ce week-end ? Proposa Scott.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Allison ? Demanda Stiles.

Scott était du genre à être soudé avec elle à la hanche depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant.

\- Elle quitte la ville avec ses parents pour le week-end, son grand père est malade.

Stiles secoua la tête.

\- Ouais, bien sûr. Derek et moi, on va voir un film ce soir, si tu veux venir.

Il donna le titre du film et l'heure de la séance. Il ne mentionna pas qu'ils allaient dîner ensemble un peu plus tôt.

\- Ok, cool, j'avais envie de le voir.

Scott sourit et claqua l'épaule de Stiles, oubliant son tatouage, et disparu en cours. Le jeune homme grimaça en sentant son épaule battre. Il secoua la tête en appliquant un peu de pommade sur ses tatouages et partit lui aussi en classe.

Envoyant un message à Derek avant que son professeur n'arrive dans la classe, pour le prévenir du léger changement.

 _« Cool ! Tu crois que je devrais proposer à Cora et Isaac de venir ? »_

Stiles confirma avant de le ranger à l'arrivée de l'enseignent, et il rangea son téléphone. Il entendit la vibration d'un nouveau message mais l'ignora jusqu'à la fin du cours.

 _« Tu crois qu'il compte me sortir une connerie de discours ? »_

Derek n'était pas très fan de Scott, enfin plus que ça, il n'était pas fan d'Allison. Il avait fallu à Stiles un petit tour à la bibliothèque pour jeter un coup d'œil aux journaux locaux pour comprendre pourquoi : la tante d'Alisson était la femme que Derek et Peter appelait "Psycho'bitch".

Apparemment, Kate Argent était une putain de meurtrière ; Une salope psychotique et sanguinaire dans le pire des cas, psychologiquement instable et délirante dans le meilleur. Elle pensait littéralement que Derek et sa famille étaient des monstres et avait mis le feu à leur maison après les y avoir enfermé à l'intérieur pour s'en débarrasser. Seul Derek, Cora et Peter s'en étaient sorti. Peter avait essayé d'y retourner pour sauver tout le monde. Il avait réussi à en sortir Laura, mais elle n'avait pas survécu aux trop importantes brûlures sur son corps.

Et puis Peter avait eu sa propre période de folie et avait torturé puis tué Kate Argent. Stiles était heureux qu'elle soit morte, c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur la question. Mais il pouvait très bien comprendre les difficultés que Derek avait avec tous ceux liés à la psycho'bitch.

Terminant ses cours, Stiles fit un saut à son casier pour récupérer les livres dont il avait besoin pour le week-end. Il ferait tous ses devoirs ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, et peut-être demain. Il soupira. Si Scott voulait rattraper le temps perdu, ils le feraient. Stiles n'était pas le genre d'ami qui abandonnait les siens parce qu'il avait désormais quelqu'un de spécial.

Danny était appuyé contre son casier quand il y arriva.

\- Re coucou.

\- Hey, _D-man_ , quoi de neuf ?

Il composa la combinaison de son cadenas tandis que Danny se déplaçait, lui permettant d'ouvrir son casier.

\- Je veux venir au ciné avec vous, dit Danny avec un sourire paresseux.

Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles le regarda. Il comprit ce qu'il n'avait pas dit avant de répondre.

\- Bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que Isaac soit de notre bord.

\- Comment tu sais ? Demanda Danny avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Ah, j'suis pas seulement mignon, t'sais. Et puis, j'aime les devinettes, ajoute à ça que mon père est shérif...

Stiles haussa un sourcil taquin et Danny rit.

\- Très bien, est-ce que tu peux au moins m'aider en t'arrangeant pour que je me retrouve par hasard assit à côté de lui ? Que je puisse juger par moi-même ?

\- Bien sûr, mais sois prudent quand même. Il est ... fragile, dit Stiles après avoir réfléchi pour trouver le bon mot afin de décrire l'état d'esprit d'Isaac.

\- Mec, je sais. Son vieux...

Danny se détacha de son casier et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis content que Cora l'ait poussé à régler cette histoire, termina-t-il.

Stiles murmura son accord et ne mentionna pas l'implication de Peter et de son père.

\- On se retrouve où et quand ?

Stiles lui donna les informations et ils se séparèrent. Il secoua la tête en rentrant chez lui pour travailler un peu.

Après avoir mis le dîner au chaud pour son père au four, il se glissa sous la douche avant de sentir deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille et un baiser plein de chaume se posa sur son épaule.

\- Hey.

Il se retourna, glissant ses bras autour du cou de Derek.

\- Ravi de te voir.

Il pencha la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser langoureux.

\- De même, je voulais rentrer à la maison, lui dit Derek entre deux baiser. Mais mon SUV s'est bizarrement pointé dans cette direction.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec plus d'intensité puis Stiles s'écarta et s'agenouilla. Il leva les yeux, ses cils pleins de gouttes, l'eau de la douche glissant sur son visage.

\- Permets-moi de te remercier convenablement, alors.

Il se rapprocha de la queue de Derek, donnant un petit coup de langue sur le piercing qui s'y trouvait avant de tirer légèrement dessus.

Gémissant, Derek enfouit sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles pour s''y accrocher. Puis sa main s'éloigna pour s'appuyer contre le mur, s'arquant contre le corps du plus jeune avec plaisir.

\- Ouais, tu vas me sucer jusqu'à ce que je vienne, hein ? Partager avec moi ? Demanda-t-il alors que ses hanches commençaient à bouger.

Stiles aimait Derek comme ça, libéré et désinhibé. Il n'était ainsi avec personne d'autre que lui, pas même avec sa famille. Glissant sur sa queue, il la prit le plus possible en bouche, faisant quelques vas-et-viens.

Comme toujours, les sons que Derek poussaient l'excitaient au-delà du possible. Des sons sauvages, féroces, qui déchiraient sa poitrine presque contre sa volonté. Le tatoueur s'éloigna.

\- A-Attend, pas comme ça. Je croyais qu'on devait attendre après la soirée de demain.

Levant les yeux vers lui, Stiles continua de le masturber.

\- Oui, pour moi. Ça, c'est pour toi. Laisse-moi faire, je le veux, tu le veux et... J'en ai besoin, souffla-t-il calmement.

Après un regard, Derek hocha la tête et regarda Stiles se pencher de nouveau pour refermer sa bouche auprès de lui.

\- Ouais... C'est ça, prend-moi comme ça. Putain, j'adore ta bouche, c'est comme si t'étais fait pour moi, marmonna-t-il en se laissant aller contre le corps de Stiles.

Ce dernier gémit autour de son sexe, sa propre main refermée sur sa queue alors qu'il le léchait et l'aspirait.

\- Nan, lâche-moi ça. C'est à moi quand tu auras terminé, grogna-t-il pratiquement.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et gémit autour de lui en signe de protestation, mais les yeux de Derek brillaient d'un avertissement très sérieux.

Lentement, très lentement, il lâcha sa propre queue et posa donc sa main sur la cuisse de Derek. Il se sentait frissonnant de plus en plus sans cesser de le sucer, et merde que c'était frustrant. En guise de représailles, il attrapa les bourses de Derek pour les serrer fort.

C'eut l'effet inverse puisqu'il grogna de plaisir.

\- Plus... Plus fort, gémit-il, les deux mains posées sur le mur, emprisonnant Stiles entre le mur et son propre corps chaud et humide.

Déplaçant son autre main entre les jambes écartées de son amant, Stiles glissa les doigts le long des anneaux avant de jouer avec, taquin. Tirant, poussant, tapotant sans cesse les trois anneaux au périnée de Derek.

\- Putain, tu fais chier, merde ! S'écria Derek alors que le jeune homme sentait ses bourses se contracter et son corps se tendre.

Puis il se libéra enfin dans la bouche désireuse de Stiles. Avalant goulûment, le jeune homme ne voulait en perdre une seule goutte. Puis il se redressa, faisant attention à sa propre érection douloureuse et partagea sa dernière lampée avec Derek.

Derek gémit dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un certain temps avant que le tatoueur n'inverse leur position. Mais juste après s'être agenouillé, l'eau commença à refroidir.

\- Putain de merde, jura Stiles.

Derek se leva.

\- Affaire à suivre, susurra-t-il avec un sourire ironique avant qu'ils ne se douchent rapidement pour sortir. Vivement demain soir, déclara-t-il ensuite en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Stiles, frottant une serviette sur sa tête. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de me raser ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Non, je t'aime en mode délabré. Tu te raseras demain pour ta journée de boulot. Pas ce soir pour jouer.

Derek lui sourit et ramassa ses vêtements avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles. Le jeune homme se sécha et enfila le jogging qu'il avait amené avec lui.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se déplaça jusqu'au tiroir de sa commode pour prendre un sous-vêtement. Il tira un boxer kaki le long de ses jambes - se demandant par l'enfer d'où il pouvait bien venir, puisque ça n'appartenait ni à Derek ni à lui - lorsque ce dernier parla.

\- Où diable as-tu trouvé un boxer de Peter ?

Stiles s'arrêta.

\- Euh... Je, hum, suppose qu'il était peut-être dans ce que tu as mis au lavage ?

Il retira le boxer et tous deux le fixèrent.

\- Putain, c'est carrément bizarre, marmonna Stiles en jetant le sous-vêtement au loin.

Avec un rire, le tatoueur l'attrapa et le mit de nouveau dans le panier à linge pour qu'il soit lavé.

\- Eh bien, la prochaine fois tu le mettras dans le tiroir de ton père, hein ?

Hochant la tête, Stiles frémit.

\- Ouais, je trouvais ça bizarre, mais ça m'a jamais traverser l'esprit, que ça pouvait être à Peter. Ce qui est stupide, puisqu'il a déjà pioncé ici.

Il en prit un gris et vérifia avec Derek qu'il n'était pas à Peter avant de se glisser dedans.

\- J'aime que tu portes mes sous-vêtements.

Derek posa sa paume sur la queue de Stiles alors qu'il venait à ses côtés.

\- Hm, j'aime porter tes sous-vêtements. Quand est-ce que tu comptes me sucer ?

Stiles poussa ses hanches contre la main de Derek, affamé et demandeur.

\- Lit, maintenant.

La main du tatoueur se saisit de l'élastique du boxer, tirant légèrement dessus. Le jeune homme le suivit, tout heureux de se débarrasser de son boxer qu'il venait pourtant d'enfiler.

\- C'est une bonne chose qu'on aille manger ensemble avant de rejoindre les autres, dit Derek avec un sourire alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le dos sur le lit, tirant Stiles avec lui.

\- Putain ouais, chuchota-t-il Stiles alors que Derek le guidait pour qu'il se retrouve à chevaucher son visage. Putain, t'es magnifique... Dit-il en se penchant, se pliant en deux pour l'embrasser férocement en premier.

S'écartant, Derek malmena sa queue quelques instant avant qu'il ne se tende pour prendre le tube de lubrifiant.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à sa queue et le guida jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'envelopper dans sa chaleur humide. Le jeune homme gémit alors qu'il mettait du lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Puis il cambra un peu le dos et les glissa entre ses fesses, autour de son entrée avant d'en pousser un en lui avec un autre gémissement alors que la langue de Derek glissait sur la partie inférieure de sa queue.

\- Putain, c'est différent maintenant... J'adore ça.

Le tatoueur se retira en regardant la queue nouvellement circoncise de Stiles. C'était élégant, pas trop lourd, pas trop épais, pas trop long, ni trop cours.

\- C'est Boucle d'Or. Si Boucle d'Or avait une putain de queue, ( Ndt : Ne me demandez pas, Bruniblondi, TenshinNeko et moi, on comprend pas... ) dit-il d'une voix obscène.

\- Oh toi, sale encuuuul-é, gémit Stiles alors que Derek le tirait vers l'avant pour le reprendre en bouche.

Il frissonna en sentant l'un des doigts de Derek glisser à son trou, poussant aux côtés du siens. Ils se déplacèrent de concert, allant et venant en Stiles, ensemble.

\- Ouais, putain ouais, gémit le jeune homme.

La sensation de sa queue dans la bouche de Derek était tellement différente maintenant. Il se sentait plus sensible, son gland désormais totalement exposé : Il n'avait plus de prépuce pour le couvrir ou mettre le bordel dans ses sensations.

\- Seigneur, c'est tellement fantastique, putain, bordel de merde ! Insulta-t-il alors que ses mains saisissaient la tête de lit pour se maintenir droit.

Ses doigts furent pleinement remplacés par ceux de Derek, qui les poussaient et tournaient à l'intérieur de lui, caressant sa prostate avec des mouvements taquins.

\- Putain, t'as pas le droit. M'asticote pas... Murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et attrapant ceux vert et scintillant de Derek, le regardant de sous ses longs cils caressant ses joues d'une manière bien trop sexy pour lui.

Le jeune homme lâcha la tête de lit, une de ses mains passant sur la tête de Derek. Il saisit l'arrière de celle-ci, le tirant sur sa queue, baisant sa bouche de sa queue désormais exposée alors même que son cul serrait ses putains de longs doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Espèce de connard ! S'écria-t-il alors que le majeur de Derek tapait fermement contre sa prostate. Tu ne...

Il fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase alors qu'il l'effleurait de nouveau et des spasmes le secouèrent, se resserrant autour de ses doigts alors que ses bourses se contractaient il se libéra enfin dans sa bouche.

\- Oooohhh, toi. Merde, c'est ça, suce moi, nettoie moi, putain, gémit-il de nouveau.

S'effondrant enfin, le jeune homme s'assit sur la poitrine de Derek alors que la bouche de ce dernier enroulait la tête de sa queue doucement, le léchant et le suçant comme une sucette.

\- Bon dieu, tu m'as quasiment tué, putain.

Tombant en arrière, Stiles laissa Derek le repousser sur le côté, reposant ses pieds contre la tête du lit.

Croisant les jambes, Stiles reposa sa main sur la cuisse de Derek et sourit quand la main de ce dernier vint la couvrir.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, pour être juste ensemble, le temps de se calmer. Finalement, Stiles souleva ses hanches, atteignant son sous-vêtement et l'enfila de nouveau. S'asseyant, il tendit la main à Derek qui se laissa tirer. Désormais debout, le jeune homme se glissa dans ses bras comme dans un pan de velours douillet et ils restèrent là, se câlinant un peu plus longtemps.

\- J'aimerais qu'on ait pas de plan pour ce soir, marmonna Derek. Je voudrais rester à la maison et te prendre tout de suite.

La queue de Stiles tressauta de nouveau à ses mots.

\- Demain soir, on a un plan, on doit s'y tenir. Sinon, on va finir par se tuer mutuellement, putain. Mais je veux que tu restes ici ce soir, ou au moins laisse-moi rester avec toi, répondit-il en se blottissant un peu plus dans la chaleur de la poitrine nue de Derek.

Aucun poil n'avait encore commencé à repousser, c'était lisse et soyeux et Stiles adorait ça.

\- Je crois que je ne l'ai pas encore dit, mais je suis désormais totalement convertit au manscaping, à moins que ce ne soit l'épilation masculine ? (3) Demanda-t-il en se détachant finalement pour partir à la recherche de son jean.

\- J'en ai aucune idée. C'est pas comme si les femmes disaient "femalescaping", non ? Déclara Derek en enfilant un sous vêtement noir et son propre jean.

Il s'assit de nouveau pour enfiler ses chaussettes et ses bottes avant d'attraper le t-shirt à manches longues que Stiles lui jeta, l'enfilant en se remettant debout.

\- Pas faux, non, elles le font pas. Et quand elles se font épilées, c'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est " Mi-cuisse " ou " Intégrale ", déclara-t-il sarcastiquement en mimant les guillemets de ses doigts.

Riant, Derek s'étira avant d'arranger son t-shirt.

\- On va manger où ? S'enquit-il en attrapant son sac à dos et ses clés.

Il enfonça son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et ils descendirent ensemble. Stiles se dirigea dans la cuisine pour s'assurer que le dîner de son père allait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre du travail et retourna auprès de son homme.

\- Tu devrais prendre quelques trucs, je te déposerais ici avant d'aller bosser demain matin, déclara ce dernier alors qu'il l'attendait dans le hall.

Haussant les épaules, Stiles remonta les escaliers et attrapa quelques affaires pour une nuit. Il ne passa pas par la salle de bain, Derek et lui avaient désormais prit l'habitude de laisser des affaires de chacun chez l'autre. De nouveau près de lui, il envoya un message à son père alors qu'il entrait dans le SUV de Derek.

 _« Je reste chez Der' ce soir, on va partir, le dîner est dans le four. »_

Il sourit alors que son père lui renvoyait une petite croix verte.

\- On devrait se faire un déjeuner dimanche rapidement, juste nous deux, cuisinant pour tout le monde. Et peut-être inviter la mère de Scott, réfléchit Stiles à voix haute en se tournant vers Derek pour le regarder conduire. Tu es vraiment beau tu sais, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur.

Il sourit doucement en voyant le bout des oreilles de Derek s'assombrir sous la lumière des lampadaires.

\- Je suis pas vraiment impatient de voir le film ce soir, maintenant qu'on a de la compagnie.

\- Ça va être très bien, est-ce que Allison vient aussi ? Demanda Derek calmement.

\- Putain non, la seule raison que Scott vienne, c'est parce qu'elle est pas en ville, je vais pas te l'imposer, babe ! Déclara-t-il avec véhémence.

Derek ne dit rien en se garant derrière sa boutique et ils sortirent pour marcher jusqu'au restaurant thaïlandais. C'était devenu leur petit lieu à eux, leur routine. Quand ils s'assirent, Derek commanda un coca, tout comme Stiles, puis attrapa sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je sais sacrément bien qu'elle n'était même pas consciente de ce que la Psycho bitch a fait. De plus, Peter lui a fait plus que payer, oublie qu'Allison est liée à elle, je l'ai fait.

Serrant ses doigts autour de ceux de Derek, Stiles le regarda.

\- Comment tu peux être foutrement si calme ? Demanda-t-il alors que leurs plats leur étaient servi.

\- Parce que j'ai eu à peu près dix ans pour y faire face, et pour faire face aux conséquences des actes de Peter. Le temps met les choses en perspective et j'ai eu le temps de m'assagir. Cela dit, Peter ne le voit pas de la même manière et Cora était juste trop jeune pour vraiment bien se souvenir d'elle.

Derek se redressa après avoir de nouveau presser les doigts de Stiles.

\- Ok, c'est juste - il secoua la tête - Je sais qu'Allison n'a rien à voir avec la psycho bitch, de près ou de loin. Mais tu es sûr ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner Stiles.

\- Stiles...

Derek s'arrêta en essayant de trouver quoi dire, et Stiles attendit patiemment qu'il parle.

C'était une des choses qu'ils aimaient à propos de l'autre, qu'ils s'attendaient mutuellement, de toutes les manières qui soient, même si c'était juste le temps qu'ils terminent leur phrase.

\- Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de la culpabilité du survivant ?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, c'est un peu mon cas, mon essai d'hétérosexualité avec une psycho bitch pédophile a rendu l'enfer bien joyeux à côté et c'est même pas drôle puisque ça m'a fait perdre presque toute ma famille. Parfois, je peux à peine sortir de mon lit, tellement je suis mal. Alors sincèrement, la nièce ou le frère de la psycho'bitch est vraiment le moindre de mes problèmes.

Derek se tut un instant.

\- Cependant, la demie sœur rousse, alias la mère d'Allison, elle me fait sortir de mes gongs et j'assume totalement, dit-il tranquillement.

Hochant la tête avec insistance, Stiles inspira.

\- Putain moi aussi, soupira-t-il.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu alors que leurs entrées vides leur étaient retirés Ils attendirent le plat principale.

\- Ok, je comprends. Je vais pas l'encourager à passer du temps avec moi, avec nous, mais je ne vais pas l'éviter à outrance non plus. C'est ce que je peux t'offrir de mieux, dit-il franchement.

Sa respiration eu un accroc alors qu'un merveilleux, magnifique et brillant sourire clignotait sur le visage de Derek.

\- Deal, maintenant on va manger qu'on puisse aller se mater ce film. Combien de personne on retrouve ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à goutter son plat principal. Oh et au fait, j'aime l'idée que nous faisions un déjeuner dimanche Tôt ou tard.

\- Cool, j'essayerais d'en boucher un coin à Peter avec mes propres desserts, s'exclama Stiles d'un air taquin alors qu'ils déclinaient tous deux la carte des desserts.

\- Aha, bonne chance alors. Mais si tu le fais, il va juste penser que c'est désormais une compétition et jamais tu n'en verras la fin, répondit Derek alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main jusqu'à la salle de cinéma.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Danny les attendait déjà.

\- Hey, j'ai mon billet. Vous voulez quelque chose à grignoter ?

\- Nan, c'est bon. Je vais chercher nos billets, tu attends les autres, hein ? Demanda Stiles et Derek hocha la tête.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la file, Stiles vit Scott, Cora et Isaac arriver. Scott le rejoignit dans la file, après qu'Isaac et Cora lui ai donné de l'argent pour leurs propres billets.

Cora alla vers les cochonneries à manger au cinéma et Isaac alla s'asseoir avec Danny et Derek.

\- Mec, Danny vient aussi ? Demanda Scott.

\- Ouais, il a demandé à venir avec nous après nous avoir entendu parler, répondit Stiles en obtenant ses billets.

Il attendit que Scott ait les siens et ceux des autres et les rejoignirent.

Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour entrer dans la salle, Scott textait Allison à en croire son visage lumineux et son air niais, Cora parlait avec Isaac et Danny se tenait à côté de Stiles et Derek.

\- Alors, c'est pour quoi cette soirée Samedi ? Lui demanda Stiles, Danny n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un à organiser des soirées toutes les semaines.

\- Eh bien, contrairement à toi, je veux une fête pour mes dix-huit ans. As-tu oublié que j'ai un an de plus, comme toi ? Lui demanda Danny.

Derek glissa un bras autour des épaules de Stiles alors qu'ils avançaient dans la file d'attente.

\- Non j'ai pas oublié, mais je pensais que ton anniversaire était il y a un mois, non ?

Stiles était sûr que c'était le cas.

Hochant la tête, Danny sourit.

\- Ouais, mais je voulais attendre que les gens ne le réalisent pas, la plupart a oublié que je suis plus vieux, comme toi, dit-il et Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Je vois, répondit-il alors qu'ils donnaient leur ticket à l'ouvreur.

En arrivant dans la salle, le couple parvint à s'assurer que Danny soit à côté d'Isaac, non pas que cela semblait le déranger cela dit. S'asseyant, Derek et Stiles s'installèrent comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire, le bras de Derek autour des épaules de Stiles et la main de celui-ci sur sa cuisse.

\- Oh les mecs, pas de tripotage, leur souffla Scott.

\- On est sensé avoir douze ans ? Demanda Derek sarcastiquement et Stiles étouffa un rire.

Ils s'asseyaient toujours comme ça et en fait, ils ne s'étaient encore jamais tripotés dans une salle de ciné.

Alors que le film commençait, Stiles sourit en voyant les mains de Danny et d'Isaac se heurter dans le pot de pop-corn. La main de Danny s'attarda et même si ce ne fut pas le cas de celle d'Isaac, il n'eut aucun geste de recul non plus. Danny était peut-être sur la bonne voie après tout, pensa Stiles.

Après le film, ils déclinèrent l'offre d'aller dans un café, laissant les autres décider s'ils veulent rester ensemble. Scott demanda à Stiles de sortir le lendemain et ils se mirent d'accord pour l'après-midi.

Alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau chez Derek, Stiles s'assit sur son lit, les couvertures étalées autour de ses hanches.

\- Crois-tu que Isaac joue dans notre camp, ou dans les deux ? Demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, j'ai pas de gaydar alors, t'en penses quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Mais il pourrait être timide à outrance à cause de ce que son père lui a fait vivre. Il doit sans doute être très doué à cacher beaucoup de choses sur lui.

Derek se coucha, éteignit la lumière et ils s'endormirent ensemble.

* * *

(1) sous-entendu, « c'est pas toi qui est censé être la diva ? »

(2) En VO, c'est Kapow !, un cri de guerre avant d'aller au milieu d'une bataille. Donc Banzaï me paraît une bonne alternative :)

(3) En VO, c'est le manscaping ( ce qui n'a pas de traduction française, c'est pourquoi j'ai gardé le nom originel ) et man waxing, littéralement « homme ciré » ( soit comprendre épilation à la cire ) Il fallait juste que je fasse cette petite précision :)

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Flo :** Et oui ça y est, il est "coupé" :) Moui, c'est sûr. J'espère vraiment pas que ça peut arrier dans la réalité, ce serait tellement... bizarre oO Et mauvais. Et pas professionel. Cela dit, ça doit existé... Malheureusement. Il me fait trop rire, ce Stiles xD N'est-ce pas que c'est immonde, hein Oo Enfin, ça a l'air immonde. Vraiment pas envie de tomber malade aux état-unis moi... C'est vrai que pour le coup, certaines phrases sont vraiment dûre à mettre en français, et même avec deux personnes qui surveillent mes arrières, il y en a qui passent à côté. AAAAAH ! Oui, en effet, faut qu'on se voit ! :O Zoubi zoubiii !

 **Unanyme :** Huhuhu .w. Il est vrai que dans cette histoire, Stiles est vraiment cash xD Merci merci beaucoup pour tes petits mots ! xoxo ! \O/

 **Love Wolf :**.w. Merci ! Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire xD J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire jusqu'à la fin .w. Bisous !

* * *

 _Hier soir, j'étais à Disney village et y avait des scène de rock en plein air, c'était trop fun. Sinon, je vous dis à demain pour ceux qui me follow en tant qu'auteur ;) Parce que oui, demain je poste un nouveau truc ! \O/ J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D_

 _Je vous aime !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	11. Chapter 10 - P1

Cette histoire est bientôt terminé. C'est triste :O

* * *

 **-** **Forever and Everything – Chapitre 10 - PART 1 -**

Le lendemain soir, ils préparèrent quelques affaires pour passer une nuit au manoir familial. Stiles y avait été un peu plus tôt dans la journée alors que Derek était au travail pour faire quelques préparations. L'endroit pouvait être aménagé maintenant, il ne restait plus que des choses... esthétique à faire, comme un peu de décoration. Et le jeune homme était plus qu'impatient que d'y retourner avec son amant.

Le tatoueur gara son SUV en bas de la rue, la musique les cueillirent quand ils sortirent du véhicule, plein de basse lourde et entêtante. Liant leurs mains, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de Danny, ils croisèrent un couple s'ébattant sous le couvert d'une haie, en remontant ce fut un joueur de crosse vomissant sur le trottoir.

\- Charmant, murmura Stiles.

Derek rit.

\- Pas intéressé par une cuite ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Non, et même si je le pouvais, je pense pas que je le ferais. J'aime pas être hors de contrôle comme ça, souffla Stiles contre son oreille alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur.

\- Le contrôle, c'est quelque chose chez toi, hein ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'ils parcouraient des yeux l'assemblée.

Stiles détecta un petit quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix.

\- C'est notre truc à nous deux, tu veux dire, répondit-il en effleurant son oreille tant il devait être proche pour se faire entendre.

\- Oui, mais le contrôle... Écoute, on en parlera demain, ok ? Dit Derek, s'appropriant un des nombreux tics de langages de Stiles.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, le jeune homme s'avança dans le bourbier des corps vibrant autour de lui.

\- Okay ! Lui cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Danny les salua joyeusement avant de les laisser parler avec les autres invités, ils récoltèrent de nombreux regards de convoitise qu'ils ignorèrent superbement. Après quelques heures, Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau.

\- Le gars avec le sourcil est là, dit Derek.

\- Ouais, tu penses qu'il va revenir vers toi pour se faire un autre piercing ? Sourit Stiles.

\- J'en doute, après la trouille que tu lui as foutu. Il va probablement aller au centre commercial, où ils font des piercing à l'arrière de la boutique de cosmétique. Puis il aura une infection, ou un de ses nerfs sera endommagé, sourit Derek.

\- Tu es si vilain, ricana Stiles avec un hochement de tête et arqua son propre sourcil percé.

\- Je suis un bad boy, c'est pourquoi j'ai tellement de piercing, même si je pense à m'en retirer quelques-uns, déclara-t-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

Les yeux de Stiles suivirent les muscles de son cou alors qu'il déglutissait.

\- Ouais, lesquels ?

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Tes barres, décida-t-il. Elles ne te font rien. Et puis comme ça, tu en auras toujours un nombre paire, Monsieur J'ai-des-tocs.

Fronçant les sourcils, Derek le regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par " Ils ne me font rien " ?

Reposant sa bouteille d'eau, Stiles lui fit signe d'avancer. Derek obéit et se rapprocha pour s'appuyer contre lui, leurs hanches s'emboîtant. Stiles regarda son homme alors qu'il palpait ses pectoraux, pinçant les anneaux qu'ils portaient ce soir.

\- Parce que - commença-t-il avec un sourire angélique - ils aident à te stimuler.

Il glissa une paume contre son torse jusqu'à la queue de Derek, ses doigts dézipèrent et déboutonnèrent son pantalon pour le prendre dans sa main chaude.

\- Jouer avec celui-là t'excite tout autant, continua-t-il en tirant sur le piercing à son gland.

Puis ses doigts glissèrent un peu plus vers le bas, glissant sous les testicules de Derek.

\- Mais ceux-là...

Il gémit doucement en sentant la chaleur que Derek produisait entre ses jambes.

\- Putain, je les veux eux... finit-il de nouveau en tirant doucement sur les anneaux de son périnée. Ces petits bébés, eux, aident à te faire venir. Alors, si tu veux te débarrasser de quelque chose, débarrasse-toi de tes barres. Ce n'est que de la cosmétique.

La tête de Derek tomba sur l'épaule de Stiles en poussant son corps contre sa main.

\- Putain, tu vas me faire venir là, dans la cuisine de Danny, si tu ne t'arrêtes pas.

Stiles gémit à son tour.

\- Je vais venir avec toi.

Passant fermement un bras autour des hanches de Stiles, Derek le serra étroitement contre lui. Sa main était emprisonnée entre leur deux corps, ses doigts accrochés aux anneaux du périnée de Derek, tirant un peu dessus.

\- Hey ! J'ai des chambres, vous savez ? Les interrompit la voix ironique de Danny.

Se reculant un peu, Stiles laissa Derek se calmer, replaçant prudemment sa queue dans son pantalon et le refermant. Le tatoueur replaça correctement son membre et claqua un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Plus tard, lui promit-il en se tournant vers Danny. Désolé, nous parlions piercings.

\- Huhum. Oh, hey Stiles, t'étais sérieux à propos d'un piercing au périnée ? Luis demanda ensuite Danny.

Il tenait une bouteille de Corona et même s'il semblait bien joyeux, il était loin d'être ivre.

\- Ouais, pourquoi ?

Danny haussa les épaules.

\- C'était juste une question. En fait, j'ai pensé à m'en faire un, mais je connais personne qui en a un alors je sais pas trop à quoi m'en tenir. Le web explique pas grand-chose, tu vois ?

Hochant la tête, Stiles regarda Derek, qui le fixa en retour avant de hocher la tête vers lui. Et Stiles lui hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- J'en ai un, dit Derek à Danny. Je peux répondre à toutes les questions que tu peux avoir.

\- Un, mec, sois honnête deux secondes. Il en a trois, rétorqua Stiles, et il rit alors que la mâchoire de Danny tombait.

\- Trois ? Sérieusement ? Je peux les voir ?

Stiles et Derek se figèrent.

\- Oh, euh, désolé. C'étaient pas des avances ou quoi que ce soit, les gars. C'est juste... J'en veux vraiment un, et j'aurais vraiment bien aimé voir les tiens, si t'en a trois.

Danny se tut en prenant une grande gorgée de sa Corona.

\- Euh, je suis Ok si Derek l'est. Et si je suis là bien sûr, dit Stiles après un temps.

Il observa Derek.

\- Si t'es pas chaud, pas de soucis. Si tu l'es, y a pas de problème.

Derek le regarda.

\- Je suis pas timide, je les ai déjà montré à quelques clients.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Faisons-le maintenant, parce que Stiles vient de me chauffer et que je suis à deux doigts de le traîner hors d'ici pour aller le baiser dans un coin, dit Derek crument en regardant Danny dans l'expectative.

\- D'accord, euh, laissez-moi réfléchir... La chambre de mes parents, j'ai la clé.

Il se retourna, Stiles et Derek le suivirent à travers la maison pour monter les escaliers. Ils ignorèrent les gens dans le couloir qui les observaient aller jusqu'à la chambre des parents de Danny. Il leur fit signe d'entrer puis verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

\- On vient d'alimenter le moulin à rumeur pour des heures, je parie, déclara Derek en secouant la tête. Combien de personnes nous ont pris en photos pour le moment ?

\- Des quelques-unes à beaucoup, répondit Danny en ricanant.

\- Euh, lumières ? Demanda Stiles en regardant la pièce.

\- Ok, laisses-moi m'occuper de ça.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet, ainsi qu'une suspension. Puis il traîna une chaise pour qu'elle soit face au lit.

\- Derek, avec moi. Danny, dans le fauteuil.

Stiles attrapa Derek pour le mettre à ses côtés. Danny s'assit docilement dans le fauteuil, penché en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux et le menton dans ses mains. Ses yeux étaient alertes et concentrés. Ils ignorèrent tous trois les coups frappés à la porte.

\- Bon, si tu fais un show, autant tout montrer à Danny, non ?

Derek regarda Stiles et avec un roulement de yeux, il hocha la tête.

Stiles l'embrassa, puis ses doigts trouvèrent ses mamelons, jouant avec ses anneaux, et ce fut seulement quand il tira dessus que le souffle de Danny devint lourd.

\- Oh, ils sont percés aussi, murmura-t-il.

\- Oui, ils le sont. Ils sont bien pour l'allumer, comme tu peux le voir, susurra-t-il en s'assurant que Danny pouvait voir tout ce qu'il faisait à Derek.

Il tira lentement le t-shirt de son homme par-dessus sa tête.

\- Tatouages aussi. Wow.

Danny était impressionné, et Stiles sourit à Derek qui secoua la tête, amusé, mais il sourit en retour.

Il s'occupa pendant une éternité du torse de Derek, léchant, tirant sur ses piercings. Et comme à chaque fois, cela le rendait fou. Puis ses doigts se déplacèrent de nouveau jusqu'au jean de son homme, son pouce faisant sauter le bouton et ses doigts s'occupant de la fermeture éclair. Stiles inclina les hanches de Derek pour que sa queue apparaisse, le gland en premier s'offrant aux yeux de Danny.

\- Oh mec, piercing à la queue aussi ? Gémit celui-ci en bougeant.

Il écarta les jambes et pressa sa paume sur sa propre queue, toujours enfermée dans son pantalon.

\- Les mecs, je ... Vous me tuez, putain, Stiles, je t'en supplie, touches-le. Derek, s'te plaît, laisses-le te sucer ou quelque chose, par pitié !

Stiles rit alors que sa main commençait doucement à toucher la queue de Derek. Son pouce glissa sur la fente de son gland et il le relâcha, le portant à sa bouche et le lécha pour nettoyer les premières gouttes de liquide séminal. Il entendit deux gémissements et il sourit. Il se sentait très puissant.

Il glissa sa main vers le bas et accrocha un doigt au piercing de la queue de Derek. Puis il tira fermement. Son gémissement fut obscène, Danny y fit écho, et Stiles fut soudainement dur à son tour. Il ne l'était pas avant, s'assurant de garder Derek dans le champ de vision de Danny, s'assurant qu'il était à l'aise avec ce qu'ils faisaient et tout le reste. Mais maintenant... putain quoi.

\- Et puis merde, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Ses mains saisirent les hanches de Derek, tirant son jean vers le bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Il l'engloutit sans plus y réfléchir, gémissant autour de la queue de Derek alors que celui-ci et Danny gémissaient à ses actions.

Il se retira et commença à lécher la queue de Derek, lentement, comme s'il léchait une glace qu'il essayerait de faire durer sous la chaleur d'une journée rude. Danny était presque en train de pleurer de plaisir alors que sa langue se glissait dans le piercing et tira dessus, avant qu'il ne se glisse dans la fente de Derek pour mimer l'acte juste là.

Le lâchant, il leva les yeux vers son homme.

\- Tu es près pour le reste ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Ouais, mais dépêches-toi, ou je vais prendre ta virginité de « nouveau circoncis » sur ce lit et te baiser devant ton pote.

Les mots de Derek étaient fermes. Il lui disait que ouais, il était Ok, mais aussi très pressé parce qu'il voulait être planté dans Stiles. Et ces mots arrachèrent un gémissement à son amant et au voyeur.

\- Mec, merde, pourquoi tu gémis comme une putain de cheerleader cachée derrière les gradins ? S'enquit Stiles auprès de Danny en se penchant pour retirer les chaussures et les chaussettes de Derek.

Le martèlement à la porte reprit de nouveau et Stiles entendit la voix de Jackson.

\- Parce que vous êtes tous les deux chauds comme la braise, et l'idée de pouvoir vous regarder baiser est pire, putain.

Danny cessa de les regarder quand son téléphone poussa une sonnerie stridente. Contrairement à la plupart des gens, il avait une sonnerie simple sur son téléphone.

\- Quoi, Jackson ? Demanda-t-il d'un air maussade alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur Stiles, qui retirait lentement le jean serré le long des jambes de Derek. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, de savoir si je les baise, ou s'ils me baisent, tu sais que je joue la sécurité, maintenant garde un œil sur les autres pour moi et laisses-moi tranquille. Et bon dieu, arrête de cogner à cette porte !

Danny termina l'appel et appuya sur quelques boutons sur son téléphone.

\- Tu devrais peut-être venir un peu plus près pour ça, mec, dit Stiles en souriant de nouveau à son pote.

Il aida Derek à s'asseoir sur le lit et le repoussa lentement. Puis il attrapa ses bourses pour tirer doucement la peau, que Danny puisse voir l'échelle de piercing.

\- Putain de merde.

La voix de Danny était presque éraillée maintenant.

\- Combien de piercings tu as en tout, Derek ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement en traînant la chaise près du lit, pour qu'il puisse mieux voir.

\- Douze, mais je vais me débarrasser de l'échelle. Comme Stiles l'a dit, ça ne me fait pas grand-chose.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit-il en regardant les mains de Stiles jouer avec la queue et les bourses du tatoueur.

Stiles rit légèrement.

\- Tu as vu ce que ça a fait à Derek quand je jouais avec ces piercings. L'échelle ne fait rien de tout cela.

Il glissa ses doigts dessus et même si les testicules de Derek tressautèrent, elles cessèrent rapidement.

\- Pas d'effet notable, c'est ça ? Dit Danny en commençant à comprendre.

\- Exactement.

Stiles glissa de nouveau ses doigts effilés sur les testicules de Derek et les tira un peu vers le haut.

\- Allonges-toi pour Danny maintenant Der', laisses-le voir ce que tu as.

Danny sourit alors que Derek haletait et relevait ses genoux, exposant ainsi les trois anneaux d'or dans son périnée.

\- Oh mon dieu, ils sont magnifiques.

Danny eu un mouvement pour les toucher avant de réaliser et de faire marche arrière.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Stiles hocha la tête et ses doigts glissèrent contre les anneaux. Il glissa ses doigts dessus, les tirant et les tapotant. Chaque fois, Derek gémissait et bougeait sur le lit, ses hanches commençant lentement à pousser, comme s'il cherchait à baiser.

\- Ces petits bébés - Stiles joua avec eu un peu plus longtemps - le font venir.

Danny s'en rendait bien compte, en le voyant les manipuler avec expérience. Le jeune homme cessa son petit jeu en sentant l'humidité dans son propre jean. Putain, il fuyait comme une passoire !

\- Est-ce que, euh, est-ce ça t'a excité, ou même fait venir quand t'as été percé ? Demanda Danny à Derek.

Les doigts de Stiles volèrent à ses piercings à l'arcade en répondant que pour sa part, ça avait été le cas.

\- Je me suis percé moi-même, alors non.

Danny frémit à la pensée de se percer avec une aiguille de gros calibre. Stiles observa son homme.

\- _Kinky_... susurra-t-il, faisant tressauter la queue de Danny.

\- Les gars, c'était une simple question. Derek, je t'appellerais pour un rendez-vous. Est-ce que tu as fait les trois en même temps ?

Derek se souleva sur ses coudes pour l'observer.

\- Ouais, je les ai fait en même temps.

\- Très bien, merci.

Danny se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Je vais attendre dehors, que vous vous rhabillez, dit-il en allant à la porte.

\- Danny putain, juste, branles-toi ici, d'accord ? Tu enfileras quelque chose de ton père, la plupart des gens sont trop ivres ou stones pour réaliser que t'as changé de pantalon, mec.

Danny se retourna, les yeux écarquillés en regardant Stiles prendre Derek dans sa bouche... Entièrement cette fois-ci. Les doigts de Danny retournèrent autour de sa queue alors qu'il regardait son porno personnel. Les mains de Stiles étaient de retour sur les piercings du torse de Derek alors qu'il léchait et suçait sa queue.

Danny se déplaça jusqu'au lit, se plantant dans le sol au bord du lit pour bien voir. Stiles était dur, mais il ne se soulageait pas. Les mains de Derek touchaient tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de lui, et Stiles baissa un peu ses doigts. Danny les regarda commencer à jouer avec les anneaux du périnée. Les tortillant, les tirant, les effleurant. Torturant Derek, il gardait son excitation alerte, au bord de la jouissance. Danny caressait sa queue durement et rapidement, ayant besoin de venir, voulant jouir, pour se soulager un minimum. Ses bourses se contractèrent et il se soulagea dans sa main, alors que Stiles glissait son petit doigt dans les trois anneaux pour les tirer. Fort.

Danny se redressa et les observait d'un air fasciné, sa queue désormais flasque et pendante hors de son pantalon alors que Derek se relâchait dans la bouche de Stiles, qui avalait sans renverser une goutte.

Lorsque Derek se détendit enfin, Danny bougea un peu et se glissa jusqu'à la garde-robe de son père. Il attrapa un jean et un sous-vêtement, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et se changer. En revenant, Derek était habillé et était assis avec Stiles sur le lit, se tenant par la main.

Outre les lèvres légèrement enflées du plus jeune des deux, il n'y avait aucun signe de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Alors, un périnée, hein ? Demanda Derek à Danny.

\- Ouais, pendant les vacances d'été, je pense. Le temps de cicatriser et tout.

Derek acquiesça.

\- Excellente idée. Pratique aussi. Tu sais où je bosse ?

\- Ouais, au pire, je sais où lui, il est, désigna-t-il Stiles qui souriait.

Puis il se redressa et se frotta les mains.

\- Alors les petits-loups, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? Il n'y a aucun putain de moyen qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'on faisait autre chose qu'un plan à trois.

Derek haussa les épaules, tout comme Danny.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi dire quelque chose ? Demanda Derek. Après tout, c'est pas si loin de la vérité, c'était une forme de sexe, nous trois.

Stiles réfléchit une seconde.

\- Vous avez raison, rien à foutre. T'es d'accord avec ça ? Demanda-t-il à Danny.

\- Ouais, même si je me sens comme si je devais vous embrasser tous les deux devant tout le monde pour vous dire au revoir.

Danny secoua la tête à la pensé d'embrasser Derek ET Stiles. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par Stiles jusqu'à il y avait moins d'un an, quand il l'avait vu aux compétitions de courses. Mais il n'avait jamais rien tenté parce qu'il avait pensé que Stiles était hétéro. Et puis Derek était arrivé et lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Mais ça allait. Isaac était celui avec qui il voulait vraiment tenter sa chance de toute manière.

\- Putain de merde ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix faible mais vibrante de colère.

\- Quoi ? Demandèrent Stiles et Derek à l'unisson.

Stiles semblait par contre plus choqué que Derek, parce que Danny ne jurait jamais si facilement.

\- Isaac, souffla ce dernier. Je suis un putain d'idiot. Il y aucun moyen qu'il fasse attention à moi maintenant, ou même accepter de traîner avec moi comme on se l'avait dit.

Il se cogna le front avec le talon de sa main, en colère contre lui-même.

\- Eh bien, s'il y en a bien un qui va croire la vérité, ce sera Isaac. Et pour info, tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux.

Danny acquiesça, peu convaincu et ouvrit enfin la porte.

Le blond était debout dans le couloir, ses yeux braqués sur la porte.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il tranquillement alors que Danny sortait.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Répliqua celui-ci avec perplexité.

\- Je voulais juste voir si tu étais consentant à aller là-dedans.

Isaac observa Derek et Stiles sortirent derrière Danny, et le tatoueur ferma et verrouilla ensuite la porte et rendit les clés à Danny.

\- Bien sur voyons, c'était pour voir les piercings de Derek, je pense à m'en faire quelques-uns, expliqua Danny à Isaac alors que Derek et Stiles les dépassaient pour aller vers les escaliers. Bonne nuit les gars, merci d'être passés.

\- Quand tu veux, répondit Derek.

\- On s'est bien marré. On se voit demain, Isaac ? Demanda Stiles alors qu'ils arrivèrent aux escaliers.

Derek observa son homme dire bonsoir à Isaac et Danny. Il n'avait pas joui dans la chambre, mais le tatoueur comptait bien y remédier dès qu'ils seraient à la maison.

Il sentit sa propre queue réagir à la pensée d'enfin pouvoir prendre Stiles ce soir après toute cette attente et il sourit.

Ils parvinrent à sortir sans être accostés par aucun curieux une fois dans la voiture, Stiles s'affala et s'étira. Derek gémit à cette vue.

\- Tu devrais être illégal, putain, murmura-t-il à Stiles, le faisant glousser.

\- De même que toi, _babe_ , rit-il doucement.

Souriant, Derek se concentra sur la route pour se diriger vers la maison Hale. Sa queue se durcissait de nouveau déjà avec intérêt. Il regarda Stiles se toucher à travers son pantalon, se taquinant d'une main et de l'autre, caressant sa cuisse à travers son jeans.

\- Tu ne t'es pas soulagé toute à l'heure, la première chose que je vais faire, c'est de te sucer, grogna le tatoueur en forçant le moteur.

\- Je plussoie cette déclaration ! S'exclama Stiles en passant une main sous sa chemise et son t-shirt pour presser un de ses tétons.

Derek gémit franchement en le voyant faire du coin de l'œil.

Il refusa ensuite de quitter la route des yeux. S'arrêtant devant la maison, Stiles sorti du véhicule, trotta vers la porte d'entrée avant même que Derek n'ait coupé le moteur.

\- Courir ne sert à rien, je vais t'attraper, lui cria-t-il en sortant et verrouillant son SUV.

\- J'espère bien, putain ! Lui cria le jeune homme alors qu'il ouvrait la porte avec la clé que Derek lui avait donné, la laissant ouverte derrière lui.

Rentrant dans sa demeure, Derek referma derrière lui. Il s'assura que la maison était toujours sécurisée depuis la veille, après que les ouvriers soient passés. Puis, lentement il monta les escaliers.

Il ne chercha pas vraiment Stiles, sachant très bien qu'il serait dans leur chambre. Et en entrant, il ne fut pas déçu. Le jeune homme était bien là, quelques bougies allumées dans la pièce. Derek éteignit le plafonnier, qui n'était toujours pour l'instant qu'une ampoule malgré l'électricité raccordée. Il cherchait encore quels luminaires ils voulaient dans les différentes pièces.

Derek regarda Stiles se déshabiller. Lentement et minutieusement, il laissa tomber ses vêtements lentement sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu. Il se dirigea vers le lit, s'asseyant dessus avant de ramper en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé au milieu du matelas. La semaine passée, quand Stiles et lui avait prévu de rester ici, Derek avait acheté un lit double qui finira sûrement en lit d'appoint.

\- Comment tu me veux ? Lui murmura Stiles alors que ses mains glissaient le long de son corps, pinçant ses mamelons, grattant légèrement son ventre, caressant son cou et son visage, puis redescendit avant de finalement s'arrêter sur son érection suintante.

\- Exactement là où tu es, lui répondit Derek en se tenant au pied du lit et se déshabilla, son haut en premier.

Il s'assit sur le lit pour se débarrasser de ses bottes et de ses chaussettes. Il sentit le matelas bouger et soudainement, Stiles était là, sa queue humide de liquide séminale dessinant des formes sur son dos.

Derek s'immobilisa après avoir bougé les hanches pour se débarrasser de son pantalon, désormais assis nu sur le lit avec les traces humides sur son corps. Il sentait les dessins et sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il aux mots non-verbales de Stiles.

Un rire lui parvient.

\- Content que tu ait compris ce que j'ai écrit, chéri.

Derek le repoussa sur le dos, collant son propre dos à son torse. Puis il se retourna et s'installa entre les cuisses écartées de Stiles.

\- Bien sûr, ma mère avait l'habitude de jouer à ce jeu avec moi pour m'apprendre l'alphabet, dit doucement Derek.

Il regarda le jeune homme lui sourire.

\- Ma mère le faisait avec moi pour l'hôpital. Elle pouvait me parler sans que les docteurs et les infirmières ne l'entendent, expliqua Stiles.

Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser et Stiles s'ouvrit pour lui. Leurs langues se mêlèrent ensembles, humides et glissantes. S'écartant un peu, Derek embrassa ensuite sa gorge, sa clavicule. Il glissa jusqu'à un de ses tétons et le mordilla, le suçant un peu.

Suivant le corps magnifique de Stiles, il embrassa et lécha son chemin jusqu'à ses hanches tressautantes qui bougeaient à la recherche du plaisir sans même le réaliser. Il apaisa les mouvements du jeune homme et observa juste la queue désormais circoncis de Stiles.

\- Foutrement magnifique, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il le vit rougir, juste comme il l'aimait. Il sourit et se pencha, inhalant son odeur.

\- Pipe ou anulingus ?

Il leva les yeux vers ceux alertes et clairs de Stiles.

\- Suces-moi et utilises tes doigts, tu vas me bouffer quand tu seras venu en moi de toute façon, lui répondit-il en grognant presque comme un môme et Derek étouffa un rire contre sa cuisse.

Puis il ouvrit la bouche et commença à aspirer fermement.

\- Putain. Petit enfoiré, gémit Stiles alors que ses jambes tressautaient.

S'écartant, Derek lécha fièrement la chair enflammée puis embrassa la peau jusqu'à l'érection turgescente et suintante de Stiles. Il leva les yeux et garda un contact visuel avec le jeune homme alors qu'il le prenait doucement en bouche, descendant lentement alors que sa langue glissait le long de sa queue.

Alors qu'il enterrait son visage dans l'os pubien de Stiles, Derek l'entendit haleter. Ses mains tentaient de s'accrocher dans ses cheveux trop cours et ses hanches essayaient de pousser en vain puisque Derek le maintenait fermement sur le lit.

\- Putain Derek, merde, me taquine pas, pas ce soir, plaida le jeune homme en regardant Derek, enterré contre son aine.

Derek sourit autour de sa queue et le relâcha lentement. Sa langue glissa autour de son gland maintenant à jamais exposé et Stiles gémit. Ses hanches s'arquèrent, ou plutôt essayèrent. Puis il sentit les doigts glisser jusqu'à son entrée et il écarta les jambes comme une chienne en chaleur.

\- Je ne te taquine pas bébé, tu en as besoin et je le sais. Mais on a encore besoin d'être prudent, tu te souviens ?

Stiles essaya de reprendre son souffle, de se calmer, mais il était excité depuis qu'il avait sucé Derek devant Danny.

Qu'il ait osé faire quelque-chose comme ça sans y penser, putain ce que ça avait été chaud. Mais pas quelque chose qu'il voulait faire de nouveau. Dès que ça avait été fini, il avait voulu être seul avec Derek. Heureusement, ce dernier avait semble-t-il lu dans son esprit et ils étaient partit immédiatement.

\- Je ne veux pas refaire ça, avec Danny. Avec personne, déclara-t-il hargneusement alors que ses émotions l'accablaient soudainement.

Et comme ça, les doigts de Derek disparurent, sa queue ne fut plus dans sa bouche, le laissant exposé au courant d'air trop froid. Mais ensuite, il fut accueilli dans les bras de Derek, doucement lové contre son corps.

\- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais. Je suis content que ça ne soit que nous. Je l'ai fait juste parce que tu semblais en profiter, tu es plus que suffisant pour me satisfaire. Ton esprit est si déviant, bébé, je ne vais jamais m'ennuyer. J'étais si inquiet que tu ne puisses pas ressentir la même chose.

Derek le caressait doucement tout en lui parlant.

Il fit une pause pour l'embrasser, le lécher et inspirer son odeur, s'assurant que Stiles était conscient, qu'il entendait chaque mot qu'il disait. Ce dernier sentit sa panique refluer. Ils se câlinèrent pendant un long moment. Derek le caressait doucement et Stiles se pencha simplement contre lui, se laissant bercer et cajoler.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime simplement comme je suis. Quelqu'un qui ne veuille pas me changer. Et je n'ai jamais espéré rencontrer quelqu'un alors que je suis encore qu'un ado. Mais je suis sérieux quant aux mots que tu m'as encré sur la peau, Derek. Comme tu l'as dit lors de notre première nuit ensemble, _Forever and Everything,_ tout et à jamais. C'est ce que je veux, avec toi, et personne d'autre.

Le jeune homme se redressa, s'écartant un tout petit peu de la chaleur de Derek.

\- Je voulais te le dire, j'ai pris des cours d'AP pour avoir mon diplôme plus tôt. D'après le directeur, je devrais être diplômé d'ici Thanksgiving. Je voulais finir le lycée tant que j'ai encore 18 ans. Et je veux en finir avec les cours.

Il se rallongea de nouveau et Derek le reprit contre lui, le réinstallant là où il était précédemment.

\- Pas de fac ? Interrogea-t-il enfin. Depuis combien de temps tu sais que tu auras ton diplôme en avance ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le sait ?

\- Pas de fac, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Peut-être une fac communautaire, je veux juste travailler d'abord, je sais pas trop où, je m'en fiche un peu, juste travailler. Et j'avais prévu ça bien avant de te connaître. Papa et moi en avions parler au principal avant que Cora, Peter et toi ne revienniez en ville.

Stiles sentit Derek se détendre un peu à ses mots.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas toi, ta présence ne m'a pas fait changer quoi que ce soit, ou donner envie de terminer l'école plus tôt. Et non, toi et papa êtes les seuls à le savoir, ah non, Danny le sait, parce qu'il fait la même chose. Il est lui aussi en retard d'une année, sauf que lui c'était parce qu'il était malade.

\- Quand vas-tu le dire à Scott ? Demanda Derek tranquillement, caressant doucement le dos de Stiles de haut en bas.

\- Bientôt, je suppose. Il ira bien, il a Allisson, Cora et Isaac. On s'est un peu éloigné depuis qu'il sort avec elle de toute manière. Je pense même pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Par contre, sa mère le sait.

Stiles était blessé, Scott n'avait même pas tenté de lui parler et il n'avait même pas semblé en colère quand il s'était fait circoncire sans le lui dire

\- Shh, vous vous éloignez ou non, vous restez frères ou non, ne t'en inquiète pas pour l'instant, chuchota Derek en repoussant Stiles en arrière pour le mettre sur le dos.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **juju :** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Oui, Danny craque pour Isaac ^^

 **Unanyme :** Héhéhé, ET ENCORE ! Cette première partie, hein ? Truc de dingue xD Je l'adore. *voyeuse* Oui, elle a bien géré le truc ! J'aime beaucoup, en plus de trouver ça sexy à mort xD Bon dieu, ils s'en rendent pas compte u_u Ils sérieusement atteind avec leur discussion, j'aaaadore xD Bon dieu, s'imaginer que Peter face ça... Oh my god xDD Je pense que les gens dans les reviews ont trouvés la réponse, pour Boucle d'or ^^

De rien de riiiien ! Merci xD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :)

xoxo !

 **Love wolf :** Vouiii ! Moi aussi j'adore ces le Shérif et Peter, j'en sais trop rien, je n'ai pas lu leur fiction dédiée. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus :D

 **Flo :** MERCI MA BELLE ! :coeur coeur coeur:

Retour du sex, mouahahah ;) Tu imagines ?! SIX SEMAINES ! Six ! Mais ça prouve qu'ils vont vraiment bien ensemble, ils ont réussit à se construire en dehors du sexe :) Tatouaaaageuh \O/

Je pense oui, que ce qu'on trouvé les fans est bon ! Après tous, elle est très porté sur les images - l'auteure hein -

Rhaaa, j'ai toujours du mal avec censé/sencé. Je vais copier coler ton mémothechnique et le fouttre en fond d'écran ! èwé

Mon Drarry \O/ *chantonne* ce que je l'aime ! *Va écrire le chapitre 24*

 **CharliePerfect :** Coool ! Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave ^^ Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :D

* * *

 _Pfiooou ! Bon. Je vais aller faire des courses et manger des raviolis. J'ai faim. *regarde l'heure* c'est peut-être normal, oui..._

 _Je vous aime !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	12. Chapter 10 - P2

**\- Forever and Everything – Chapitre 10 - PART 2 -**

Ses lèvres furent sur le sexe de Stiles qui durcit rapidement dans sa bouche. Paresseusement, Derek traînait sa langue de haut en bas puis se mit à le sucer tout en plongeant ses doigts à l'intérieur de son corps, l'étirant doucement, caressant sa prostate.

\- Oh mon dieu. Putain Derek, ouais.

Stiles marmonnait plus qu'il ne parlait sans filtre, sans savoir ce qu'il baragouinait. Il savait seulement qu'il adorait la torture douce de Derek. Son gland très sensible adorait les douces attentions qu'il lui prodiguait.

Ce n'était ni vif, ni douloureux. Juste sensible. Stiles aimait cette sensation, que Derek n'ait pas à repousser son prépuce pour s'en occuper, il était tout exposé, comme celui de son amant.

\- Oh mon dieu, j'suis tellement content de m'en être débarrassé, putain, réussit-il à marmonner malgré toutes les sensations qui le submergeaient en cet instant.

\- Tu avais une queue magnifique avant, mais maintenant ? Elle est spectaculaire, dit Derek en le relâchant - avec un sacré "pop" obscène, mais soit - pour lui parler.

Puis replongea. Stiles sentit ses bourses se contracter alors que le majeur de Derek lui caressait la prostate.

\- Meeeeerde ! Chanta-t-il encore et encore jusqu'à exploser dans sa bouche, la remplissant de son sperme.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Derek le regarder, observant son visage dans la jouissance. Et ça fit venir Stiles un peu plus fort.

Derek se redressa et bougea pour enfin glisser sa queue turgescente dans son trou palpitant.

\- Puuuutain... Gémit-il en se plongeant profondément en Stiles. Merde, ton cul m'a foutrement manqué, dit enfin Derek en s'appuyant sur ses mains, laissant juste ses hanches retomber contre lui, poussant implacablement en Stiles, s'arc-boutant contre lui.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, alors que son tatoueur le contemplait toujours. Il glissa ses bras le long de son corps pour attraper son cul et le tirer encore plus près, toujours plus près.

\- Dieu, ouais.

Stiles voulait que Derek le baise, et qu'il le baise fort.

Il releva sa jambe droite et en se poussant un peu plus contre lui, il se glissa en arrière pour tordre son corps et bouger avec Derek toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Il plia sa jambe droite, la ramena sous lui et tous deux gémirent alors que le tatoueur glissait plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui avec le changement de position.

Puis Stiles tordit de nouveau son torse pour pouvoir voir le beau visage de Derek.

\- Baise-moi, dit-il lentement et clairement. Durement, fais-moi jouir sans me toucher une seule fois.

Haussant un sourcil, Derek observa le plus jeune sourire, provoquant. Secouant la tête, il se redressa un peu et s'arqua contre Stiles, une main sur le lit, l'autre sur sa hanche droite. Puis il regarda de nouveau Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Il sourit au halètement indigné de Stiles sous la phrase récurrente de Princess Bride.

Et il le fait. Dur et vite, des poussées courtes, martelant à plusieurs reprises la pauvre prostate de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un corps palpitant, un ramassis de nerfs à vif, sa queue dure, de nouveau dressée et suintante. La sueur nappait leur peau, glissant sur leur corps et gouttant sur le lit.

Perdu dans l'autre et dans le plaisir qui se dessinait, ils baisaient déraisonnablement, comme des bêtes. Derek sentait son piercing pousser contre la prostate de Stiles, qui provoqua une réaction en chaîne. Il vit la queue de Stiles se libérer, explosant de nouveau et il sentit les parois qui l'enserraient frémir autour de lui.

Stiles emporta Derek avec lui dans l'orgasme. Le sentant emplir son cul, il se sentit trembler de nouveau alors qu'il se disait que Derek allait tout lécher plus tard. Et il se redressa, saisissant les piercings sur son torse pour les taquiner en les tordant, lui arrachant un gémissement, et ses hanches bégayèrent dans son orgasme, le faisant jouir plus encore.

Alors qu'il voulait se retirer, Stiles l'arrêta.

\- Nan, pas encore.

Au contraire, il se tordit de nouveau, accrochant sa jambe derrière Derek jusqu'à pouvoir l'avoir de nouveau bien placé entre ses jambes. Sa queue redevenait molle mais était bien au chaud encore enterrée en lui. Stiles attira Derek contre lui et ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, leurs battements de cœur rugissant à l'oreille de l'autre.

Derek sourit un peu plus tard en réalisant que leurs respirations et leurs battements de cœur étaient synchronisés. Il souhaita rester ici avec Stiles pour toujours. Se redressant un peu, il baissa les yeux vers Stiles. _His Forever and Everything_. Son tout et à jamais.

\- Je devrais me faire les mêmes tatouages, dit-il tranquillement alors qu'il se penchait sur les mots qu'il avait encré sur Stiles.

\- Ouais, ce serait cool, murmura Stiles d'un air endormi.

\- Je vais à une expo, mon mentor sera là, je lui demanderais de le faire. Au même endroit ?

\- Ouais, ça m'a l'air bien, mais les épaules opposées, de telle sorte qu'importe la position qu'on ait, il y ai toujours les deux mots... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Derek hocha la tête avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser lentement.

Finalement, il s'adoucit assez pour glisser hors de Stiles sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse aucun geste pour le provoquer. Se redressant de nouveau, il baissa les yeux. Stiles était toujours évasé et grand ouvert, un peu de sperme coulant hors de lui.

Il le regarda avec envie alors que son trou se contractait et tressautait. Stiles sourit.

\- Tu t'es entraîné à ce que je vois, souffla Derek avec un sourire en glissant sur le lit.

\- Tu sembles adorer mon cul, le moins que je puisses faire, c'est de le rendre présentable pour toi, ronronna Stiles, sentant son corps chauffer et rougir. Il a bien fallut m'occuper pendant ma restriction niveau branlette, hein.

Derek le fixait.

Puis-

\- Recommence.

Stiles bougea, fléchissant des jambes pour présenter son cul à Derek comme un parfait bouton de rose.

Derek grogna bruyamment.

\- C'est grave sexy. Foutrement sexy, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait, de savoir que tu fais ça pour moi, gémit-il en se penchant, ses coudes écartant les cuisses de Stiles et sa bouche glissa sur son entrée.

Le jeune homme laissa ses muscles se détendre sous la langue de Derek. Il sentait les étranges sensations le parcourir alors qu'il le suçait et aspirait pour avaler le sperme.

\- Gardes m'en un peu, gémit-il en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour regarder Derek lécher son cul, le suçant, aspirant son propre sperme pour l'avaler. Déviant, c'bien, murmura-t-il en voyant sa queue tressauter. On est tellement déviants, putain.

Il sourit alors que Derek lui faisait un clin d'œil.

\- Malade, tordu, chaud, sexy, monogame et _à. moi_.

Stiles se jeta soudainement sur lui pour le repousser sur le dos. Enfin plutôt, Derek se laissa repousser sur le dos. Stiles n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il pouvait déplacer la montagne de muscles qu'était son petit-ami, à moins que ladite montagne accepte d'être déplacée.

Mais un jour, il savait qu'il y arriverait. Il se glissa sur Derek, se frottant doucement contre lui, souriant alors que son amant se frottait en retour. Se penchant, Stiles l'embrassa, puis se redressa et se retourna, se présentant de nouveau à lui.

\- Je suis tout à toi, et quand je serais de nouveau dur grâce à toi, je vais te baiser.

Le gémissement de Derek fut une douce musique aux oreilles de Stiles. Il le sentit écarter ses fesses et il poussa ses hanches vers lui avec insistance, cherchant la chaude, humide et légèrement rugueuse langue de Derek sur son cul. Il aimait qu'il le goutte de cette manière, au moins autant que Derek aimait le faire.

Et plus que tout, il adorait quand il prenait son temps pour le préparer, qu'il l'amène au bord du gouffre sans le toucher une seule fois. Ce soir cependant, il voulait le prendre.

Il voulait perdre sa virginité circoncise dans la chaude, collante - et d'une certaine manière, humide - antre de son homme. Il voulait s'y planter jusqu'à jouir, et surtout rester en lui comme Derek lui avait fait juste avant, qu'il reste jusqu'à ce que son érection disparaisse et qu'il glisse hors de lui sans chercher à le faire.

Et puis-

\- Je veux te mettre un plug, après avoir jouis dans ton cul, ouais, je tiens à te mettre un plug pour que tu m'ais coincé en toi pour un moment.

La morsure soudaine sur sa fesse lui arracha un cri, mélange subtile de douleur, de choc et d'excitation. Derek ne l'avait jamais mordu aussi fort auparavant.

\- Est-ce que tu en as un ?

La voix de Derek était rauque alors qu'il se reculait, ses doigts poussant à l'intérieur de Stiles, les bougeant et les tournant pour les ressortir, glissant de son propre sperme. Le bruit de succion apprit à Stiles qu'il les léchait goulûment. Puis le jeune homme se retourna et Derek se déplaça sur le lit pour se glisser au-dessus de lui, son ombre se mouvant dans la lumière vacillante.

À chaque fois, la manière dont Derek bougeait lui rappelait un animal. Prédateur, silencieux. Presque mortel. Comme un loup, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ouvrit la bouche alors que Derek l'embrassait, accédant à la précédente demande de Stiles, partageant sa dernière lampée de semence.

La main de Derek bougea sur sa queue, lubrifiée. Le jeune homme sentit le lubrifiant, chaud sur la main de Derek, glisser sur sa queue et Stiles renonça à lui demander comme il était parvenu à se lubrifier sans qu'il ne le réalise.

Puis Derek se redressa.

\- Comment veux-tu me prendre ?

\- Sur ton ventre. Cela dit, la prochaine fois, je veux que tu me chevauches, répondit Stiles.

Derek se tourna et se laissa tomber sur le lit, y rebondissant un instant, la tête au pied du matelas. Il se reposa sur ses coudes et jeta un regard à Stiles par-dessus son épaule.

\- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je pensais que tu voulais me baiser ?

Il haussa un sourcil d'une manière bougonne et Stiles sourit.

\- Autoritaire, hein ?

Il lui tira la langue, se déplaçant entre les jambes de Derek, les écartant encore plus à l'aide de ses genoux.

\- Pas de préparation, hein ? J'imagine que tu veux vraiment me sentir pendant un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est le cas. Maintenant, baise-moi, lui ordonna Derek en poussant son cul en arrière.

Stiles attrapa ses fesses pour les écarter et poussa ses hanches vers lui, jusqu'à ce que son gland découvert se presse contre l'entrée de Derek. Elle était plissée et serrée, et Stiles savait que Derek allait le sentir.

Se stabilisant sur une main, il commença à pousser, lentement et studieusement contre l'entrée de Derek, pas assez fort pour déranger sa cicatrice encore sensible. Son homme gémit et repoussa ses hanches brusquement, et la queue de Stiles se glissa dans le havre chaleureux qu'était le cul de Derek.

\- Putain, c'est comme rentrer à la maison, marmonna-t-il en gémissant comme une salope indécente quand il fut entièrement en Derek.

\- Ouais, ça m'a manqué, dit ce dernier en inclinant un peu la tête, bougeant pour lever les yeux vers Stiles.

Stiles se pencha et ils s'embrassèrent maladroitement pendant quelques secondes. Puis il poussa, sortant et revenant encore, faisant claquer ses hanches en épinglant Derek sur le lit.

\- T'aimes ça, hein ? Lui demanda-t-il en bougeant ses mains pour se mettre sur ses paumes, sous les bras de Derek, de chaque côté de son corps.

Stiles reposa tout son corps sur lui, lui permettant de le sentir partout.

\- Tu aimes que je te baise dur et fort, pour pouvoir me sentir pendant des jours, hein Der' ? Dis-moi, maintenant, murmura Stiles à Derek alors qu'il se retirait, ses yeux errant sur le corps tatoué de son homme. - À moi... Marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant de nouveau en lui, claquant une nouvelle fois ses hanches contre Derek, l'enfonçant dans le lit.

\- Dieu, putain, oui. À toi, toujours, répondit Derek à sa déclaration plutôt qu'aux questions qu'il avait posées.

\- Et tu aimes sentir ma présence dans ton cul comme un putain de fantôme pendant des jours, hein Der' ? Redemanda Stiles.

\- Ouais, putain bien sûr, quand j'suis au boulot, j'aime bouger et grimacer, et savoir que c'est toi qui me fait me sentir comme ça, lui gémit-il.

Il lui avait répondu, bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Stiles.

\- Tu me donnes des besoins que j'avais jamais eu.

Il donna tout à Stiles, d'une simple phrase.

Et Stiles prit tout.

\- Tu crois que tu ne me fais pas la même chose ?

Stiles était à bout de souffle, sa queue pleine et tellement sensible dans le cul de Derek, mais pas douloureuse comme le docteur avait dit de surveiller.

Il se sentait juste... bien. Il se sentait comme il devait être, de ne plus avoir son prépuce. Il n'avait plus à se soucier des douches oubliées, d'avoir à veiller de ne rien laisser sous son prépuce pour que Derek le suce. Il le savait, comme il savait que maintenant, tout irait bien.

\- Comme tu l'as dit dès le début Der', absolument tout.

Stiles le prenait durement et rapidement, ouvrant son cul, le rendant sien, le possédant totalement.

\- Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu seras toujours détendu et ouvert pour moi. J'aurais qu'à te regarder pour que tu t'ouvres pour moi et tu vas jouir pour moi, hein Der' ? Sans que je te touche, tu vas venir partout sur le matelas pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et je te ferais lécher, je sais que c'est tout ce que tu veux.

Le gémissement de plaisir de Derek murmura à Stiles tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il allait venir, et bien sûr que Derek allait lécher le lit en entier si Stiles lui ordonnait de le faire.

\- Oh, t'es sale, un enculé très sale. Et putain c'que j'aime ça, murmura le plus jeune en se penchant pour lécher une bande humide le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il pouvait sentir ses couilles tressauter à l'image de Derek léchant son propre sperme sur le lit. Merde, il voulait, il avait besoin de voir ça. Et il l'aiderait sans aucun doute, échangeant et partageant des bouchées dans des baisers fiévreux.

Oh putain, il était tellement foutu. Il était aussi sale et aussi déviant que Derek. C'était une si bonne chose qu'ils se soient trouvés, pensa-t-il paresseusement en continuant de le baiser.

Ralentissant le rythme, Stiles glissa ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de Derek, les tirant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache du lit, dans les bras de Stiles. Ils étaient maintenant à genoux sur le lit, Derek appuyé contre le mince corps de Stiles.

Arrêtant ses mouvements, Stiles enlaça simplement Derek, le tenant fermement contre lui pendant un certain temps. Un bras langoureusement glissé autour de la taille de Derek, l'autre autour de ses épaules, palpant et tirant sur un des anneaux de Derek. Le gardant contre lui, Stiles embrassa et aspira la peau de son cou, frissonnant alors que Derek gémissait de plaisir.

\- Je vais te branler, j'veux voir si te voir venir me fera jouir aussi, marmonna Stiles en bougeant ses mains de ses hanches jusqu'à la queue de Derek.

Il commença à le caresser doucement, ne le tenant pas fermement ou ne le tirant pas, pas encore.

\- Oh dieu, sérieusement ? Et je suis le sale enculé ? Putain, si je suis obscène, alors t'es juste tordu. Tordu comme un putain de nœud sur un arbre tordu, dit Derek dans un murmure étouffé. Putain, mais qui pense comme ça ?

Stiles rit.

\- Bien essayé, je sais que ça t'excite, _mon précieux_.

Il zozota les deux derniers mots et Derek frémit.

\- Putain non, pas le Seigneur des Anneaux, pitié. Tout sauf ces citations, s'il te plaît.

Stiles souffla un rire.

\- Ça marche, mais interdiction de citer... Game of Thrones. Ces livres sont juste effrayant comme l'enfer, genre limite pédophile avec leurs âges et tout le reste.

Stiles frissonna, mais pas de plaisir en pensant à ces bouquins.

\- Deal. Tu comptes me branler ou je le fais moi-même ? Demanda Derek.

Puis il serra les muscles de son cul autour de la queue de Stiles, qui gémit, perdant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Putain, espèce d'enfoiré, dominant dans l'âme.

Il se pressa plus près, poussant, avant qu'il ne se rappelle ce qu'il faisait réellement. Sa main commença à se déplacer sur la queue de Derek, le frôlant, le touchant à peine. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent distraitement autour de son piercing, son pouce pressé contre la fente de Derek.

Derek frémit alors que l'ongle de Stiles poussait contre sa peau.

\- Je, hum, j'aime ça, dit-il, comme gêné d'admettre ce " _kink_ ".

\- Quoi, que je joue avec ta fente ?

Stiles le caressa un peu plus fermement maintenant, mais toujours sans réel rythme ou schéma.

\- Ouais, Oh putain, soupira-t-il alors que Stiles reprenait ses attentions sur son gland et sa fente.

\- Oh toi Derek Hale, Derek Hale qui m'appartient, à moi, Stiles Stilinski, tu as une ribambelle de fantasmes, hein ?

Le jeune homme plaqua son nez dans son cou, inhalant avec plaisir l'odeur de sa sueur mêlée à son excitation. Il adorait ça plus que tout.

\- Euh, ouais ? Répondit Derek par une question. Un problème avec ça ? S'enquit-il alors en essayant de bouger sur la queue de Stiles, toujours blotti dans son cul serré.

Le jeune homme l'arrêta, son autre bras enveloppant étroitement ses hanches.

\- Nan Der', je t'aime et j'aime tes " _kinks_ ". J'en ai quelques-uns, tu sais, lui répondit-il.

Il commença à caresser sa queue à un bon rythme, créant peu à peu son orgasme.

\- Ne bouge pas, je veux voir si je peux le faire, si tu peux me faire jouir comme ça, dit-il.

Si Stiles aurait pu voir le visage de Derek à l'instant, il aurait su que la réponse serait positive. Parce que Derek commençait à presser puis relâcher ses muscles. Drapant étroitement la queue de Stiles puis la relâchant, pulsant autour de lui, le serrant de façon erratique avant d'imposer un certain rythme.

Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur tressauter dans son dos avant de partir dans un rythme effréné.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de sourire, Derek Hale ? Marmonna-t-il en tordant le cou pour regarder le visage de Derek.

\- En effet, répondit celui-ci, à bout de souffle en continuant à utiliser ses muscles pour baiser la queue du jeune homme.

\- J'aurais dû le savoir, bien sûr que t'es encore capable de me baiser, putain, haleta-t-il en un rire alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa main pour faire jouir Derek.

Celui-ci fit correspondre les mouvements de ses muscles autour de la queue de Stiles avec ceux de sa main sur sa propre queue.

\- Oh putain, c'est bon. Tu es incroyable. Je suis bien content que tu sois à moi.

Stiles babillait maintenant un charabia sans queue ni tête alors que les muscles de Derek... flottaient presque autour de lui, comme si chaque muscle avait son propre instinct, se tendant et se relâchant individuellement autour de sa queue sans aucune logique particulière. C'était la sensation la plus étrange et pourtant la plus étonnante qu'il avait pu ressentir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Putain, comment t'as appris à faire ça, merde ? Demanda-t-il en gémissant, sentant ses bourses se serrer.

Sa main tressautait sur la queue de Derek et son autre main quitta les hanches de Derek pour glisser sous ses testicules, tirant sur les anneaux de son périnée.

\- Ouais, plus fort, gémit le tatoueur en essayant d'écarter un peu plus ses genoux.

Il balança sa tête en arrière, se reposant sur l'épaule de Stiles pour se pencher contre son cou alors qu'il se concentrait sur les sensations de sa queue et de son cul. Ses bourses se contractèrent et il gémit, longuement et sourdement en se libérant avec quelques spasmes, qui firent écho à ceux des muscles de son cul autour de la queue de Stiles.

\- Oh merde...

Derek sourit en sentant Stiles se vider en lui, le remplissant. Alors que la main cessait de bouger sur la queue de Derek, ce dernier attrapa sa main et la guida vers son visage.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que j'aurais à lécher ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Stiles.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et regarda Derek lécher et sucer lentement sa main, la nettoyant.

Il gémit en sentant sa queue tressauter dans le cul de son homme. Mais ce fut tout. Il savait qu'il avait tout donné pour le moment. Quand sa main fut propre, Stiles attrapa doucement les hanches de Derek, les mains de ce dernier drapant les siennes alors qu'il se retirait lentement.

Il quitta rapidement le lit, se déplaçant de manière saccadée jusqu'à son sac à dos et en sortit le plug. Derek le regarda et roula des yeux en se déplaçant vers le bord du lit. Il écarta ses jambes et posa ses pieds bien à plat sur le matelas, attendant que Stiles revienne vers le lit et lui glisse le plug.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, il regarda le jeune homme.

\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, ça c'est un " _kink_ ".

\- Oh, je le sais très bien, sourit Stiles. Tu le gardes jusqu'à demain matin.

Derek hocha la tête à sa déclaration.

\- Tout comme vouloir te passer un collier est un " _kink_ ", lui dit Derek en le regardant, alors que Stiles le regardait fixement sous ses mots.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux me passer un collier ?

Derek put voir le corps de Stiles agréablement rougir et sa queue tressauter en luttant vaillamment pour durcir de nouveau.

\- Ouais, tu devrais avoir un cou est long, et pâle, et maigre… Ta nuque est faite pour porter un collier.

Derek fixa la main de Stiles glisser dans son cou.

\- Ok. Quand ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant et lui glissant le plug, le plaçant et haussa un sourcil pour que Derek lui confirme qu'il était bien mis.

\- C'est bien, confortable aussi, répondit celui-ci, avant de se repousser sur le lit, emportant Stiles avec lui. Alors, tu l'avais déjà, ou tu ne l'as acheté que pour moi ? Le taquina-t-il alors qu'ils se glissaient tous deux sous les couvertures.

\- Je l'ai acheté pour toi.

Stiles était toujours tout rougissant et Derek l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

\- J'en suis heureux, non pas que ça me dérange de partager, mais j'aime ton intention.

Stiles baissa la tête et Derek posa un doigt sous son menton, lui relevant le visage pour rencontrer ses beaux yeux.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, il n'y a rien de sexuel que je trouve sale. Que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement, ok ?

Les cils de Stiles glissèrent un instant sur ses pommettes avant qu'il ne plante son regard dans celui de Derek.

\- Je m'en souviens.

Le rougissement du jeune homme se fit plus appuyé et Derek se demanda par l'enfer ce qu'il pouvait bien penser avant qu'il ne se mette de nouveau à parler.

\- Je, euh ... Regarde beaucoup de porno. Ou du moins, je le faisais. Avec papa jamais à la maison et tout, j'ai vu certains trucs.

Il rougit encore plus en l'admettant.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je avoir un problème avec ça ? Lui demanda Derek en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit, glissant un oreiller dans son dos.

Stiles se redressa et se tortilla un instant, tirant ses jambes contre lui pour poser son menton sur ses genoux pour l'observer.

\- Parce que j'ai vu certains trucs assez osés qui m'ont bien plus et je veux essayer sur toi.

Derek sourit alors qu'il penchait la tête et respirait profondément.

\- Quand ? Demanda-t-il, et sa voix était profonde et brûlante de désir alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa queue s'épaissir.

\- Eh bien...

Stiles regarda de nouveau vers le bas avant de se redresser, clignant des yeux quelques instant.

\- Lors de notre première nuit ensemble, tu as dit vouloir me voir prendre toute ta main... Chuchota-t-il, comme si c'était un secret honteux.

\- En effet, tu veux essayer ? Demanda Derek alors que son cœur sautait dans sa gorge.

Imaginer Stiles comme ça, imaginer le tenir, littéralement le tenir dans sa main, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas essayer tout de suite.

\- J'aimerais essayer, j'ai fait quelques recherches, il faut de la préparation pour avoir un, euh, bon résultat propre.

Il était mortifié par la conversation, mais Derek garda un contact visuel avec lui, sa main sur le pied dressé de Stiles, le gardant les pieds sur terre et concentré.

\- Okay, on peut regarder ensemble, tu avais une date en tête ? Demanda-t-il doucement au jeune homme.

\- Je pensais pas avant l'été, tu sais que c'est chaud, et puis, euh, tu m'as invité à cette expo à San Francisco avec toi. Je pensais peut-être à ce moment-là ? Demanda-t-il. On pourra en parler d'ici là, faire des recherches et je m'entraînerais... euh.. pour le lavement et tout ça.

Il baissa la tête en disant ses derniers mots.

\- Pas sans moi, si on fait ça, alors je suis là pour tout bébé, pour tout, appuya Derek en déplaçant sa main du pied de Stiles jusqu'au bras qui était enroulé autour de ses jambes.

Relâchant un soupir de soulagement, Stiles hocha la tête. Puis il regarda Derek.

\- Et toi alors ? Je suis au courant de ton penchant pour la nourriture, et puis jouer avec ta fente, que j'ai cherché en ligne d'ailleurs. Quoi d'autre ?

C'était au tour de Derek de déglutir avec appréhension. Il allait se mettre à nu pour Stiles.

\- J'étais sérieux avant, j'aimerais te mettre un collier.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme un collier de BDSM ?

Derek hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais sentis … « ça » venir de toi.

\- C'est pas vraiment le cas, du moins pas autant que les vrais joueurs. Mais de temps en temps, pourquoi pas.

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Et si tu viens à l'expo avec moi cet été, tu devras vraiment en porter un, ou au moins avoir un taser sur toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Stiles en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Parce que c'est une expo de BDSM. Donc il y aura une tonne de merdeux de Dom là-bas, et certains ne jouent pas fair-play, malheureusement. La seule règle qu'ils suivent c'est qu'ils ne touchent jamais ceux qui ont déjà un collier. Même Peter en porte un quand il vient.

\- Alors pourquoi tu y vas ?

Stiles n'avait pas regardé de scènes BDSM quand il avait faire des recherches sur le net.

\- Parce que l'autre chose que les Doms aiment faire, c'est de marquer leur Subs. Avec de l'encre et ou des piercings. Et je suis bon à ce que je fais, mon mentor m'a dit qu'il avait encore beaucoup de gens qui me réclamaient et que quand les gens avaient entendu dire que j'avais ouvert une boutique ici, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient venir. Il m'a dit de réserver un stand et de voir ce qui allait se passer. Je l'ai fait.

Derek se décala un peu, soulevant ses jambes, en collant une contre le flanc de Stiles.

\- Alors j'en ai touché deux mots à Peter, si c'est rentable, j'y retournerais l'année prochaine si ça l'ait pas, je laisse couler.

Derek observa Stiles réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Est-ce que tu as, euh, joué ? Enfin, fait ces trucs ? Demanda Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que Derek venait de lui dire.

\- Non, jamais. Il y a une énorme communauté BDSM à San Francisco et je suis allé quelque fois dans des clubs, mais non. Je n'ai jamais joué, pas comme ça. J'ai regardé quelques shows, mais c'est tout. C'était plus l'idée que tu portes mon collier, qu'autre chose.

\- Alors... Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de collier ? Ils te dérangent pas, toi ?

\- Parce que je m'habille comme un Dom, pantalon en cuir, bracelets. Et je la laisse habituellement pousser un peu.

Derek toucha son chaume.

\- On m'a dit que mon comportement aidait aussi.

Stiles hocha la tête, il voyait parfaitement.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Peter aurait du mal. Il est tellement... Je sais pas, confiant, juste...

Stiles se tut, renonçant à essayer de s'expliquer. Mais Derek avait compris.

\- Il est beau, les gens font l'erreur de ne pas regarder au-delà de la surface et ils pensent qu'il est léger, et un minet facile. Les cicatrices n'amoindrissent pas du tout cet effet, ce qu'aucun de nous ne comprend d'ailleurs. Il s'est habillé en Dom une fois, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Ce qui est pathétique putain. Parce qu'il est beaucoup plus dominant que soumis.

\- Oh non, ne me dis pas ça, je vais me l'imaginer donner la fessée à mon père et Merde ! Maintenant j'ai l'image en tête, putain !

Stiles frappa son visage de ses mains, essayant comiquement de sortir cette image de sa tête.

Derek rit et poussa Stiles, le faisant tomber sur le côté, sur le matelas.

\- Peut-être qu'après tout que ton père est _kinky_ et que tu as hérité de son petit côté pervers.

Il rit de nouveau alors que Stiles gémissait en protestant.

\- Dieu, non. S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas de telles conneries.

Stiles roula sur le ventre et se m mit à quatre pattes présentant involontairement son cul à Derek. Celui-ci inspira fortement, sentant son odeur et puis se pencha, le giflant vivement avant de le calmer avec un baiser humide.

Gémissant, le jeune se repoussa contre lui pendant quelques secondes. Puis ils se séparèrent tous deux, Derek attrapant Stiles pour l'installer dans ses bras.

\- Je dois prendre mes médocs.

Derek murmura son accord.

\- Ouais, et te brosser les dents.

Il s'écarta, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Stiles avant de se lever. Marchant jusqu'à son sac à dos, il saisit sa brosse à dents et entra dans la salle de bain, allumant l'ampoule nue là aussi. Il se nettoya les dents, Stiles prit sa place quand il eut fini.

S'installant dans le lit après avoir tout éteint sauf une bougie, Derek l'attendit. Il le regarda s'occuper de ses dents avant de prendre sa boite de médicament pour l'ouvrir et les versa directement dans sa bouche pour les avaler avec un peu d'eau. Puis, soufflant la bougie restante, il s'installa dans le lit à côté de son homme.

\- Je pense que, si tu veux m'offrir un de ces collier, j'aimerais porter quelque chose qui signifie pas forcément que je suis un soumis, pour tous les jours. Quelque chose en cuir. Je vais aimer t'avoir autour de mon cou, dit-il tranquillement en se blottissant contre le flanc de Derek.

\- Tu veux me tuer, Stiles, souffla celui-ci, avant de l'attirer étroitement pour laisser tomber un baiser sur ses cheveux en désordre. Je connais quelqu'un qui en fabrique, on pourra jeter un coup d'œil à son site.

Derek s'arrêta pendant quelques minutes. Il pouvait dire que Stiles était encore réveillé.

\- Tu veux que j'en porte un moi aussi ?

Il sut qu'il avait deviné juste quand Stiles se détendit un tout petit peu contre lui.

\- Ce serait cool, peut-être un bracelet vu que, euh, t'es pas un sub ou une connerie du genre.

Hochant la tête contre ses cheveux, Derek acquiesça.

\- Intelligent Stilinski, très intelligent.

Il le sentit se blottir un peu plus contre lui et le serra un peu plus fort.

\- Mon but est de plaire.

Il s'arrêta alors que le cœur de Derek tressautait un peu.

\- Enfin, te plaire à toi en tout cas.

Reniflant un rire, le tatoueur ferma les yeux et serra Stiles étroitement contre lui tout en s'endormant peu à peu.

Stiles sourit en le sentant s'endormir contre lui. Il aimait Derek Hale. Et Derek Hale l'aimait. Et - il frissonna de plaisir - il était finalement circoncis.

Il tira son homme un peu plus près, qui s'agita brièvement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant sous le mouvement.

Il était heureux.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Love wolf :** Ahaha, j'en ai perdu beaucoup avec ce chapitre xD Je suis contente qu'il te plaise aussi :P Yeaaaah, ils sont tendancieux x)

Pour la fic spéciale Peter et John, je ne la ferrais pas, désolé X_x Bref :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira/t'as plus tout autant :D

 **Flo :** Oui, on aura tout vu avec eux xD Ils sont géniaux :D Enfin, je trouve.

Stilinou est cute .w. Pleins de bisous à toi aussi :coeur:

* * *

 _Je sais, je suis grave en retard, je suis désolé :O Mais le dernier chapitre arrivera mardi._

 _Je vous aime !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


	13. Chapter 11

**\- Forever and Everything – Épilogue -**

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers la fenêtre de la chambre, réveillant Stiles. Il roula doucement, somnolant, appréciant la chaleur de Derek contre son dos. Le jeune homme se pressa un peu plus contre son amant et sourit en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Derek marmonna et bougea ses bras pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui, rappant le cuir du bracelet qu'il portait contre la peau nue du bras de Stiles, légèrement désagréable.

Il pouvait sentir son propre collier en déglutissant. Il était ferme autour de sa gorge pour qu'il ne le perde pas, mais pas trop serrer pour autant. Réalisant qu'il était définitivement réveillé, il pensa un instant à réveiller son amant, mais renonça au dernier instant. Au contraire, il sortit du lit et enfila un jogging et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans la cuisine, il prit ses médicaments avec de l'eau et commença à préparer le café pour Derek et son père, puis se servit un verre de jus de fruit, regardant le tableau blanc qu'il avait accroché sur le mur. Pinçant ses lèvres, il commença à préparer le déjeuner qu'il avait prévu avec son amant. Une bonne entrée, ainsi qu'un plat principal et un dessert.

En regardant ledit dessert qu'il avait choisi, Stiles sourit. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il allait en boucher un coin à Peter. Il commençait à préparer les tuiles de miel et les mettait à cuire quand son père rentra du travail. Stiles lui servit son café accompagné d'un des muffins de Peter que Derek avait rapporté la veille.

Il s'occupait de la confiture de figues quand Derek rentra à son tour dans la cuisine. Il s'assit à la table et observa son petit-ami préparer la confiture.

\- Tu vas la laisser cuire jusqu'à la fin ? Demanda Derek en regardant le tableau blanc.

\- Ouais, j'vais tout préparer et monter tout de suite, lui répondit le jeune homme.

Il servit un muffin à Derek et le laissa manger tandis qu'il terminait avec la confiture. Puis il prit lui-même un muffin et un autre verre de jus de fruit. Il se connaissait très bien, le café l'aurait tout simplement fait danser sur le plafond comme Gene Kelly.

Derek l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'il passait à côté de lui et Stiles s'installa lui aussi à table. Ils avaient déplacé la table dans la salle à manger la nuit dernière.

Stiles montra à Derek la sauce pour leur entrée. C'était le plat le plus simple, tout ce qu'ils devaient faire maintenant était d'attendre que les gens arrivent pour faire bouillir les pâtes. Derek en avait fait des fraîches la nuit dernière et elles étaient maintenant recouverte de farine après avoir été séchée.

\- Arrêtes-toi, tu es l'ennemi ! Tu ne mettras pas un pied ici avant le déjeuner ! Ordonna Stiles à son père qui rit et obéit à son ordre, s'arrêtant à la porte.

\- Très bien, _kiddo_. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je vais prendre l'air.

Roulant des yeux, Stiles regarda Derek.

\- Est-ce qu'ils pensent sérieusement qu'on ne sait pas qu'ils vont aller trouver un endroit calme pour se bécoter ?

Derek rit et secoua la tête en s'essuyant les mains, ouvrant ensuite le réfrigérateur pour prendre le porc.

Il commença à le préparer en écoutant Stiles et John plaisanter ensemble. Lorsque le Shérif disparu, Stiles se rapprocha pour l'aider à cuisiner, tous deux travaillant ensemble. Le temps passa doucement et l'alarme du téléphone du jeune homme sonna.

\- _Shower time_! Tu y vas ou j'y vais ? Demanda Stiles.

\- Vas-y, déclara Derek. Je m'occupe des pommes de terre.

\- Ok, je reviens vite.

Stiles couru dans le couloir et grimpa les escaliers. Derek sourit quelques instants en l'écoutant faire avant de retourner à son travail.

Ils échangèrent de place quand le jeune homme redescendit, fraîchement douché, rasé et habillé avec une fort belle chemise.

Derek monta à son tour et prit sa douche, pensant à lui et Stiles, à Peter et John. Et le diplôme du jeune homme qu'il obtiendrait à Thanksgiving ou bien Noël. Et où ils allaient ensemble, comme ça. Qu'importe où ils iraient, ils seraient ensemble.

Se séchant devant le miroir, il se pencha pour observer les mots désormais encrés sur ses propres bras, les même que ceux de Stiles. _Forever and Everything_. Tout et à jamais. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait pris un jour pour se rendre à San Francisco et voir son mentor, afin de faire une surprise à Stiles. Et ça avait été une très belle surprise.

Il avait également pris le bracelet et deux colliers. Et ça avait été une bien meilleure surprise...

Secouant la tête, il décida de renoncer à se raser aujourd'hui. C'était dimanche, après tout. En redescendant, il vérifia la salle à manger une dernière fois puis alla dans la cuisine.

\- Ça sent délicieusement bon.

\- C'est vrai, et le goût aussi va être fantastique, sourit Stiles en le regardant, le visage rougi par l'air chaud du four qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir, et Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Hm... Tu as un bien meilleur goût, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, les distrayant un instant. C'était Cora et Isaac, accompagnés de Melissa McCall. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Peter et John l'avaient invité à un de leurs déjeuner, et c'était devenu une habitude quand elle ne travaillait pas, tout comme Isaac et Danny. Scott et Allison étaient eux aussi venu une fois, mais le déjeuner du dimanche signifiait généralement pour eux de déjeuner avec les parents d'Allison, et ni Stiles ni les Hale n'y voyaient d'inconvénients.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait entre Danny et Isaac, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose. Il avait décidé de rester en dehors de tout ça, bien qu'il sache que Danny était en train de craquer pour Isaac, puisqu'il lui rappelait lui-même quand il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Derek.

Isaac gardait précieusement ses émotions pour lui, mais Stiles pensait qu'il pourrait apprécier Danny. Toutefois, personne ne pouvait deviner la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Les deux derniers à arriver furent son père et Peter. Les deux étaient fort rouges et sentaient la douche très récemment prise. Stiles secoua la tête en les voyant et sourit à Derek.

\- T'as pas la drôle d'impression que nous sommes les adultes ici ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui. Tout le temps, déclara Derek pince-sans-rire, ce qui amusa l'audience.

Peter le goujat ne fit que sourire et son père grimaça. Stiles ricana en servant un verre de vin à John, Peter et Melissa. Les autres buvaient le punch sans alcool qu'il avait fait.

Quand ils s'assirent pour un déjeuner de pâtes aux anchois marinés accompagnée de roquette, suivit par une poitrine de porc lentement cuite et des légumes asiatiques poêlés au sucre brun, dressés avec des pommes de terres sautées, ils riaient tous, plaisantant les uns avec les autres, dans un brouhaha agréable.

Comme une famille.

Enfin, pas vraiment, mais c'était tellement proche. Le fait était que le noyau de ce groupe, de ces déjeuners de dimanche - soit Cora, Peter, John, Derek lui et Isaac ? Eh bien, ils étaient une famille, maintenant, pour toujours et à jamais.

Et quand Stiles servi son dessert de figues caramélisées avec du fromage de chèvre et sa sauce au caramel et figues, Peter en eu bel et bien plein la vue.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **CharliePerfect :** Eh oui, c'est terminée. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise en tout cas :D Et je suis contente que tu ai suivit ma traduction ^^ Bisous et à la prochaine !

 **Love wolf :** Maaaais non, ils ne vont pas te tuer voyons. ;) Voui, ils sont follement amoureux. Ils sont vraiment trop cute ! Et j'avoue que je suis contente d'avoir réussit à ne pas a rendre vulgaire, ce qui était le défit : Bien traduite et ne pas rendre ça vulgaire. Eh oui, voilà, c'est terminé :D Je suis contente que tu ai suivit la traduction jusqu'à la fin ! A la prochaine :D

 **Flo :** Ouiiii, de vrais petits coquins xD Ils sont adorables =w= Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que cette fin te convient .w. xoxo !

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est ici que termine cette histoire et cette traduction ! Je vraiment heureuse que vous m'ayez suivit jusqu'ici, j'espère que tout vous a plus, que vous êtes aller remercier l'auteur personnellement ^^ Quant à moi, je vous laisse là, je retourne écrire un peu. Lundi, je posterais un nouveau chapitre de La quiétude d'une année et pour les lecteurs qui ne sont pas sur le fandom HP, je reviendrais un jour avec un Sterek, promit :)_

 _Je vous kissouille et vous dit à la prochaine !_ _Je vous aime !_

 _xoxo, 'Win_


End file.
